Death Changes You
by SladinForever
Summary: The horrible death on the Titans killed Robin inside. He witnessed the explosion that took his friends' lives. How is he supposed to cope without them? Well, Slade has the answer to that. THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS!
1. Death Unnerves You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or Batman or any other DC related characters. I don't make any money writing this. Story was also inspired by Life is Beautiful by Sixx AM, so I do not own the rights to that song

**Summary: **The horrible death on the Titans killed Robin inside. He witnessed the explosion that took his friends' lives. How is he supposed to cope without them? Well, Slade has the answer to that

As the summary states, all of the Titans except for Robin die in an explosion. He runs away from the wreckage and will learn how and why they died, as well as if it was an accident or planned. Sladin sex also ensues

**SladinForever**

* * *

It was a cloudy evening in Jump City, California. Bats were flying around in the park, screeching and eating bugs. Not many people were out anymore—except a few gang members but nothing serious. Most kids had school in the morning, bright and early. Shops were closing down for the night and people were going home. Pizza Palace was still open—until midnight—which is where the Teen Titans were having a late dinner. Cyborg and Beast Boy, as always, were arguing over the meat pizzas that the mechanical nineteen year old loved so much. Raven was shaking her head in annoyance. Starfire was coming up with strange toppings that weren't even on the menu while discussing them with Robin. Just to be nice, he agreed with her choices, feeling amusement at her cheerfulness.

"We are getting the Meat Lovers pizza!"

"No, we're getting the Veggie pizza!"

Sighing, Raven picked up the two mustard bottles, that Starfire brought, with her powers and bopped them in the heads with them.

"Just decide half and half," she said, giving Star her mustard bottles back.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glared at her. "NO!"

Raven thumped her head on the table when they started arguing again. The waiter came back. With the two best friends' minds distracted, the Empath asked for one medium pepperoni, one medium, half meat, half veggie, and a cup of herbal tea. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still arguing, even after the pizzas arrived. Once they realized what Raven had done, they didn't speak to her for the rest of dinner. All she did was shrug.

"Are we going to watch a movie of horror after dinner?" Starfire asked, squirting mustard all over her slice of pepperoni.

"I'm afraid not, Star," Robin said. "We had dinner late enough as it is."

"Besides, I'm gonna play Space Monkeys 7 when we get home," Beast Boy said. "I call the living room TV!"

"No you do not, grass stain," Cyborg said. "I put it in lock down after eight, remember? It's almost ten!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at him. Starfire glanced at the two friends, looking slightly worried.

"Please, friends, do not fight. If you do, we might suffer from the Rekmas!"

Robin rested a reassuring hand on Starfire's shoulder. "We're not going to let that happen like before, Starfire. We'll always be together."

Starfire gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Robin."

Robin went back to his slice of pizza when the communicator went off. Putting his slice back down, he wiped his hands on a napkin and then took it from his belt. He flipped open the lid and examined the screen.

"We have to cut dinner short guys. There was a report by a ranger that an old rundown building in the forest had an intruder. We have to check it out. Titans Go!"

* * *

The T-car pulled into Jump City forest. Cyborg parked and everyone got out. They approached the building—a small cabin. Robin decided to look around outside with Starfire for any clues, seeing as no one else was around. About five minutes later, Cyborg yelled from the open door.

"Yo! Rob! Star! You gotta get in here!"

The two friends turned around and ran—Starfire flew—towards the cabin. Starfire went in first, Robin close behind. As he was feet from the door, the cabin exploded. He was sent flying harshly back. Before he could register what had happened in such a short time, he felt a harsh blow to the back of his head.

After a few minutes of having blacked out, Robin's eyes stirred behind his eyelids. He felt intense heat all over his body and especially his face. His arms were sore along with his chest and legs. The back of his head was pounding terribly, making him feel lightheaded and sick. Nevertheless, he slowly pushed himself up with his arms and sat up, placing a hand on a bump that had formed. He heard a strange sound several feet in front of him. Standing up, Robin slowly looked around and was shocked to see horrible licking flames rising up from the forest floor. He frantically looked around, trying to locate the other Titans.

"Raven! Starfire! Cyborg! Beast Boy!" There was no reply. He had to think back to what had happened. Robin remembered Cyborg calling for him and Starfire to get their butts in the cabin. They ran to help their friends, Starfire entering inside first. And then— Robin stopped breathing. "No…!"

Robin wasn't exactly sure how everything could go wrong so fast. The Titans had been caught full on in that explosion. How was he still alive? He was a normal human! Why did this happen?

Unable to stand the shock or the horrible flames, Robin turned around and ran, tears forming behind his mask. He knew the Titans had died. He felt like something had been torn from his chest. Even though his friends were Metahumans, the blast had been so devastating and they had been inside when it happened. They could not have survived.

Reaching the start of town, Robin ran over the bridge and through the city. He needed to find a place to hide. He just couldn't handle going back to the tower. He had been hurt from the intense heat of the raging fire. Not to mention the blast had thrown him completely off his feet. He remembered hitting rocks and fallen tree branches with sharp sections on them. Robin could feel the lingering pain from where he had been scratched up and almost scorched. He felt the blood running over his skin and clothes.

It started to rain, hard. Turning a corner, Robin slipped on the water, landing face first onto the concrete. Lifting his now bleeding face—he had broken his nose—he pushed himself onto shaking limbs. Seeing an alley up ahead with very little covering, he stumbled towards it as physical and emotional pain filled him. Reaching the dark confinement, he collapsed, his mind slowly shutting down. He crawled farther inside, not wanting anyone to find him in such a state. Unable to keep himself up any longer, Robin fell flat on his stomach, his head turned to the side. His arms were sticking halfway out in front of him while his legs were slightly bent. He slowly closed his masked eyes, allowing the rain to wash over him. His mouth was open as he breathed heavily. Soon, the pain drove him so far into exhaustion that he fell unconscious, wishing he would never wake up.

Up above on the high roof, a dark shadow observed him. The sound of clinking could be heard when the rain fell on top of it. Crouching low, the shadow dropped down and landed in a crouch beside Robin. A bolt of lightning suddenly lit the sky, revealing a man Robin knew all too well. Reaching over to his neck, Slade checked his pulse, just to make sure he was alive. He then stared emotionlessly down at him, his eye never blinking.

Slade had been in a hideout not too far away from the explosion and had gone to investigate. It wasn't hard to find the crime scene, what with the high flames and smoke. When he arrived, that's when he had found Robin, collapsed on the ground almost twenty feet from the smoldering cabin. While he was unconscious, Slade had forced his way inside, despite the fire and heavy smoke, and found the Titans, half burnt to crisps. He had checked to make sure they were indeed dead. If they weren't, he was going to act against his better judgment and try saving them. But it had been too late. The Titans were dead.

After he had heard Robin shout, Slade had exited the cabin and watched him run away, probably in total shock. Droplets of blood had landed on his path. Slade had followed him through the forest, over the bridge, and into the streets. So there he had been, staring at Robin from the roof as he waited for him to lose consciousness. Carefully rolling him over, Slade examined the damage. Robin's nose had stopped bleeding, but his upper lip and chin was covered in blood. He was also bloodied up pretty bad, no thanks to debris and the forest ground when his head and body hit it. There was a nasty gash on the upper right side of his head when it had hit the rock from the sheer force of the blast. Robin was just a real mess and would probably die from the concussion if Slade didn't get him somewhere safe. But would he help him? They had been enemies for a very long time…

Going against his better judgment again, Slade pushed his strong arms underneath Robin's back and legs and then carefully picked him up. He felt so fragile and small in his arms. Tightening his grip on him, he turned around and headed out of the alley. Lightning lit the sky while rain continued to fall heavily from the heavens. Water splashed as Slade walked through puddles. After a long, ten minute walk, he reached a rundown, old warehouse near the bay. He had opted there instead of near the explosion site, mostly because this place had an infirmary. He walked through a hidden door. It closed behind him, drowning out the rain and lightning. Walking past a room that was filled with kitchen appliances and supplies, Slade headed for a staircase that led to the second floor of the warehouse. At the end of the hall sat a door. It slid open as he approached. Stepping inside, it revealed the medium-sized infirmary with medical tables, beds, and cabinets with medical supplies in them.

Going to one of the metal tables, Slade laid Robin flat on his back. After retrieving the essentials he needed to clean his cuts, he pulled out cutting scissors and began stripping away his muddy, bloody, and wet clothes, leaving only his black boxers on. Glass and particles of rocks were embedded into his skin, which had caused him to bleed. His arms were caked in mud from the afternoon rain earlier that day. With tweezers, Slade removed every danger from Robin's body. He then cleaned his numerous wounds and washed away all of the blood and mud with hot water. Lastly, he wrapped the cuts with sterile white bandages after pouring peroxide over them. Once everything was in order, Slade picked Robin back up and left the infirmary. He went back down the hall, back downstairs, and then turned left. He walked down a new hallway with a few doors on each side. Reaching halfway down, a door slid open.

Slade walked into a small, plain bedroom with a twin-sized bed, a small bedside table, and a door that led to a small bathroom with a shower, sink, and a toilet. The room hadn't been used yet, as the crisp, clean bed clearly showed. Keeping a good grip on him with one arm, Slade pulled the cover and sheets back before laying Robin down against the soft, white plush pillow. He then placed a small device with a screen on the side table. Pushing a button, Robin's vitals appeared. If the stats became too low or too high, a small alarm in his mask would alert him of the danger. Robin did have a small concussion, but it wasn't severe. The device would tell Slade if there was any immediate danger from it.

After making sure Robin was bundled up and warm, Slade pushed his slightly wet bangs off his forehead before turning around and leaving the room. The door slid shut behind him. He walked farther down the hall until he came to a slightly bigger door. It slid open, revealing a bedroom with a large desk in one corner, a king-sized bed against the far wall set in the middle, and a large bathroom next to a dresser and closet. Sitting in the desk chair, Slade placed his black communicator beside a heavy stack of papers with writing all over them. Picking up a black ink pen in the black, wire pen holder, he pulled a stack of papers towards him and began reading them, writing things down here and there. Every once in a while he would scratch things out too. The room was dimly lit. A clock on the wall showed that it was almost midnight. The rest of the night was going to be long and tedious.

* * *

Giant flames licked the trees. There had been a terrible explosion that shook most of the forest. Four very distinct bodies were sent flying from the blast. They crashed into the forest floor, close-by each other. Soon, the fire covered the unmoving bodies. They burst into flames, their skin getting scorched. As the fires grew bigger and bigger, the forest was getting harder and harder to see. Within seconds, the flames and light vanished, revealing darkness and the four bodies. There was a sob in the background. The sound of cautious approaching footsteps resounded around the vast darkness. A shaking leg touched down next to one of the bodies' heads.

Once he could see who the bodies belonged to, Robin's masked eyes widened and he screamed.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin bolted up in bed, panting and sweating. He almost didn't feel the tears streaming down his face. Lifting his arms, he clutched at his head, the images of Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven's scorched, dead bodies flashing repeatedly in his mind. He tried to remain calm. Had it all been a dream or-?

A door slid open. Robin looked up, regretting that he did. Slade stepped into the room and approached the foot of the bed. Robin backed up as far as he could, his body shaking. Slade stared blank and silently at him, making him swallow hard.

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked, sounding frantic and scared. "The T-Titans, they-"

"-Are dead," Slade said bluntly. "The were caught in an explosion."

Robin's blood froze. Fear quickly spread through him like wildfire. Bending forward, he clutched at his head, his eyes wide in fear. He then closed them tight. Slade allowed him to scream and cry out his frustration, fear, and sadness. He screamed his lungs out and sobbed loudly. Then he started to hyperventilate within seconds. Wanting Robin to calm down before he passed out, Slade approached his side. Gently grabbing his wrists, he pulled his hands slowly away from his head. Robin was having trouble breathing now. Once realizing his arch enemy was touching him, he tried to pull away.

"Let go! The Titans are dead and it's all because of me! I have to go back to them!" There was a split second pause once the realization of his friends hit Robin full force. "The Titans are dead! Oh god they're dead! I-I have t-to see them! I have to go! I HAVE TO-!"

Robin's head moved harshly to the right after Slade slapped him fairly hard in the face, making his cheek and nose throb in pain. Robin slowly looked at him, tears streaming down his face. Slade stared calmly back.

"You must calm down, Robin. You have been passed out for twelve hours since the explosion. Paramedics, police, and the fire department have already stopped the flames and picked up your fallen friends. They will not be in the same place you left them in. Besides, you are too weak to go see them. I know it's difficult, but you have to remain calm. Do you understand?" Robin stared at Slade, still crying silently. He slowly nodded, realizing what his enemy said was true. He took a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself. He let it out and then swallowed. Fresh tears streamed down his bandaged cheeks. "Now, you are going to take a nice hot bath and get yourself cleaned. Then I will have to check your wounds and see if they need to be tended to."

Robin nodded numbly, his mouth still open. Pulling the covers off his body, Slade helped him stand up on shaking legs. He carefully picked him up and headed for the bathroom. The bathtub was already filled with hot water, steam rising up from the tub. Slade gently laid Robin inside. He sat down on the closed toilet and began removing the slightly stained dressings. Robin didn't say anything, the shock of his friends unnerving deaths making him feel numb.

Slade started to get his head wet with the water. The hot liquid ran over Robin's face. He didn't blink. After his hair was drenched, Slade picked up the small bottle of traveling shampoo and poured the cooling gel on top of his head. He gently started washing his hair, keeping a close eye on the small gash on the back of his head. Once lathered, Slade rinsed out the suds with fresh hot water from the faucet. Once it was thoroughly rinsed, he got Robin's arms and chest wet before grabbing the soap out of the plastic container on the edge of the tub. He remained quiet as Slade lifted his arm to wash it thoroughly with the soap.

With some of the numbness of the situation gone, Robin finally closed his mouth and slowly turned his hanging head to look solemnly at Slade. He wasn't paying attention to his face, more to his arm. Robin blinked.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, quiet and calm.

Slade paused what he was doing. Looking up, he stared intently at Robin's face. They stared in silence at each other for almost two minutes. Looking away, Slade continued washing his body.

"I heard the explosion. I followed you into the city after confirming that your friends passed. You collapsed in the alley where I picked you up and took you home." Slade ran his sud-covered hand over Robin's chest. "I cleaned your wounds and then put you to bed." He rinsed the soap away before moving down to his legs and feet. "I monitored your condition since you had a small concussion. When you woke up, a small alarm sounded in my room and I came to check on you."

"But why?" Robin asked.

Slade looked at him again. "Would you rather I had left you to die in that alley?"

Robin blinked. "Yes…"

Slade snorted before finishing Robin's legs and feet. "I have no use for a dead apprentice," he said casually.

Slade quickly grabbed the foot coming towards his face. He looked over at Robin, who was crying again.

"My friends are dead and you're still thinking about that?!"

Slade quickly had Robin pinned to the wall with his hand gripping his throat tightly. He stared wide-eyed at him. "And where else would you go, Robin?" he asked dangerously. "As far as I'm concerned, your only option is here with me."

Slade unclenched his throat before going back to his feet. Robin stared at him with wide eyes, fresh tears streaming down his face. A sob escaped his throat, but Slade ignored him. Once his body was entirely rinsed, he grabbed the towel from the bar and then pulled the plug from the tub. The water quickly drained. Slade wrapped the towel around Robin's shoulders snugly. He had his head hanging as he looked at his lap. A small hiccup escaped his chest.

"I want to go home," he said sadly.

Slade started drying his hair and back with the towel. "You will stay here."

Robin closed his mouth and swallowed as more tears streamed down his face. Feeling numb again, he didn't feel Slade helping him to his feet. He wrapped the towel snugly around his body before picking him back up in his arms. He returned to the infirmary and re-wrapped Robin's wounds. Slade then took him back to his room and left him there momentarily. He came back with a fresh pair of boxers.

"Put these on and then you will get food in your stomach." Slade left again, the door sliding shut behind him. Robin didn't move for a long time. Almost several minutes of silent sitting later, he pulled off his wet boxers and put the clean ones on. While wiping his wet face, he got up and limped towards the door. It slid open and he stepped out. Slade was waiting for him at the opposite wall. "Whether you want to or not, you will eat something before I put you back to bed."

Slade turned and walked down the hall. Robin stared after him in silence for a few seconds before limping after him. They entered the kitchen. Robin waited in the doorway while Slade went to the stove. He started pulling out a pot, not yet realizing Robin was just standing there on his sore feet and legs. Once the pot landed on the burner with a small clang, he turned it on and went to a cupboard. He pulled out a can of soup. Opening the top with the pull tab, he poured the contents into the pot and then went to the sink. Slade then saw Robin out of the corner of his eye.

"You may sit."

Slade turned on the faucet and filled the empty can with water. Blinking back tears, Robin did what he was told. Slade poured the water over the soup and then began to stir. The only sound was coming from the stove as the soup cooked. Going to the fridge, Slade pulled out a carton of apple juice. He went to a cupboard and pulled out a tall, clear glass. He filled it up to the top. Going to the table, Slade set it down in front of Robin, who stared solemnly at it.

"Will I be able to go home later?" he asked quietly.

Slade took a moment to reply. "No." Tears instantly formed in Robin's eyes. "Now drink some of your juice."

After placing the carton back in the refrigerator, Slade returned to the stove and began to stir again. Robin stared at the clear, amber liquid for a few seconds. Slade cringed slightly when he heard the glass break against the floor. Swiftly turning around, he approached Robin, who was crying heavily. He looked at Slade angrily.

"I just want to die! My friends are dead! I have no reason to live anymore! They were my whole world! Without them, I feel lost, scared, and alone! If you won't let me go home, then just let me die! Okay!"

Robin's eyes widened when Slade walked over the broken glass, making it shatter under his weight. He gripped his wrist painfully when he raised his arm up in defense. Robin felt like it would break.

"You really are ungrateful," Slade said angrily. "I have done you a favor by keeping your pathetic life alive. Yes, the Titans are dead, but you have no _right_ to give up on yours." Robin whimpered when Slade pushed him away. He cradled his hurt wrist in his other hand, staring wide-eyed in fright at him. Getting a new glass, Slade poured in more apple juice and then shoved it into his hands. Robin stared down at it, tears streaming down his cheeks again. "Drink it; _now_."

Bottom lip quivering, Robin shakily raised the glass to his mouth and he took a swallow. Once satisfied, Slade returned to the stove, stirred the soup, and then turned off the burner. He took down a white ceramic bowl and poured the food inside. He then grabbed a spoon from a drawer and plopped it inside before going back to the table. Robin drank almost half of the glass by the time he came back and set the bowl in front of him.

"You will eat all of it. Do you understand me?"

Sobbing, Robin nodded. Nodding, Slade turned to the stove again. He picked up the pan and took it to the sink to wash. Robin set his cup behind the bowl and then picked up the spoon. Chicken and noodles with some broth sat there, staring at him. Breathing heavily, he stuck the spoon in his mouth and then pulled it out, the soup filling his mouth. He chewed a few times before swallowing and getting another spoonful. Once the pan was clean, Slade sat down in the chair opposite him. He stared at him as he continued to eat in silence. Half of the bowl was empty when he spoke.

"You are going back to bed once you're finished. I _would_ make you clean up the mess you made, but you need the rest." Robin didn't reply. He finished eating in silence. "Finish your juice too." Taking a deep shuddering breath, Robin picked up his glass and began drinking its contents again. Once Slade was satisfied, he cleaned up the table. Robin sat and waited for his next instructions. "You know where your room is. Go."

Standing up, Robin stared down at Slade as he began picking up broken pieces of glass. He blinked.

"I hate you."

Slade looked up right as Robin headed out. Snorting in annoyance, he continued cleaning.


	2. Why Are You Doing This?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Robin emptied his bladder before sitting back on the bed. He hugged himself, feeling very tired and full. His mind still hadn't fully processed the event that was drastically changing his life. Would Slade ever let him go? That's what worried Robin the most. He didn't want to live with his arch nemesis. Who knew what he would make him do if he was forced into apprenticeship. But Slade was right, where else would he go? Robin couldn't go back to Batman because of the fight they had before he left his shadow. He thought about Titans East in Steel City, but the thought of living in a place with people he barely knew wasn't very appealing. Besides, if Slade really wanted him back as his apprentice, he wouldn't let him go so easily. So what was he supposed to do?

_'Stay until your strength is back and then try to escape.'_

That was the more logical thing to do. Trying to escape now in his current condition would be bad. Plus, he didn't know how big Slade's hideout was, nor did he know his way around, let alone where the front door was. Robin sighed heavily, knowing that staying here with Slade was the only option he had right now. Finally feeling more exhausted than ever, he curled up under the covers, tucking his arms around his face for protection. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them when he saw the image from his dream. Curling up tightly under the warm blanket, he clenched his eyes shut and began to cry again. His sobs resounded in his ears. He soon clamped his hands over them, muting all sounds except for his breathing.

Soon, Robin was crying himself to sleep. His body relaxed and he soon drifted into darkness.

* * *

Robin hadn't been able to sleep for very long. After only three hours, he woke up from his nightmare of the Titans' deaths. When he awoke, he forgot where he was momentarily. He remembered three hours before with Slade in the kitchen. Robin downright hated his apprentice comment from earlier in the bathroom. He hated Slade with a passion. All he wanted to do was go home. So there he sat, holding his knees to his chest as he hugged them. Robin decided an hour before that he wouldn't speak if spoken to. He felt so numb anyway. No thoughts were running through his head. He just wanted to wallow alone in his misery and sorrow.

Robin didn't know what time it was. His pathetic room didn't have a clock or windows. He assumed it was morning, but he couldn't be sure. What he really wanted to know was where he was. Was he still in Jump or had Slade taken him somewhere else? Robin desperately hoped it wasn't the latter.

His door slid open. Robin didn't look up. Slade approached his side. He stopped beside him, staring down at him. "It's time for breakfast. Get up." Slade stepped back. Robin slowly unhugged his knees, pulled the blanket off his legs, and stood up without protesting or saying a word. Nodding, Slade walked away. Robin followed behind him, staring down at the floor. They entered the kitchen. "Sit."

Robin did, without protest. He sat down and waited for his breakfast. Slade picked up a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast. Turning around, he walked over to Robin, ignoring his vegetable-like state. He set the plate down and waited. Picking up his fork, Robin began to eat his eggs. Slade went to the cupboard, pulled out a tall glass, and filled it full of orange juice. He set it down behind Robin's plate. He then sat down and watched him. Robin ate in silence, ignoring his juice for now.

"For the next few days, you will have nothing but bed rest. Breakfast is at seven; lunch at noon; dinner at six," Slade explained. Robin picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on it. "Your room has a shower. Every night after dinner you will wash up. Once your strength is back, we will begin training." Robin didn't reply, hardly hearing his words. The most he registered was breakfast, lunch, dinner, and training. Slade stared curiously at him. Robin wouldn't look at him and was dead silent. "Don't feel like protesting?" Robin picked up his glass finally and slowly drank the OJ. "You will have to speak some time, Robin. I highly doubt your silent treatment will last long. It is very boring after all." Robin set his empty cup down. Seeing that everything was eaten, Slade stood up and picked up his plate. "You may go back to bed now."

Without hesitation, Robin stood up and limped away. He would show Slade that he could be an unresponsive vegetable if he wanted to. He didn't want to talk anyway. Reaching his room again, Robin went inside and got back into bed. He just sat there, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears formed in his eyes. He just felt so lonely. He buried his face into his knees, suddenly crying out in pain. His nose throbbed painfully. He forgot that he had broken it. Tears fell heavily down his face. He hoped his room was soundproof. After a few seconds, Slade walked in—he _had_ heard the scream.

Reaching out to him, Slade said, "Let me see it." Robin slapped his hand away. Slade's eye narrowed dangerously at him. "Don't make me restrain you. Let me see it." Gripping his chin roughly, Slade pulled his face around and examined his bruised nose. A small droplet of blood dripped out of his left nostril. Taking out a black cloth from his belt, Slade carefully wiped it away. Robin was looking past him, his tears streaming down his face. Once his face was clean, Slade said, "Go back to bed. I will wake you at noon."

Letting go of his chin, Slade pocketed the cloth and stepped back. Ignoring him, Robin rolled over on his other side, his back to him. He pulled the blanket over his head and ceased all movement. Slade stared at him momentarily before leaving him alone. He returned to his room to continue on his paperwork. He kept the small alarm next to him, in case he needed to tend to Robin again. He had so much paperwork that he was getting sick of it. Slade hoped to have it done by the time Robin's training started.

Meanwhile, Robin was raking in sobs. He hated Slade's help. He just wanted to go home…

_'You probably never will.' _Lifting his fist, Robin punched the bed in front of his face. He didn't want to be there. He was being held against his will by his worst enemy. That was unfair. Robin felt so alone. His friends were dead and they were never coming back. He was so emotional and weak. Why couldn't Slade just let him die? _'Then kill yourself. Maybe he'll never find out.'_

Commit suicide? Robin kicked his inner mind. That was not an option. His friends would hate him if he did that. He couldn't do that to them. He now felt stupid for even thinking it.

_'I will stay here until my strength returns,' _Robin thought. _'Then I will escape, lock myself in the tower, contact Titans East, and ask them to rescue me and take me back to Steel City.'_

After deciding that this plan could work, Robin calmed himself down before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

* * *

Slade was downright amused. Who knew Robin snored?

_'Must be hurting his nose.' _Shaking his head, Slade leaned over and shook his shoulder gently. It was after one in the afternoon. Slade's paperwork had made him lose track of time. Robin only mumbled in his sleep, so he shook it a little harder. "Robin, time to get up." Robin mumbled again. Gripping his shoulder, Slade rolled him over onto his back. "Robin, it's almost two. You have to get up now." Robin's eyes stirred. He slowly opened them and then blinked. Slade stood up straight. "Are you up now?" Robin slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. "Its time for lunch. Let's go."

Slade started walking away. Still not speaking, Robin got out of bed and followed him. They soon entered the kitchen. He ate his soup in silence, Slade staring at him yet again. Robin didn't realize his eating habits were so interesting to a man like him. He decided to keep using the silent treatment.

"You will have to speak sooner or later, Robin. You may as well start now." Robin didn't respond. "Mope all you want, but that won't bring your friends back."

Quickly looking up, Robin glared at him. "I know that," he snapped, before returning to his bowl.

Slade chuckled in amusement. "You finally speak."

Robin really wanted to punch him. "Fuck you."

Slade snorted. "Such foul language, Robin. I would refrain from repeating them." Robin didn't reply. He finished without a word. Slade picked up his bowl and washed the dish. He turned back to him as he stared at the table solemnly. "You can either go back to bed or you can help me with tedious paperwork. You decide."

Robin slowly looked up at Slade. He did paperwork? He quickly looked away. "I want to go home."

Slade stared down at him in silence for a moment. "Yes, I know you do. But that is not an option. You will continue to stay here until I see fit. Now, paperwork or bed?"

"…I would rather go to bed," Robin said solemnly.

Slade nodded. "If you decide to change your mind, my room is a few doors from yours."

Slade headed out of the kitchen. Standing up, Robin followed him. He watched Slade from his door to see where his room was. Three doors down, he entered and the door slid shut. Sighing, Robin entered his room and got back into bed. Tucking his hands behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling. Five minutes later, he could picture the Titans etched on the metal surface. He still couldn't believe they had died. Not wanting to see the images on the ceiling, Robin rolled over and tucked his hands under his temple, his eyes closed. He wasn't remotely tired. He still had no clock, so he didn't know the time. Robin soon became bored, just lying there doing nothing. There was no computer to get on, he didn't feel like showering, and the room had nothing. All he had was this warm bed to sleep on.

Meanwhile, Slade had two, ten-inch stacks of papers left to go through. He crossed out a full paragraph on the top page he was looking at. He was almost finished reading the next page when a knock came to his door. Pausing, Slade looked over his shoulder to look at it. There was another knock. Putting his pen down, he pushed a button on his communicator. The door slid open, making Robin jump.

"You can come in, Robin." Nodding, he entered, the door sliding shut behind him. He examined the room briefly before walking over to stand beside Slade. Robin looked at the top page on one stack of papers, regarding its content. There was a wide range of supplies listed on the page with a small paragraph in between each word. Slade placed a pen on the stack. "Cross out anything that seems unnecessary."

Robin looked around but saw only the chair Slade was sitting in. Realizing this, he stood up and gave him his chair instead. Getting on his knees, he continued what he was doing. Robin carefully sat down and hesitantly picked up the pen. Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he started working. He then went back to his own stack. They both were silent except for the sound of scratching pens against paper.

Robin read the paragraphs carefully. There were a lot of weapons that he hadn't really heard of. Luckily, with the descriptions underneath, Robin knew what they were used for. He didn't really like the list. But, knowing Slade, he crossed off the weaker weapons and kept the more powerful ones intact.

"Why are we doing this exactly?"

Slade set a page aside. "I have been making a list of essential artillery and supplies I might need in the future." He paused. Robin was crossing weapons out, not realizing Slade was watching him. He was actually shivering—the room wasn't very warm. "Would you like a blanket?"

Robin looked at him. "Huh?" Slade stared blankly back. "Oh, um, I…I-I guess."

Robin looked away, wondering why he was flushing his pride so easily down the toilet. He also wondered why he was blushing from embarrassment. Robin suddenly jumped softly when he felt something heavy land on his naked shoulders. He glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye when he went back on his knees to continue working. Looking back at his stack of papers, Robin began to read the pages again. He felt something strange deep within his chest when the gesture of Slade placing the blanket over his shoulders played in his mind over and over again. He almost didn't want to feel it. Robin froze.

_'__The gap in your chest that once held the Titans must be filling back up,'_ his inner mind thought.

Slade stopped his hand movements. Looking over at Robin, he saw him crying heavily, sobs escaping him. He had dropped the pen so that he could clutch at his head. Slade's eye narrowed at him. He watched Robin cry for a good three minutes before placing a gentle hand on the back of his head. Slade was almost surprised when he buried his face into his broad chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Why? Why d-did this happen? Th-That explosion should've t-taken all of us! They shouldn't h-have d-died! Wh-Why didn't it t-take me with th-them?"

Robin continued to sob and cry against Slade's chest, not caring if it was him he was crying on. Slade stared down at him with an emotionless eye. Robin had his eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down his face. He made no movement to pull away. Robin just wanted something to hold on to.

* * *

Slade sat on the foot of his bed as he stared at Robin, who was sleeping on his side under his bed covers. He had been lying there, asleep, for about four hours. His mouth was partly open as he breathed. Slade was actually sickened by his act of kindness towards the hero. But he kept telling himself that it was the only way to get what he always wanted when it came to Robin: an apprentice. Slade was _never_ going to change his mind on that goal.

"Still so naïve, Robin," he whispered. "You still have yet to realize what I am going to teach you."

Standing up, Slade went back to his paperwork, which was almost done. He had set Robin's aside to look at later. He was curious to know what he removed from his list—he had copies. It was dinner by the time he finished. Slade hadn't realized that Robin had sat up after his nap an hour earlier. He stood up and looked at him, looking somewhat surprised.

Robin had the blanket covering just his legs. He was sitting back with his arms bent beside him, his hands gripping the blanket. He had an emotionless, stupor look on his face. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying. He looked absolutely exhausted and out-of-place. Robin stared blankly at the bed, his mouth still partly open.

While walking over to his bedside, Slade lifted the bottom of his mask until the bottom of his nose was showing. Standing next to him, he grabbed the sides of Robin's neck, lifted his face, tilted his head slightly, and then—being careful as not to hit his nose—forced his mouth over his own. Robin didn't have time to close his mouth as the shock of what his enemy was doing froze his mind. He almost bit down when he felt something wet against his tongue. He tried to pull away, but Slade's hand gripped the back of his head, keeping him still.

_'This is wrong! What is he doing? I-!'_

With a smack of wet lips, Slade pulled away, stood up, and quickly put his mask back into place. Without a word, he turned around and started for the door. Robin stared slightly wide-eyed after him, the shock of what just happened freezing him in place. His senses finally kicked in. Robin backed up as far as he could against the headboard.

"WhatyouI-" Stopping, Slade turned back around. Robin couldn't read him. "Y-You just- Why d-did you-? What the hell, Slade?" He didn't move. Robin's mind was reeling. "I-I'm seventeen for god's sake! And you-I-!" Robin cracked. "What the fuck did you just kiss me for?"

Slade stared expressionlessly at Robin as he breathed heavily from his mouth. His body jerked when he approached him. Grabbing his hands that still gripped the blanket, Slade hovered over him, making him feel very small. Robin stared wide-eyed up at him, his face covered by his shadow. His heart was beating very fast.

"I got you to speak, didn't I?"

Robin was shocked by his answer for a split second before he kneed Slade hard in the stomach. He suddenly fell backwards, his hands still gripping Robin's wrists. He pulled him off the bed in the process. They crashed into the floor, Robin falling on top of him. Slade quickly rolled over, pinning him underneath him. He held his hands separately above his head, his knees on either side of his hips. Robin suddenly burst out crying.

"Y-You asshole! Stop toying with my emotions! My friends are dead! I-! Oh god!" Slade stared down at Robin in silence as he sobbed and cried. He tried to pull his hands free, but Slade tightened his grip. "P-Please, get off me! I…I-I think I'm gonna be sick-!"

Slade released Robin's wrists and sat back. He turned over the best he could before vomiting up his lunch. He coughed violently and then vomited again. Slade slowly stood up and stepped back, allowing him to roll over onto his hands and knees. He heaved again, but nothing came up. He breathed heavily down at the floor, his arms and legs shaking uncontrollably. Walking around to his side, Slade placed a hand to his forehead.

"You're not burning up," he said casually. "You panicked and got sick." He stepped back. "You'll be fine."

Robin was still breathing heavily down at the floor. Tears streamed down his face. With his arms, he pushed his body back into a sitting position. Closing his eyes, Robin hung his head and sobbed and cried. Luckily, his stomach was entirely empty now. He sniffed hard before breathing heavily again.

"Wh-Why are y-you doing this to m-me?" he asked while he sobbed. "Wh-What do you w-want from me?"

Slade stared down at him, feeling nothing towards him. He turned his back on him. "Clean yourself up and then see me in the kitchen."

With that said, Slade left his room, the door sliding shut behind him. Robin stared at the floor, his sobs echoing in the vast, slightly empty, room. Once his mind calmed down, he limped towards the door leading into the bathroom. Going straight to the sink, he rinsed out his mouth and throat with cold water. He gargled and spat into the sink. Robin breathed heavily, water dripping down and past his wet lips. After coughing, he slowly looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror.

Robin's face was pale except for his bruised nose—was almost completely black—and red, puffy eyes. Reaching up, he slowly peeled his mask away and set it down on the edge of the sink. He stared at his blood-shot, baby blue eyes sitting behind puffy, red skin. Looking back at the faucet, he cupped his hands underneath the jet, filling them with water. Being cautious with his nose, he splashed his face with the cool, refreshing liquid. He did it again for good measure before looking back up at his reflection. After staring at it in silence for a few seconds, he turned off the sink and then picked up a towel. Robin carefully dried his face with it. Once it was entirely dry, he picked his mask back up and placed it over his eyes again. The second he let go, it fell into the sink. Robin's heart dropped into his stomach. Picking it back up, he dried it with the towel and tried again. It stayed there for only three seconds before falling back off, all adhesive glue gone. Robin…was mortified.

Closing his eyes tight, he took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. Once he became calm, Robin left the bathroom and then the room, heading for the kitchen. He entered without looking up. He sat down and waited. He hoped Slade wouldn't notice that his eyes weren't covered. A bowl suddenly landed in front of him. His body tensed slightly.

"Eat your dinner." Gulping, Robin picked up his spoon and began eating the vegetable medley soup without a word. Slade sat down and observed him yet again in silence. "I know perfectly well how dead your friends are, Robin. I know you want to return to Titans Tower. But quiet frankly, you have no reason to leave this place. You will continue to stay here, as my apprentice, and you will do so without protest or complaint. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Robin didn't answer right away. "Y-Y-Yes…"

The room was silent except for the clinking of the spoon against the side of the bowl and Robin's quiet sobs. His hand shook and his vision blurred because of his fresh tears. Unable to help himself, he dropped the spoon with a clatter and covered his eyes with the balls of his hands. His shoulders shook as he cried and sobbed. Screams were soon tearing from his throat. He felt like a six year old boy crying his heart out because he had to go to school away from his mother. And all Slade did was stare at him, his eyes unmoving.

"Stop crying," he eventually said gently.

"I-I c-can't!"

"Yes, you can," Slade said. "Just take a deep breath and calm down. You will stop crying." Robin was hyperventilating. He tried to do what Slade suggested, his breaths trembling, but it was no use; he couldn't stop. "Robin, stop crying. It's not that hard."

Robin hiccuped when he tried to take a deep breath. He managed a shaky one and then hiccuped again. Counting in his head again, he tried another breath, this one working better than the others. He soon was taking very deep breaths, his tears slowly stopping. Soon, Robin was no longer hyperventilating. Slade waited a few seconds before standing up and coming to his side. He picked up the bowl and walked over to the sink, placing it down. The room was silent except for the rushing water and Robin's small hiccups.

Swallowing hard, he sniffed and then asked, "W-Was it…y-you that caused th-the explosion?"

Slade looked over at him. Robin didn't look up. "No," he said calmly. "I only heard it."

Robin slowly looked up, not caring if Slade saw his eyes anymore. "D-Did you s-see who did?"

"…No." They stared at each other for a few seconds without saying a word. "But I am going to find out."

Confusion crossed Robin's face. "Y-You are?"

He hiccuped. Slade nodded. "Yes, Robin, I am." Slade turned back to the sink. He poured the remaining soup down the drain before starting the disposal. He then turned off the sink and approached Robin. "I am going to give you another bath."

Slade stopped next to Robin.

"O-Okay."

Slade held his hand out, palm facing up, in front of him. Robin stared at it wearily. Swallowing, he raised his hand and laid it down. Slade carefully pulled him to his feet. He instantly let go and started walking away. Robin waited a few seconds before following. They returned to the master bedroom. Slade filled the tub with hot water. Robin stepped in and slowly sat down, the water reaching up to his chest. He dropped his arms into the water and waited. Slade sat down on a stool before grabbing shampoo, conditioner, and a bar of soap.

Twenty minutes later, Slade gave Robin clean boxers. He quickly pulled them on and then got back into his bed. Slade sat in his desk chair, facing him. He folded his arms over his chest. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Tomorrow, while you're resting, I will go to the scene of the crime of your friends' deaths and look for clues," Slade explained. "I will figure out how the explosion occurred and who set it up. When I figure it out, we will see if you want justice or not."

Robin blinked. "You mean revenge?"

"That's right."

Robin looked down at his lap. "I made an oath with Batman to never kill anyone," he muttered.

Slade snorted. "Your oath is null and void under this roof. Sooner or later you will obey by _my_ rules."

They became silent again.

About five minutes later, Robin asked, "What did you _really_ kiss me for?" He looked up at Slade. "I mean, we're enemies and, well…heroes and villains just don't mix."

Slade snorted. "I already told you my reason: to get you to speak. I would have punched you in the face, but seeing as your nose broke once already, I figured I'd use the next best thing."

Jutting his lower lip out slightly, Robin looked away. "Pervert."

"I'm not interested in little boys, Robin," Slade countered.

Robin glared at him. "_I'm_ a little boy, Slade. Besides, you're the one who targeted teenagers."

"Robin, a boy you are, but little you are not," Slade said wisely. "You _are_ almost eighteen. That would make you an adult."

Robin growled lightly at him. "Then why couldn't you have waited until then?"

Slade chuckled at Robin's answer. "Are you admitting that you enjoyed it, little bird?"

Robin blushed horribly. He stuttered on his next words. "I-I-I did not! I-I was weirded out by it, that's all!" Slade chuckled. Robin suddenly glared, steadying his voice. "I didn't enjoy it because it was gross."

Slade snorted in amusement. "Whatever you say, Robin." He looked at his clock. "You need to sleep. Before breakfast, I will check your injuries. You need to get your strength back."

Slade turned around in his rolling chair to go back to the papers Robin had looked at. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You're not going to sleep in the same bed as me…right?" Robin asked nervously.

Slade glanced at him over his shoulder before turning back around. "I do not sleep on a regular basis. Now close your eyes and go to bed."

Sighing heavily, Robin slid farther under the covers and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Implications

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

The next day, after Robin's hot bath and breakfast, Slade sat him down in front of his laptop, which was turned on. He blinked at the dark orange screen with only the Recycle Bin and Computer icons on it. Slade handed him a two page list before explaining his job.

"While I am at the crime scene, I want you to type this list onto the computer in a table. The first column should be weapons such as guns and explosives. The second column is ammunition and the third is anything else not related to the first two columns. And, I want the lists in alphabetical order. Do you understand your task?"

Robin looked over the list briefly before nodding. "Yeah."

Bending over him, Slade dragged the mouse over to the start menu and clicked on it. A list of programs appeared. Scrolling up, he clicked on Word. The program popped up, showing a blank page. Slade clicked on Table in the Menu, went to Insert, and clicked on Table. An input box appeared. Slade stood up straight.

"Depending on how fast you can type, I'd say it will take a few hours. Once noon arrives, my door will slide open. I want you to make yourself lunch if I'm not back by then. Know this Robin, that if you don't eat, I will know. There is soup and ingredients for a sandwich if soup is not to your liking. Just make sure you clean up after yourself. The front door will be locked, so any plans of escape are useless. Try not to wander because you may get lost." Slade paused. Robin kept staring at the screen. "If you are bored after you're done typing out my list, I will allow you to browse the internet. All I ask is that you refrain from any porn sites you like to visit."

Robin finally looked over and glared at Slade. "I don't look at porn!"

Slade chuckled. "Yes Robin, I know you don't. Honestly, you take things way too seriously. You are, in fact, still a kid. Don't waste that time you still have at being one." Slade looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. "Lunch is in three hours. Make sure you eat something."

Slade started for the door. Robin stared after him. "What if I don't eat?"

Stopping in front of the now open door, Slade turned to the left to look at Robin. "Then you won't have dinner tonight or breakfast in the morning. You will have to wait until lunchtime tomorrow." Slade turned back around and headed out of the door. "If you feel like talking to something, I have an extra mask in my closet."

Robin was about to ask Slade why he would even _want_ to do that, but the door had already slid shut and locked. He then heard nothing but his own breathing. Sighing, he turned back to the laptop and his list. He scanned the first of two pages carefully to see what was on it. He then scanned page two. He came up with two things: the list was jumbled out-of-order and the guns were mixed in with ammunition and medical supplies. He would have to look at the top word—which was hydrogen peroxide—and then look down to the next medical supply and go on from there. The second word was ammunition and the third was a type of rifle. Robin sighed, realizing that this would take way longer than he first thought.

"I see why this is so tedious."

Well, he better get started then… Robin glanced at Slade's closet. He quickly looked away and regarded the input box. He made three columns and eleven rows. Robin clicked OK and a table appeared. On the first column on the first row, he typed in _Artillery_ in caps. On the second column on the first row, he typed in _Ammunition_, also in caps. He then typed _Miscellaneous_ on the last column. He saved his progress to the desktop as Supplies List. Robin looked at the closet again. After a few seconds of staring, he shook his head. He started on the last column on row two and typed in Hydrogen Peroxide. He then searched down his list for the next miscellaneous item.

An hour later, Robin's butt was hurting from sitting in the chair for so long—he was on the next page for miscellaneous items. Every once in a while, he glanced at Slade's closet; he really was feeling lonely. After saving his progress, Robin closed the lid halfway to look at the back. The computer wasn't plugged into anything. Lifting the lid back up, he noticed the battery icon in the corner was still at one hundred percent. Robin then sighed, annoyed.

"Probably stole a never-ending battery."

Picking up his list and the laptop with both hands, Robin moved to the bed and sat down. He got into a comfortable position and continued typing. A yawn soon escaped his mouth. He shook his head to clear it before continuing. Robin looked at the closet yet again. Sighing heavily, he stood up and went over to the wooden door. He pulled it open and saw a few extra pairs of Slade's Kevlar outfits inside. There was a shelf beside them, which had two other two-toned masks sitting on it. Reaching in almost hesitantly, Robin picked one up and stepped back. The metal was cold to the touch, sending a shiver up his arm. He stared intently at it for a few seconds before going back to the bed. He sat down, moved the laptop and list aside, and then leaned back against the headboard. After staring at the mask for a few minutes in silence, Robin finally spoke to it.

"I must be crazy talking to this stupid thing." Robin sighed. "I honestly don't see your fascination with Halloween. Not to mention this is the only thing with actual color on it. And why did you have to be made out of metal? I could easily dent it with my fist, even if it does leave a bruise on my knuckles later." Robin paused, feeling like an idiot. His eyes narrowed in sadness. "Too bad you can't talk because if you had seen something, I would make you tell me in full detail what you saw from the explosion that killed my friends. It had to be a bomb, right? Houses don't just blow up on their own." Robin paused to yawn. He looked back at Slade's mask. "Why do you make me feel so miserable? All I want to do is go home and live _my_ life. But then you come back and take it from me. Why?"

The mask didn't reply. Robin felt really stupid now. Was he _really_ expecting an answer?

_'Then just spill your heart out to it. It isn't like Slade is watching you.'_

Robin thought about that idea for a moment. Maybe he needed to spill his guts out to this stupid mask. What else did he have to lose? After taking a deep breath, Robin said, "I feel so empty without the Titans. I should've died along with them. I mean, they were my family. They meant everything to me. I told Starfire at dinner that night that the Rekmas thing would never happen and that we would always be together. I feel like I let her down the most." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "Are th-they dead because of m-me?"

A tear drop landed on the bottom edge of the eye hole in Slade's mask. It dripped down to land on Robin's stomach. He clenched his eyes tight and sobbed. Subconsciously doing so, he held the mask tightly to his chest with both arms. His body shook as he sobbed and cried yet again. He was surprised that he hadn't run out of tears yet. The door suddenly slid open, making Robin jump in surprise. He dropped the mask into his lap. He quickly wiped the tears off his face and then grabbed the laptop. He pretended to be typing. He paused when he didn't hear Slade speak or even move. Robin blushed at the realization. He looked at the clock: noon. Robin mentally kicked himself.

"Fucking idiot," he muttered under his breath.

Standing up, Robin left the room and entered the kitchen. He scanned Slade's cupboards and found out where everything was located. Looking at the soups, he read the labels: chicken noodle, vegetable medley, and tomato. His stomach growled loudly. Picking out a tomato soup can, Robin set it by the stove before going to the fridge. He looked around the space and saw orange juice, apple juice, strawberries, blueberries, butter, milk, and an assortment of meats and cheeses. After thinking momentarily, Robin pulled out the apple juice, butter, and cheese. He carried all of it in his arms to the counter next to the soup can. He found a pan and skillet in the oven attachment at the bottom. He set them on the burners.

Picking up the can of soup, Robin pulled the pull tab up and pulled off the lid. He poured the contents in the pan and then turned that burner on. He let it cook while he searched for bread. Finding it easily, he opened the package and took out two slices of wheat bread. He buttered both before placing one in the skillet. Robin turned its burner on and waited for the butter to melt before putting on a few slices of cheddar cheese. He stirred his soup before placing the other slice of bread on top. Finding a plastic pancake flipper, Robin flipped his sandwich over to cook the other side.

Five minutes later, Robin poured himself a glass of juice, put all of his supplies away, and then sat down to eat his lunch. He tore his melted cheese sandwich in half before dipping the corner into his soup. He bit into his sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. Robin ate in silence, feeling lonelier than ever. Not to mention the silence was too much.

Picking up his soup spoon, Robin started finishing his soup with it. With his other hand, he lightly strummed the table with his fingertips. Once done eating, he downed his juice and then cleaned up the rest of his mess. Robin soon returned to his confinement. The door slid shut and locked him inside. Going to the bed, he picked up the mask and sat down. He set it aside before taking the computer into his lap again. He sat back and continued working on the list in silence.

* * *

It was almost three when Slade returned to the warehouse. He entered his room and saw that his laptop was gone from the desk. He looked around and landed eyes on Robin's sleeping form under the covers. The laptop was sitting on the other side of him, his back facing it as he lay there on his side. Walking over to the edge of the bed, Slade grabbed the laptop and opened the lid. The table Robin had worked on was still on screen. Slade read over it quickly before saving and closing it down. He closed the laptop lid and then placed it back on the desk. Slade threw the printed list away. Turning around, he saw Robin facing him. Walking over, he stared down at him in silence, his eye unreadable. Robin suddenly rolled over, his back to him. Slade reached out to him, but stopped. Pulling his hand back, he reached into the back of his belt and pulled out a wrinkled, muddy card. He stared intently at the name printed in fancy writing in the center along with an address. His eye narrowed at it in a small glare.

**ANTHONY "TONY" ZUCCO**  
18465 Gotham, New York

Slade quickly pocketed the business card in his belt before looking back down at Robin. He was sound asleep, his mouth partly open as he breathed. Going to the other side of the bed a few seconds of staring later, Slade sat down and stared at the opposite wall. A few more seconds later, he looked over his shoulder at Robin. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Slade blinked.

Lying down, he rolled onto his side to stare at his face. Robin mumbled something but did not wake. Slade stared at him without saying a word for a long time. Lifting his left hand, he ran it through his hair. He pet him slow and gently a few times before lightly tracing his thumb across his bottom lip. Robin's eyes stirred and he closed his mouth, whimpering very softly. Slade's thumb was inches from his lips. When he stayed asleep and relaxed, he ran his thumb over both lips a few times. Robin grumbled and pulled away from it in his sleep. He tucked his hand under the pillow and became still once more. Slade snorted quietly.

"Poor little Robin," he whispered. "So much has happened to you and its only going to get harder."

Inhaling, Slade rolled over and snuggled his body against the blanket, his hands tucked underneath his temple. His legs were curled close together. Closing his eye, he attempted to sleep.

* * *

Robin's eyes stirred. They slowly opened and he blinked a few times to adjust his sight. His eyes suddenly widened. Lying just a few feet from him was Slade, asleep. Forgetting that a bedside table was behind him, Robin jumped back and fell out of bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Robin rolled side-to-side on the floor, clutching the back of his head with both hands. The out of nowhere, deep laugh made him stop and look up at the bed. Slade was laughing at him! Robin quickly scrambled up to his feet, glaring. "That wasn't funny!" He rubbed the back of his head gingerly with his left hand. "It fucking hurt!"

Slade sat up and regained his cool. He stared at Robin with a smirk on his face. "No, you're right, it wasn't." Looking away, he stood up and headed for the door. "Time for dinner." Robin glared after Slade for a few seconds longer before following him out. They entered the kitchen. Robin sat down, still glaring at Slade, who was looking in the refrigerator. "You get to decide what I make."

Robin blinked. A big pepperoni pizza with mushrooms appeared in his mind. His mouth instantly watered. "Can you make pizza?"

Robin jumped back in his seat when Slade looked at him with a glare. "There will be no pizza under this roof, boy."

Robin quickly looked down. He was going to be deprived of pizza now? "But I want pizza," he said quietly.

Slade snorted. "A _healthy _turkey sandwich then."

Robin looked up at him with a glare. Slade was taking out meat and cheese. "That's not even close to pizza!"

Slade went to the counter to set his supplies down. He took out the bread, saying, "It's the next best thing."

"Pfft, no it isn't! Cotton candy is!"

Slade gave Robin a very confused look. "Excuse me?"

Robin blushed a deep shade of red. He quickly looked away. "I said _coffee_. Coffee's the next best thing to pizza." Slade chuckled before working on Robin's sandwich. He slowly looked back up at him. "Do you ever eat?"

Slade finished making his sandwich and then gave it to him. "I don't need as much food as you do." He went to the cupboard, pulled out a glass, and then went back to the fridge. He pulled out the apple juice and poured it into the tall cup. "My mind and body are used to little nutrients."

He gave him his juice. Robin picked up his sandwich and bit into it. Slade sat down across from him.

"Next you're going to tell me you rarely sleep."

"I already have," Slade said as Robin picked up his glass. "This afternoon was a rare occurrence."

Robin set his glass down after a big gulp. "My nap must've rubbed off on you." He took another bite of sandwich. Halfway done later, he added, "Did you find anything at the crime scene?"

Slade took a moment to reply. "Very little. I will show you what I found later."

Robin pouted at not being told. He finished his sandwich in silence and then downed the rest of his juice. "How much later?"

"You will know when I see fit to tell you," Slade replied bluntly.

Sadness and disappointment crossed Robin's face. He wanted to know _now_. "Okay."

Picking up his plate, Slade placed it in the sink to wash. "You may go back to bed if you wish. Unless, of course," he looked at Robin, "you would like a tour."

Robin blinked. "I would rather be somewhere warm right now," he said, heading out. "Night, I guess."

Slade stared after him. Robin returned to Slade's bed and got under the warm covers. Reaching underneath his pillow, he pulled out the two-toned mask and smiled at it. He had taken an ink pen and doodled over it before his nap. The words "I suck" were printed in bold letters above the eye hole. He even drew flower petals over it to make the eye part look like a daisy.

"You will make a new mask for me tomorrow you know."

Robin froze, his eyes wide. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Slade standing behind him with his arms folded over his chest. He glanced at the mask and then back at Slade again. He quickly threw it away. It clanged loudly as it hit the wall and then fell to the floor.

"The gremlins did it."

"Indeed." Slade sat down in his chair. "So which meaning were you referring to?"

Robin rolled over. "Huh?"

Slade snorted. "The "I suck" part." Robin had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Did you mean "I suck" as in I'm pathetic or the "I suck" as in-"

"The first one!" Slade chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're more sick-minded than teenagers!"

Slade was immobile momentarily before he stood up and approached Robin. He backed up as far as he could. Slade stared down at him. "Those slang terms you _teenagers _use were before your time." Slade noticed Robin's nervousness. "What's the matter? Think I will _suck_ some more?"

Nasty mental images went through Robin's mind. His whole face turned red from embarrassment. "Can you just stop talking please? You're grossing me out!"

Slade looked impassive. Robin meeped when he rested his hand on his knee. "Homophobic, are you?" Robin shook his head frantically. Slade pulled his hand away, much to his relief. "Don't worry, Robin. I'm just not that into you." Robin felt like he would faint. Slade went back to his desk, his back facing him. He opened the laptop. "Get some sleep, Robin. If you're strong enough, we will begin training in the morning."

And that was all Slade said. Robin stared at him for a few minutes before curling under the warm covers and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Note for those unfamiliar with Batman and Robin comics:** Tony Zucco is a mafia/mob boss of the Falcone crime family that is responsible for the death of Richard Grayson's—Robin's—parents during their last trapeze act


	4. Payment

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

The next morning after breakfast and a shower, Slade gave Robin a quick tour of the warehouse. There was a lot of storage space in the hallways. All the doors were unlocked except for one small room and the front door, which Slade had shown him first. The last room they visited was a medium-sized training room with exercise equipment such as a punching bag, blue mats, a treadmill, a climbing rope, and a high pull-up bar. There was also a closet, in which Slade said, "held bots that he created by hand himself". Robin was finally thankful when he gave him a pair of black shorts and a black tank top that fit snugly against his body to wear. The room was set at eighty degrees, but it was bearable.

"First, we will warm up with push-ups, crunches, and stretches," Slade instructed. "If you need a break, let me know and we will pause for a minute or two. There is no need to push yourself because you are still trying to heal. If it takes an hour to finish warm-ups, then it will take that long. I am in no rush to get you back on my schedule just yet."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Slade's eyes narrowed slightly, but Robin hardly noticed. "Since you are my apprentice again, you will direct me as sir or master. Do you understand?"

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly in distaste. He hated calling Slade any of those things. What was wrong with just his name?

"Yes sir."

Satisfied with Robin's quick obedience, Slade grabbed two mats and laid them on the floor. "You will perform one hundred push-ups, one hundred crunches, and then stretch before we move on. You may begin."

"Yes sir."

Getting on one of the mats, Robin held his body up with his toes and hands. Slade used the other mat, performing one-handed push-ups instead of normal ones. Robin wasn't surprised that he could do something so hard. Taking a deep breath from his nose, he lowered his body as close to the mat as possible and began his push-ups. After about fifty, his arms were getting tired and the muscles in the back of his legs were protesting. Still, he continued what he was doing, deciding to get over the pain.

Slade was done with his push-ups. He paused from doing his crunches to observe Robin carefully. His arms shook when he was low to the mat. Slade stared curiously at him. He was impressed with him, there was no doubt about that. Slade knew Robin was strong, even if it didn't show. He was more than willing to push himself over the edge just so he could get stronger. He was still too skinny for Slade's tastes, but he hoped to change that.

Robin was starting his crunches, not really noticing—or caring for that matter—that Slade was watching him. A few seconds later, he started his crunches and they kept going in silence.

Robin hardly made it to his twentieth crunch before saying, "Can I pause, sir?"

Slade finished his final crunch before sitting up to look at him. "Yes, you may." Nodding, Robin laid back and took a breather. Sweat was on his forehead, a droplet dripping down his temple. Slade stuck his legs out in front of him together and then reached forward to reach his boots. He held that position for thirty seconds before slowly drawing back into a sitting position. He saw Robin starting on his crunches again, satisfied that he was doing so well. Slade stood up. "When you are done stretching, meet me at the pull-up bar."

While still performing crunches, Robin replied, "Y-Yes, sir."

Nodding, Slade turned around and walked over to one of the walls. With the bar being up so high, he had to jump slightly in order to get a strong grip on it. He started pulling himself up and slowly lowering himself back down over and over again as Robin finished his crunches. About two minutes later, he was standing below Slade on his left a few feet away, staring up at him as he continued to pull himself up. Ten pulls later, he dropped to the floor and then looked at Robin.

"Have you used one of these before?"

"Yes sir."

Slade nodded. "I want you to try fifty of them. If you feel you can keep going, shoot for one hundred. I will time you."

Robin looked up at the bar and then back at Slade. "I can't reach that high." Nodding, Slade grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him so that he was under the bar and in front of him. "Whoa!"

Slade had gripped Robin's sides and lifted him up towards the bar. He fumbled for it after the shock and gripped it tightly. Slade released him and stepped back. He pulled out his communicator and turned it on.

"You may begin."

Nodding, Robin turned one hand the other direction so that his fingers faced him. He did the same for his other hand. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, he pulled himself up, his arms shaking slightly. His chin reached the bar within seconds. He then lowered himself down and pulled up again. After an astounding time of four minutes and eighteen-point-five seconds, Robin finished his final pull-up. Turning his hands back around, he dropped to the floor. He stumbled backwards, bumping into Slade. He quickly moved away from him and turned around.

"A little over four minutes," Slade said. "Tomorrow we will shoot for four minutes exactly." He pocketed his communicator. "Now we will do some warm-up bo staff exercises." Reaching for his right hip, Slade pulled out two metal staves. He tossed one to Robin before extending his to full length. "Attack me and I will block. After five minutes, we will switch roles. You may begin." Robin extended his staff. Walking around Slade, he turned to face him. Holding it in a diagonal position in front of him, he charged. Slade raised his staff in defense and parried the blow. He pushed Robin back and he tried again. About half an hour later, he was sprawled on his back, panting heavily. His head throbbed since he was hit at least five times when he failed to block Slade's quick and surprising attacks. Slade sat and watched him trying to regain his breath. Robin truly was remarkable. Standing up, Slade said, "We will stop for now. I want you to take a shower, rest until lunch, and then we will continue training afterward."

Stepping up to him, Slade held his hand out to Robin, who stared wearily at it. He lifted his arm and allowed him to lift him to his feet. They returned to Slade's room. He handed him a towel and clean clothes—Robin's other set was dirty. He showered for half an hour and then lay in bed until noon. Slade led him back to the kitchen, where he ate a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of water. Once the place had been cleaned, they returned to the training room and trained for another three hours, taking ten minute breaks in between.

After training, Robin showered for the third time that day and then got into bed to rest until dinner. Slade sat at his desk, reading his list carefully. Robin heard him deleting a few things in each column. He decided to ask about it.

"What are you deleting?" When Slade didn't answer he quickly added, "Sir?"

Picking up the laptop, Slade stood up, walked to the other side of the bed, and sat down beside Robin. He sat up against the headboard to look at the list with him.

"I have a small budget, therefore I am checking for anything that may be too expensive and deleting them from the list you typed out," he said, deleting a high-powered rifle off the list.

Robin looked at Slade. "You get paid?" He looked over at him. "For what?"

Slade regarded Robin for a few minutes in silence. He looked back at the screen. "I specialize in killing people that other large, rich families want removed from society."

Robin looked away. "Oh."

Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Closing the lid, he set the laptop aside. Time to put his plan into action… "Robin, I found something at the crime scene that will be hard for you to look at." Robin looked at him. "Do you want to see it?"

Robin blinked. He thought about it for a moment. His heart started beating fast. He nodded numbly. "Yes, please, sir."

Nodding, Slade reached into his back pocket of his belt and pulled out the wrinkly card. The mud had dried entirely and the words had been smudged a bit. Grabbing Robin's wrist, he placed the card in the palm of his hand. With slightly shaking hands, Robin looked at the writing and tried to make them out. He ran his fingers over the letters. He suddenly froze, his eyes wide. Tears slowly formed in them. His hand shook. Slade watched him carefully.

"I am currently up for hire, Robin," he said gently. Tears dripped down Robin's cheeks to land on the card. "For a small price, I will teach you how to be stronger, more agile, and to wield any weapon that I see fit for you to use. Then, once you are ready, you and I will go to Gotham, find Zucco, and you can avenge your friends. All I want is one thing."

Robin's hand stopped shaking a few seconds later. He slowly looked at Slade, tears dripping down his cheeks. Slade stared patiently down at him, awaiting his answer. He could already see the cogs moving inside his head. This was going to be the hardest decision Robin would make in his entire lifetime. His tears soon stopped.

"What do you want?"

Slade stared unreadable at Robin for a few seconds before leaning close to him. "All I want is _you_, Robin."

Robin's eyes widened. He backed away from Slade as best he could. "I…I-I'm only seventeen, Slade!" he said, frightened. "I'm…I-I'm in love with Starfire, I-!" Slade didn't say anything. Robin looked away and closed his eyes. "You're my enemy, Slade. We c-can't- Its just not-" He looked back at him. "That's not right Slade. It's wrong. I thought that stupid kiss really was just a stupid, mean joke to get me to say something, but you-I-" Robin grabbed his hair with his hands. "I'm not gay, Slade! I can't-!"

Robin quietly gasped when Slade straddled his legs. He stared calmly down at him. "Robin, if you want to kill the man responsible for your parents and friends' deaths after my help, then you will pay me for it. This is the only way; I want nothing else from you. I don't need your money, your soul, just you. You can't kill Tony Zucco without learning my knowledge. I know you want him dead and I am willing to help you accomplish your goal. But I don't help people for free." He paused. "Now, are you willing to give up your innocence to me in exchange for Tony's death or are you going to walk away and allow the man who killed your parents and friends to continue walking free? I am letting you decide. I will not force you if you don't want my help. You have my word."

Robin stared at Slade with watery eyes for almost a minute in silence. He blinked away oncoming tears and then slowly nodded.

"I w-will pay you."

After staring in silence at Robin for a few seconds, Slade raised his gloved hand and rested it against his cheek. He wiped away an escaped tear with his thumb. Robin closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He felt Slade's hand slide off his face. He kept his eyes closed, his body shaking lightly. Slade lifted his mask up until his mouth showed.

"Just stay calm."

Nodding, Robin waited for Slade's warm lips to gently touch his own. He shuddered when he probed them with his tongue. Robin slowly opened his mouth and allowed Slade's tongue to enter and massage his own. He felt his hands on his sides. Robin shivered when he carefully lifted his clean tank top from his stomach. He whimpered softly once he passed his ribcage. Slade carefully pulled it over his head after pausing his kiss and throwing it aside. A minute of kissing later, he trailed his mouth and tongue down Robin's chest, over his navel, and then stopped at the waistline of his boxers. Robin gripped the sheets tightly with his hands, trying hard not to squirm under his touch.

"S-Slade…"

He slowly lowered Robin's boxers off his hips and pulled them to his ankles. He shivered as cold air traveled over his body. He felt Slade's hands grip his hips gently, adding slight pressure of discomfort against his cold skin. Breathing heavily, Robin opened his right eye a crack. He quickly clenched both shut when he felt a warm mouth on the head of his virgin penis. Slade soon placed half of it inside his mouth, sucking and licking. Butterflies flew up Robin's stomach. Tilting his head back slightly, a small gasp escaped his throat. He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, not wanting to moan. His cry of release was muffled by his hands half a minute later.

Slade slowly pulled his mouth off Robin's shaft, licking the underside of it. Robin still had his hands covering his mouth. A muffled moan escaped him when Slade trailed his tongue over his stomach, leaving a stream of cum behind.

Once leaning over Robin completely, he grabbed his hands saying, "Let me hear you, Robin. Moaning is part of your payment." Slade managed to pull his hands from his mouth. Robin panted out hot air, his eyes still closed. Slade held his arms down against the bed. "We're not done just yet."

Robin opened his eye a crack and growled behind gritted teeth. Releasing one arm, Slade pushed his mask back over his mouth and chin before reaching for his belt. Robin squirmed underneath him, knowing what would happen next.

"S-Slade, wait, I-"

"It's too late now, Robin," Slade said, tossing his discarded belt aside. "You have agreed to pay me and you will pay in full." He unzipped his Kevlar pants and lowered them along with his boxers off his hips. "I won't lie Robin, but it will hurt your first time." Robin whimpered. "Just stay calm and don't tense up."

Robin was about to protest, but his body froze when he felt something brush up against the virgin hole underneath his shaft. He felt something thick slide in. Robin could feel his muscles tighten around the intruding mass, causing pain. He cried out softly. Slade kept his arms pinned against the bed as he pushed his hardening dick almost all the way inside him. He cried out as he felt his skin stretching.

"S-Slade, i-it…h-hurts…!"

Slade shushed him. "Calm down, Robin. Don't tighten your muscles or you will swallow it up completely. Then it will be hurting more than it is now. Just relax."

Robin took several deep breaths, trying to keep his muscles loose. He felt Slade pulsing inside of him. "O-Okay, just…j-just don't m-move y-yet. I-" Robin's body relaxed and he unclenched his fists. He took a few more deep breaths. "I-I'm…I'm r-ready…"

Loosening his grip on his arms, Slade slowly moved out halfway and then gently pushed back in. Robin gasped and he almost tensed up. He kept taking deep breaths while Slade quickened his pace slightly. He felt something wet in between his legs. He was about to ask Slade what it was, but a moan escaped his mouth when the tip of his cock hit his prostate. Sweat traveled over his flushed red body and face. Moans escaped his throat when Slade had a good rhythm going. With every hit to his prostate, Robin felt intense pleasure flowing through his stomach. The pain was just a dull ache now.

Robin heard a soft grunt coming from Slade's mask. Opening his eye a bit, he saw that his eye was closed tightly. _'Oh god, that means he's en-'_

Robin couldn't finish his thought. Tilting his head back, he cried out when he felt something burst inside him. He accidentally bucked his hips farther against Slade, causing his cock all the way inside of him. Slade quickly pulled back, not wanting to cause Robin anymore pain. He was lying flat on his back, trying to regain his shortened breath.

"Ah…hah…hah…hah…uh, S-Slade…"

Panting heavily behind his mask, Slade slowly pulled out, leaving a trail of cum behind. He pulled all the way out, his dick hanging limp and covered in a white substance. Robin felt cum spill out of him and onto the bed. Slade released his arms and rolled over so that he lay flat on his back on the other side. They both tried regaining their breaths, Slade recovering first. Sitting up, he pushed his penis back within his boxers. Robin stayed where he was, his eyes lightly closed.

"You have successfully fulfilled your payment, Robin," Slade said, moving to stand. "I will make you stronger and you will be able to kill the man responsible for killing the only family you had left." Slade walked over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of boxers. Going to Robin's side, he dropped one onto his stomach. "Take a shower so I can change the sheets. Then we will have dinner and go to bed."

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out. He sat up and grabbed the boxers in his hands. Standing up on shaking legs, he hobbled to the bathroom and went inside. After placing his boxers and a towel on the toilet, he opened the shower door and stepped inside before turning on the hot water. The liquid traveled over his body as he stared up at the jets. His brow soon furrowed, tears forming in his eyes. Unable to stand any longer, Robin dropped to his knees. He held his hands over his eyes, feeling ashamed. He sobbed, his body shaking. He couldn't believe he allowed Slade to do that.

"Th-That manipulative…a-asshole!" Dropping his hands to the floor, Robin opened his eyes and allowed his tears to drip from them. The water washed over his entire body. "I-I always believed th-that Star and I-I would l-lose our v-virginity t-together! B-But Slade took that away from me!" He clenched his eyes shut again. "S-Starfire…I-I'm s-so sorry…"

Robin stayed in that position, even as the water turned cold.

* * *

Robin was sulking as he lay in bed, which was clean. Slade was in the shower, not knowing the turmoil he had gone through in the bathroom. Robin was so humiliated and ashamed for what he allowed his nemesis to do. He felt so dirty…

The door to the bathroom opened. Robin didn't look at Slade as he got dressed without a word. Neither spoke at dinner. Once finished, Slade sat down at his desk. He opened the lid to his laptop and started typing. Robin rolled over so that he wasn't able to see him. He couldn't stand looking at Slade anymore.

"Remember, Robin, you agreed to my payment," he suddenly said. "You decided on your own free will. I did not force you into it." He paused. "Starting tomorrow, we will start your intense training. Try to get some rest."

Robin had his hands clamped over his ears. He didn't care what Slade had to say. Part of him wanted to take it back and not accept his help. Yes, Robin knew he could never get his virginity back, but he couldn't stand being anywhere near Slade. He hated him more than ever. It didn't matter if he agreed to pay or not. Robin just wanted to go home.

Somewhere, deep down, Robin knew that it was Slade's plan all along. Maybe that's what he always wanted when he first met him. Maybe that was why Slade targeted teenagers. Robin couldn't believe he was a pedophile to boot. Who knew how old Slade was. It was a huge gap if you asked him. Slade: a full grown man. Robin: a frightened boy who lost his friends. He hated how bad his life was turning out.

"One day you will regret teaching me your ways, Slade." Slade glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye. "When that day comes, I will be killing you."

After staring at him a few seconds longer, Slade looked away, closed his eye, and smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. Training Day 1

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the sky. Down below in the park were carnival rides and game booths. The giant Ferris wheel had stopped. At the top sat a car with two teens sitting inside; a boy and a girl. Fireworks were going off, illuminating the sky. The girl, Starfire, watched them in awe and fascination.

"Beautiful," she said quietly. Starfire looked at the boy, Robin, sitting beside her. "Tell me again what they are called?"

"Fireworks," Robin said with a small smile.

Several more were lit up in the sky. Starfire looked slightly concerned. "On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?"

Robin chuckled lightly at Starfire's innocence. "Positive." He held up a stick with something soft and pink sitting on top. "Cotton candy?"

Starfire looked at it with distaste. "The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very-"

"This is different," Robin said, taking off a small piece.

He plopped it in his mouth. Starfire, somewhat hesitant, pulled some off and placed it in her mouth. Robin watched her with a smile on his face.

"Mmmm…" Starfire suddenly gasped in surprise. "It vanished!"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, it'll do that."

Starfire sighed happily again, staring at the sky. Robin looked out too. "When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in." Robin smiled. "Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-"

Excitement quickly crossed Robin's face. "Yes! Here comes the-!" Robin stopped, his masked eyes wide. The fireworks and fair dissolved away. Instead, a large explosion and giant, licking flames filled the darkness. He saw the outlines of the Titans within the fire, their bodies aflame. "NOOOOOOOOO-!"

* * *

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin bolted up in bed, panting heavily. A cold sweat trailed down his forehead and face. He looked down at his lap, his eyes wide in fear. It was just a dream…?

"Robin." He jumped and looked up in fright. He saw Slade standing in the doorway. "Time for breakfast."

Slade turned around and left. Robin stared after him, his body shaking. Calming himself down, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After peeing, he felt something wet in the crack of his ass. Swallowing, he tore off some toilet paper, placed his hand into his boxers from the back, and wiped whatever it was up. His eyes widened when he saw some blood on the tissue. He quickly dropped it into the toilet bowl and flushed it. Seconds later, Slade appeared in the doorway.

"What is taking you so long?"

Robin jumped and looked at him. "Sorry, I was peeing and then I felt something wet, so I-" Robin stopped and blushed, looking away. "Never mind."

Slade snorted quietly. "After breakfast, I will look at it. It's only natural to bleed a little after your first time. No need to be embarrassed."

Robin glared at him. "Easy for you to say."

Shaking his head, Slade turned around and started to leave. Robin followed after washing his hands. They entered the kitchen. He ate his breakfast and then they went into the infirmary.

"Take off your boxers and lie flat on your back," Slade said.

Robin backed up. "What?"

Grabbing Robin's arm, Slade yanked his boxers to his ankles and then forced him down onto the medical table. Robin growled in annoyance.

"Spread your legs open as far as you can." Lifting his head, Robin glared at him. Slade stared back. "Don't make me open them for you." Laying his head back down, Robin spread his legs open and blushed from embarrassment. Slade checked the area where he had felt the blood and examined it carefully. Robin felt very uncomfortable in this position. Standing up straight, Slade closed his legs up. "You have some tearing, but it should heal in two days."

Robin sat up and glared at him. "It's your fault."

"You agreed to pay me for your training," Slade said, pulling Robin's boxers up to his knees. "You could've said no and allow Zucco to walk free. But you didn't. I told you it would hurt your first time. Or did you think I was bluffing?"

Robin quickly pulled his boxers up over his ass and then stood up. "I didn't think I would still be bleeding in the morning," he said annoyed.

Slade shook his head in amusement. "So naïve, as always." He turned around. Robin followed him out of the infirmary and down the hall to the training room. "We will do easy warm-ups and then spend time working on your punches." Robin nodded. Slade took out two mats and they started push-ups and crunches. Slade gave him black shorts to wear before they started on the punching bag. "I want five hundred punches. Begin."

Curling his hands into fists, Robin aimed for the hanging punching bag. He punched as hard as he could, not caring if his knuckles bled or not. Fifteen minutes later, Robin sent his final punch at the bag. Slade stopped it from moving with his hand. For fifteen more minutes, he repeated with kicks two hundred times. His legs and crotch were hurting from the forces between the bag and his kicks most of the way through. Robin sat down, rubbing at his sore muscles. Slade stared down at him.

"Sooner or later your body will learn to ignore pain. I will show you the various weapons you will be training with."

Robin looked up at Slade. "I have that stuff back at home."

Slade snorted. "Your _toys_ will not be used here. Now get up and follow me." Nodding, Robin stood up and followed Slade to a door he hadn't seen before. He typed in a code in the control panel on the right of the door. It slid open, revealing a small storage space. Slade showed Robin each indicated weapon with his hand while he spoke. "You will be using my boomerangs, three different kinds of staves, smoke and exploding bombs, explosive disks, different types of guns, and lasers. We won't practice with guns until you have mastered everything else."

Robin glanced at the guns nervously. There were an assortment of revolvers, rifles, and pistols waiting neatly on racks to be used. He looked at Slade.

"Why do you want me to learn to use a gun?"

Slade turned to look at him. "So that you can kill your enemies." Robin stepped back. "I already told you, Robin, that your oath you made to Batman is null and void. The only quick and easy way to kill Zucco is if you used a gun or sword. Since I have no swords, a gun will suffice." He paused, regarding Robin's upset face. "Need I remind you, you paid me to teach you everything that I know. Since you can't refund your virginity, you have no choice but to stay here and train under my teachings. That includes killing your enemies."

Robin looked like he was going to start crying. Turning around, he walked out of the room without a word. Stepping up to the punching bag, he started beating the shit out of it, to get his frustration of the situation out of his system. Slade stopped a few feet behind him. Robin quickly spun around and kicked it before facing him.

"Can I ask you something?" he quickly asked, annoyed.

"Of course."

"Why is it that killing the bad guy is the only solution to stop them from hurting people?"

Silence filled the room. Robin was glaring at Slade, waiting for his answer. He looked impassive.

"Tell me, Robin," he finally said. "How many times has the Joker escaped Arkham Asylum under the Dark Knight's watch?" Robin didn't answer. "How long did it take to stop the Riddler from destroying Gotham? How many innocent lives have your enemies killed while you were trying to protect them?" Robin was glaring at Slade with daggers. "Get it through your innocent head, Robin: killing your enemies is the _only_ way to stop them from ever hurting innocent people again. Putting them behind steel walls does not work."

They stared each other down in silence for a while. Admitting defeat, Robin turned around and started punching the bag again. "I still hate it," he muttered.

"It takes time to get used to."

Robin punched the bag one last time before stopping. He stared down at the floor. "That's what they always say."

"Because it's true," Slade said. Robin didn't move. He stepped up behind him, his arms folded over his chest. "The first time I killed an enemy, I thought I would lose my mind. The shock I experienced almost got me killed. Would you be willing to die at the hands of your enemy?"

Robin was silent for a while. "No."

"To kill or be killed, Robin," Slade said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Robin looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "If you can hardly move or can't fight back, the only other option is to kill the enemy before they have the chance to kill you. That is how the world works. Yes, it is unfair, but life isn't supposed to be fair. There is no such thing as peace."

Robin stared at Slade a little while longer, his words cutting into him like a knife. Deep down, he knew that that was the truth of the world. He looked away.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

Slade ruffled Robin's hair. "Believe me. I'm not proud of it."

Robin pulled his head away by turning around to face Slade. "So, what now?"

"We will start practicing with the metal boomerangs," Slade replied. "They are heavier and sharper than your small, dull bird-a-rangs. It will take getting used to throwing it perfectly."

Nodding, Robin followed Slade back to the storage space. He took out ten of his _S_-shaped boomerangs. He also grabbed an extra utility belt hanging from a magnetic wall prop. Slade handed it to Robin, who fitted it around his waist. It was thinner than his old, yellow belt, and was a complete rectangle. Slade handed him a boomerang. Robin almost dropped it; it really was heavy.

"You weren't kidding," he muttered.

"Do I ever?" Robin's temple throbbed. Grabbing his arm, Slade pulled him several yards away from the wall. He turned him around and stood directly behind him. Robin blushed when he grabbed his throwing arm by the elbow. Slade lifted it up and then bent his arm towards him. "I'm going to help you throw it a few times at the wall. Make sure you throw it at the right time."

"Yes, sir."

Robin tightened his grip on the connected end of the boomerang and concentrated on the wall instead of Slade's other hand, which was on his waist. He furrowed his brow in concentration. Slade quickly pulled his arm out straight, causing him to throw the boomerang clumsily at his target. Robin sweat dropped when it fell short—he hadn't thrown it hard enough. Slade chuckled, his stomach vibrating against his back.

"Don't worry about ruining the wall." He let go of Robin and walked over to the discarded boomerang. He came back to stand behind him. "It will only be your target for a few days, once you get used to its weight."

Robin took the boomerang back into his hand. He tried his best to ignore Slade's hand, which was back on his waist. For ten minutes they tried to throw the boomerang together. Robin had a few successful throws that ricocheted off the wall instead of scratching it or going through it and sticking there. It didn't help that Slade always had a hand on his waist.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked when they took a short break.

"The proper way is _may_ instead of can, Robin."

"Okay… _May_ I ask you something, sir?"

"Yes, Robin, you may."

Robin blushed. "We're not going to, you know…have sex again are we?"

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Robin closed his eyes and grinned nervously. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well first of all, you wouldn't stop touching my waist, and second, you said all you want is me. So I just wondered if-"

"I doubt we'll have much time for that, Robin. We have a lot to cover before you practice with a gun." He handed Robin a boomerang. "I want you to throw five of these at the wall. I would like them to go into the wall, but if they only ricochet then that is fine." Nodding, Robin looked at his target and raised his arm. Throwing his bent arm out, he chucked the heavy boomerang. It hit the wall and nicked it before ricocheting to the side. Slade handed him the second boomerang. After two minutes, Robin chucked the fifth boomerang. It managed to slice the wall, about two inches long. He smiled. "Good work, Robin. After lunch we will continue practicing."

Nodding, Robin followed Slade to the kitchen. He ate his lunch within ten minutes and then they were back in the training room. By the end of the day, Robin was able to hold the boomerang without feeling like dropping it because of its weight. The last boomerang managed to make a scratch seven inches long. He looked at Slade.

"Can you make it stick in the wall?" Nodding, Slade picked up a discarded boomerang, lifted his arm, took aim, and then chucked it. Robin's eyes widened when one curve stuck deep within the wall. "Wow…"

Slade picked up all ten boomerangs and then placed them back in the closet. "It takes a few days of practice to get it in there," he said as they headed for dinner. Robin sat down while Slade went to the stove. "By the end of the week you will have mastered them."

Robin yawned. "Then what will I practice with?"

Slade handed him a bowl of soup. "Next week we will work on fighting styles for at least three weeks." He watched Robin eat. "Your moves are still too sloppy for my tastes. If it takes longer than three weeks, then it will."

The room became silent for a few minutes. Robin soon looked up, asking, "Will I _ever_ be able to bring things back from the tower? Not to mention Silkie, our pet silk worm, needs taking care of. Would I be able to keep him here? I don't think he can survive on his own."

Slade regarded Robin momentarily. "We will see."

Robin's eyes turned to sadness. He looked back at his bowl and continued eating. "…Okay…" That usually meant a big fat NO when people said "we will see". Why couldn't people just _say it_? Robin actually missed that worm. "If you never want me to see Titans Tower again, all you have to do is say no. That's what "we will see" usually means anyway."

Slade stared at him silently. No one spoke for the rest of dinner. They returned to his room. Robin got into bed, pulling the covers up to his mouth as he lay curled on his side. Slade stared at him as he sat in his chair. All he ever did was think when he stared at him.

"Good night, Robin," he soon said.

Robin didn't reply; he was already asleep. Slade stared at him a few seconds longer before standing up and leaving the room. His door slid shut and locked behind him. Going to the larger storage space for his motorcycle, Slade pushed it out of the warehouse and got on. He turned on the engine and then drove through the quiet streets of Jump City, heading for the bay.


	6. A Hard Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Once again, Robin had nightmares about the Titans and their dead bodies engulfed in fire. Not to mention his ass was hurting again. He sat up in bed and sighed. Robin looked around, but Slade was gone from the dark room. He blinked in confusion, wondering where he could be. Since he couldn't sleep anymore, he stood up and left the room. He headed down the hall to the training room. He walked towards the storage closet and stared at the code machine. Thinking momentarily, Robin lifted his hand hesitantly and then punched in a few numbers. The door slid open, much to his surprise. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in and picked up a pistol. Holding it with both hands, Robin stared emotionless at it. He blinked.

"I hate you. I know it's my fault but it was all because of Slade. That bastard really knows how to manipulate your way of thinking." Robin paused. "Just because I have to eventually use you doesn't mean I will like it. To me, you are nothing but a piece of junk."

Robin stopped speaking, feeling foolish that he was talking to an immobile object. _Again._

"You like talking to yourself, don't you?"

Robin quickly looked up and over his shoulder. Slade stood behind him, his eye unreadable. He glared slightly.

"I'm just thinking out loud. There's nothing wrong with that."

Slade stepped up to him. "I didn't say it was." He paused. "Put the gun back; it's loaded. I don't want you shooting yourself on accident."

Turning back to the rack, Robin carefully placed it back in its spot. "I'm going to hate using it."

"Yes, I know," Slade said, handing him something. "Here."

Slade plopped the silk worm, Silkie, into Robin's hands. He stared wide-eyed at him.

"Oh, hey, Silkie," he said cheerfully to it. "You don't look so good." Silkie made his cute gurgle sound, a smile on his face. "You must miss your family, huh? You must not have been able to eat not knowing where they were." He looked up at Slade. "I can keep him, right?"

Silkie growled playfully. Slade stared silently down at Robin for a few seconds. "I'm afraid not. I won't allow pets here. Since he used to belong to Killer Moth, I'm going to give him back to him."

Robin stepped back, holding the worm close. "I can't give him to Killer Moth!" Silkie tried to act sad. "He'll just turn Silkie into one of those giant moth creatures again! I promise to keep him out-of-the-way!"

Slade shook his head. "He is not staying and that is final. You can't have anything from your past except this." Slade handed Robin a picture frame. He looked at it. "This way you'll have a small token of the Titans with you." Robin stared at the photo of him and the Titans the first day they started as the Teen Titans. He stared sadly down at it, tears forming in his eyes. "Robin, don't even start."

Tucking the frame under his arm, Robin wiped at his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. J-Just seeing th-their smiling faces from this makes me w-wish I could see them smile in person." Robin shook his head to clear his sad thoughts. He stared back down at Silkie, who also looked sad. "I'm going to miss him." Silkie gave him a pleading look. One of his sticky legs came out and wrapped itself around his fingers. Robin started to cry again at the gesture. "I-I'm sorry Silkie, b-but…y-you don't d-deserve to see who I'm about to become. Y-You'll b-be better o-off w-with Killer M-Moth."

Slade stared silently at Robin. Silkie looked like he was also crying, but he lacked tear ducts to do so. He gurgled sad and pathetically.

"You need to go back to bed," Slade eventually said. "Your pet will be gone by the time you get up."

Robin stared bleary-eyed down at Silkie in his hands, his face now blank. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "You'll understand one day," he spoke to him in his normal voice. "This is the last time I get to say good night." Robin paused. "I'm sorry."

Walking up to Slade, Robin stuck Silkie in his hands, made his foot release his fingers, and then walked past them, heading out of the room. He took the picture out from underneath his arm and held it tight to his chest as he walked. Slade stared after him, faintly hearing Silkie gurgle in sadness. Soon the training room door slid shut and all was silent and still.

* * *

A few days had passed since the night Silkie was brought from the tower. And, like Slade had said, the pet worm was gone when Robin woke up. The rest of that night he clutched the photo frame in his arms against his chest, unable to sleep. The rest of the day, hours later, Robin was having trouble concentrating. Realizing he hadn't slept hardly at all, Slade cut the day short and made him take a nap before dinner. But now Robin was back in tip-top shape and ready to fulfill his training.

Spinning around in mid-air, Robin chucked the metal, _S_-shaped boomerang at one of Slade's robots. He landed back on his feet right when the sharp end cut through the bot's throat, cutting its head clean off. The head and body both crashed into the floor after falling over backwards. The boomerang flew back around. Robin grabbed it in his hand and then pocketed it. Slade pushed away from the wall and approached the robot. Reaching down, he picked up the head and examined the wiring. A smirk formed on his face.

"Good work, Robin. You made a perfectly clean cut."

Robin pushed his slightly sweaty bangs off his forehead. "Thanks."

Slade dropped the head and approached him. "Starting tomorrow we will spend three or more weeks working on your fighting style." He stopped in front of him. "Your speed isn't the best, by any means. Not to mention the force of your punches and kicks doesn't cause much damage. At least not when used against me. We will warm-up in the morning and then you will spend the rest of the day attacking the punching bag. Once I am satisfied with your progress in ten days time, you will practice against my robots for another ten days."

"Then will I eventually fight you?" Robin asked.

"Not by the end of three weeks, no," Slade replied. "After three weeks we will continue training with the weapons I want you to master."

Robin nodded. "Yes, sir."

Robin was starting to get used to calling Slade "_sir"_ now. It was, after all, just a word. As long as he didn't think about its meaning, he was fine with it. Now "master" was a whole different story.

"Good boy," Slade said, ruffling up his hair as he passed. Robin glared after him, smoothing his gel-less hair back down. "Dinner and then bed."

Robin followed Slade into the kitchen. He had chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans with apple juice for dinner. Fifteen minutes later, they returned to Slade's room. Robin was used to sleeping in there. Slade didn't sleep after all. Robin took off his tank top and threw it in the metal box that served as his laundry basket before lying on his stomach under the covers. He tucked his hands under his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Night, Slade. I'll-" Robin's eyes shot open. "Wha-What are you do-? Whoa!" Slade pulled Robin up against his chest, holding one arm across his chest while the other was around his waist. "H-Hey, what're you-?"

Clenching his eyes shut tight, Robin gritted his teeth and growled. He soon opened his mouth and panted out hot air. Slade's gloved hand was shoved into his boxers. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft, pumping it slowly.

"I'm rewarding you for your obedience your first week of training with me, Robin."

"I-I don't want y-your rewards! Ah!" Robin tried to pull away. One of his eyes was open a crack as he panted. "S-Slade…s-stop it…"

Slade chuckled in his ear. "Too cramped?"

Robin elbowed him in the ribcage, but Slade didn't loosen his grip or stop. "That's not-! Hey!"

Robin's shorts and boxers were around his knees. Slade released his grip around his chest, making him fall forward on his elbows. He reached for something in his belt as he continued stroking him. Slade leaned over him, chuckling softly into his ear.

"Very promising position there, Robin," he said, finding what he was looking for. "Try not to tense up."

Robin's eyes shot open. "Wait! What!" Something cold and slick was suddenly forced into Robin's ass. He blushed crimson. "Wh-What the hell…?" He heard Slade's belt unclick. "D-Don't you dare-!"

"Be quiet."

Robin was forced onto his hands and knees with Slade directly behind him. Stopping his pumps to prevent him from cumming, he pulled his ass cheeks apart and then positioned himself in the right spot before slowly pushing his cock into him. Robin clenched his eyes shut tight, the intruding mass making his ass feel uncomfortable. It actually started to hurt. He felt his muscles tighten around Slade's arousal. A gasp escaped his throat.

"S-Slade…th-that hurts…"

"Then relax."

Robin growled behind clenched teeth. "I-I'm trying…"

Opening his mouth, he started panting, unable to believe that this was happening again. He hadn't even _agreed_ to this.

"Don't worry, Robin," Slade said. "You won't be disappointed."

Robin growled. "Th-That's not j-justifiable, y-you bas-! Aah!"

Robin's body shuddered slightly. A loud moan escaped his throat, making him wish he hadn't let it out. This was _not_ fair. How could he be enjoying this torment? Slade chuckled into his ear then.

"Wh-What did I tell y-you, hm?" Slade's pace quickened. Robin was panting as he hung his head. It quickly tilted back, a moan escaping him. "Enjoying y-yourself?"

Robin growled. "Oh fuck y-you-" He suddenly came all over the bed. A minute later, Slade came deep inside of him, making him cry out. Robin's elbows bent out when he almost lost his balance. "O-Okay, you had your f-fun. N-Now pull it o-out." Slade teasingly pulled out a little over half way, but stopped. Robin growled. He cried out suddenly when he thrust back in. "W-Would y-you quit?"

"No."

"S-Slade!"

He gripped his hip with his left hand while the other was pressed against his right shoulder blade. He could feel Robin shuddering under his touch. Slade trailed his hand over his chest, tweaking his nipple. Robin wanted to kick him so bad. The hand continued downward until it rested against his quivering stomach. Slade continued to thrust in and out of him at a quick pace, making him moan in pleasure.

"A-Almost…there-"

Tilting his head back, Robin practically screamed when Slade came a second time. This time he really did fall, his arms bent under him. Slade pulled out and stood up. Robin fell flat on his face, panting as he tried to regain his breath. He felt his white, sticky cum under him. Slade rolled him over onto his back, a smirk on his face as he stared down at him. Robin opened his eyes after he regained his breath and glared at him.

"I thought y-you said we wouldn't h-have time for this? And I didn't g-give you p-permission."

Slade chuckled. "Do you honestly think I care about your permission?"

"You could've asked!" Slade trailed his hand over Robin's chest, brushing against his right nipple with his pinky. "Stop that! Ow!"

Slade tweaked his nipple a little harder this time. "Who's the master, Robin?" He glared at him. "Well?"

"I'm not answering that-Yowch! Stop!" Slade was twisting his nipple so hard that it was turning red. "Okay, okay! You're the master! I get it! Please stop!"

Slade let go and chuckled. "I think from now on you should refer to me as _master_ instead of _sir_. Don't you agree?"

Robin snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "No."

Quickly grabbing his arms, Slade pinned them above his head. Robin growled and struggled to pull them free. "You should do it sooner rather than later, Robin. It isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say!" With one swift motion, Slade trapped Robin's wrists in one hand. He lifted his mask up to his nose and quickly licked up his chest. Robin growled and continued to struggle. His legs were trapped underneath Slade. He suddenly cried out in pain. "Y-You bit me!"

Slade bit, licked, and nuzzled the hardening bud with his mouth, causing Robin to pant. He hated to admit, but he was enjoying it. His attempts at breaking free weren't in his favor at the moment.

Slade paused to purr, "Call me master and I will let you sleep."

Robin growled and clenched his eyes shut as Slade continued to travel his tongue all over his chest. He really was tired and wanted him to stop.

Swallowing his pride, Robin stuttered, "M-Master, p-please can I-I g-go to bed?"

Slade's tongue passed over Robin's left nipple as he reached his ear. "I can't hear you."

Robin growled and practically yelled, "Master please!"

The sound of Slade's chuckle reverberated in his ear. "That's better." Releasing Robin's wrists, Slade sat back and stood up. Robin sat up and rubbed at his sore nipples. "Just let me change these sheets."

Snorting, Robin got out of bed and used the bathroom. He wiped up Slade's cum from his ass crack before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. By the time he came out, the bed was remade, the covers pulled back. Slade was sitting at his desk, writing in what Robin assumed was a leather-bound journal. Ignoring him, he got back into bed and pulled the covers over his head. He was almost asleep when he felt the bed shift behind him. Robin's eyes shot open into a glare. Pulling the cover off his head, he looked over his shoulder to see Slade lying in bed, fully clothed minus his shoes and armor. His back was facing him. Somehow Robin felt cheated on. Was Slade just going to ignore him after what he did?

Robin pulled the covers back over his head and clenched his eyes shut. The room became quiet. Tomorrow night he would demand he slept in his own room. He didn't feel like sharing the bed with a man who fucked him twice within five days. And hadn't Slade told him that they wouldn't have time for sex again? Or was he lying to his face?

Sighing quietly, Robin slow and quietly pulled the covers off his head, reached for the bedside table drawer, and pulled it open. Looking over the edge, he reached in and grabbed the frame. Closing the drawer, Robin pulled it under the covers before covering his head with it. Looking down, he trailed his fingers over the glass. The only time Robin could see it was at night before falling asleep. He couldn't keep it in his utility belt in fear that it would fall out and get ruined.

"Robin, go to sleep."

Snorting quietly, Robin held the frame to his chest, the Titans pressed against his heart. Closing his eyes, he exhaled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Test of Trust

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

After a quick fifteen minute warm-up, Robin began his long ten days punching and kicking a punching bag for almost ten hours a day. Slade observed him from afar, only speaking to him when it was time for lunch or time to stop. He decided that Robin needed to practice without distraction. Slade would know if he was ready for the next step when he managed to destroy the hanging punching bag or a robot with only a few punches and/or kicks. Robin was breathing heavily as sweat trailed down his face. His knuckles were bleeding, but he paid no heed. He was going to prove to Slade that he wasn't weak. Sure his bloody knuckles stung each time his punch hit the bag, but Robin was determined now more than ever to be better.

Knowing that the day was almost over, Slade approached Robin. "You can stop now." He wasn't listening as he continued what he was doing. "Robin, it's time to stop."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Can't I have five more minutes, sir?"

Slade snorted. "No, you can't. Now stop." Robin punched the bag one last time before placing his hands on his knees and trying to regain his breath. Stepping to the left side of him, Slade grabbed his hand and examined his bleeding knuckles. "I'll fix these up before dinner."

Robin pulled his hand away and then stepped back. He didn't look at Slade. "I would rather they stay the way they are, sir," he muttered.

Slade's eye narrowed. "They'll get infected."

"Yeah. So?"

Slade smacked him upside the head. "I don't like your tone."

Robin looked at him. "Sorry."

Slade shook his head in disappointment. "Let's go."

Robin followed Slade to the infirmary. He cleaned his knuckles and bandaged them before they went to the kitchen for dinner. Robin ate most of the time in silence. One thing was bothering him. Would he ever see Slade's real face? The most he had seen was his skull after he worked for Trigon and they were trying to save Raven. He remembered the one eye socket was empty, so he assumed Slade was blind. Of course, Robin had too much pride to ask him about it.

"I've been thinking. Sometime after these three weeks, could we go to Steel City? I want Titans East to know that everything's going to be okay and that I'm safe."

Slade stared at Robin in silence for a long time. The boy stayed quiet, waiting to see what he would say.

"You can contact them tomorrow over live feed. I will give you ten minutes at most." Robin couldn't help but smile a bit. This was the first time Slade allowed him to do something that he was practically asking for. He suddenly wondered if he could get away with asking to go to the tower next time. "But know this, Robin," he looked up at him, "this will be the last time you get anything generous from me."

Well there went that great idea. Robin slowly looked back at his plate. "Yes sir."

Robin went back to eating. Slade continued to stare at him. He wasn't stupid. He knew Robin would eventually ask if he could see Titans Tower one last time. Slade would rather burn the building to the ground then allow him to be held back by the past with the Titans. This time around, Robin was going to stay Slade's apprentice. There would be no ifs, ands, or buts.

"Get some sleep, Robin," Slade said after he finished eating. "If you want to contact Titans East you will need to get up earlier than normal. I will not have you slacking off."

Robin stood up. "Okay." He headed for the door. "Good night sir."

"Night, apprentice." Robin shook his head but said nothing. After brushing his teeth, he got into bed, grabbing the picture frame off the table. He held it against his chest and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply before letting it out.

"Good night, guys," Robin whispered.

Within minutes he was fast asleep. The next morning, at about five, Robin ate breakfast—a banana and a half-slice of toast—before working out until eleven. Slade sat him down in front of his laptop and turned on the high-tech webcam.

"Just type in their coordinates here and satellites will send them a call."

Nodding, Robin entered the tower's coordinates in Steel City. A black screen opened up and he heard a faint dial tone. The screen soon showed Bumblebee and Speedy arguing a few feet away. Más and Menos quickly popped up, smiling.

"¡Hola Robin!" Más greeted cheerfully. "¿Cómo estás?"

Robin smiled slightly. "Guys, I need to talk to Speedy or Bumblebee."

The twins quickly zoomed over to Bumblebee. They spoke to her with their fast Spanish speaking. Bumblebee looked over at the screen and quickly zoomed over.

_"Robin! Where are you? Where are the other Titans? We heard they were dead! How are you still alive? Why didn't you contact us? What's going on?"_

"Bumblebee! Slow down!" Robin practically yelled at the screen. "You're giving me a headache." Bumblebee calmed herself down. "Now one question at a time, please."

Bumblebee nodded. _"First off, where are you? We assumed after we heard that you would come to us."_

Placing his hand on the webcam, Robin looked at Slade.

"Tell her the truth," he mouthed.

Nodding, Robin turned back to the screen, taking his hand off the cam. "I'm still in Jump City. Where exactly, I don't know."

_"What do you mean you don't know? Shouldn't you be at Titans Tower?"_

Robin shook his head. He told her where he had gone after he witnessed the explosion. "Someone found me unconscious in the alley and they've helped take care of me. I haven't left the compound yet."

_"Are you going to leave from there any time soon?"_

"No. I paid the man who saved me to teach me how to use a gun."

Bumblebee frowned. _"What do you need to use a gun for?"_

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Because I'm going to kill the one responsible for the Titans' deaths," he replied grimly. He lowered his hand. "He's from my past. He killed my parents. Once I'm strong enough, I'm going to find him and kill him for what he's done."

_"But what about your vow to Batman? Didn't you tell us that you vowed to never kill a human being?"_

Robin reverted his eyes. "I've broken that vow. I don't care if all of you grow to hate me for what I'm about to do, but I am going to become a killer. I did pay for it."

Bumblebee glared at him. _"Paid with what?"_ Robin slowly looked up at her, looking ashamed. _"Robin, are you okay?"_

Robin slowly shook his head. "I have to go. Tell the others that I'm sorry."

Before Bumblebee could stop him, Robin cut the connection. He instantly stood up and walked past Slade. He stared after him before following him back to the training room. Robin was punching the bag again. Slade knew how angry he was at everything that had happened. He wondered if he would ever get over it.

"You did what you had to do, apprentice. The truth hurts."

"You think I don't fucking know that?" Robin asked haughtily, still punching the bag. "You told the truth…a-about yourself and that…hurt." He spun around to kick the bag before resuming his punches. "Y-You told the truth about how…stupid I was about l-locking the bad guys up…and th-that hurt. You told the truth a-about giving Silkie back to th-that asshole Killer Moth and that f-fucking hurt!" Pulling his arm back, Robin aimed a harsh punch to the bag. His knuckles burst open, blood dripping down his fingers. He stopped to glare at the punching bag. "Everything fucking _hurts_!"

Slade gently placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. He didn't look at him.

"That's why I'm training you. I can make it stop hurting."

"Yeah right."

Slade slowly turned him around and saw the tears streaming down his face. "Yes, I can." Slade's hand gripped Robin's shoulder firmly. "You just have to trust me."

Robin looked down at the floor. "I should get back to work."

Slade lowered his hand. "First, come with me," he said, turning around. "I have to bandage your hand."

Slade headed for the door. Robin sighed.

"I'm not stupid you know." Slade stopped to look at him. Robin wouldn't meet his gaze. "Just stop lying to my face and tell me what you really want."

"You are smart, aren't you?" Robin didn't reply. "Come with me and I will show you the truth."

Robin looked up at him with a slight glare. "I'm in a shitty mood. And you actually think sex will make it better? I'm not gay, remember?"

"Neither am I," Slade said. "You really have no idea how alike we are, Robin. Now stop stalling and come with me."

Robin took a moment to think. "Okay."

He followed Slade out of the room, down the hall, and into the master bedroom. He gently grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Robin was somewhat surprised at the gesture. Maybe Slade wasn't as heartless as he thought.

_Heartless? Yeah right! He manipulated you to give up your virginity just so he could teach you how to use a gun._

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

Robin looked at Slade. He hadn't realized he was sitting on the bed with him standing next to him.

"You have to trust me."

Robin looked away. "I don't even trust myself."

Robin was surprised when he felt a gentle hand on his face. He looked at Slade.

"If you didn't trust yourself, Robin," he said, lifting his mask, "then you'd be dead."

Robin's eyes widened slightly when Slade kissed him. He didn't pull away or protest because he was too stunned to move. He was soon falling slowly backwards, his body unable to stand against Slade's pressing weight. His right knee was soon on the bed by his left leg as he began to straddle them. After a couple of minutes, Robin turned his head away. Slade looked at him, his eye unreadable.

"My hand hurts."

Looking at his bleeding knuckles, Slade grabbed his hand gently and lifted it up to his face. He lowered his mask to see them. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out a roll of white bandages, unraveled it, and started to wrap up his knuckles. Robin wouldn't look at him.

"I know trust takes time to build, Robin," Slade said, continuing his work, "but for two years you learned to know a lot about me because you know yourself." He set his arm down once he was finished. "We just have to add to that trust." Slade leaned close to Robin's ear. "I will show you that it won't hurt anymore. You just have to trust me."

Robin was quiet momentarily. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." The room became silent. Slade finally looked at Robin, boring his gaze into his eyes. "One day, when you fully trust me, I will show you my face." Slade lifted his mask once again. "I promise."

With that said, Slade kissed Robin again. This time, he kissed back, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth. He ignored the curious hand wandering down his stomach and into his shorts and boxers. Robin almost bit down on Slade's tongue when he gripped his shaft firmly. He moaned against his mouth when he produced friction with his pumps. He squirmed under his weight, his hips threatening to buck farther into the hand that gripped him. Robin managed to turn his head away, panting.

"S-Slade…I-" Robin let out a moan when his hips bucked. "Wh-Why d-do you make me f-feel this—aah—w-way?" Slade unbuckled his belt. "P-Please…t-tell me…"

Robin cried out, tilting his head back, when he came into his hand. Once he relaxed and was panting, Slade pulled his shorts and boxers off his hips, lightly trailing his fingers over his skin. Robin shivered at the contact. Sitting back, Slade pulled a black blindfold out of his discarded belt.

"Not knowing what is going to happen is one way to gain trust," he said, placing it over Robin's eyes. He lifted his head to tie the ends together. Gently placing his head back on the pillow, Slade whispered in his ear. "Will you trust me?"

Robin blinked behind the blindfold. "Yes…master."

The room became quiet as Slade removed his mask entirely this time. He set it aside before kissing Robin's neck. He tensed slightly at the soft, warm lips against his skin. He stayed silent, only his breathing resounding around them. Slade slow and tenderly traveled down Robin's collarbone, over his chest, and past his stomach with his lips. Robin quivered lightly once he reached past his belly button to his more sensitive areas. He hated not being able to see, but he knew Slade was right. This was all a test of trust; trust that Slade would not harm him.

Robin moaned suddenly. He turned his head to the right, panting. Slade was licking the tip of his penis, sending jolts through his body. His mouth slowly wrapped around the head and he started sucking and licking. Robin swallowed hard. He soon felt the tip against the back of Slade's throat. His hips bucked but Slade held his body down firmly. Robin whimpered.

"Slade…I-I'm-"

Robin came into Slade's mouth, feeling his throat constrict when he swallowed. Slade pulled back and wiped the corner of his mouth as he looked at Robin's face.

"Do you still trust me?"

Robin didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? If he couldn't trust himself, then how could he trust anyone? "Yes, master, I do."

Slade gently touched his cheek, making him jolt at the contact. "If you don't want to continue, all you have to do is say so. I will _trust_ you with your answer."

Robin's mind was reeling. This was so not like Slade at all. He was practically asking him if he wanted to continue. Robin didn't realize yet that this was also part of the test. Not only did Slade want Robin to trust him, but himself as well.

_'Idiot, just say yes. Deep down you want to trust Slade. Doing is better than thinking about it!'_

Robin swallowed. "Please continue, master."

Keeping his eyes on his face, Slade moved his hand to the back of his head and gripped it gently before leaning down and kissing him some more. Robin opened his mouth, allowing him to massage his tongue. He placed his hands around Slade's neck, deciding that he _had_ to trust him. Sometimes trust required a sense of security.

Pulling away for air, Slade reached for the drawer of his bedside table and pulled it open. Lifting a secret compartment, he pulled out a blank tube. Robin was lightly gripping the sheets as he waited for Slade's next move. He felt his left leg being moved to the side before resting against his hip.

"The lubrication will be cold for a few seconds," Slade said before pushing his pointer finger into Robin's entrance. He shivered lightly but the finger soon warmed up as it moved around. Slade's middle finger soon joined, also coated in lubrication. After moving them around a few times, Slade spread them apart. Robin gripped the sheets tightly then. Once slick enough, Slade pulled his fingers out and applied lube to his erection. He got on his knees to push his pants and boxers down off his waist. He then grabbed Robin's other leg and rested it against his side. "Wrap your legs around my waist and then lock your feet together." Robin did what he was told. Slade placed his hands on his own, pinning them down. "Remember to stay calm."

Robin's body shook. He wanted to hold his hands against his mouth when Slade slowly forced half of his length inside of him. He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him moan. He was glad, however, that there was no pain seeing as the protruding mass slid in easily. Robin suddenly wondered why Slade couldn't use lubrication the first two times. His hands clenched the sheets, a growl passing his clenched teeth. He turned his head to the right, opening his mouth to pant out hot air. Moans escaped his throat as Slade moved in and out of him at a steady pace. He was being surprisingly gentle, making sure to keep his promise. He needed Robin to trust him.

"Hah, ah…S-Slade…"

Slade's left hand gripped his hip while his right arm lay on the bed next to him. Getting as low as he could without putting his entire weight on him, Slade placed his mouth on Robin's collarbone. He could feel something soft touch his cheek, which he assumed was his hair. He wanted to lift his arms to touch it and figure out part of what Slade could look like, but his arms were still pinned. He suddenly let out a moan that was half a gasp from his throat. Slade had bitten him, drawing blood. Robin continued to grip the sheets, his body moving in perfect rhythm with his own.

Slade moved his kisses to Robin's chest, sucking and licking the hardening buds every once in a while. Robin couldn't help but moan loudly as pleasure traveled through his entire body. He soon felt Slade's right hand on the side of his neck. He licked up his jugular as he tilted his head back with his thumb against the bottom of his chin. Slade reached Robin's ear, panting warm air into it.

"I-I'm…c-cumming—"

Robin blushed to hear Slade actually say that. He suddenly cried out when he came deep inside of him. His feet slid down the bed as he relaxed his body. Robin was taking deep breaths, trying to regain his breath. He felt Slade's weight ease up. He pulled out and carefully rolled over onto his back, panting. After a few seconds, he turned his head to the side to look at him. Slade couldn't help but admire his lithe body and pink lips. Robin suddenly groaned. He was starting to get a headache for some reason. He placed a hand to it.

"M-My head hurts…"

Slade blinked. "It's the exhaustion. You should rest." Robin sighed and lowered his hand. He felt Slade's fingers brush against it. He grabbed his wrist and turned it over, palm facing up. "This should help."

Robin felt the bed shift as Slade turned onto his side. He held his hand down gently with his right hand while softly running his pointer finger over his palm. Robin's eyes drooped within seconds. He turned his head away from Slade and closed his eyes. His mind and body were slowly drifting. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.


	8. Training Day 13

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

Robin stared off across the room as he rested against the headboard. Slade sat next to him, typing something on his laptop. Robin had slept for only a few hours. Slade had taken a shower while he was resting and changed into fresh attire, his mask back on his face. They hadn't spoken since Robin woke up. The ex-Titan just stared off into space, motionless and thinking.

Robin slowly glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye. He was too preoccupied with his computer screen to notice. Robin blinked and then looked away.

"If we're supposed to trust each other, shouldn't I know more about you?" Slade paused his typing to look at Robin. "I mean, how am I supposed to trust someone I don't even know?"

Slade stared at him for a few seconds in silence before closing the lid to his laptop. "Yes, you should know someone before trusting them. But you know me, Robin, because you know yourself."

Robin looked at him finally. "You always say that."

"Because it's true. You and I are so very much alike. I've told you this the last time you were my apprentice."

Robin snorted quietly. "I find that hard to believe. How can you say that if you don't know my past?"

Robin could sense Slade smirking after he said this. "Oh but I do know, _Richard_." Robin glared at him. "I will tell you what I know about you. Your real name is Richard Grayson. Your parents, John and Mary Grayson, were murdered by Tony Zucco when you were only eight years old. Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, took you in because he knows how hard it is to lose one's parents at a young age. At first he was reluctant to make you his sidekick. You found out about the Batcave and discovered who Bruce Wayne really was. You practically begged him to become the hero you once were. For about eight years you and him were together. Then, one night while chasing after the Joker, you were shot and almost died. Because of this, Daddy Bats didn't want you to be a hero anymore. So, you left, came here, and formed the Teen Titans."

Robin was dumbstruck. The only people who knew about the near death was Batman, Dr. Leslie, the Joker, Batgirl, Alfred, and himself. How could Slade have known?

"Is spying on people one of your hobbies?"

Slade chuckled. "Since we're on this train of trust, I will tell you how I know."

"That would be nice," Robin said, folding his arms over his chest.

"The part with your parents is very simple," Slade said, ignoring his comment. "I was there when it happened. I saw them fall to their deaths. I watched as Bruce Wayne took you away to protect you. Knowing Batman and your identity is simple as well. Only a little time after you were taken in, Batman got a sidekick that matched Richard Grayson's appearance. I'm surprised no one else has figured this out yet. How many children would have the hair and appearance of Richard Grayson anyway?" Slade lifted his hand and lifted some of Robin's hair before letting it slowly fall. "It is rare to have such soft, black hair as yours."

Robin pulled his head away. "How did you know I found out about Batman?" he asked, trying to get back on topic. "It's not like _you_ know where the Batcave is."

Slade chuckled. "How do you know if I know where it is or not, hm?"

Robin blinked in surprise. "You know where the Batcave is?"

"Of course. I have been there."

"Huh?"

Slade smirked. "I have been inside the Batcave once or twice, yes."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "How? Why would Batman let you in?"

"We have worked together at least once," Slade replied. "My retired butler Wintergreen knows Alfred quite well. They worked together in Burma a long while back. Anyway, just because I worked with Batman doesn't mean we're on good terms. He knows my occupation well enough. He doesn't believe in killing his enemies, therefore he is against me. We both have different views on how the world works. If he finds out I am training you, he won't be very happy with me."

Robin snorted. "I'm not very happy with you either."

"Yes, I know. Though, of course, if you truly despised me, you would not be here. You like me to some degree. Batman doesn't like me at all, but it isn't about him, is it? It's about you. It's always been about you."

With his hands in his lap, Robin looked down at them, examining his palms. Almost instantly he saw a flash of crimson red splattered on them.

"You knew it would come to this one day, didn't you? Somehow you knew my friends would die and that I would pay you to help me kill Zucco." Robin looked at Slade. "How did you know?"

Slade stared at Robin blankly for a long time. Lifting his hand, he ran it through his soft hair. "When I worked for Trigon, I saw things I wish I hadn't. I think he knew he would die by Raven's hands. He showed me the future, and the explosion and death of your friends is what I saw. I saw that you survived and that you became my apprentice once again."

Robin stared at Slade for a few seconds in silence. Placing his hands down on the bed, he pushed himself away from him and then looked away.

"If you knew, why didn't you warn us?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Slade's eye narrowed slightly. He sighed quietly. "I didn't know when or where it happened. If I had known the exact time and date, I might have told you. The images I saw were shrouded in darkness. I could only see the explosion and your friends' burnt bodies. By the time I realized what I had seen came true, it was too late." Robin didn't speak or look at Slade. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Robin, you wanted the truth and I have given it to you. I know it hurts."

Robin still wouldn't look at him. Looking at the table, he reached over and opened the drawer. He pulled out the picture frame of him and his friends from the first day they were a team. Curling on his side, he held the frame to his chest and closed his eyes. Slade heard him sniffle.

"I hate you," he muttered.

Slade stared at him with a narrowed, emotionless eye. He saw his body quivering as he silently cried.

"Yes, Robin, I know," he whispered.

Grabbing his laptop, Slade stood up and went back to his desk to continue working.

* * *

A few days after their test of trust, Robin was fighting against one of Slade's robots, hand-to-hand. His main goal was to not get hit. So far he had been kicked twice, punched three times, and practically tackled once, in which he rolled himself and the robot backwards to pin it. Robin aerial flipped over the robot, landing behind it and facing it. He quickly spun around in a high kick to its head. The robot fell. It placed its metal, clawed hands to the floor and front flipped back to its feet. It quickly spun around only to be kicked harshly in the chest. The robot crashed into the floor and ceased all movement.

"Excellent work, Robin." Slade approached him from the back. "You're slowly improving. That's what I like to see." Robin turned to face him. "We will end for the day. I was thinking we'd watch the sunset."

Robin's face lit up. Ever since being there he wanted to know where _here_ was. "I would know where I am though," he said, easily hiding his excitement. "Is that okay with you?"

Slade ran his hand through his hair. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be letting you outside, now, would I?"

Robin smiled. "I suppose not."

"Good, then let's go outside."

Nodding, Robin followed Slade out of the training room and down the hall. They reached the front door. Slade typed in a code on the machine by it and then pushed ENTER. The door slowly rose up. Once opened all the way, Slade and Robin stepped out into the night. Turning to the left, Slade led him to a metal ladder attached to the wall. He climbed up first, Robin following behind. They soon reached the top of the warehouse, which was mostly covered by trees. Slade found a spot directly in front of the setting sun and sat down. Robin joined him, his knees up to his chest. He smiled at the slowly setting sun.

The sky was tinged dark orange with a tint of purple. There was only a sliver of the sun still exposed from behind a hill. The wind blew through Robin's hair. He and Slade were quiet as the sun vanished seconds later. A faint glow still remained.

"Starfire and I would watch the sunrise and sunset almost every day," Robin said out of the blue. He paused, thinking. Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you think…she's watching it with the other Titans?"

Slade turned his head to look at Robin. From behind, the darkness and the glow from the sun in front of them made them look like silhouettes.

"Maybe…"

Robin hugged his knees and smiled. "I'd like to think so."

Slade continued to stare at Robin as they sat in silence. Soon the glow vanished entirely, leaving only the stars to sparkle in the black sky. A few seconds later, Slade looked back around and stood up.

"It's time for bed."

Robin looked up at Slade as he walked towards the ladder. He descended and vanished from sight. Robin soon stood and followed. Jumping down the last few steps, the bottom of his foot landed on loose gravel, making him step back, falling backwards. Slade, who had been waiting for him at the bottom, easily caught him in his arms. Robin blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Slade helped him regain his balance. "No need to apologize." He turned towards the door. "Come."

Nodding, Robin followed after Slade. They returned to the master bedroom. He removed everything but his boxers and got into bed. He stared at Slade as he worked on getting his armor off.

"Could I have my own room starting tomorrow night?"

Slade didn't look at him. "What's wrong with this one?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing, it's just, well…it's your room. Aren't you sick of seeing me in here all the time?"

Slade set all of his armor on the desk before working on his neck plate. "On the contrary, Robin," he said, setting it aside. "I rarely sleep, therefore time seems to last longer than it should. When that happens, I tend to watch you sleep and think, which makes time seem not so long." Slade looked at Robin. "But, if you want your own room, then that's fine. I won't stop you."

Slade headed for the bathroom. The door closed behind him. Robin mulled over what he had said.

_Maybe he gets lonely, _his inner voice said. _Slade probably enjoys your company._

But that seemed so unlike Slade. He didn't enjoy anything. Robin paused. Well, that was probably a lie. The night Robin paid for his training, Slade seemed to have enjoyed what he was getting.

_'I should ask him about that later,' _Robin thought.

Sighing and then yawning, Robin curled up under the covers, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robin rolled to the side before getting back on his feet and throwing his boomerang. The sharp end cut into a Slade-bot's side, sparks flying from it. The boomerang spun back towards him. He caught it easily in his hand. The bot spun around and fired a laser beam at him. Robin ran towards it, dodging the fiery beams as he went. He threw his boomerang again. It flew towards the bot before quickly slicing into its hand and then coming back. The hand fell to the floor, a beam shooting out of the laser at Robin's foot. He flipped over before aiming a punch to the robot's face. It flew back and crashed into the floor. Robin flipped over it, throwing his boomerang at its chest. He landed in front of its head before sparks flew through the air. When everything was silent and still, Robin sighed.

"Am I done now, sir?" he asked, getting bored with this part of his training.

Slade examined his robot. Robin turned around to watch him. He stood up straight. "Yes, Robin." He looked at him. "Starting tomorrow, we will practice with the three different types of bo staves for a month or two. You and I will practice with a regular bo staff tomorrow so that I can decide if your form is to my liking or not." Robin nodded. "We will stop early tonight. Dinner, shower, and then bed."

They left the training room. Robin ate in silence, Slade staring at him the whole time. Robin didn't seem to mind anymore. Maybe he really was just fascinating to him.

"Do you still wish to sleep in your own room?" Slade asked when Robin finished his glass of water.

Robin looked up. "Yes, if that's alright with you, sir."

Slade stood up and picked up his plate and glass. "If you wait for me to finish the dishes, I will show you to your room then."

Robin nodded. He ran his hand through his hair a few times when the water started. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you lonely?"

Slade paused washing the glass for a few seconds. He then started up again. "Why would I be lonely if you're here?"

Robin looked at him. "I mean were you lonely before I started living here."

Slade set the wet glass on the counter before washing the plate. He took a while to reply. "Yes, Robin, I have always been lonely," he soon said, setting it aside. "However, I didn't allow it to affect me. I learned a long time ago that relying on emotions and friends is a waste of time." Slade squeezed out the sponge several times to remove the remaining suds from it. "Ignoring all of those things is what I do best. I don't want anything to slow me down."

Robin looked at the table. "Isn't that kind of boring? Being alone?"

Slade set the sponge down and turned off the water before turning to him. "With you, I am never alone. At least, not anymore."

Robin blinked. "What if, sometime in the future, I leave and never come back? Would you become lonely then?"

Slade took a moment to answer. "I don't plan on letting you leave so that you can never come back. I trust that you won't ever leave, Robin. I plan on keeping you here with me for a long time."

Robin glanced at him. "Even if it means keeping me against my free will?"

"If I have to, then yes, Robin, I will." There was a pause. "I will show you to your room now." Robin stood up and followed Slade into the hall. He led him to his previous room. "Make sure you shower before bed."

Robin nodded. "Yes sir. Good night."

"Night, Robin."

The door slid shut behind Slade as he left. Robin stared at it for a few seconds before showering. He stared up at the hot jets as they came down over his face. He sighed, thinking over Slade's answer. Robin realized that any means of escape after Zucco was dead would be in vain. He couldn't decide if he would be able to stand him for much longer or if he would get used to him soon. Maybe he needed to at least try. After his shower and his hair was mostly dry, Robin pulled the covers of his twin-sized bed back before crawling into bed. He pulled them up to his chin as he lay on his side. He stared across the room to the other wall. He closed his eyes, thinking he'd fall asleep almost instantly. Robin soon found himself tossing and turning, unable to even keep his eyes closed. Staring now up at the ceiling, he sighed.

"What's wrong with me?"

Groaning in annoyance, Robin sat up and threw the covers off. He got out of bed and left to head down the hall. He stopped outside Slade's door, staring at it in silence. After contemplating for a few seconds, he raised his fist and knocked. There was a few seconds of silence before the door slid open with Slade standing before it.

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't sleep for some reason. I feel tired, but I can't even keep my eyes closed. Could I…try to sleep in here?"

Slade stared emotionless at Robin for a few seconds before stepping to the side. "If you wish." Nodding, Robin walked inside and went to the king-sized bed. He got under the covers and closed his eyes. Slade watched him for a few seconds. "Make sure you really want your own room next time."

"Yes sir. Sorry."

Slade shook his head before sitting down. Robin again tried to sleep, but it didn't seem to be working. He soon rolled over onto his other side, trying to come up with a comfortable position. All efforts were futile. Robin opened his eyes and sighed.

"Your insomnia is rubbing off on me," he muttered.

Slade snorted quietly. "Maybe it's something else."

Robin rolled over onto his back and sat up against the headboard. "Like what?"

Slade shrugged. "You could be too energized, seeing as we ended training early. It isn't very late yet."

"Makes sense," Robin said, mostly to himself. "I used to stay up hours on end trying to figure you out.

"I'm flattered."

Robin snorted. "I bet you are. I was trying to find a face to go with your name, hoping to use it to my advantage. I always came up empty-handed. I'm supposed to be the greatest, young detective, but you were a mystery I could never solve. I still don't know you, to be honest. The only thing I _do_ know about you is that you're strong, can outsmart anyone, like to terrorize people's lives, kill your enemies, and I know you hardly eat or sleep. Things I don't know are things like your favorite food when you _do_ eat, who you usually kill, or who your enemies are. If I could guess, I'd say orange and black are your favorite colors, but I can't be too sure. And what other hobbies do you have besides killing people and trying to take over the world anyway? I know for a fact you're not the knitting type."

Slade hadn't said anything the entire time Robin spoke. After staring at him for a few seconds in silence, he stood up and approached him, stopping beside him.

"My favorite color is blue actually," he said casually.

Robin was neutral for a few seconds before chuckling. "Uh, yeah right. I mean, my favorite color is red. If you are telling the truth, then blue and red make a purple color you know." Robin paused, realizing he made up an analogy. "Oh god…"

Slade smirked. "It seems like you and I were meant to hate each other but be together at the same time. I hope you can deal with it."

Robin looked at him and glared. "I highly doubt that. I already can't stand you."

"And yet, here you are." Robin snorted. There was a pause. "Try to get some sleep, Robin. Tomorrow is a long day."

Turning around, Slade sat at his laptop and began typing. Robin stared at him for a few seconds before sliding back under the covers and closing his eyes. Several minutes went by and he still couldn't sleep. Maybe he really was too energized. He sat back up.

"What are you working on?"

Slade didn't reply right away. "I keep a schedule handy during your training," he soon said. "I also record your progress every day."

"Like a journal?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin, like a journal. One day I will show it to you. Maybe in ten years."

Robin smiled softly. "That's a long time. Think you can stand me for that long?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Slade asked.

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "I really can't sleep. I have too much energy, like you said."

Slade saved what he had typed before closing it down and pushing down the laptop lid. He stood up and approached the other side of the bed.

"Then how about I fix that problem?"

Robin stared at Slade wide-eyed. He threw the covers off and attempted to get out of bed. "Maybe I'll punch the punching bag for a while," he said hastily. "I-Hey!" Slade pulled a struggling Robin in his lap as he pulled on his arm. "Let go of me! I haven't agreed to anything!"

Slade pinned Robin's arms down as he held him to his chest tightly, smirking. "You're really in no position to say no. Besides, it isn't like we haven't had sex before."

Robin growled. "That's not justifiable! Now let me go!" Robin stopped moving, his eyes wide. He suddenly clenched them shut, growling past clenched teeth. "S-Stop it…" Unable to stop himself, he moaned. Slade vigorously pumped his shaft, making it hard. Robin opened his mouth, panting out hot air. "T-Too…cramped…"

Slade chuckled in his ear. "It's a shame," he teased. "But both of my hands are being used right now."

"Th-That's not f-funny…j-jerk."

Robin moaned loudly when he came into Slade's hand. He pulled it out, placing it on his stomach.

"Front or back?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to stay like this or roll over?"

Robin grumbled. "Neither thanks." Slade quickly rolled Robin's body around so that his stomach laid against him. "I don't want sex with you!"

"You enjoy it," Slade said with a chuckle.

"So!" Holding him down with one arm draped over his back, Slade used his other hand to push his boxers off the curve of his ass. Robin ceased his struggles to get away, realizing it was futile. "You don't like being told no, do you?"

Slade started working on his utility belt. "Yes or no has nothing to do with it." He sat up to pull his belt out from behind him. "I am going to help you sleep."

Robin snorted. "How does sex do that? Wouldn't it make me _more_ energetic?"

Slade shook his head in amusement. "No, it makes you exhausted, which is what we want so you can sleep tonight."

"Couldn't we do something else instead?" Robin asked, subconsciously placing his head on Slade's chest.

"This way will be faster and much more efficient."

Robin took a breath with his nose. "I suppose," he muttered.

Grabbing Robin's arms, Slade pushed him up in a sitting position. Somehow he couldn't help but watch his hand working on his pants. He quickly looked away, blushing like a school girl.

"I don't mind if you look," Slade said with a chuckle.

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "I'd rather not look at the size of it, thanks," he said haughtily. "I feel more secure that way."

"Indeed." After pulling his hardening penis from his boxers, Slade grabbed Robin's hips. He lifted him up before placing him farther up his lap. Robin blushed, feeling Slade's arousal 'close to home'. "You can stop blushing."

Robin glared at him. "Easy for you to say."

Slade snorted in amusement. "We have done this twice now and you're still embarrassed? What are you? A girl?"

Robin was about to retort to Slade's teasing, but he was quickly forced onto his erection. He growled. "A little warning would've been nice!" Gripping Robin's hips, Slade slid his body down a bit so that he could be in a more relaxed position. "And how come we can't use lubrication like last time?"

Pulling his arms down so his hands were on the bed, Slade said, "It's in my belt, but I can't reach it. Besides, you'll be fine."

Robin glanced at the bedside table on the other side. "I don't think you can reach the table either."

Slade blinked. "You found the secret compartment?"

Robin looked at him and nodded. "I found it while you were showering. I was trying to get the picture frame and I stumbled upon it."

"Mh," Slade mused.

Robin glared softly at him. "Are we doing this or not?"

Slade chuckled. "I might make you move yourself."

"And _how_, do I do that exactly?"

"Up and down will work best."

Robin looked down, feeling embarrassed and sheepish. "What if I do it wrong?"

Gripping his chin, Slade made Robin look up at him. "You won't."

Robin stared at Slade for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Okay."

"And if you _are_ doing it wrong, I will take over instead," Slade added.

Taking a deep breath—and ignoring his embarrassment—Robin used his knees to push his body up before dropping back down again. Slade watched him while he got a steady rhythm going. He was soon panting while trying to keep his cool at the same time. He was surprised to actually hear Slade's breath becoming erratic. Robin assumed he was doing just fine if he was getting excited. A moan soon escaped his mouth. He could faintly feel Slade's heated breath as it came out of the slits of his mask. Robin wondered if he could actually breathe with it on.

"H-How am I…I d-doing?"

Slade's loud, irregular breathing pretty much answered for him. "Y-You're doing j-just…fine." Robin hung his head, his eyes lightly closed. He felt Slade's hands on his waist. He was helping him now, making him go a little faster. Robin continued to moan and pant as his prostate was hit over and over again by the tip of his cock. Sweat dripped down his chest, arms, and the tips of his hair. Arching his back inward, he cried out when Slade came. With his body aching, Robin fell heavily against him, trying to regain his breath. Slade thrust one last time before relaxing his legs. Robin growled.

"D-Damn…"

Slade chuckled. "I told y-you…didn't I-I?"

"F-Fuck you…"

Slade chuckled again, his breath regained. "The correct form would be _me_."

Robin snorted, but said nothing. Slade had his arm over his back again. They were quiet until his breathing returned to normal. He soon inhaled deeply. Gripping his hips, Slade lifted him up and brought him even closer to his stomach so that he could place his penis back in his boxers before placing him back on his pelvis. The room was quiet for a while.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Robin sat up to look at Slade. "Why do you get to be fully clothed while I have to be naked all the time?"

Slade chuckled. "That is very sweet of you, Robin. You want to see me naked? I'm flattered."

Robin glared at him. "That's not why I'm asking! Why can't I be clothed too?"

Slade snorted in amusement. "It would be hard to be inside of you with clothes on, Robin. Besides, I like to admire your body up close and fully _exposed_."

Slade purred that last one. Robin glared at him. "I still don't see why we both can't be naked," he muttered.

Slade chuckled. "Or maybe you just want to see what my body looks like. You can feel if you'd like."

Thinking that was a great idea, Robin sat up and moved a little closer. Starting at his shoulders, not covered by his neck plate, he felt Slade's well-toned muscles carefully with his hands. He felt his arms next with both. Slade watched him silently as he trailed his hands over his chest. Robin blushed slightly as he felt his body. He soon reached his abdomen.

"Four or six-pack?" Robin asked, slightly amused now.

Slade chuckled. "Six. You can feel the ridges underneath if you touch them carefully."

"Wish I had a four-pack."

Slade stared at Robin with amusement. "One day."

Robin was now feeling Slade's sides, hoping to find a tickle spot. Sadly he found none. He almost went too low once he realized how close he was getting. He quickly pulled his hands away; Slade hadn't bothered to zip up his pants.

"Well, I can kind of picture what you could look like," he said, hoping Slade hadn't noticed anything. "I just need a face now. I already felt your hair briefly the last time." Slade smirked in amusement. He grabbed Robin's hand. "Wha-What're you doing?"

Robin's face turned bright red as he pulled his hand towards his crotch.

"Shouldn't you feel the rest before bed?" Robin gasped lightly when Slade pulled his hand in between his thighs. "Here, I'll help you."

Robin couldn't take his eyes off Slade's crotch. He gulped when he made him grip his penis, which was slicked with cum. His body shuddered lightly as he moved his hand back and forth along his entire length. He soon made Robin pull it out so that the tip faced his stomach. Slade moved his hand a little faster, stimulating it to become hard. Robin was still blushing.

"This is embarrassing," he said quietly. Slade couldn't help but smirk, amused. The tips of Robin's fingers brushed against his balls. "What the hell-?"

Slade chuckled. "That would be my testicles, silly child."

Robin glared at him. "I know what they're called! Don't make me touch them again." Slade snorted in amusement but said nothing. Within seconds, he came all over Robin's stomach. His eyes suddenly widened. "H-Hey!" Lifting his body up towards his mask, Slade pushed it up slightly and licked up his own cum. Robin's body shuddered lightly from his slick, hot tongue on his skin while he was practically on top of his head. Once he had enough cum in his mouth, Slade slowly sat him back down and swallowed. Robin looked disgusted. "That can't be healthy."

Slade chuckled, placing his mask back over his mouth. "On the contrary. Studies show that the more sex you have, the longer you live. Also, you may not realize it, but semen is very high in protein. If I made you swallow it, you might never sleep tonight."

Robin was neutral for a few seconds before glaring at Slade. "You're making that up."

Slade chuckled, gripping his chin. "It's true. Now it's time for bed, my little Robin."

Robin snorted. "I'm not little." He rolled off him. Slade smirked softly, highly amused. Robin slid under the covers. "Good night."

Slade pulled the covers up towards his head. "Good night, Robin."

Slade ran his hand through his hair before standing up and readjusting himself. Going to his belt, he picked it up and placed it back around his waist. He then sat back down and began working again. Robin closed his eyes and tried once again to fall asleep. Within ten minutes, he finally drifted off into darkness.


	9. Intensive 'Get The Crap Beat Out of You'

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

The first month had gone by fast, Robin noted. A month of not seeing the Titans seemed so surreal. Had it actually happened? Or was Robin in a dream this whole time? Well, the pain he had experienced that month _felt_ real. He was more surprised that it had gone by so fast. The training with Slade had been the cause most likely. Speaking of which…

Robin lifted his bo staff horizontally in front of his face, blocking Slade's power staff. He pushed him back before coming in with a side attack. Slade twirled his staff around vertically to parry. Robin stepped back and quickly ducked to avoid the blue aura around the end before lunging with his staff, catching Slade in the stomach. He doubled over slightly. Robin then whacked him in the chin, making him step back.

"Good work, Robin," Slade said once he recovered. "Tomorrow, you will practice with my power staff. But for now, time for dinner."

"Thank you, sir," Robin said, putting his staff back in his belt. They went into the kitchen for dinner. Robin rubbed his tired right eye as he ate a bite of chicken with a dollop of mashed potatoes. Slade was working on dishes. After he swallowed his food, Robin yawned. "You have almost every electronic device known to man, but you don't own a dishwasher?"

Slade snorted in amusement. "It gives me something to do when I'm not working," he said, putting a plate in the dish drainer.

"But washing the dishes is boring," Robin said, grabbing some green beans.

"So is sitting around doing nothing," Slade countered, rinsing the sponge out. He turned around to face Robin after shutting off the faucet. "The minute you return to the room, I want you to take a shower before bed."

"Yes sir."

Robin soon finished eating. He gave Slade his plate and glass before leaving the kitchen. He returned to his room and took out clean boxers and shorts from his drawer in the dresser. He grabbed a towel from the closet as he passed it to enter the bathroom. Yawning, he placed everything on the closed toilet and started the shower. He undressed and stepped inside, allowing the hot water to rain down on him. After being alone for a few minutes, tears formed in his eyes. Robin wondered why he was still crying over them. It had been a goddamn month since the explosion. He shouldn't still be feeling this way!

Looking at the floor, Robin sighed. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he began to wash his sweat-covered hair. He was glad for the training every day. It prevented him from thinking about his deceased friends. If he didn't have it, he would surely cry non-stop.

Stepping out of the shower five minutes later, Robin grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Looking in the mirror, he wiped his eyes with his hand before smoothing his limp hair back. Water drizzled down his back, passing over a bruise that he got from Slade two days ago. It felt like he had been hit with a heavy, thick log right in the middle of his back, he had hit him so hard. Robin blamed the Kobujutsu staff that he had been using that day.

Robin quickly pulled his undergarments on before leaving the bathroom. He dried his hair with his towel, rubbing vigorously. Once done, he draped it over his shoulders. Sitting at Slade's desk, Robin entered the password onto his computer and got onto the internet. He went to Google and typed into the search: Anthony Zucco; 18465 Gotham, New York. Slade had allowed him the privilege of searching for Tony himself. Robin mainly kept tabs on any news articles about the mob boss. He wanted to keep track of every lying scheme he committed in Gotham so that he had even more reasons to take the man out. Robin knew he was getting overly obsessed, like he had when he first heard of Slade, but that obsession hadn't driven him _too_ much into insanity, so he had a feeling this one wouldn't either.

"Anything new?"

Slade ruffled up Robin's hair as he passed him. He smoothed it back down.

"No, not yet," he said before yawning. He quickly exited out of the internet and turned off the computer. Standing up, Robin went to the bed and tossed his towel into his personal metal laundry basket. He sat down after pulling the sheet and covers back. Opening the drawer in the bedside table, he pulled out the photo frame and held it in both hands. He stared at it in silence momentarily. "I hope they don't hate me."

Slade sat in the chair and looked at him. Robin had sadness written all over his face. Sighing, he laid down on his side and pulled the covers over him. He held the frame to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Good night Robin," Slade said.

Robin didn't reply seeing as he was already sound asleep. Slade continued to stare at him, his eye unreadable.

* * *

The next few days went by with sparring, perfecting staff stances and attacks, and working with smoke and exploding bombs. Currently, Robin was fighting a Slade-bot with a normal staff and smoke bombs. He spun around and knocked the butt end of his staff in the robot's chest. He quickly lifted it, catching it in the chin. It flew up into the air. Whipping out a smoke bomb, Robin chucked it at the robot. Smoke billowed out once it hit it in the stomach. It soon started to fall towards the floor. Running under it, he back flipped, catching it in the back with his foot. It flew back into the air. Landing, Robin slid back a few inches before running towards it again. He jumped into the air, rolled his body over, and caught the robot in the stomach with his heel. Dropping his arm down, he landed with one hand, his foot in the bot's stomach.

Standing up, Robin lifted his foot off and quickly thrust the staff into its chest. It crackled and sparked for a few seconds. Robin yanked the staff out, twirled it around in his hand, and made it shrink before placing it back in his belt. Satisfied with his work, he didn't hesitate to fall backwards to land on his rear. Sweat dripped off his chin.

"Seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds," Slade said behind him. He gently nudged Robin with his knee. "You're getting better."

Robin tilted his head back and smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll give you five minutes to rest and then you will fight ten more robots," Slade explained. "This time you will use the Kobujutsu staff."

Robin nodded. "Yes, sir."

Slade walked over to the supply room to get the staff. Robin stretched and yawned before getting ready for round two. Slade returned with the golden staff in hand. He handed it to him. Robin almost dropped it as all its weight went into his grip. He wasn't quite used to how heavy it was just yet. It was made of gold, what else did people expect? Slade summoned ten robots at once. They were all weaponless except for two in the back.

"You have fifteen minutes to defeat all ten. If you manage to do it in less than fifteen, starting tomorrow we will work on something much more challenging. You may begin when they attack."

Slade walked off. Robin gripped the staff tightly with both hands, holding a defensive stance. He decided to make a break for the two in the back to avoid getting hurt by the lasers. Slade pushed a button on his wrist, signaling the robots to attack. One robot instantly jumped forward, clawed, metal hand at the ready. It swiped at Robin, who blocked it with the staff as he twirled it around in his hands. He felt the strain on his arms as he had done it and he tried to ignore it the best to his ability. Getting the right footing, he ran forward and knocked a robot in the head with the end of the staff. It was sent crashing into another one. They quickly recovered and jumped him from behind. Feeling the heavy weight against his shoulders, Robin twisted his body forward and down, managing to pull the robots over his head before standing back up straight and lunging with the end of the staff. He knocked their heads off before thrusting the end into one's back. He managed to break the other one in half as he swung the staff at its side. Robin was somewhat surprised—he couldn't do that with his normal staff. This made him wonder about the power staff that he hadn't used yet.

Robin spun around and knocked a robot to the floor. He stabbed it in the chest and then front flipped over it to attack another robot. Now there were six. Tossing the staff to a slightly surprised robot—if they could feel such an emotion—Robin roundhouse kicked another one in the stomach. It flew back and crashed into a wall as he took the staff back. He stabbed the robot he had tossed it to in the chest. With as much strength as possible, Robin lifted the staff over his head, throwing the robot over his body to crash into another one. The end of the staff crashed into the floor. Robin lifted it and got a better grip on the middle of it. A laser beam suddenly hit the staff near his hand, making him drop one end in surprise. It landed right on his foot, which was luckily protected by his steel-toed boots. If it hadn't, he surely would've broken a few bones in his toes.

Spinning around, Robin lifted the staff with difficulty, blocking a robot's punch. Like a javelin, he thrust it right through its fingers, arm, and face. He pulled it free, grabbed it with both hands again, and attacked the final two robots within two minutes. With his arms feeling weak, Robin dropped the staff and landed on both hands and knees. His arms shook as he held himself up, the muscles throbbing in pain. Sweat dripped down his face to land on the floor.

Slade stopped the timer and smirked in triumph. He was definitely giving Robin a reward for his time of ten minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Putting the stopwatch away, Slade approached Robin, who was now sitting as he rubbed his arms.

"Starting tomorrow, we go on to the next step," he said behind him. "You have improved much faster than I expected."

Robin took a deep breath and then let it out. He actually felt happy at what Slade said. No one had ever told him he had improved greatly or at all. Batman was never one for praise. He always expected Robin to do even better next time. He couldn't remember the last time he heard words similar to Slade's.

"Thank you, sir."

Nodding, Slade said, "Get up and follow me. I will put ointment on your arms." Robin's happiness level quickly dropped. Not once had Slade ever said "you're welcome" to him when he thanked him. It kind of hurt. Most adults would reply back. Pushing it aside, Robin stood up and followed Slade out of the training room and into the master bedroom. He pulled his sweat-covered shirt over his head before dropping it into his metal hamper. "Take a shower first."

"Yes sir." Robin quickly showered, feeling refreshed from the long training day. He was drying his hair as he left the bathroom with clean boxers and shorts on. Slade came into the room with his unmarked tube in hand. He applied his special ointment to his arms. They soon felt better as they went into the kitchen for dinner. Halfway done, Robin yawned. He would definitely sleep good tonight. Returning to the master bedroom, he got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, his arms tucked behind his head. Slade was at his desk, typing on his computer. Robin glanced at him. "Will I ever do some stealing like last time?"

"Eventually," Slade replied, not looking away from his work. "There hasn't been anything of interest here in Jump City for a while however. I have been looking mind you."

Robin rolled onto his side. "I guess if it's not from Wayne Enterprises I won't mind," he said absentmindedly. He closed his eyes. The room became quiet except for Slade's typing. "…Slade?"

"Hm?"

Robin was silent momentarily. "Good night."

Slade stopped typing, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Good night, Robin."

Inhaling deep and quietly, Robin slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon, Slade and Robin were in the training room several feet apart. Today began Robin's more intensive training.

"I will admit, Robin, that all of our previous encounters were not as they seemed. I have never used my full power and ability against you. I have always gone easy on you, which is how you defeated me before. Today I will use all the strength and intellect that I have to train you in this sparring session. I will not go easy on you like I have in the past." Slade paused. "You won't be able to lay a hand on me, Robin. After today you will be in pain. This will be the most intense training you will ever go through. Are you ready?"

A bead of sweat dripped down Robin's temple. He gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Then come at me with everything you have." Nodding, Robin charged at Slade, ready to knock his block off. He just _had_ to be bluffing. Curling his hand into a fist, Robin aimed for his masked face. With inhuman speed, Slade ducked and punched him in the gut. Robin's eyes felt like they would come out of their sockets. He was terribly winded. Slade pulled his fist back. Robin fell into a heap on the floor beside him. Slade stared down at him. "Get up and try again."

Robin slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He made to stand, but Slade quickly kicked him in the side, making him fly off to the side. He landed on his back, his side throbbing in pain. He managed to stand up halfway before he was kneed in the ribs. Robin was on his feet, but was instantly punched hard in the face. He stepped back and got punched again. Slade continued to punch him in the face and chest, making him step back each time. Robin tried to raise his arms in defense, but Slade was too fast. He was caught in the chest by a roundhouse kick. Robin flew back and crashed headfirst into a wall, falling to the floor on his back.

Placing his hand on his head, Robin slowly sat up and growled in pain. Slade was definitely _not_ bluffing. He was too fast and his punches hurt like hell. Blood dripped out of the corner of Robin's mouth. He slowly stood up and wiped it off with the back of his hand. Slade waited patiently for him to attack. Growling, he curled his hands into fists and attacked again.

Five hours of being beaten up by punches and kicks later, Robin sported a swollen right eye, a bloody nose, and cracked ribs. Slade almost broke his jaw, _twice_. His chest was bruised from his cracked ribs.

"How is beating the shit out of me and rendering me from fighting for a few days _training_?" he asked while Slade wiped blood off his upper lip.

After sticking some gauze into his bleeding nostril, Slade said, "Not only must you fight well, Robin, but your speed also counts. You must anticipate my moves in order to block them. Lift your arms." Robin raised his arms, placing them behind his head. Unraveling dressings, Slade continued. "Also, knowing the full strength of your opponent's punches teaches your brain how to avoid pain. Soon your brain will be able to send nerve waves through your muscles fast enough for you to dodge. This method helps you enhance your reflexes to make them faster."

Slade tied the ends of the dressings together around Robin's chest. Taking out a needle, he pushed it through the thick cloth and injected the morphine to his muscles and skin to numb the pain.

"Then what are we going to do until my ribs are healed?" Robin asked.

Slade put his supplies away. Robin carefully stood up, wincing slightly.

"We will practice with a gun for half a day tomorrow and then the other half is for resting," Slade said, heading for the master bedroom. Robin followed. "We will try the method used today the day after."

They entered the room. Robin frowned. "But my ribs won't be better by then," he said, worriedly—he really was sore.

Slade sat down in his desk chair while Robin sat on the middle of the bed, cross-legged. "Not only will this method help your brain, but also your body to ignore pain," he said, his arms folded over his chest. "Sooner or later, you will be used to pain so that we won't have to take a rest for half a day. You will, hopefully, be faster as well." Robin nodded. That made sense. He suddenly yawned. Slade stared silently at him for a few seconds. "I will allow you to relax in bed until dinner."

Nodding, Robin rolled over, pulled the blanket back, and laid down on his stomach. He gently rested his sore cheek on the pillow, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Only fifteen seconds went by before Robin felt something wet on his lower back. His body tensed.

"How is this resting?" he asked, annoyed.

Putting some of his weight against Robin's body, Slade leaned towards his ear and licked the lobe. He shuddered, but didn't dare open his eyes. He had a good feeling Slade took his mask off completely. He felt the sound of his chuckle reverberate in his ear.

"You're just lying there, pretty bird," he said, licking his earlobe again. "I'm doing all of the work."

Robin sighed in annoyance, his temple throbbing. "Just stop, please."

Slade smirked down at him. "And ruin my fun? Would you really do that to your master, Robin?" Robin brought his arm back towards his face. Slade easily caught it and pinned it against his back. Robin growled in pain when he placed a little more pressure on it. "It's either this or sex."

Robin relaxed his body, knowing that Slade would do it too. "I'm sorry, sir."

Slade slowly released his arm. Robin laid it back on the bed and sighed. Pushing his face against the bed with his hand, Slade kissed the side of his neck, making him shudder. He continued to have his eyes shut. Finally getting bored with this activity, Slade placed his mask back on and stood up. He got up and walked towards the door. Robin rolled over to see him.

"I will get you once dinner is done," Slade said, leaving.

The door slid shut behind him, leaving Robin alone in the room. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Lifting his hand, he rubbed furiously at his neck. He suddenly had to pee. Standing up, Robin did his business and then looked in the mirror after washing his hands. Turning his head around, he looked at his neck in the mirror. There was a reddish-brown mark on his skin. Robin groaned.

_'Great. My first hickie and it's from Slade.'_

Sighing, Robin left the bathroom and got back into bed. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His eyes slowly closed. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Slade returned with dinner on a tray. Robin sat up and gave the man a confused look.

"Dinner in bed?" he asked when Slade placed it on his lap.

"You need to rest," he said casually before getting into bed with him. "Eat your dinner and then go to sleep."

Nodding, Robin picked up his fork and ate his green beans first before starting on mashed potatoes. Slade, like always, watched him eat. Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He then swallowed to look at him.

"What is so interesting about my eating?"

Slade shook his head. "I just like to observe."

Robin turned back to his plate, glancing wearily at Slade. "You're weird."

A small smirk crossed Slade's face. "I'm glad you noticed." Robin rolled his eyes before finishing up his dinner. Slade took his tray, stood up, and placed it on the desk. Robin pulled the covers over his body after lying down against his pillow. He closed his eyes. "Good night, Robin."

"Night."

With exhaustion taking its toll, Robin fell asleep.

* * *

Two days later and Robin already had a fractured nose, two more cracked ribs, and stiffened muscles. He tried to guard his face from Slade's punch, but the man was just too fast. Hitting the back of his head on the floor after falling, he blacked out for a few seconds. He groaned in pain as he sat up, holding an arm to his ribs. Robin looked up slightly. His eyes suddenly widened right when the bomb lying in front of him a few feet away exploded. The force sent him backwards several feet. He rolled over backwards before crashing on his back, his arms sticking away from his sides.

"Hurry and get up, Robin," Slade said, taking out his bo staff.

Groaning, Robin slowly sat up and winced. "S-Slade, I think my rib broke," he said, wheezing slightly.

Sighing, Slade placed his staff away. "I'll take a look."

Robin slowly rose to his feet, taking steady breaths. They slowly made their way to the infirmary. He sat down, wincing. Reaching into a cupboard, Slade took down a machine with a black handle and a black screen, shaped like a remote control car controller. Walking over to stand in front of Robin, he turned it on and scanned it over his chest and stomach. There was indeed a broken rib. Slade turned off the machine and went to get dressings.

"I guess I can be spared two weeks of getting beat up, huh?" Robin asked.

Slade returned, told him to lift his arms, and then began wrapping the dressings tightly around his ribcage. "Yes, you'll be sparred in that department. That does not mean you won't be practicing with your gun however."

Robin sighed. "Yes sir."

Once Robin's ribs were secure, they returned to the training room. Slade handed him a gun.

"You will have moving targets, so keep a sharp eye out," he said before walking away to watch Robin work.

Staring out across the room, Robin aimed right as a target popped out of the floor. He fired at it, blasting the head right off before it could fire a laser. Soon more appeared in quick succession. He did a good job of keeping up with them.

A few minutes later, a surprise target came up far to the right. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Robin quickly jerked around, forgetting about his condition. The target fired. Robin placed a hand to his broken rib, unable to see the laser beam coming straight at the right side of his right leg. Hitting halfway up to his knee, he cried out in pain. He fell over sideways, falling on his broken rib. Blood pooled out of the wound, traveling down the length of his leg. Robin growled from the pain in both areas, tears bursting from his eyes. Slade walked over and crouched in front of him.

"Stop crying. You're fine."

"B-But it really h-hurts."

"That doesn't mean you should cry about it," Slade scolded. "Yes it hurts, but you have to suck it up. Now get back up and keep practicing."

Sniffing in harshly, Robin attempted to quiet his sobs of pain and stand back up. Slade stepped back and waited. Pushing his body up sideways, Robin lifted his bleeding leg, bent the knee, and then pushed himself up. He stood but swayed a bit. Placing a hand to his rib, he lifted his gun and fired at the target. The head was shot off and went flying back into a different target. Robin shot another one and then another. Every time he pulled the trigger, his chest ached when his muscles tightened around it. After a while, he wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and continued to shoot, despite the pain in his body. The wound on his leg pulsed in pain, but he ignored it.

Two hours later and Robin had sweat covering his entire face. In fact, pretty much his whole body was coated in sweat. He was breathing heavily too. His vision suddenly blurred. Clenching his eyes shut tight, Robin shook his head and then opened them again.

"S-Slade, I…I-I f-feel like…passing o-out right now," he muttered, his vision coming in and out of focus.

Unable to hold his arm up any longer, Robin dropped it to his side, his hand becoming slack. The gun fell to the floor. His knees finally gave way and he fell, clutching at his rib. Tears formed in his eyes, but he willed them away. He felt Slade step up beside him. He grabbed his arm near the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Wrapping his arm around his waist and having a strong grip on his arm, Slade headed for the training room door. After a couple of minutes of slow walking later, they reached the bedroom. Slade set him down on the bed before helping him with his shoes. Robin gripped his chest and tried to take steady, even breaths. Once his shoes and socks were removed, Slade examined the wound on his leg. The blood had dried and the skin had been slightly burned.

"Stay here," he said, standing up and walking away.

Robin just nodded. Slade left for a few minutes before returning. He had the first-aid kit in his hand. Crouching in front of him again, he opened the box on the floor and pulled out a piece of cloth. He went into the bathroom to get it wet. Returning, Slade started washing the blood away. Robin watched him clean up the wound, hissing whenever he touched a tender spot. Once the blood was gone, Slade put on anti-itch/burn cream before wrapping it up in bandages. Putting the cream away, he closed the box and set it on the bedside table. Robin smiled softly in gratitude.

"Thanks."

Slade stood up. "You should shower. The dressings are waterproof."

"Yes, sir." Slade helped Robin to his feet. He limped slightly towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Robin carefully stripped off his shorts and boxers before stepping into the shower, closing the door, and turning on the water. Twenty minutes later, fully refreshed, he stepped into the room with his towel around his waist. Slade was sitting at his desk. Going to the dresser, Robin pulled out a pair of black boxers and slipped them on. He draped the towel over the dresser to dry it out before returning to his side of the bed. He carefully laid down, placing a hand to his chest. There was a dull ache that was more annoying than painful within his ribcage. "Do you break people's bones a lot when you're out being a mercenary?" he asked, feeling bored with the silence. "Or am I an exception?"

Slade continued typing. "When I don't have a weapon in my hand, I usually just break the person's neck with my bare hands."

"How many times have you broken someone's neck?" Robin asked, wanting to know a little more about this mercenary business.

Slade took a moment to reply as he thought about it. "Quite a lot." He paused. "Are we playing twenty questions now, little bird?"

Robin shrugged one shoulder. "I'm just curious about mercenaries."

Slade saved what he had before turning off the computer and turning around in his chair. He folded his arms over his chest. "For every question you I ask, I will answer and then ask you a question. But choose carefully because I might not answer it."

Robin nodded. "Okay, do mercenaries get paid?"

"Yes, depending on the customer. Some mercenaries have set prices on certain criminals. If you're good at something, never do it for free. Do you want to be a mercenary?"

"I don't know," Robin said. "What's the difference between an assassin and a mercenary?"

"Mercenaries kill for profit and are hired. Assassins do what they please and usually without pay," Slade explained. "Assassins only kill government or political people. This, however, doesn't apply to you. You are killing villains without pay. They don't have political means. Are you willing to kill more villains after you kill Zucco?"

Robin blinked. He hadn't thought of that before. What was he going to do once Tony was gone? "I haven't thought of what I would do after I killed him, to be honest. Though, knowing you, I would guess you'd make me kill more people. What would you do if I refused?"

Slade stared intently at him. He hadn't thought much about that either. He thought about it now that Robin asked. It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "I suppose you would be punished for it. However, if you do refuse and are adamant about not killing your target, then I will not force you to. _Are you_ planning on refusing my orders in the future?"

Robin shrugged. "I won't know until after Tony is dead. I just haven't thought much about it. And punish me how?"

"Oh, I can assure you, no bat paddles will be used."

Robin glowered at him. "You're one funny mercenary," he said sarcastically. "How do you even know about the bat paddle?"

"You are skipping my turn."

"I-"

"What kind of punishment _should_ I choose if you disobey me?"

Robin glared at him for being interrupted. "I don't know! I would prefer a slap on the wrist than my ass thank you very much." He paused, a question popping up in his mind. "You wouldn't, you know, torture me…right?"

"No, Robin. The only time I use torture is if I need to know important information that is being withheld," Slade said, making Robin feel a bit better. "I usually use mental torture as apposed to physical. And I think we're done with questions for tonight. You need as much rest as you can. I expect your rib to be healed in one week instead of two. We can't waste too much time."

"One week?" Robin muttered.

_He probably wants you better so he doesn't have to wait for your ass for long, _the inner voice in his head said.

Robin wanted to hit the top of his head, but Slade was still looking at him. So he scratched it hard instead, hoping for the same effect. "Yeah, okay."

Carefully sliding down the bed, Robin laid back on his pillow, pulled the covers up to his chest, and then closed his eyes. He ignored the feeling of Slade's eye on him still. He placed a hand to his chest to make sure his broken bone was still together. With exhaustion taking its toll, Robin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week had past and already Robin was fairly back to normal, thanks to Slade's special ointment. Now he was back to getting the crap beat out of him. It was his speed that prevented Robin from blocking successfully. He couldn't compete with it. Taking a break for lunch, Slade decided to give him a lecture while he ate.

"I think your problem is that you don't think ahead. When up against a fast opponent, you must anticipate where they will appear. While you're fighting, plan several different scenarios in your mind and anticipate. Think fast enough and you will be able to dodge."

So they tried it. Robin tried to think, but when the first fist made contact with his jaw, he couldn't form coherent words, let alone coherent thoughts. So for the rest of the day he was getting kicked, punched, kneed in the gut, and crashed into the walls and floors. This was definitely getting him nowhere. One good thing came from all of this however. Robin was getting used to the pain.

"Did you plan ahead at all today?" Slade asked after dinner and a shower.

Robin rubbed the back of his wet hair with his towel as he sat on the bed. "I tried to, but I can't think and move at the same time. I have to stay focused on you and I can't plan while trying to do that."

Slade was silent momentarily. "Tomorrow, I will allow you to plan ahead before we even get started. I will give you ten minutes to prepare yourself."

Robin tossed his towel into his metal box. "That might help," he said tiredly, getting under the sheets and covers. "Good night."

Robin closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. The next morning, Slade did give him ten minutes to think of several plans. Soon, they would be put to the test.


	10. Happy Birthday Robin

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Sorry its so long DX One thing led to another and I just HAD to add some humor near the end. But I think you'll like this chapter ;] I had fun writing it. Enjoy!

**SladinForever**

* * *

For the next four hours, Robin tried to initiate his plans on blocking or dodging Slade's punches, but was still unsuccessful. At one point, he thought he would actually do it, but Slade had changed tactics within milliseconds, he was that fast. He had gotten behind Robin in just two seconds and aimed a blow to the back of his head in half of one. Robin aimed a punch for Slade's face, but he quickly ducked, punching him in the gut. Robin gritted his teeth and attempted to lift his left leg for a kick. Slade grabbed his ankle with his hand and flipped him over sideways. Robin crashed several times into the floor, rolling away. He soon landed on his stomach, sliding a few inches back after a loud crash. Slade shook his head in disappointment.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. I am very disappointed that you have not dodged a single attack I have sent at you." He turned his back and started walking towards the door. Robin slowly sat up, gritting his teeth. "You may as well give up now."

Robin stared at Slade with wide, slightly upset eyes. Give up? Just give up on hoping to be strong enough, _fast_ enough, to kill Zucco? Putting on a determined face, Robin slowly began to stand.

"Just give me one hour!" Slade stopped. "It'll only take me one more hour! Give me another chance!"

Slade turned to face him. They stared at each other silently for a long time. Robin continued to glare at him in determination. Smirking under his mask, Slade stepped forward.

"You have ten minutes to come up with several plans. I will give you one hour."

Nodding, Robin thought of different ideas on what Slade would do. He countered each and every one of them. He then went on with several steps ahead. Once ten minutes passed, Slade attacked. Robin stood in a defensive stance, waiting for him to get closer. He would dodge him within the hour. He would not give up.

Slade was suddenly behind Robin, catching him in the left side with a kick. He fell over sideways. Placing his hands to the floor, he finished the cartwheel and then flipped back onto his feet, only to be punched in the jaw. Robin stepped back and was quickly punched in the chest. He doubled over and was quickly kneed in the chin. As he rose into the air, Slade spun around and kicked him in the chest. Robin fell back, crashing into the floor. He quickly flipped over onto his feet and stepped back when he was punched in the jaw again. Gritting his teeth with his right eye closed, he growled, managing to keep his balance. He stepped back several times, but was quickly caught by another kick. For the next half hour, Robin had bruises on his jaw, chest, and stomach, was punched continuously in the gut and chest, and had fallen ten times. Deciding he needed to distance himself, Robin back flipped away several times before landing with his arms up in a defensive stance. He gritted his teeth and growled, paying a close eye on Slade as he ran towards him for a punch.

_'Think! Watch his movements, pay close attention, and don't hesitate for a second_. _He's coming at you from the front. If he moves to either side, dodge the opposite way. Don't give up.'_ Slade threw his fist at Robin's face. Growling, he quickly spun to the right, managing to trip over his own feet. He fell, sliding back a bit before stopping himself with his hand to the floor. Slade stopped his next step, lowered his arm, and then stood up straight. Sitting up, Robin stared at his back, breathing heavily. He had a surprised look on his face. After a few seconds of realizing what he had done, a small grin formed on his face. _'I…I did it… I…I dodged!'_

"HA! I told you I would dodge within the h-!" Robin flinched back when Slade looked at him over his shoulder. He gulped, not liking the look in his solitary eye. Turning around, Slade approached him. Robin's eyes widened slightly._ 'Is he mad at me?'_

Robin leaned back on one hand when Slade crouched in front of him. He gulped again, not liking his look one bit. Robin suddenly blinked. Was Slade…smirking?

"Excellent work, Robin. I am very proud of you."

Robin's mouth fell open, he was so dumbfounded. Had he heard Slade right? "Y-You're what?"

Slade used his toes to move his upper body over Robin, who leaned back even farther, his eyes widening. Slade carefully grabbed his shoulders and forced him all the way onto his back. He was now over top of him, his knees on either side of his hips.

"So proud, in fact," With his left hand on the floor by Robin's head, Slade reached for his belt with his right, "I'll give you a reward."

Robin gulped. Slade wanted to fuck him right here and now? Couldn't he wait until they were in a bed where it was soft? Or better yet, could they pass entirely?

"B-But I need to continue training," he said, trying to ignore Slade's hand unbuckling his own belt.

"And we will_. Tomorrow_," Slade said rather smugly, though his voice didn't show it.

Slade unzipped Robin's pants and slowly pulled them off his hips. Robin glared at him.

"I don't have time for this! Nngh!" Robin clenched his teeth and eyes tightly together, growling. Slade gripped his shaft with a firm hold, moving his hand back and forth steadily. Losing breath, Robin opened his mouth and began to pant loudly. "S-Slade, s-stop it…"

As pre-cum came out of his penis, Slade brushed the ball of his hand over the tip to pick it up. It slid down into the palm of his hand, allowing him to apply it to the hardening organ. Robin moaned when the side of his pointer finger touched his sensitive balls. Slade chuckled.

"Do you still wish for me to stop?" he asked with a smirk behind his mask.

"N-No, don't…d-don't stop…!" Robin gasped.

"Good boy."

Slade reached into his boxers with his other hand a few seconds before Robin came all over his stomach. Releasing his penis, he used three of his fingers to wipe the cum off. After pulling his own hardening cock from his pants, Slade grabbed his legs one at a time and pulled them out from beneath him. He pulled his left leg out to the side to expose his puckered entrance. With his fingers coated with the bodily lubrication, Slade forced them inside, covering Robin's tight inner walls.

"Ah, Slade…h-hurry…" he moaned out.

After pulling his fingers out, Slade sat up on his knees, grabbed the base of his dick, and quickly plunged it downward inside of him. Robin gasped and then moaned as he slowly forced his entire length within. With his legs up in the air against his sides, Slade placed his hands on either side of him. Within seconds he had a good rhythm going, the tip of his penis hitting his prostate. Slade used his toes to move his ass up and down, as if he were doing some very awkward push-ups. Robin panted and moaned as his pace quickened. He scratched his nails against the floor, his back arching. He grumbled and moaned for a few seconds before speaking.

"Ah, S-Slade…h-harder…p-please…!" With his back still arched, Slade wrapped one arm under the base of his back and pulled his ass up hard while he thrust down, going in for an even deeper penetration. Robin cried out in intense pleasure. "Ah, Slade…y-yes…!"

Slade gritted his teeth as he tried to maintain his slowly laboring breath. He clenched his eye tight briefly every so often. With two more thrusts, he came deep inside of Robin, making him cry out his name upon his release. Robin fell back from exhaustion, panting heavily and sweating profusely. Slade landed back on his knees, breathing on his quivering stomach. For a few minutes only the sounds of their breathing could be heard. Slade chuckled.

"Aren't you glad I gave you such a _pleasuring_ reward, little Robin?"

Robin's breath was finally back. Opening his eyes, he glared at Slade. "P-Please shut up and g-get off me."

Chuckling, Slade pulled out teasingly before slowly standing up and placing his penis back in his pants. He zipped them up and then went over to his belt behind him. Robin sat up, pulling his boxers and pants back over his hips. Looking around, he found his belt and reached over to grab it. He slid it towards him before lifting it up and placing it back around his waist. Slade turned back to him.

"Get up and take a shower before dinner."

Robin slowly stood up and nodded. "Yes sir." Walking past him, Robin yelped when Slade slapped his ass. He whipped his head around and glared at him before continuing on his way. Slade smirked after him, his arms folded over his chest. Reaching the bedroom in a few seconds, Robin grabbed clean clothes and then got into the hot shower. His face was neutral for a few seconds before a small smile graced his lips. "I am one step closer to avenging you."

After his shower, Robin dried his hair as he looked in the mirror. His eyes narrowed and he blinked. His irises looked strangely darker than normal. Deciding it was probably from the heat of his shower, Robin got dressed and then left. He threw his wet towel and dirty clothes in his metal hamper before grabbing the comb on the dresser. He combed his hair down flat before shaking his head. It was somewhat spiked, but it soon fell the closer to being dry it got. Robin then pushed his hair back, placed the comb back on the dresser, and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. He sat down in his chair and waited fifteen minutes before a plate of a chicken patty, mashed potatoes, and canned green beans landed in front of him. He picked up his fork and began to eat as Slade sat and watched him.

"Tomorrow we will continue your dodging practice. I expect in a week to add offense along with defense in your training."

Robin swallowed a bite of potatoes. "Just a week?" Slade nodded. "I don't know, maybe two weeks is better."

"No, I expect one week."

Robin snorted in amusement. "I knew it…"

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "You knew what?"

Robin swallowed some of his water. "You're a hornball."

Slade frowned. "Excuse me?"

Robin chuckled behind his glass. "Oh, you know, you were the same way when my rib was broken. For a full week you couldn't fuck my brains out since it's too rigorous on my body. You wanted me to get better as soon as possible, just so you could have sex with me. After a few weeks of being deprived, today was your opportunity to have your way with me. And now you have to wait a whole 'nother week? What a shame."

Robin went back to eating, not paying attention to the glare coming from Slade.

"You really think so, hm?"

Robin looked at him briefly, giving him a smug smirk. "I know so." He went back to eating.

"Well then you better sleep with one eye open tonight. Because whether you're awake or asleep, I will "fuck your brains out"."

Robin chuckled. "You've just proven my point." Half an hour later and Robin was lying in bed. With one arm behind his head, he held the Titans' picture up above his face, staring at each of their faces. He suddenly sighed. "For almost three years I spent my birthday with them. We wouldn't be called the _Teen_ Titans once I turned eighteen." Looking over at the bedside table, Robin placed the photo down and curled up on his side, pulling the covers over his body. "Besides giving me a night of bliss, what do you plan on getting me for my birthday?"

Slade was sitting in his chair, his arms folded over his chest. "It wouldn't be much of a birthday if I told you, now, would it?"

Robin yawned. "I-I guess not." The room was silent momentarily. "Good night Slade."

"Good night Robin."

Closing his eyes, Robin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Five days later and Robin was able to dodge better than before. By tomorrow he would be trying to hit Slade while he dodged him. He was glad for it because he was still getting pretty beat up and bruised. The chance to heal properly was oh so very tempting. Tomorrow also happened to be Robin's birthday. He was excited yet nervous at the same time to know what Slade had planned. He wasn't expecting a cake or anything. Slade didn't seem the type.

Sweat dripped down the side of Robin's face. He stepped back, moving his head quickly from side-to-side as Slade aimed punch after punch for his face. Quickly ducking, he rolled sideways out-of-the-way. He got back up and then jumped back to avoid a sweeping roundhouse kick. His body was moving faster than his old speed. Robin no longer seemed to need planning ahead consciously anymore. It was as though his eyes could see Slade's movements before they happened, which was a strange sensation. Of course, he did get kicked or punched a few times.

Robin jumped back high into the air. Slade moved quickly, got behind him when he fell back down, and roundhouse kicked him in the spine. Robin was sent spinning around, crashing into the floor. He felt like one of his vertebrae had shifted funny.

"Slade, I can't move." Slade stepped up to the side of him and grabbed his arm. Pulling him to his feet, he placed his free hand on the area he had kicked and then pushed it, making his back crack loudly. "Holy-!" Robin was genuinely surprised that it had worked. His back and neck felt one hundred percent better too, like he hadn't ever had injuries in those places before. It felt really good actually. "That felt good."

"Yes, I know," Slade said, moving away from him. "We still have an hour of training left." He turned to face him. "Since I'm cutting the day short tomorrow, we will start on the next step. You will try to lay a hand on me while I dodge. Once you can punch or kick me, we will combine both sets together. Then you will have mastered all that I have taught you."

"Then we can go to Gotham and find Zucco?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Before we get to do that you will have one final test. I won't reveal it to you until after we finish. Now come at me and anticipate my movements."

Robin had a good feeling he had this part in the bag. With the motivation of Zucco and his birthday on his mind, he ran at Slade, formulating a plan. Slade stood in a defensive stance. Jumping into the air, Robin spun around, aiming a kick at his head. Slade ducked and then spun to the right as he landed and aimed a punch at his masked face. Robin pivoted around after his fist missed. Facing Slade, he ran at him again, aiming several missed punches for his chest and face. Slade dodged to the side, appearing behind Robin in an instant. He quickly spun around in a kick, barely missing the man's mask as he stepped back. He instantly added a left-handed punch. Slade moved his head to the side. Robin spun around again, aiming a missed right roundhouse kick at his side. Slade jumped back at an angle and the exercise recommenced.

* * *

Robin slumped into his chair at the dinner table, feeling exhausted. The day had been so _long_. His muscles in his legs and arms ached from all the excessive punching and kicking he had done in the last hour. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep however. Robin was too excited about his birthday tomorrow.

"When will training end tomorrow?"

Slade decided to make a fast dinner—a can of soup and grilled cheese sandwich. "Around four." He placed the can's contents into a pan. Then he began buttering bread. "We will shower before dinner at five. Then I will be giving you your birthday present."

Robin hummed quietly. "This present…it's not stolen, right?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Believe me, Robin, this could never come from a store or warehouse."

Robin thought of other questions he could ask to hopefully make Slade let slip what his gift was. "Is it big or small?"

"It's a surprise," was Slade's immediate response.

Robin grumbled but asked nothing more. Five minutes later and Slade set his dinner in front of him.

"Well I hope my birthday dinner is more filling than this," he said, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

Slade sat down. "Trust me, it will."

Robin finished his grilled cheese three minutes later. He was about to start on his soup when he thought of something. A chuckle passed his lips. "It's funny," he said, closing his eyes and smiling softly. "I never thought I would spend my birthday with someone like you." Slade blinked. Robin started to eat his soup, continuing to smile. It was slowly going away the more he thought about what he had just said. Soon his hand began to shake. Tears formed in his closed eyes and then streamed down his face. Slade watched him closely as he lowered his spoon into his bowl and cried. He sniffed loudly, trying to calm down and stop. "I-I'm sorry. Kn-Knowing that I c-can't spend my birthday w-with the ones I cared for th-the most m-makes me w-wish I never c-celebrated it a-again."

Propping his elbows on the table, Robin buried his wet face in his hands. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks and drip off his chin. Slade allowed him to continue. He didn't feel bad for him in the slightest though. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway. Robin soon stopped, sniffing in as hard as he could a few times.

"Are you done now?"

Robin wiped his eyes furiously with the back of his arm. "I…I th-think so." A hiccup passed his chest. Robin took a deep breath before letting it out. He sniffed again and then cleared his throat. "I'll be okay." Robin picked up his spoon and finished eating. "I'll see you in the morning."

Robin stood up as Slade said, "Good night."

Returning to the bedroom, Robin showered quickly, checked on Zucco news, and then got into bed. He stared up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Looking at the clock, it was almost ten. In just two hours he would officially be an adult. Robin wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was already eighteen if they were in Gotham. Robin rolled over, pulling the covers farther up his body. He gripped the end tightly and closed his eyes. Half an hour later, his hand slowly fell to rest on the bed.

Meanwhile, Slade was finishing up his night-time exercises in the training room. He kept thinking back to when Robin cried over his dead friends. Somewhere, deep down, he wanted to comfort him like that time when he helped with paper work. This time, he wanted to wipe the tears away himself and reassure him that just because they were gone didn't mean he couldn't be happy. But that wasn't what made Slade _Slade_. He wasn't supposed to care; wasn't supposed to comfort a hero brat; wasn't supposed to be the _good guy_. If there was a term for Slade, a bastard would be it.

Finishing his final, one-finger push-up, he returned to his room. He didn't glance even a second at Robin lying on his bed. If he did, perverse thoughts would become actions. They were reserved for tomorrow night. Scratch that. It was well past midnight now, Slade noted as he glanced at the clock. Grabbing a towel from the closet, he entered his bathroom for a shower. He finished within fifteen minutes. Running his hand across the foggy mirror, he stared at his reflection briefly before washing his face with cold water and then turning off the faucet. Leaving, he went to his dresser, dropped the towel to the floor, and rummaged through it. The sound of the bed shifting slightly caught his ear. Slade pulled his boxers on quickly before discarding his towel in the hamper. He then sat down at his desk and began to do some research of his own. Slade was not going to bother _making_ a cake. Instead, he looked to see what the bakery had in stock downtown. He would leave before Robin woke up in the early morning and pick up a single slice for him.

Once he ordered a simple chocolate slice with chocolate frosting edges, Slade looked up simple breakfast recipes. He hadn't made pancakes before, even in his old life, so he needed to know how to make them. Besides, Slade liked a challenge, so store bought pancake mix was out of the question. He would steal the ingredients tonight while Robin slept.

_'The mighty Slade, going out to steal pancake ingredients,' _he mused. _'What has come over me? Sometimes I wonder…'_

After memorizing a very simple recipe, Slade got dressed, glanced at Robin to make sure he was indeed asleep, and then left with buzzing thoughts of that night running through his head.

* * *

Breakfast had been…somewhat of a disaster. Slade had tried making pancakes three times. The first time he forgot an ingredient. The second time had less mistakes except for the fact that he burned them. Then he was able to make light brown ones. Being frustrated enough as it was, Slade had decided that if Robin didn't like or want them then he would have to wait until dinner. Speaking of which, it was almost eight. Slade put four pancakes on a plate, poured maple syrup all over them, and grabbed the whipped cream bottle. Sticking a fork in the top of the stack, he headed for his room. The door slid open. Walking in, he saw Robin sprawled spread-eagle on his back. The cover had fallen off and the sheets were entangled around his legs below the knee. One foot hung over the edge. His mouth was wide open as he breathed and snored quietly. To top it off, he had a trail of saliva on the corner of his mouth.

Rolling his eye, Slade walked over to his side and placed his plate on the bedside table. He placed his finger on the lid of the whipped cream bottle, shook it a few times, and then uncapped it to hold the tip over Robin's mouth. With a devious smirk, he started to pour some into his open mouth. The hissing sound woke Robin up. Slade pulled the bottle back as he swallowed without managing to choke. He coughed lightly.

"That's a strange way to wake me up," he said sleepily. He was about to sit up when the hissing sound returned. Robin blushed when he felt the whipped cream form on his stomach. "Don't you dare-!"

Lifting his mask, Slade leaned down and licked up the line of cream, sending a shiver up Robin's spine. Slade placed his mask back over his face and stood up straight. Robin sat up and glared at him.

"Don't do that or you won't get your present later," Slade said with a smirk. He grabbed his plate and handed it to him. "Happy birthday."

Robin smiled and took the plate. He began to cut his pancakes. "Birthday dinner _and_ breakfast," he said, taking a bite. Despite them being over done, they tasted good. "I should enjoy it while it lasts, huh?"

Slade sat down in his chair. "Yes, since this is the last time I _ever_ make pancakes for you. There is one thing I can't do well and that's make perfect pancakes."

Robin was half done. The whipped cream was a nice touch; made it a bit more flavorful. "They're not perfect but they taste good," he said with a smile. Robin took his final bite a minute later. Setting the plate down, he stretched and yawned. "Are we still training?"

"Yes, we are," Slade said. "And you will have to skip lunch so that we can use that hour for the hour we are spending for your birthday."

Nodding, Robin got out of bed, stretched for a good fifteen seconds, and then went to the dresser to pick out clothing. Slade cleaned up his plate and left to put it in the sink. Once he returned, Robin was ready to go. They continued their method from last night. During the whole day, Robin had gotten so close to nicking Slade in the chest and face. He really hoped by tomorrow he could actually punch him. Around four o'clock, Slade pulled out a black blindfold from his belt. Robin snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"I would like to see where we're going," he said as he stepped behind him and placed the cloth over his eyes.

"If I did, it'll ruin the surprise," Slade said, tying the back securely. "Are you visually impaired?"

"Yeah, it's pitch black."

"Good." Slade placed his hands on Robin's shoulders and began to guide him out of the training room. They headed further down the hall towards the back instead of the front door. They reached a small storage space where a big black motorcycle was waiting for them. "Front or back?"

"Well since I can't see, the front," Robin said. He paused as Slade guided him closer. "Wait, front of what?"

Grabbing his hand, Slade placed it on one of the handles. "Just swing your leg over." Realizing it was indeed a motorcycle, Robin carefully swung his leg over and sat down. He jumped when Slade got on behind him. "Scoot up a few inches."

Robin did. "Have a helmet per chance?"

Slade started the bike, gripping the handles gently. It roared to life. "We will get there in one piece, trust me," he said, pulling the handle towards him.

"Get to where?"

The bike suddenly zoomed forward, catching Robin slightly off guard. He heard a door being opened as they moved quickly. The wind was soon whipping him in the face. He gripped as much of the seat as he could. Not wanting to move even an inch, Robin even locked his legs together. Slade made a few sharp turns, making Robin turn slightly with them. He practically squeaked when he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You can relax now," Slade said over the wind.

Robin grumbled but otherwise made no noise. Ten unbearable minutes later, they were slowly coming to a stop. Once the bike was stopped completely, Slade moved his arm away and then got up. Robin started to get off and almost fell sideways when his foot got caught on something metal. He jumped to the left a few times before regaining his footing. Slade grabbed his arm and began to guide him towards the sound of something splashing.

"Where are we?" Robin asked, recognizing the sound water made when it hit the legs of wooden docks.

"We're not there yet," Slade said, guiding him towards a small speed boat. "Hold still."

"Waaa!"

Slade had picked Robin up easily with both hands. He stepped down on the floor of the boat with his right foot and then the left. Turning around, Slade placed him down on the seat. He then sat down at the wheel and started it up. Robin's ears heard the motor and the sound of the water moving fast and loud from behind. He cried out in surprise when Slade pushed the lever up to one less than full speed. Gripping the railing beside him, Robin held on for dear life, hoping this ride would end soon. And it did about eight minutes later. Slowing down, Slade started to stop the boat next to a rocky beach. He parked it right against the bank before turning the boat off and standing up. Turning to Robin, he walked over and helped him out. He shook his legs out before taking a step. Slade tied a rope to a protruding rock tightly and then went after him. He grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"Slow down, I don't want you tripping over a rock." Robin was still very confused as to where they were. He allowed Slade to guide him forward. After moving him to the right, they stopped. Robin blinked in surprise when he felt the knot being untied from the back of his head. He clenched his eyes tight. "You can open your eyes now." Inhaling, Robin slowly opened his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat and he looked up. Standing just a few feet in front of him was Titans Tower. Robin's eyes were wide open. "Happy birthday Robin."

"S-Slade, I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just get inside."

Swallowing, Robin slowly approached the front of the building. It had almost been two months since he saw the giant panels. He ran his hand over the door that opened the elevator, moving along it to the button that operated it. Swallowing hard, he pushed it. The sound of the elevator coming down was heard in the night air. Within ten seconds the door slid open. When he didn't get in, Slade literally pushed him. Robin stumbled and grabbed the metal rail as he stepped in himself and pushed the Main button. Robin's heart was beating rather fast as they ascended up to the very top floor. Once the door slid open, Robin felt like crying. Feeling numb, he walked inside carefully, looking around slowly. Everything was still the same. The broken power button remote was sitting on the coffee table, the game station had long since fried, the counter in the kitchen was stacked with a few dishes, and a Titans photo was attached to the refrigerator by a smiley face magnet. The only things missing were the Titans and Silkie. Slade walked past Robin, heading for the kitchen. He suddenly shook his head and walked after him, glancing at a few things as he went.

"Its just so surreal," he whispered. Slade opened the fridge door and began to pull something out. Robin stopped by the bar counter and saw him set Tupperware on the counter next to the fridge. "What are you doing?"

Slade then pulled out a long, rounded tinfoil package out of the refrigerator and walked over to the stove. "While I'm warming up dinner," he said, opening the oven door, "you should look around a bit more because this is the last time you'll be seeing this place."

Robin blinked. Slade had _made_ dinner? And what did he mean "the last time"?

Putting it aside, Robin said, "Um…okay."

Slade ignored him after that. Sighing, Robin headed out of the kitchen and walked to the double doors. They didn't open. Finding the locking mechanism on the side, he placed his hand to it. A blue light scanned his hand to confirm his identity. The doors slid open and Robin walked through. The doors slid shut.

The hallway with the Titans' rooms on each side were all closed. Their names were still etched at the top of each door. Going to the first one, Robin read his name. Gulping, he pushed the button to open it. The door slid open and he stepped in. It hadn't changed at all. His bed was still made, his digital clock was still blinking 12:00—he never bothered setting it due to his inner clock—and his closet was open. Robin walked further in and to the side of his bed. Sitting down, he ran his hand over the red down comforter. He then looked around, the feeling of loneliness creeping inside of him. Robin then looked around his bathroom. On the sink counter was a bottle of his hair gel, a tooth brush, and a box of floss. He opened his medicine cabinet mirror and saw more hair gel bottles, his tooth paste, and some medications for headaches, muscle strains, and tooth aches. His sink was spotless except for a tiny layer of dust—every room would be.

Returning to his room, Robin glanced at his unused desk and saw something underneath it. Brow furrowing, he walked over, got on his hands and knees, and reached in. His hand clenched something puffy and soft. He pulled out a stuffed bat that Starfire had won for him when they had been in Tokyo, Japan. Robin stood up straight and stared down at it. A small smile formed on his face.

"Starfire…" he whispered.

Going to his bed, Robin set the bat on the middle of his bed in front of the pillows. He sat it up, patted its head twice, and then headed for his door. After glancing around the room one more time, he walked out and continued to the next room: Cyborg's. The mechanical Titan's machinery that kept him in a deep sleep when he went to bed was still on, the lights flashing on and off or back and forth. The metal slab that Cyborg slept on was up straight. On a mechanic's desk sat a bunch of different hardware and a picture of the T-Car all sparkly and clean. The room, otherwise, was pretty bare. Robin left and went to Beast Boy's room.

The floor was still completely filthy and littered with spare clothing and toy junk. The bunk bed was unmade and old, with unwashed sheets sticking out from under the bottom bunk. Typical Beast Boy being the slob that he was. Robin had a hard time walking around all the crap that had been discarded so many times. His foot suddenly kicked something hard. Looking down, he saw the toy monkey that clapped the cymbals together a few inches away. Reaching down, he picked it up and flicked the head. The monkey came to life and started clapping, saying, "play with me". Robin chuckled at it. It almost sounded dirty in a way. A hidden innuendo that the creators failed to mention and laughed about at work?

Shaking his head in amusement, Robin turned off the toy and then sat it up on the top bunk. Something that was caught in the dying sunlight glinted out of the corner of his eye. Carefully walking over to Beast Boy's desk, he opened the drawer. His eyes widened slightly. Reaching in, he pulled out the heart-shaped mirror box that the green teen had made for the amnesiac Terra. It had a fine layer of dust on it, so Robin blew it off and then rubbed it with his arm. When the dim sunlight landed on it, it seemed to glow with a bright, white light. Robin smiled softly before placing it on the windowsill.

Next was Raven's room. Robin stepped in and looked towards her bookcase. He walked over and looked at the goth skulls and ancient artifacts and stone masks. He read her small book collection, which was mainly filled with Stephen King books and the full collection of Edgar Allen Poe. Raven's room was also pretty bare besides her stuff. The setting sun shone in rather nicely through the giant windows though. It made the dark room seem a little brighter than it normally was—which was not bright at all. So Robin left, walking to the final door.

Starfire's door slid open and he walked in. He glanced at the small, pink, heart-shaped bed with a purple pillow at the top. The Tameranian's closet was closed. Robin walked over to it and pulled the door open. Inside was Starfire's spare clothing, a dresser covered in pink, purple, and blue swirls, flowers, and splatters, and a small bed that Silkie slept in. A book was sticking out from under the bed. Robin reached down and pulled it out. There was a heart-shaped lock on the right side attached to a long, thin, silky ribbon that connected it to the book on the back. On the cover, it was titled DIARY in black letters. Robin's heart beat quickened. What did it say?

_Don't go on reading it, moron. It's invasion of privacy. Starfire would not be happy if you read it._

'_Well, she wouldn't be happy, angry, or sad since she's dead,' _Robin thought. _'But it would be a disgrace to her memory. But what if there's something about me in it? Wouldn't she want me to know?'_

Thinking on that, Robin decided to take the diary with him and read it someday. He looked at her room one more time before checking in on the Evidence Room. Everything seemed to be in their right place. Suddenly thinking of something, Robin went over to the vault that once held the Red X suit. Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Attached to the lock was a note that hadn't been there a month ago. Tearing it down, Robin read it in his head.

_Hey kid  
I heard about what happened to your friends—the whole world knows by now of course. Pretty tragic huh? It seems you have gone missing. Where the hell are you? I have a feeling you'll return someday, so I left you this note. Stealing is pretty boring with the Titans gone. If you are alive, since they didn't find your body with the rest of them, and you happen to be lonely, you can always find me. It would be nice if you tried stopping me from taking Xenothium now and again :p  
May we meet again soon, Chuckles  
X_

Robin snorted. He placed the note back on the door and then headed back for the main floor. Stepping past the double doors, he saw Slade turning off the oven and stove. Robin walked down the two steps and entered the kitchen. The smell of tomato sauce and meatballs entered his nose as he breathed. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"When did you have time to even _make_ all of this?"

He was about to steal a noodle from the pot, but Slade slapped his hand lightly. "I made it while you slept last night. Now go sit down."

Nodding, Robin walked over to the dining table and sat down, pulling the diary out of his pocket. Slade started to fill his plate with food, covering his noodles with a lot of sauce. He grabbed a slice of garlic bread and set it on the plate beside the mound of spaghetti. After grabbing a wine bottle and glass, Slade walked over to the table and set Robin's plate in front of him.

"You'd make a good butler," Robin mused with a smile.

"Don't push your luck," Slade said, going back to get a fork. He placed it on the plate. He then saw the diary beside him. Robin glared at him when he snatched it away. "I understand a journal, but a diary?" Slade was highly amused. "How many dirty things are in this, little bird?"

Growling lightly, Robin snatched it back and placed it under his butt. "It's Starfire's," he said solemnly. Slade just shrugged and popped out the wine bottle cork. He started pouring some in the glass. "Is that for me? If so, no thanks."

Slade set the glass behind his plate, making Robin scowl. "If I remember correctly, you had alcohol a few times during Bruce Wayne's business dinners when you were living with him at Wayne Manor."

"Because a drunk idiot convinced me that it was white grape juice!" Robin retorted.

"Are you going to eat your dinner?" Slade suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Slade just stared at Robin, his eye unreadable and his expression behind his mask blank. "Oh, right!" Picking up his fork, he began to twirl the noodles around the teeth. Once there was a good amount on it, he stuck it in his mouth and began to chew. Deciding to savor the _awesome_ taste, Robin started to relax. Fifteen seconds later and he swallowed, his mouth going a bit slack. "Best spaghetti I've ever had."

Slade chuckled lightly at the dreamy tone in his voice. Robin began to eat some more before taking a bite of his garlic bread, which was equally delicious. He had to hand it to Slade. He was a _great_ cook. Even the meatballs were flawless. Slade gave Alfred a run for his money, that much was certain. Ten minutes later and Robin swallowed his last bite of his bread. He leaned back and let out a content sigh.

"I'd drink your wine before I do it for you," Slade said with a devious smirk.

Robin growled at him, but grabbed the glass and swirled the red liquid around anyway. After making sure it smelled perfectly fine, he taste-tested it to make sure it hadn't been drugged or something. Would Slade really do that?

_'Yes, yes he would.'_

Slade, had in fact, done nothing to the wine. It was just stronger than normal wine so it was enough to make him tipsy. Which is what Slade wanted. It made fucking Robin _a lot_ easier. The teen soon finished the glass and set it back down. He felt a bit light-headed, but he took no heed.

"I felt kind of awkward eating in front of you since you didn't," Robin said. "You really don't eat then?"

"I actually did eat," Slade said. "This morning when I checked to make sure your pancakes turned out right. Remind me to never do that again."

Robin chuckled. "I have to remind you of something? I think all of that cooking got to your head."

Slade snorted as he stood up and grabbed his plate and glass. "Go in the living room and wait on the couch for me."

"…Okay." Wondering what Slade was up to, Robin got up and entered the main room. He sat down on the couch, feeling very strange. The last time he had sat here was almost two months ago, playing a racing video game against Cyborg—and kicking his butt—with Beast Boy cheering the leader on. Shaking his head to ignore the memories, Robin looked over at the kitchen, in which Slade was washing all the dishes. "You don't have to do that!" Robin told him over the sound of the rushing water. "Its not like anyone will be using them again!"

"They are a distraction." Slade soon finished the final dish, setting it wet on the counter with the rest of the plates. He then entered the living room, stopping in front of him. "Switch me places."

Robin snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Not until you tell me what we're doing next."

Slade also folded his arms over his chest. "Then I guess you don't want to open your gift." Robin blinked in surprise. Hesitantly standing up, he stepped up onto the couch and then walked past him. Slade sat down, leaning back a bit. Robin blushed slightly, the wine finally working its magic. "Well, here I am."

Robin blushed a deep shade of red. "Wh-What am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Starting tonight, you will know exactly what I look like," Slade said. "I would start with my mask first of course."

Robin was slightly wide-eyed. "Wait…you're letting me unmask you? Just like that?" Slade nodded. Robin gulped. "Oh boy…"

Stepping up to Slade, Robin hesitantly reached for his mask. He placed his fingers against the cold metal before gripping it in his palm. Slade just stared at him, his eye unblinking. Putting on a determined face, Robin slowly removed the mask, hearing a soft click. He was almost astonished when a perfectly chiseled face with one steel blue eye and unruly white hair stared back at him. His arm fell and he almost dropped the mask. Slade smirked at the look on Robin's face.

"Not what you were expecting."

It was a statement, not a question. Robin swallowed. "I was expecting grotesque and ugly, not young and, dare I say it, handsome. And what's with the white hair? You don't _look_ old."

It was strange to see Slade chuckle. "I'm in my mid-30's. I bleached my hair out a long time ago. I used to be blonde."

"And what's wrong with the other eye?" Robin asked, poking the black eye patch. "Are you pretending to be a pirate?"

"My ex-wife shot me in the eye and I lost it," Slade said. "Due to my fast healing rate, I lived from the unexpected experience. All that's left is a scar."

Robin blinked, suddenly remembering something. "So that's why when you were just a skeleton your eye socket was empty." Robin sighed, hanging his head. "Why hadn't I thought of that before-? Whoa!"

Slade had swept Robin's legs out from under him, making him crash into his chest as he fell. He grabbed his legs, holding them on either side of him. Robin's heartbeat quickened when he felt his length just inches from his own.

"Why don't we skip the disappointments and get to the rest of your presents, hm?" Slade purred.

Robin pushed away from him, using his shoulders for momentum. "On the couch?" he asked surprised.

"If you want to enjoy the pain of rug burn, then by all means…"

"No! No. The couch is fine."

"Good, now do me a favor and get undressed so that you can have your gift," Slade said, tugging at his belt.

Robin gave a smug smirk. "Or how about _you_ do it for me?" Had that really come out of his mouth? It was probably the wine, he decided. "I knew it, you drugged the wine."

Slade chuckled. "No, it is more potent than normal wine; has a stronger kick to it. And if you prefer I do it, then I will."

Robin placed his hand on top of Slade's to stop him from unbuckling his belt. "I'll do it," he said firmly.

With a smirk, Slade watched as Robin looked down and undid his belt buckle. He pulled it out of the jean loops before tossing it to the floor. After he slowly unzipped himself, Slade gripped his boxers and jeans and slowly slid them off his hips. Robin sat up slightly, making his clothing slip over his butt and exposing the soft, slightly pale flesh underneath. Holding his body over his shoulder with one arm, Slade pulled the leggings down and off. With Robin almost fully nude, he sat him back down and began lifting his shirt off his back. He then tossed it to the floor after pulling it over his head before gripping his chin and pulling his face towards him.

Robin closed his eyes as Slade worked his tongue magic against his own, not so magical, one. He soon wrapped his arms around his neck, gripping his hair with one hand. Just the simple act of being touched sent his hormones into a frenzy. His chest tightened slightly as he began to lose breath. Robin moved his head to the right, trying to regain his shortened breath. A small moan escaped him when Slade licked the side of his neck.

Reaching his ear, he said, "Maybe I drugged it just a little."

Robin growled lightly at him. "Are you g-going to fuck me…or wh-what?"

"Always impatient," Slade said.

"B-Because you're s-so…damn slow," Robin breathed out, not really realizing that he was grinding against him. "That's the wine talking by the way."

"Duly noted." Deciding to tease him, Slade asked, "How much of my cock do you want for your birthday?"

"G-Give it to me and I'll t-tell you…"

Slade chuckled. He gently ran his hand down Robin's chest, brushing over his nipple. He then trailed over his stomach and down to his penis. Gripping it tightly, he began to stimulate it with perfect precision, making him become hard. With his other hand, Slade removed his belt and unzipped his pants. He slid his hand in between his thighs, gripped his slowly hardening cock, and pumped it. Robin had his back arched and his mouth open as he groaned and panted. He bucked his hips forward once, forcing Slade's hand to hit his sensitive balls. Robin continued to grind against him, helping him produce friction faster. He suddenly whined when his hand stopped. Slade wiped up the beads of pre-cum into his hand and then pulled his own hard organ out of his pants. He coated his penis thoroughly before placing his hands under Robin's bare ass. Spreading the cheeks apart, he moved him closer and then pushed him down onto the head of his erection.

Robin moaned as he slowly slipped down onto the hardened length. Within seconds he was sitting in Slade's lap, his knees still on either side of him. His back was arched inward and he had his head tilted back slightly. Slade leaned back and moved forward a few centimeters.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a smirk.

Robin moaned as the pulsing mass was unmoving inside of him. His penis wasn't better off either. He wanted to cum so badly that it hurt. "Please j-just…just give me a-all you got. I n-need to cum s-so bad!"

"You want it that badly?" Slade asked, dragging it out until Robin decided to snap.

"Y-Yes, I do!" Robin practically screamed.

"What do you say?"

Robin whined, his lower body quivering. "Ah S-Slade, fuck me…f-fuck me hard, please!"

Deciding he had tortured the poor birthday boy enough, Slade gripped his ass cheeks firmly and then began to move him halfway off. Robin's thighs tightened before loosening back up as he pushed him back down and repeated the process at a slow pace to start. Placing his hands against the couch to keep himself up, Robin leaned back, his back arching inward a bit more. Moans of heated passion tore from his throat. Gripping his hips now, Slade quickened his pace, enjoying the feeling of Robin's tight inner walls clenching against his cock. His body moved back and forth at an angle, his own arousal sticking up towards Slade's stomach. Biting his lower lip, Robin placed his left hand on his inner thigh and began to massage it, his body wanting more touches than Slade could provide at the moment. He started to move his hand towards his aching cock, but Slade grabbed it. Robin made a noise halfway between a whine and a moan.

"S-Slade I…I-I need…I need to cum…I-"

Slade made him unarch his back so that he was up straight. "U-Use your knees to…to m-move."

Moaning in response, Robin made himself move up and down on his penis. While he did that, Slade used his hands to touch his entire torso and stomach. He tweaked one of the pink buds with his thumb and middle finger while the other hand moved gently down his side. Robin continued to pant and moan, making himself move a bit faster. Noticing the veins on his arousal that sometimes signaled that he was about to burst, Slade used quick movements to reach into his belt and pull out a metal ring. Undetectable by Robin for a few short seconds, he clamped the ring around his cock behind his balls and tightened it a bit. Robin felt like he would cum in two seconds, but the pain only seemed to get worse. He was moving his body up and down a lot faster now to the point where his ass slapped against Slade's balls.

"S-Slade!"

Slade suddenly came, making Robin cry out in pure ecstasy. He moved his body a few more times before falling completely on his lap. Hot air was coming out of his mouth as he tried regaining his breath. His penis quivered as it tried desperately to release its full load. Slade pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead with one hand. With his fast healing rate, he was already back to normal.

"Would you like to be touched, Robin?

Robin bit his lower lip, whimpers leaving him. "Mmh…I-I want to c-cum…!"

Nodding, Slade lightly touched his skin, making Robin writhe and whimper. He massaged his hips and thighs, making his arousal hurt even more. As he bucked his hips slowly while one hand massaged his skin, he used his other to slowly reach for the ring. A cry escaped Robin's throat as he touched his sensitive balls in the process of removing it. The second it was gone, he came all over Slade's stomach, letting off a cry of much needed relief. It felt more amazing than the first few times he and the man fucked, he noted. He breathed in and out heavily from his nose.

"Y-You are a b-bastard," Robin breathed out. "F-First you drug me…a-and then y-you prevent me from c-cumming for almost…f-five goddamn minutes." Unable to keep his body up any longer, he fell against Slade's chest, breathing hot air on him. He took a deep breath before saying, "B-But it was the best damn b-birthday gift I have e-ever had. We should d-do it every year."

Slade chuckled. "Oh I plan on it, little bird."

Slade picked him up off his limp shaft before laying him on the couch. He stood up and went towards the kitchen as Robin rolled over and looked at him.

"Is it too much to ask if I wanted you to, you know, _cuddle_ with me?"

Slade pulled Robin's single slice of cake from the cupboard and grabbed a fork. He came back, setting it on the table. "Cuddling is one thing I will _never_ do and you are no exception. Once you finish your cake, we will return to the hideout. And get your clothes back on."

Robin snorted as he moved over to grab his clothes. "Then put your penis back in your pants," he said, trying to pull his boxers back on.

"Or maybe…"

Robin paused and his eyes widened when he saw Slade hovering over his cake and stimulating his penis with his hand. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a little extra on your cake," Slade said with an evil smirk. About a minute later, he spread his semen over the icing and allowed it to drizzle over the sides. Wiping up the remaining cum, he licked his hand and then stuffed his dick back in his pants. "Now eat your cake."

Robin looked at it in slight disgust. "You ruined it."

"No, it's more flavorful," Slade countered, picking it up and handing it to him. "Just eat it."

Scowling, Robin picked up his fork and mixed the semen in with the icing a bit before taking a bite. Slade sat down on the table, folding his arms over his chest as he watched in amusement. Despite the added "cream", Robin enjoyed it. He wasn't a big fan of chocolate but the bakery had the best stuff. A few minutes later and there was nothing but crumbs left.

"I don't think I could eat for a day," Robin said. He smiled at Slade. "Thanks for doing all of this for me on my birthday. I didn't think I wanted to celebrate it ever again, but I'm glad we did."

Standing up, Robin leaned forward and kissed Slade lightly on the cheek. He then moved off to throw the empty container away in the kitchen. Slade stood up and walked up behind him as he went to wash his hands. Placing his hands on his hips, he leaned down and kissed his naked shoulder before whispering in his ear.

"Happy birthday, Robin."


	11. Why Won't You Change?

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. Also, the ending was inspired by the music in the song Uninvited by Allanis Morisette, so I do not own the rights to it

Robin was seven days into his eighteenth year. He still had trouble touching Slade during their training. He had been very close so many times, but Slade was too fast. It was too frustrating even. One day, he was so fed up that he stalked out during the middle of training and went up onto the roof, where he stared out at the setting sun. He was depressed again too. How much more of this did he have to deal with before he avenged his friends? Slade seemed to notice his hatred towards the slow moving process. He wasn't going to change his schedule of events, but he was going to make the exercise somewhat easier. Not by much though.

"I think cutting the day short is in order," Slade said on the eighth day.

Robin skid to a stop in front of him, anger crossing his face. "No way!" he said angrily.

"Then _hit_ me!"

Issuing a battle cry, Robin aimed a kick for Slade's stomach. He stepped back as he tried a butterfly kick instead. Once he landed back on his feet after missing, he aimed swift punches for Slade's masked face. He easily dodged, pissing Robin off even more. To help cool him down, he dodged another kick by ducking low to the ground and then aiming a very hard punch for his stomach. Robin coughed violently after his windpipe had been crushed. He fell over sideways, wrapping his arms around his gut. Saliva dripped heavily from his mouth as he tried to breathe. Sighing, Slade stepped back and then sat down. The room was silent except for Robin's hacking and coughing. Soon all was still and quiet. A few minutes passed before he sniffed.

"Are you done now?" Slade asked.

Robin used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from the corner of his eye. Slowly sitting up, he wiped the saliva off with the back of his arm. After sniffing again, he crossed his legs lazily and held his arms between them, glaring at the floor.

"I hate this," he muttered.

"You're impatient. There's a difference."

Looking up at him angrily, Robin shouted, "Impatient or not, I still hate this!" He stood up. "Zucco should be quivering at my feet and begging for mercy right now! I should be out there popping a bullet in his fucking head! But I'm still here Slade! I'm still here! I want Zucco dead and I want him dead NOW!"

Slade stared at Robin silently for a few seconds before getting up, reaching into his belt, and pulling out a gun. Robin glared at him with watery eyes as he stepped forward, grabbed his wrist, and placed the handle in the palm of his hand. He curled his fingers around it and then let go, stepping back a few steps.

"If you can get passed me in a single try, then you can leave. But if you fail, then we will continue with my schedule."

Some anger left Robin when he felt confusion enter his head. After staring at Slade a few seconds longer, he dropped the gun and stepped back.

"But I-"

"That's right, Robin: you're not ready," Slade said. "You're not ready because you're letting anger cloud your judgment. You're not ready because I say you're not ready. And until you can knock me down and you pass your final test, you won't ever _be_ ready. Now save your hate for the day you kill Zucco. If you don't, then I am _done_ with you."

Robin finally closed his mouth, his brow furrowed from being upset. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes. Each and every face of the Titans flashed in his mind. Calmness flowed through him when he saw their encouraging smiles on their faces. They slowly vanished within darkness when Slade placed his hand on his shoulder. Robin slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said calmly.

Slade stared down at him, his eye blank. Gently patting his shoulder once, he slid it off, turned around, and walked away. "We will start fresh off in the morning."

Nodding, Robin stepped forward, but stopped. Reaching down, he picked up the gun and stared at it. He gripped the handle tightly.

"I will make you proud of me," he whispered.

After placing the gun in his belt, Robin looked up with a new found determination and followed Slade, vowing to win at any and all costs.

* * *

Robin threw his elbow out behind him. Slade caught it to block with his hand, barely jumping backwards in time when he quickly tried to kick him in the side. Landing in a crouch, Robin stuffed both hands in his back pockets, pulled out a smoke bomb in between each finger, and then crossed his hands in front of him as he threw them at Slade's feet. Smoke rose out, shrouding him. Pulling out a boomerang in both hands, he ran in and chucked them the second he saw Slade. Slade ducked for one and then grabbed the other with his hand. The first came back around, almost slicing into his ear. Robin caught it, spun up and around in the air, and came down at him.

Lifting his hand, Slade blocked the blade from slicing his face and then spun around in a roundhouse kick. Robin dodge rolled to the right, got up as the smoke finally cleared, and then pushed off, aiming for his ankle. He landed on the floor and slid sideways, slicing at the unprotected flesh with the boomerang. Lifting his leg off the floor a few inches, Slade aimed his heel at his face, catching him in the chin. Robin slid back several more feet, his head tilted back as blood flew from his mouth. He soon stopped, unmoving. Slade turned around as Robin stirred and began to sit up.

"Our score is still tied. Five points each."

Sitting up with one knee propped up, Robin wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his arm. He had bitten his tongue accidentally. All day they had played this game, to see who could win against who within ten points. They played three times, always ending in a tie. Robin got a good workout from it too.

"So…what's next?" Robin asked before attempting to stand.

Slade put the boomerang into his belt. "Well, I would like to inform you that the training is complete. For a week, you will be studying for your final test."

Robin's eyes widened. A grin slowly formed on his face. Slade shook his head as he pulled a Beast Boy-like victory dance. Calming down, Robin closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Haha! I'm finally ready!" He paused to look at Slade. "You're serious?"

"As much as I am capable of being."

Happiness and excitement getting the better of him—and clouding his actions—Robin practically jumped in Slade's arms. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he kissed him on the mouth. Once he realized what he had done, Robin's eyes snapped open wide and he blushed. He pulled back, swallowing.

"I-I…I didn't mean…I d-didn't-" Robin tried to get back on his feet, but Slade wrapped an arm around his waist, grabbed the back of his head, and smashed their lips together. Robin growled behind it, pushing on his chest. He managed, with difficulty, to turn his head away. "Wait-!"

Gripping soft, black locks in his hand, Slade tilted his head to the side and attacked his neck. Robin opened his mouth to breathe, a half-gasp falling from his lips. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around his waist. Robin was soon panting, shock waves coursing through his body with each graze of Slade's teeth and tongue flicking against his skin like a snake. Unable to help himself, Robin used his legs to help grind against him, his arms wrapped back around his neck. Slade stepped back slowly, reaching the nearest wall within seconds.

Wanting to feel those lips on his own, Robin moved his head to capture them. After a few seconds, Slade rolled over to the right, holding him against the wall now. Robin gripped his hair on the back of his head, attacking his tongue with his own. Robin, then, opened his mouth, panting as he stared at Slade's face with soft, narrowed eyes. The kissing ended then, both just staring at each other. After a minute of silence, Slade finally let him down and placed a hand to his neck.

"Congratulations, Robin. You'll have your revenge soon."

After gripping his neck for a second, Slade lowered his hand, turned, and headed for the door. Robin stared after him, not knowing what he just saw in his eye.

* * *

The next few days, Robin was studying up on things he didn't think he'd learn about. One was about different kinds of electrical components and the science of it. Another was gun and weapon effectiveness against certain substances. A third was different terrains and which weapon was most suitable for it. Robin didn't know what this had to do with anything and Slade wasn't revealing anything. Speaking of which, he had acted strangely since the last day of his training. Robin didn't know what to think of it. Something had to be bothering him, but what?

On the fourth night, Robin was testing himself on how fast he could put ammo in his gun without stumbling or dropping the bullets. He practiced different positions: on the ground, on his back, in the air, and on his stomach whilst hiding. It took a few hours to not drop a bullet in his hurry. He was now on his stomach, pulling back the top after inserting a bullet, and locking it back into place. A bullet from behind hit the floor close to his side. Quickly rolling over onto his back, he pulled the trigger. Slade ducked his head to avoid the bullet. Robin fell back in a relaxed position, sighing.

"I suck at this apparently."

"Hitting me wouldn't be an easy task," Slade said.

After lying there a few seconds, Robin bolted up into a sitting position and then stood. "Not with a bullet anyway," he said, putting his gun in his belt.

Slade went to the closet to put his gun away before heading out of the training room. "Time for dinner."

Robin blinked. It was too early for that. Mentally shrugging, he followed Slade to the kitchen and then sat down.

"Why am I eating so early?" he asked as Slade started soup.

"I found something that I need you to steal for me. It's for part of your final test. And no, it isn't from Wayne Enterprises."

Robin was relieved to hear that bit. "What am I stealing?"

Slade pulled a bowl down and took out a spoon. "Xenothium."

Robin blinked in surprise. "Now I'm more curious than ever to know what this final test is. From the studying and practicing to stealing Xenothium? I don't see the connection."

"And you won't know until after the week is up," Slade said, stirring. "It will all become clear by then."

Robin sat back and sighed. "I hope it hurries then."

A few minutes later and Robin was eating vegetable soup with a cup of water.

"Shower and then get ready to go into the city," Slade said, washing the empty pan.

Fifteen minutes later and Robin was in the hot shower. He kept thinking about the way Slade had looked on his final training day. He couldn't place that strange gaze. It bothered him for some reason. It was nerve-racking to say the least. What had Slade been thinking when Robin kissed him?

_Well think about it, _the voice in his head said. _Slade likes to do things his way. He likes starting things, not helping someone finish them. _**_You_**_ started making out with him, which made you be in control. _Robin sighed. It wasn't like he meant to do it. He got excited that was all. And what was wrong with being in control for once? Did Slade get _that_ butt hurt about that kind of thing? _Sounds like trust issues, doesn't it?_

But hadn't he done it right? The kissing? Was that something Slade couldn't handle?

"That's just plain stupid," Robin muttered.

Deciding he would talk to Slade about it later, Robin finished his shower, got dressed, reloaded his utility belt, and joined Slade near the front door. He handed him a black communicator.

"There's a layout map of the building in here. I've marked the fastest and safest route on it. It's a few blocks from Wayne Enterprises. Try not to be spotted."

Robin took the communicator and placed it in his belt. "Alright, I'll be back soon then."

Slade opened the door. Robin walked past him and into the night. He went through the back streets to reach his destination. It was safer and more concealed that way. It was a crisp, cool night with a very nice breeze. Street lights were brighter than ever. Some stores were still open, but most had their lights turned off and their doors locked. Cars were making their way home or to a night club or bar for the clear Friday night. A few cop cars were driving around or sitting in parking lots, just waiting for any criminal activity. Robin wondered how much trouble the city had been in since there were no longer any heroes living there. It probably mattered very little, seeing as most of the bigger villains were frozen when the Brotherhood of Evil had been around.

Reaching the large domed building that housed the huge stock of Xenothium twenty minutes later, Robin made sure there weren't any workers around, besides the guards. It was dark inside the glass doors. He made his way around the place, trying to locate an open window or another door. It was like a blood bank, but instead of blood, it held the Xenothium that could destroy objects in seconds or used for energy. Robin was almost halfway around when he saw something out-of-place. Stepping up to the side of the building, he knocked on the concrete. It almost sounded hollow. Running his fingers along the surface, Robin tried to find a nick or bump. His middle finger brushed over something. He felt it carefully, taking a few seconds to realize it was a hard to see crevice. It wasn't jagged or bumpy at all. Only one thing could make something so smooth: extremely hot liquid or a laser.

Digging his nails into the crack, Robin pulled the top back. The wall creaked and made a bigger opening. Soon a corner appeared. He grabbed the top with one hand and the side with the other and began to pull. After a few hard pulls, the wall came free, revealing a dark, square hole beyond. After pulling it as far as it would open, Robin pulled out a tiny flashlight and turned it on. He flicked it around, just to make sure there weren't any guards. Seeing no signs of people, he made his way in by half crawling.

Once he was inside the building, he closed the makeshift door gently behind him and then stood up. Robin looked around and saw that he was in a small room made of steel walls. Finding a ventilation system, he pulled the cover off and set it quietly aside. Getting on his back and sliding his head in, he shone his flashlight in all directions. Taking out the communicator, he flipped the lid and found the map. A dot was flashing and a small note was written next to it. It was a red R, the first letter of his name. The route he was supposed to take was marked in bright blue. He was at the start of it. The line led upward. Using his light, Robin pointed it up and saw the shaft going in that direction.

Shaking his head to clear the small feeling of claustrophobia inside him, Robin pushed his body further in and then began to slide up the side until he was standing. On the blue line on his map, where two vents crossed, the top line was color-coded in green. Looking back up, he reached up and felt around, trying to locate the ledge. He then got on tip-toe when he felt nothing. His finger landed on cool metal. Putting the comm in his mouth by the lid, Robin jumped, grabbed the ledge, and then pulled himself up. He reached up again, grabbed the next ledge, and pulled his body up again. Taking one hand off, he looked at his map and saw that he had to start crawling.

Reaching into his belt, Robin pulled out a pair of gray gloves and slipped one on. Gripping the metal with his fingers, he felt them suction onto the vent, like a strong magnet. Pushing into the side with his feet and reaching into the vent, Robin put his hand on the side to help pull his body in. He got on his stomach, pulled on the second glove, and then looked at his map. The line zigzagged a bit, first pointing left—the section he was currently in—and then passing over three green lines. Robin then had to make his way up to one green line, turn his body the opposite way, and go right past three more green lines. An X was positioned at the end.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the small bead of sweat on his brow, Robin began to crawl forward. His body passed over three holes that led up and down in two minutes. Reaching the third hole, he maneuvered his body so that he was on his back, looking up. He shone his flashlight up and saw a black spider scurry away and out of sight near the top. Lifting his arms, he placed his magnetic fingers on the side and used that to help him stand again. His feet were on either side of the hole. Pushing off, he grabbed the ledge, pulled himself up to the next ledge, and then crawled his way into that shaft. He soon reached the end with the X where another vent cover was placed. Robin shined his light in to see where he was and to make sure there weren't any guards. Once it was clear he was alone, he pushed on the metal cover as hard as he could. It didn't budge.

Having an idea, Robin slipped a finger through the gap and touched the corner where a bolt was locking the cover in place. He slipped his thumb through, gripped the bolt, and pulled. It came free. He did the same with the other three and then grabbed the bars. Robin carefully moved it outward. Using his toes, he pushed his body through and then placed the cover down on the floor a few feet away. He leaned it against the concrete wall covered in large metal circles, the insides sunken in, and then dropped down inside. He looked at the map again and saw a brand new blue line and a red dot at the start. The space was circular. The line went straight a few centimeters and then turned right. Robin looked over and saw the hall that he was in. Remembering that he had been there before, Robin put the communicator away and then started running through the corridor. Reaching the end a few minutes later, he found the staircase that led to the next floor. He used the same codes on the door's security pad. The door unlocked and he opened it. He ran up the stairs, reached the next floor to the same kind of place, and then ran again.

Within seconds, Robin came across a guard that had been knocked out cold. His eyes were covered in something thick and red. Knowing what it was and who had done this, he carefully made his way to the door that led into the Xenothium chamber. He typed in the code and the large doors slid open. Robin walked in and looked around carefully, trying to spot the other intruder. The door at the end of the hallway was open. Silently making his way over, Robin pulled out his bo staff and extended it. He stood behind the door and peered inside. The square room was empty except for the small ten-by-ten inch doors on the walls. Robin cautiously sidled around the door and slipped inside. The room was faintly lit by a dim light, providing excellent cover. Robin slowly moved deeper inside. Going to one of the doors, he was about to pull it open.

"Evening, Chuckles."

The lights flashed on. Robin jumped and turned around. Red X was leaning against the wall by the door, his arms folded over his chest and a tube of Xenothium in his hand. Robin glared at him.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me. And is that the last Xenothium tube?"

"Afraid so," Red X said smugly. "So, where have you been? Get my note?"

Robin snorted as he put his staff away. "Yeah, I got it. And why should I tell you?"

Red X smirked behind the skull mask. "I may give this to you if you tell me." Robin folded his arms over his chest. "By the way, nice eyes, kid. They suit you."

"Shut up," Robin said, annoyed. "And how do I know you'll give it to me if I tell you?"

Red unfolded his arms and placed his free hand on his heart. "Thief's honor."

Robin snorted. "That's an oxymoron. You can't trust a thief."

Red chuckled. "That hurts, Chuckles," he said with a fake voice. "You can trust me. You did make my suit."

"You mean _my_ suit," Robin corrected, pointing at his chest with his thumb. "Now I don't have time to play games. Give me the Xenothium."

Red X pretended to think about it. "Uh, no," he said grinning. "Either you tell me where you've been or fight me. I would choose the former." Growling, Robin quickly reached into his belt and whipped out his gun. He pointed the barrel straight at Red X's chest. The thief's eyes widened in surprise. "Resorting to guns? Where _have_ you been?"

Robin glared at him. "Give me the Xenothium and I might tell you. Now roll it to me by the count of ten or I shoot." Red thought he had to be bluffing. "One…two…"

"You're not bluffing."

"Ten." The second Robin said this, he pulled the trigger. The bullet zoomed right by Red's arm and entered the wall. X gulped. "The next one won't miss." Not taking anymore chances, Red slowly walked towards Robin, ducked away from the barrel, and handed him the tube. Robin took it and pocketed it before lowering his arm. "Don't take it personally." Putting his gun away, he walked past Red, heading for the door. "Oh, and I've been living on the edge of town with Slade. It's an old warehouse. You can't miss it."

Red spun around. "Don't be so cocky you brat!"

Robin glanced back at him. "I should be telling you that."

Walking out the door, Robin left Red X all alone to sulk.

* * *

Robin was sitting in bed, reading more about electricity. Slade had taken the Xenothium, placed it in a canister, and ran a scan over it, which recorded the ingredients that made up the red liquid onto his computer. Robin had admitted that pulling the gun on Red X was a little scary, but that it wasn't so bad. Slade said nothing on the subject, only congratulated Robin on a job well done. The question he wanted to ask him was still in his mind. Slade was currently in the shower. Robin finished his book by the time he came out with a towel around his waist. Putting the book down, he watched Slade shuffle through his dresser.

"May I ask you something?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

Robin swallowed. "Well, I've been thinking of the day when I finished my training." He paused, feeling a bit nervous when Slade stopped moving. Looking away, Robin continued. "There was just something about that look you gave me that was strange to me. I guess it's because I've never seen it in your eyes before, but I've been intrigued by it ever since. At first I thought it was because I started making out with you and not the other way around. It made me think that you hate not being in control or something. Then I thought maybe I had been doing it wrong and you didn't like it." Robin paused and then looked up at Slade. "Is this true or am I looking too into it?"

Slade was still and silent for a while. Lowering his arm, he turned around. Robin was looking sincerely at him. "You're correct. You started to kiss me. I don't like others to start things. _I _start them. And I also end them. I don't do either, or. And yes, I prefer being in control, not someone else."

Slade turned back to the dresser and found what he wanted. Robin's shoulders slumped.

"I know you don't like that, but couldn't you change that bit about yourself? I mean, it can't be that bad-"

Robin jumped when Slade slammed the drawer shut and turned to him with anger across his face. "No, Robin, I will _not_ change how I do things. Not for this city, not for this world, and not for you. I started this training for you and I will end it for you. I will control how long it lasts and I will control how you do it."

"But why-?"

"Because bad things _happen_," Slade said with the same force. "If I change how I do things, bad things will happen. That is why I won't change. And you will _never_ be an exception."

Turning his back on him, Slade went to his desk and slammed himself down into his chair. He placed his elbows on the desk and then buried his head in his hands. The room was silent for a while, Robin staring at Slade with upset eyes. Not once had he ever sounded so angry at him. And what was with this 'won't change even for you' shit? Hadn't Robin changed for him; changed for his friends, Batman, the city, the _world_? How was _that_ fair?

Silently getting up, Robin stared at Slade's bare muscled back for a few seconds. Calming down, he walked up behind him, being the same height. He swallowed as he lifted his arms and pushed them through the gap in between Slade's arms and sides. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing his chest against his warm back. Robin rested his face against him.

"I changed how I do things for you. And because of that, I can take care of myself better than I did before. I can now do things I never wanted to do; that I never thought I _could_ do. I've changed. That means you could too; for me." Robin paused. Slade lowered his hands to the desk. "Besides, bad things only happen if you expect them to. I won't let anything bad happen to me. I can handle it if it ever came to that. I was trained by the best after all." Slade closed his eyes briefly. Lifting his right hand, he grabbed Robin's left arm and squeezed it. Turning his head, he kissed his shoulder. "Change is good."

Thinking for a few seconds, Slade started to turn the chair around. Robin pulled his arms free and stepped back a step. Facing him, Slade grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward for a passionate kiss. Opening his mouth, Robin slid his tongue in, catching Slade's own. He wrapped his arms around his neck, gripping the back of his hair. He moved his head away a minute later when he began to lose breath. Slade kissed and licked the side of his neck forcefully, beginning to form a hickey. Robin breathed heavily in his ear, a small moan escaping him. He was now grinding against his crotch slowly, trying to become hard. Slade's penis was responding to the touch, slowly moving up against the towel that restrained it. Feeling it against his own penis, Robin pulled away and attempted to slide off his lap. Slade allowed him to get on his knees before him. When he reached for the bulged towel, he grabbed his hands by the wrists to stop him. Robin looked up at him with a look that clearly stated that it would be okay.

"Slade, you have to _trust_ me."

Slade stared at him silently and then blinked. He carefully released his hands, allowing Robin to continue. Grabbing the top with delicate fingers, Robin carefully pulled the towel apart and then dropped the ends onto the chair. This was the first time he had seen Slade's large cock with his own eyes. It looked thicker than it felt and he could see the veins pulsing slightly in its erect state. Sitting up straight with his knees, he grabbed the base with his right hand and leaned down to lick the head. It was somewhat salty and bland, but he could sense a faint taste of the Zest Mint Explosion soap there as well.

Feeling less nervous now, Robin opened his mouth and slid it over the tip, closing his mouth gently around it. Slade watched him closely, seeing his head move farther down as he slid more of the arousal in his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose, bobbing his head up and down slowly. Slade swallowed. Robin was doing a good job for his first time. With his right hand, he gently moved his fingers through his soft locks, coaxing him to suck a bit harder and faster. Robin obliged, putting the penis almost completely in his mouth now. He even used his tongue against the bottom and wrapped it around in both directions a few times. Slade was now breathing faster, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and bucked his hips gently. His breathing grew louder through his nose while he enjoyed every second of Robin's hot mouth around him. Slade swallowed.

"That's a g-good boy…"

The tip of Slade's penis was almost touching the back of Robin's throat. He felt pre-cum fill his mouth and throat as it slowly slid down and into his stomach. Slade was now breathing with his mouth open, digging his fingers a little harder through his hair. Robin clenched his eyes tight as breathing became more difficult. He could feel Slade swelling bigger and bigger the closer he was to letting it all go. If he wasn't careful, he would choke.

Slade suddenly gripped Robin's hair tightly, pulling his head up an inch as he came. He let out a long groan of satisfaction as the hot streams crashed into his throat and down the back of his tongue. Robin pulled back slowly, his saliva sliding down the length. Sitting down on the back of his legs, he placed his right arm against his wet mouth and held it there a few seconds before moving it across to wipe his lips. He then swallowed the saliva down before trying to regain his breath. Slade sat up straight and stared down at him, his narrowed eye unreadable. He ran his hand through his hair. Using his heels to push his body forward, Robin rested the top of his head against his stomach, taking deep breaths. Leaning his body over, Slade covered his head with his arms and chest, running his hand over his back.

"You're right," he whispered. "Change is good."

A small smile graced Robin's lips. He closed his eyes and breathed out loudly with his nose one last time. "Yeah…"

Placing his forehead on his head, Slade breathed in his hair. He held onto Robin tight, never wanting to let him go.


	12. The Final Test

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1. Also, the Final Test was inspired by Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria. I do not own the rights to that song. Also, Terncerus belongs to me and you pronounce it as "Turn-sir-us"

Three days after that night, Slade and Robin were in a small lab with a large computer solely for data purposes. It was finally reveal day for Robin's final test. Any second now he would know the very final touches of his training.

"How familiar are you with Greek mythology?" Slade asked Robin as they sat in front of the computer, which was blank for now.

"A lot actually," Robin said. "I know all of the Gods and Goddesses, what their names mean, who rules what part, and how the world was created."

"How familiar are you with Hades, God of the Underworld?"

Trying to figure out what all this had to do with anything, Robin said, "Well I know that he manages the souls that go in. And his pet, Cerberus, is a three-headed dog that guards the river Styx to prevent the souls from ever leaving Hell. Hades is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon."

Turning to the computer, Slade started to type. The screen turned from black to an image with words around it. It was of a giant black dog with three heads.

"I am focusing mainly on Cerberus for your final test."

Robin stared at the image for a few seconds before looking at Slade. "You created a Cerberus?"

Slade shook his head as he started typing something else. "Not exactly." Three separate images appeared on screen of the elemental villains Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload. They were stacked to look like a triangle. "Last week you were reading up on electricity, plasma, rock, and toxins."

Robin blinked. Now he could see the connection. This still posed one question though. "So, what, did you fuse them back into Ternion or something?"

"No," Slade said, typing in a formula. A tube with red liquid inside appeared in the middle of the three pictures and began to spin. "Mixed with the right components, Xenothium can be used as a fusing serum." The liquid was now a sickly green. The tubes split into three and each went to one of the villains' pictures. "Place the Xenothium Fusion in with Overload, Plasmus, and Cinderblock in a tight container with no oxygen and they will mix together to form," The three images, after turning green, came together in the middle to form a 3-D model, "a Ternion Cerberus."

Robin's eyes widened. Instead of Ternion, a creature with three-heads appeared. Starting from the left of the screen, first came Cinderblock's head, then Plasmus's, and finally Overload's. The bottom half of the body was Ternion's body. From the stomach up, Cinderblock and Overload's heads were connected to Plasmus's chest. The right arm belonged to Cinderblock while the left belonged to Overload. Robin checked the title above the image.

"So what is he?"

"Terncerus is what I like to call him," Slade said. "He stands at fifteen-feet and weighs one ton." Grabbing a three-inch stack of papers stapled together, Slade handed it to Robin. "For the next three days you are to memorize Terncerus's strengths, weaknesses, powers, and which weapons and strategy are best used against him. The night before your test I will give you a taste of the territory you will be trying to kill him in. You are to come up with a strategy that will work to your advantage. Any questions?"

Robin flipped through the pages to see how much he had to read. "Is it a timed test?"

"No. I will be recording the entire thing with a small camera. It can detect if you're in danger, hurt, or worse, dead. If you were to die or are close to dying, the camera will confirm and turn off the red light indicating that you finished, are too hurt to continue, or are dead. Of course, you are fast and strong enough to prevent that from happening. It's just more of a precaution."

Robin put his stack of papers on the table. "I hate to ask this, but are you okay? We've avoided each other a lot since I said you should change."

Slade stared at him silently for a few seconds. "I'm taking time to adjust. The last time I changed, I lost the people I cared about the most."

Robin blinked. "Family or friends?"

Slade looked at the screen. "My family."

Robin looked back at the tabletop. "Going to tell me about it?"

Slade looked at him. "Some day, maybe. For now, all that matters is you and this test. I don't matter right now."

Robin smiled briefly. "If you say so."

Turning to the computer, Slade turned it off and then stood. "Time for you to do some studying," he said, running his hand through his hair as he passed.

Picking up his papers, Robin stood up and followed Slade out.

* * *

Three days of hard studying later, Robin was ready. Nervous but ready. It helped that the night before he found out that Zucco had been hospitalized in Gotham. His condition hadn't been said. Mob thugs were like that. Believing that his job would be easier than he first thought made Robin happy. After lunch, Slade led him down a flight of stairs into a small antechamber. On the other side was a large steel door that reached the top of the ceiling. A small light was on it near the middle. Slade turned to him.

"Terncerus is asleep and chained to the high ceiling. When he wakes up, the light will come on and the bug will start recording. Remember what you learned?" Robin nodded, feeling a little nervous, but overall okay. "Good. You may go in whenever you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, Robin turned to the door and approached it. It slid up a few feet, allowing him to walk right on through and into a dark room. The door slid back down and closed, leaving him in total darkness for a few seconds. He walked further in, looking left and right. Torches were suddenly lit, revealing the terrain of the room. It looked like something that came out of a video game. In a wide circle, there were at least twenty to thirty stone pillars, equally spaced apart. They were covered in grooves for easy climbing use and the tops were wide enough to stand on. Walking past one, Robin eventually could see Terncerus standing in the middle of the pillars, his arms chained to the ceiling, like Slade had said. He appeared to be asleep right now, but Robin knew that any second he would wake up. This came true the closer he was to standing in front of him.

Overload's disk came to life first. Electricity formed around him and his arm and then traveled over his other heads. Plasmus and Cinderblock woke up as well, Terncerus fully awake. Robin stopped, reaching slowly for the back of his belt. Laying eyes on him, Cinderblock pulled his arm down as hard as he could. The chains around it suddenly shattered and broke, large, heavy metal pieces falling to the floor with a loud crash. Overload lowered the power on his arm, allowing it to slip free from the chains. Robin swallowed, trying to calm his mind. Overload laughed.

"Prepare to die, pathetic human."

_Overload's electricity comes from his disk, which powers the entire body. Destroy the disk and Terncerus dies._

Thinking quickly, Robin whipped out a gun, swung his arm in an arch, and fired a bullet at Overload's face. It flew straight at the disk, looking like it would hit. Instead, Cinderblock's arm came up and blocked the bullet. It ricocheted off to the side, putting a hole right through a pillar. Robin was shocked to say the least. With swift speed, he fired three more bullets at Overload. He quickly split a hole in his body, the bullets going right through him. It closed up and Overload's electric arm shot out at him. Robin quickly performed two backward handstands, sliding back a few inches. He dodge rolled to the left as the arm came at his side. Overload then pulled it back and waited for his next attack.

"Way too damn fast," Robin muttered. "And Cinderblock guards him. What to do…?"

_Due to his weight, Terncerus can't move very fast. He is a close-range fighter and he will wait for you to reach him before attacking._

"Dammit."

Putting his gun away, Robin pulled out his bo staff and an exploding ball and ran towards Terncerus. The monster watched as he turned towards a pillar. Robin jumped onto the side and then pushed off diagonally, throwing the bomb in the air in front of him. Holding the staff with both hands, he whacked it at Terncerus's stomach. Plasmus let out a gurgling cry before spitting something purple out of his mouth. It covered the bomb. It instantly exploded, sending chunks of the goo in several directions. Robin rolled over backwards before landing in a crouch, his hands on the floor in front of him. So much for rendering him motionless for a while.

_'Come on, think!'_

Terncerus wasn't moving. All he did was stare at Robin, waiting for him to attack again. Maybe a head on attack was a good idea. Standing up straight, Robin reached into his belt and pulled out three more bombs. He ran towards Terncerus, making his way towards Cinderblock first. Pulling his arm back, Robin chucked the bomb at Cinderblock's face. It exploded in front of his eyes, covering his face in smoke. He went to chuck the second one, but Plasmus spat out another goo ball, which expanded to hit the smoke and dissipate it. Robin quickly turned, trying to run away from Cinderblock's hand coming at him from behind. Spinning around, he threw the other two bombs. They exploded after hitting the palm of his rock hand, making him pull it back. Robin slid backwards to a stop, not noticing Overload's electric arm coming at him. Blood splattered the floor. Robin spun around by the force of Overload's blow. He crashed into the floor, growling in pain.

"Foolish human."

Gurgling loudly, Plasmus fired several rounds of purple vomit at Robin's fallen form. Placing his hand on his minor injury, he sat up and pulled out a gun, aiming at the floor as the vomit turned into tiny Plasmus children. He began to fire bullets at them as they tried forming together. Five managed to fuse and become one big blob with eyes and a mouth. It bounced on the floor a few times as it approached before jumping at him. Tossing the empty gun aside, Robin reached into his belt, pulled out his staff, and thrust it into the gaping mouth. It split in half, the pieces falling on either side of him. The one on his left jumped on his shoulder and began to form around him. Taking his free hand off his bleeding side, Robin tried to pull the goop off. The other blob on his right then jumped onto his side, placing the mouth halve around the wound and sucking out blood.

Crying out in pain as they began to squeeze him tightly, Robin used as much force as he could to pry them off with both hands. When that didn't work, he grabbed two boomerangs with his right hand, tossing the second to his other. He stabbed both blobs with the sharp ends. They let off a squelching cry and fell away. Robin threw the boomerangs on them, hitting them in their eyes. They dissolved away right as Cinderblock threw his arm in a sideways arc, catching him hard in the sternum. Flying back a few feet, Robin crashed headfirst into a pillar and then fell on his left side.

"You…a-asshole," he muttered, grabbing his hurt side. Robin felt the blood drip down his fingers and arm. After sitting up, he tried to pull his T-shirt off with one hand. "Oh come on!"

Robin flailed his arm in attempts to pull it free. Taking his hand off the wound for a few seconds, he grabbed the sleeve and pulled it off. He swung his other arm to get it off the rest of the way. Glancing at Terncerus, he placed his hand back on his wound while trying to cut strips of his shirt with a boomerang. The three-headed nuisance just watched him, not wanting to waste energy. Robin looked away and made several strips before tying them together. He then used it to wrap around his body and block the blood flow from his wound. After it was secure, he stood up and looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. If he wanted to put a bullet through Overload's disk, then he'd have to be right in his face to do it. That was very dangerous and hard to do since Terncerus was so damn tall. Robin looked at the circle of pillars. Was that what they were for? Then maybe…

_Cinderblock and Overload have a blind spot at the back of their heads._

With Terncerus in the middle of the pillars, Robin could get behind him by running across the tops. To make sure Plasmus or Cinderblock couldn't protect their life source, he would have to take them out first. Robin counted to make sure how many pillars there actually were. Cinderblock or Overload could knock them down with their arms if they tried attacking him. He had to make sure he could cross most or all of them to get on top of Cinderblock.

After a few minutes of replaying his plan in his head, Robin pulled out a new gun, which was already fully loaded, and then climbed up the side of the pillar with the handle in his mouth. Seeing this, Terncerus stepped towards him as he headed for the middle. Pushing off with the help of his feet, Robin reached higher up on the next pillar and pushed off again back to the first one. Terncerus was now a few feet away, Plasmus getting ready to vomit more goop. Robin pushed away as he fired one, just in the nick of time. He flipped onto the top of the pillar and then ran to the next one as Cinderblock hit it with his hand. Robin heard it smash and crash into the floor. He continued to run across the tops, Cinderblock or Overload's arm trying to hit him. The pillars fell one or two at a time, making the room shake.

Soon, Robin was behind Terncerus. He looked back as Plasmus fired a huge blob at the pillar behind him. It wrapped itself around it and then squeezed to break it. Instead of falling backwards, it fell sideways towards the next pillar. Soon a domino effect was created. Robin was almost to Cinderblock's side when the pillar he was standing on was hit and started to fall. He slipped and fell towards the next pillar as pieces of stone fell around him. Like a monkey, he swung his body around to the next pillar, grabbed around it with one arm, and then jumped high into the air while flipping, his legs in the air. He landed on the top of that pillar as it fell and then pushed off to land on the next one.

Grabbing his gun out of his mouth, Robin ran across the last few pillars and then took a giant leap towards Cinderblock's head. He landed on his shoulder and aimed the gun at his face. The sound of a bullet firing resounded around the room. Cinderblock roared as the bullet pierced his eye, blinding him. Lifting his electric arm as he climbed up onto the top of his head, Overload aimed it at him. Robin quickly jumped off, the tip of the hand going straight through Cinderblock's head. The stone villain roared in pain, shaking his head, but the deed was done as electricity coursed heavily through his brain, frying it. His arm went limp.

Robin fired several bullets into Plasmus's face, making goop blast out and splatter on the floor and over crushed pillars. Whipping out his staff, he pushed a side button, a blue-covered glowing blade coming out of the end. Gripping it with both hands, Robin jumped up and stabbed the blade straight through him, the power spreading to the awake human within. Robin pushed off the staff, flipped over Overload's head as he tried to attack with his electric arm, and fired his three remaining bullets at the disk. The bullets slowed to a stop briefly before being sucked further into Overload's body. They zigzagged quickly once they reached the strongest electrical point.

Robin landed on the floor and stumbled back a few times, his side throbbing in pain. Regaining his balance, he placed a hand on the make-shift bandage and looked up right when the bullets zoomed at Overload's disk. He managed to swing the bulky body around to face him. The sound of electricity increasing in power filled the room with sound, along with a bright light as the bullets pierced through the black and red disk. Eyes widening, Robin turned around and started to run as Terncerus started to sway and fall towards him. Robin tripped over a crack in the partly destroyed floor right as Terncerus crashed into the floor behind him. He was sent flying through the air from the force of the quake, falling head-over-heels. His body crashed into the floor a few times before he landed in a huddled heap on his head several feet from Plasmus. The force of his head hitting the stone made Robin black out and all was still, dark, and quiet.

* * *

Outside the metal door, Slade was watching the red light intently, waiting for it to turn off. Robin had been in there for over an hour already. He wasn't worried, of course. Slade knew Robin was strong enough now. He did have a feeling of longing though, awaiting his new prized possession to come out, hopefully unscathed.

Meanwhile, inside the chamber, Robin began to stir. A groan of pain escaped his lips as his head pounded fiercely. His eyes slowly opened, taking some time to adjust to the dim lighting. He heard the sound of something sparking a few feet away from where he lay. Slowly rolling over, Robin pushed himself up onto his knees. He looked over his shoulder and saw Terncerus a couple yards away. Overload was still sparking with electricity, but it was slowly dying down. Looking away, Robin placed a hand on his side and slowly stood up on shaking legs. He reached into the back of his belt and pulled out another gun. Overload laughed weakly when he saw it.

"P-Pathetic…human." Still a bit out of it from hitting his head, Robin stepped one foot back and then slowly turned around. He approached Terncerus. "You haven't w-won." Robin stumbled to a stop a foot from Overload and slowly raised his gun arm. "Useless. You'll l-lose."

Robin stared down at him, his eyes narrowed. "You're about to become obsolete."

Robin began pulling the trigger right as Overload's arm shot out at him. The bullet pierced through his eye. The arm was just inches from his face, weak sparks jumping from it. It slowly fell and died away, Overload's body becoming smaller and smaller. Soon, all electrical currents were gone and Terncerus no longer moved. Letting out a sigh, Robin dropped his gun, turned around, and limped his way towards the door. Outside, the red light turned off after the bug confirmed Terncerus's death. Slade approached the door as it slowly opened. He saw Robin's shadow as he emerged.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect," he said, not noticing the limp. "You have passed your-" Robin's eyelids drooped suddenly and he fell, falling flat on his face. "Robin!" Slade ran to his side, rolling him over into his lap after crouching. "Can you hear me?"

Robin groaned lightly, his side throbbing. Blood was seeping through his makeshift bandages. "I-I'm okay," he said tiredly. "Just exhausted."

Looking at his side, Slade untied the strips and carefully pulled them away to see the damage. He examined the wound. "It's slightly burned," he said, noticing the specks of red beneath the blood. Slade frowned. "What is this purple stuff?"

Robin gritted his teeth and hissed angrily when Slade pulled off purple goop from the inside of the wound. "Overload pierced me w-with his arm and th-then Plasmus made those stupid little babies. Only th-this time, they were f-fucking blood suckers."

"I appreciate that _wonderful_ image."

Robin chuckled before growling in pain and turning his face towards Slade. "D-Don't make me l-laugh."

"Alright, I won't," Slade said. Holding him securely, he picked Robin up as he stood and headed upstairs to the infirmary. A few minutes later and he was cleaning the wound, soaking up the blood. Robin squirmed, the pain unbearable now. A few minutes passed and the blood flow stopped enough for Slade to make sure Plasmus's slime was completely gone before wrapping the wound with sterile white bandages. "It will take a full week for it to heal. For a day you'll rest and then I'll show you the footage of your test."

Robin grumbled. "I forgot over half of the information you gave me. Don't show it to me."

"Too bad," Slade said, running his hand through his hair. "You deserve some rest. I will bring dinner in around seven."

Robin smiled weakly. "Sounds romantic. I like this side of you."

Slade snorted. "Don't get used to it. It won't last much longer."

Robin slowly got to his feet. "Well as long as it lasts for a little while longer, I'll be happy," he said with a smile. "Now will you take me to your room? I'd like to sleep there instead of in here. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely."

Slade stayed close-by as they made their way to the master bedroom. After using the bathroom, Robin got into bed, lying propped up on his pillow. He yawned as he pulled the covers up to his chest. He rubbed his right eye vigorously before closing them.

"Thanks for everything, Slade," he said sleepily.

Slade sat down and watched as he headed off to sleep. He stared intently at Robin's relaxed face for a long time before getting up and heading back into the underground chamber. He summoned about four hundred robots to take Terncerus apart and clean up the battlefield.

* * *

A few days later and Robin was up and walking. He had read several books that Slade happened to have while he rested. He felt sex deprived, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to handle that just yet. On the fifth night of his recovery, Slade sat with Robin on the bed to watch his battle against Terncerus.

"Do I _really_ have to watch this?" he asked, already embarrassed.

"For the hundredth time, yes," Slade said, lifting his laptop lid. "Now no talking."

Slade opened the video file of the test and pushed play. Robin groaned, but snuggled close to see the screen properly. For a good few minutes after he failed to shoot Overload's disk on the first try, Robin was standing around, thinking. He felt like an idiot as he watched. Slade didn't even fast forward any of it.

"I look so stupid."

Placing his arm over his shoulders, Slade placed a hand to his mouth. "Quiet."

Robin growled lightly behind his hand but said nothing. Half an hour passed of intent watching before he realized Slade never moved his arm away. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Slade?"

"Hm?"

After a few seconds of being silent, Robin looked away, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Never mind."

Robin snuggled even closer to Slade, smiling for a long time. He wondered if he even knew how much more he was changing. One time he said he would never cuddle with anyone, not even him. But this is exactly what Slade was doing now. It made Robin happy.

_'I wonder what other changes Slade will go through for me.' _

Well, he would just have to wait and see now, wouldn't he? Somewhere, deep in his heart, he felt loved. Slade may not admit it, but Robin knew. He found that he loved Slade too.


	13. Survival Practice

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1. Also, I came up with the Terncerus design and had begun drawing him but changed my mind after a while since I got bored XD

For the next two days Slade fueled his hidden two-seat jet and packed it with the essentials. The night before they would take off for Gotham, Robin loaded his belt and guns, getting more and more eager about the night Zucco would pay. While Slade was making dinner a few feet from him, he sat at his laptop. He went to Google and typed "Tony Zucco" in the search. A list of sites appeared, but the one at the very top in the News Article section caught his eye. It was breaking news and Robin felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Swallowing, he clicked the link. A new page appeared titled Obituaries. He scrolled down and found the highlighted word. Robin's eyes widened when Zucco's name appeared.

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_!"

Robin's yell practically shook the whole warehouse. Slade actually jumped in surprise. He turned to him.

"What are you yelling about?" he asked, approaching him.

Robin was shaking in rage. He jumped up. "That's a lie! This _has_ to be a joke!"

Pushing him out-of-the-way, Slade sat down and read the obituary. "Tony Zucco, one of the biggest charitable men in Gotham, died last night in his hospital bed from a heart attack. Nurses and doctors could not revive him. The funeral will be in five days time. 'Tony has always donated money to the local orphanages every month,' one friend said. He was a great business man and he helped families in need of protection. He loved children and would help pay for education and schools. Tony was also known to help out Bruce Wayne by donating money to his firm and scientists. This great man will surely be missed."

Robin wanted to vomit. "This obituary is a lie! He only helped pay for orphanages so that he could rape children! And this family protection is a load of crap! My parents died because of him! He's a monster!"

"'Was' in this case," Slade said.

Robin growled, his hands clenching into fists. "I don't know what to be more pissed about: him dying before I got the chance to make him pay or all the bad things he's done to thousands of families in the country. But this is bullshit!"

Slade turned his head to watch Robin storm out of the kitchen. Going to the front door, he went outside and up the ladder to the roof. He sat down, glaring at the sun as it was starting to set. The night was a beautiful deep orange. Pulling his knees to his chest, Robin placed his face behind his folded arms, his mouth covered. He continued to glare at the sky. All that training had been for nothing.

_'This isn't fair.' _

For the next ten minutes Robin's face slowly softened. He soon looked exhausted and depressed about this whole ordeal. He sighed quietly.

"So you weren't bluffing," a voice behind Robin said. Red X plopped down on the edge of the building next to him. "You really have been living here and training under Slade."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if what you said before was true. Oh and to get that Xenothium back." Red poked his arm. "You okay?"

"No, go away."

Red X blinked. "Did something bad happen?"

Robin heaved a big sigh. "I trained with Slade for nothing. The man that killed the Titans and my parents died last night. His heart attack destroyed my goal. Now I don't know what to do."

Red X leaned back on his arms, staring at the sun that was halfway below the horizon. "Well, you could go back to being a hero," he suggested. "Go back to taking down crime. Besides, I'm bored with stealing if no one comes after me. You could be my own personal policeman or something."

Robin snorted. "All of the villains are frozen. You wouldn't be worth my time anyway."

Red faked sounding hurt. "Aww, but I'm worth all the time in the world!"

"You're not worth anything."

X looked over and saw Slade standing next to him. The thief grinned. "Hello! I want my Xenothium back now." Robin sighed, the sun almost gone. Red nudged him with his elbow. "Cheer up. At least the guy is dead."

Robin glared at him. "_I _was supposed to kill him, not some stupid heart attack." He looked back at the sun. "Now please go away. I want to be alone for a while."

Red stared at him a few seconds longer before standing up. "Okay then." He turned to Slade. "Now about that Xenothium…?"

Slade snorted. "I won't be giving you any if you sound like that."

"Can I _please_ have my Xenothium back?" Red X acted sweetly this time. "I'm running low."

"Much better," Slade said, turning to the ladder. "Come with me then."

As Red followed him, he looked back and waved at Robin. "Steal ya later, Chuckles."

Robin didn't look at him. He didn't want to stop looking at the setting sun. He felt her warmth on his skin. Now what was there to do? Where should he go now? Stay in Jump City with Slade or travel abroad? Robin's future was now looking bleak and boring. He didn't know what to do.

_Become a mercenary and visit Slade whenever you can,_ the voice in his head said.

Would Slade even allow that? Hadn't he said that Robin couldn't leave his side after his friends were avenged? Was running away to be his own man out of the question? Robin had so many thoughts in his head that he hardly noticed the sun was gone and the stars were twinkling above him. He sighed.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

Burying his face in his arms, Robin closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Now, more than ever, he felt lonely. Half an hour later and Robin had gone back inside. He entered the kitchen and sat down. Slade was turning off the stove as he picked up the glass of water and slowly drank it.

"Feel better?" he asked as he loaded his plate.

Robin put the glass down. "Not really. I don't know what I should do from here on out. Should I stay here or go somewhere else?"

Slade set his plate in front of him. "And do what? Become a hero again or a mercenary?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know." He picked up his fork. "With the usual villains frozen that targeted Jump City out of the picture, being a hero wouldn't do much. Gotham and Metropolis maybe but they have Batman and Superman. They don't need my help."

Slade sat beside him as he began to eat. "Probably not. Other countries could use the help."

Robin swallowed his bite of food. "Yeah well, I don't think traveling to countries I've never been to would be a smart idea. I would have to study up on the geography and the languages in order to get around. That would take months to a couple of years."

Slade allowed Robin to eat more food before revealing his idea. "Well then you can get started for the next three weeks because you and I are going somewhere far away."

Robin gulped down water as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Where?" he asked, putting the glass down.

"A private island that only I know about," Slade said. "It's covered mostly in jungle terrain and full of jungle wildlife. I plan on putting you through survival practice for as long as it takes you to reach the hideout. It will help you survive alone in unknown territory. Think of it as working before your vacation."

Robin thought about this as he finished eating. "Sounds dangerous."

"Well believe me, the rewards far outweigh the risks," Slade said with a smirk.

Robin chuckled. "I like that. But I'd rather not wait a week from now."

"I'm starting to enjoy your boldness to get me in your pants at night."

"You're not the only one who can persuade others," Robin said with a smug smirk. "Since I've been hurt, we've both been deprived." Slade was surprised that Robin was feeling better so quickly after hearing the Zucco news. Maybe it was the hormones? Well, if Robin wanted it, then Slade would give it to him. Robin suddenly chuckled. "Wow, and I thought _I_ was bad."

Slade had been lost in thought of him that he didn't realize why he laughed. "Then you better get to our room if you want to avoid me doing you in here."

"Mmm, table sex sounds kinky," Robin said, still smirking, but a bit more seductive-looking. "I'm all fore it if you are."

"Yes, I am definitely enjoying you being so bold," Slade said, standing. "Now you better bend over, boy."

Once the table was cleared away, Slade stood behind Robin, who had his jeans and boxers around his ankles. He dug his nails into the tabletop as Slade pounded into him. The table was fairly sturdy, but it didn't stop it from moving an inch or so with each thrust. Moans escaped him each time his prostate was hit perfectly. Robin felt his own penis pulsing and ready to burst the closer Slade was to finishing his orgasm.

"AH!"

Cum splattered onto the table in hot streams. Robin slumped forward, panting. Pushing his shirt up, Slade kissed and licked up his spine, making him shiver with each contact of the wet body parts. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he kissed between his shoulder blades.

"You know…what we haven't…tried before?" Slade asked between kisses.

"N-No, what?" Slade whispered the answer into Robin's ear. He blushed. "Yeah, we…we haven't done that."

"Want to?"

Robin swallowed. "Do you even have any?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't," Slade said seductively. "We can wait until our vacation."

Robin snorted in amusement. "Yeah, sure."

Slade kissed his back once more before standing up straight and pulling out. "I will arrange everything after I get to the hideout then," he said, clicking his belt back into place. Robin leaned away from the table and bent down to pull his boxers and jeans back up. "We will leave early in the morning. Take a shower and then get into bed."

"Okay."

Robin and Slade left and entered the bedroom, where he showered and then got ready for bed with a book to read. An hour and a half later and he was sound asleep. Once he knew he was fully asleep, Slade packed up the other equipment and then waited until an hour before six to give Robin something that would put him to sleep for several more hours. When he woke up, he would be in for a surprise.

* * *

The first thing he felt was throbbing pain in his head. His eyes were hurting even though they were closed. And his body felt stiff and sore, his muscles screaming at him to wake up. Clenching his eyes tight briefly, Robin slowly opened them, hearing birds flying a short distance away. When his sight adjusted to the streaming light, he saw a mass of trees with vines, their tops forming a circular look. Sunlight came through the branches and leaves in many different sized beams. A light wind made the shadows on the lush green ground dance. Placing a hand to his head, Robin slowly sat up and looked around. All around him were certain items that he usually had in his belt. There were three guns, a grappling hook, flashlight, boomerangs, and cases of extra ammunition. Other items that he never kept in his belt were first-aid supplies, a hunting knife, extra clothes, and two bottles of water. There was also a backpack that he could put his equipment in.

Robin scratched the back of his head as he looked at everything in confusion. Where was he and what was going on? His right, outer thigh suddenly vibrated, making him jump. Looking over, he saw a rectangular pouch attached to his leg, by bandages fighters usually wore on their hands. He opened the pouch and stuffed his hand in, feeling something round, which vibrated again. Robin pulled out a communicator. It vibrated a third time. Examining it quickly, he found a button. He pushed it and Slade's face appeared on screen.

_"Good morning,_ _Robin._ _Or I should say afternoon. Sleep well?"_

"Um, what's going on exactly?"

Slade frowned slightly._ "Do you remember anything about last night or what we talked about?" _

Robin had to think about it for a few seconds. He suddenly remembered about Zucco and being angsty about it and then the discussion of what he would do now that he had nothing else to do.

"Oh, right. I'm on a survival test before our vacation. My head hurts, but I'm okay."

_"That's the side effects of the sleeping drug I injected you with," _Slade said. _"This way you won't know where you are or what route you should take to find the hideout. The headache will pass in a few minutes. Now, I have left you some essentials to help you survive out there in the jungle. You will encounter animals like tigers, hippos, monkeys, snakes, lizards, and many other, less harmful mammals and reptiles. There are certain foods that you can eat, but I won't tell you which ones. Plan ahead and keep an ear and eye out for animals that may try to attack you."_

Robin sighed. "I'm starting to regret this."

_"I can assure you, you will do just fine. Now there is an earpiece in the back of the communicator. I want you to put it in your ear so that I can talk to you if I need to," _Slade explained. _"This way you can have your hands free. I have microscopic cameras following you so that I can keep a close eye on you. If there is danger that you can't see or hear, I will forewarn you so you can escape unscathed. I left your supplies out so you can organize them in your backpack yourself. I would do it fairly soon. A tiger is close-by."_

"Okay, what if I can't protect myself? Are you going to come down and help me or do I have to hide?"

_"I will not be helping you physically. Climbing a tree to escape a giant cat will not work since they can climb faster than a human. If you have to, kill it."_

Robin didn't like the thought of doing that. People were probably easy, but animals? Robin didn't think he'd have the heart to do it.

"I hope I don't have to."

_"If you don't want to kill it, then you better pack your things and get out as soon as you can. I will see you soon."_

The communicator shut off. Sighing, Robin took out the small round earpiece and stuck it in his left ear. He put the communicator back in his leg pouch before gathering his items and throwing them in his backpack. He would organize them later when he was alone. If he got out of there now that is. After making sure he had everything, Robin slung the pack around his shoulders, loosened the straps halfway, and then turned around and walked out of the clearing.

* * *

Around five that night, Robin found a small cave covered in vines with a tree growing on top of it. He went in and sat down on the dirt, placing his backpack in front of him. He dumped everything out onto the ground and then sorted them from most important to least. His clothes would go in the big pouch along with the two waters. On the side were two zippered holders. He put two guns in each and then put the third in his belt. He threw his ammo, first-aid kit, and grappling hook in a medium-sized pouch that was in front of the biggest one. His flashlight and knife went into his belt while he placed the boomerangs in his leg pouch for easy access.

"Alright, now to keep walking until it is too dark to see," Robin whispered, picking up his backpack and then heading back out.

Tropical birds flew through the air as they looked for food or headed to their nests. Robin was actually enjoying walking through nature. It calmed him down mentally and physically. Normally in a place where he didn't know where anything was, he would be jumpy and cautious. But right now, it felt like a nice stroll through a park. Robin was getting hungry though.

An hour later and he was getting into thicker trees. It was also starting to get dark. Pulling out his knife, Robin cut down vines or branches that were in his way. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. A yellow python was curled around a branch, staring down at him as he passed, its tongue flicking out. Another hour passed before Robin was tired and too hungry to ignore it. It was also close to sundown. It was already hard to see in the dense trees. Putting his backpack down, he took out his grapple and shot it up towards a thick branch. It curled around it three times before pulling him up. Robin stood up straight and started to climb, putting the grapple in his belt.

For a good seven to ten minutes, Robin climbed to the top of the tree. He pushed his head out of the leaves and looked around. A small smile formed on his face. This was definitely a beautiful place, he had to admit. He could see for miles. The sun was a quarter of the way below the horizon now. Robin climbed a bit higher to watch it. A few birds flew in front of him yards away, almost looking like specks. A thin layer of clouds covered the orange and purple sky. Robin leaned back against the thin trunk, hoping it wouldn't break. He almost couldn't believe that he was actually there.

_"Enjoying yourself?"_

Robin smiled. "It's just so beautiful. I wish you had brought me here to train."

_"Maybe in another life," _Slade said. _"You should make camp and get food before it's too dark to see."_

"Yes, sir," Robin said, smiling and mock saluting. Dropping back down, Robin looked at other trees, hoping to find some fruit. They were pretty bare. "Can you tell me where food is?"

_"No, that's what survival is. You have to find things to help yourself. In real situations like this you would be more cautious of predators and have no help but your own. Now go out there and search for food."_

Temple throbbing, Robin made his way back down. Once he was on the branch he had started on, he jumped down in a crouch and went to grab his backpack. He slung it over his shoulders and headed out in search of food.

* * *

It was nightfall and dark by the time Robin found papaya fruit. He used a boomerang to cut the vine. He dropped each one he caught onto the ground. After getting six, he put five in his backpack and grabbed the sixth to eat. He cut away the skin to make sure it was actually papaya and that no worm holes were present. Once inspection was complete, he bit into it, allowing the juice to quench his thirst and to quill his hunger. He then gathered wood and branches to make a fire. Once he found a nice spot covered by a lot of trees for cover, he sat down and tried to make fire with a stone and his hunting knife. Sparks flew at the wood and grass that he grabbed, but they didn't catch. After half an hour of failed attempts, he decided to just give up and eat. Once it was about ten, Robin stretched and yawned with his eyes closed before falling backwards onto his backpack, to use as his pillow.

"If you're still listening, good night."

_"Good night Robin."_

After another yawn, Robin slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning around nine, he woke up, grabbed branches from the failed fire, and put them in his backpack before pulling out a papaya for breakfast. He skinned it for inspection and then took a bite as he headed on his way. For the next four hours Robin traveled through the same trees, the sun shining down on him. It was almost eighty degrees outside and somewhat humid. At some point he took out a water bottle and sipped it to keep as much as he could for the next several days. He also removed his T-shirt, using it for his head so that it wouldn't burn. Sweat trailed over his face and down his back and sides. Robin hoped the hideout had AC in it.

Around five, Robin stumbled upon an ant hill. His eyes widened slightly when an ant eater came ambling up to it. He watched in fascination as it stuck its tongue deep in the hole at the top. As the tongue came out, he saw ants attached. Robin heard it swallow them whole. Only one word could describe this: awesome. Once the ant eater was done, it ambled away before reaching a tree. It laid down to rest. Robin smiled before continuing on his way.

"I really like this place."

_"You won't feel the same way when a tiger or puma comes around and thinks you're dinner." _

Robin snorted. "I still like it here." For the next few hours Robin walked on in silence. He soon came across a small trickling stream. Small fish were swimming around, attacking pebbles at the bottom for food. He sat down and washed his sticky hands caused by the fruit hours before. "Should I sleep here tonight?"

_"If you want."_

Robin set up camp. Near nightfall, he tried a fire again, this time adding some moss he had found. After twenty or so strikes on a stone, the spark caught and Robin blew on the tiny flame. It soon grew bigger. He added pieces of vine, which the flames captured and burned. Soon a good fire was going, right as the sun went below the horizon. The moonlight came through the trees, casting shadows. Robin stared at the flames, slowly thinking back to the Titans. Despite liking this jungle, he was feeling homesick already. He now wished he had brought the stuffed bat from his room after his birthday. Robin also thought of Starfire's diary. He had been tempted to read it on several occasions, but the thought of doing it on those days didn't seem like the right time. Then when would the right time be?

Getting hungry, Robin took out his hunting knife and went to the stream's edge. There weren't many fish left, but he attempted to catch one anyway. The water splashed as he plunged his hand in with the knife, trying to stab a fish. They were fast little buggers. It took Robin almost an hour to nick one.

_"You're really bad at this."_

Robin growled. "Oh shut up! I've never actually gone fishing before. Sheesh!"

Standing up, Robin waited for a fish to come by. He then chucked the knife. Out of sheer luck, a fish was caught. It flailed in desperation, trying to break free. Sitting back down, Robin grabbed the handle and pulled the struggling fish out. He stuck the tip of the blade in the ground, took out a boomerang, and attempted to slice the head off. Blood and guts squirted out, making Robin stick his tongue out in disgust. Without even cutting the small fins or scales away, he stabbed a stick through the neck and then stuck it in the fire, the other end stuck in the ground.

_"Next time, let it die on the ground and then slice its head off," _Slade said. _"And you're supposed to descale them first before cooking them. Scales aren't edible."_

Robin went back to the stream to wash his hands. "Thanks for the tip." Fifteen minutes later and Robin was cutting the scales off of his fully cooked fish. It smelled wonderful to him. "Cyborg could grill a mean fish fillet."

Robin took a bite of the fish, trying to avoid the bones and guts within. Slade sighed into his earpiece, but he ignored it. A few seconds later and he spit out something round.

_"This is very pathetic to watch."_

Robin grumbled before using his knife to cut meat off the bones. "Give me a break." Once Robin was fed and watered, he washed his face and hands in the water before going off to use the bathroom. An hour later and he was ready for bed. "Okay, good night."

_"Let some of the fire dissipate."_

Robin did just that, a few small embers flicking through the burnt wood. Smoke rose from it to help ward off unwanted guests. Getting his backpack ready for his pillow, Robin yawned. He laid on his side, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

On the fifth day of his survival training, Robin was out of water, fruit, and had to ward off mischievous monkeys the day before. He was trying to take bananas when three came out and started throwing stuff at him. Slade had laughed for a good five minutes into his ear as he tried to dodge rocks and rotten bananas. It was very hot today and Robin was thirsty, his mouth horribly dry. And he was still hungry.

Around one, Robin came to an obstacle: a steep wall of dirt, vines, and tree roots. There weren't any tree branches visible to hook his grapple to, so he would have to climb. Tightening the straps on his backpack, he found a foothold and stuck his toes into it. As he pushed, he reached up and grabbed a root that was sticking out in a half-circle. Once his other foot was off the ground, he reached up for a rock jutting out, grabbed it, and continued to climb. He dug his foot on top of the root, pushed up, and grabbed for more roots.

_"Having fun?" _Slade asked.

Robin grunted as he became more sweaty and exhausted from the hard climb. "N-Not…really…" A minute later and Robin reached up one more time, grabbing the edge of the wall. He gripped the grass and pulled his way up. He soon swung his left leg upward and dug his heel into the ground. Pushing against the wall with his other foot, Robin made it to the top. He dusted dirt off his clothes before looking up. His eyes widened. "Whoa!"

About ten yards away was a large, clear area with a watering hole and waterfall. Large rocks made up the wall and at the top was a small indent where the water was coming out. He stared at the place in awe. Birds flew from the treetops and he heard frogs. Robin swallowed but his mouth fell open again. He took an unsteady step, his mind unable to wrap around how beautiful the place was.

"This is…is…"

Robin couldn't say it, he was so amazed.

_"Spit it out."_

"This is amazing! My god, the water looks so clear! I _so_ need a closer look." Slade snorted as Robin made his way to the waterfall. He could hardly contain his excitement. Reaching the water's edge, he leaned down and stuck his hand in the water. It was very refreshing. Cupping his hands into it, he brought it to his face, washing away the sweat. He tried some of it as well. It felt fresh and clean. He drank a little more, feeling better and better. Robin then stood up, looking around. "Can we live here? It's just incredible."

Listening to Slade's answer, but not really paying attention, Robin went to see if he could climb up to the top of the waterfall. He had to rock climb near the front with his bare hands. Luckily, the rocks stuck out well enough to use as pull-ups and footholds. He soon reached the top and saw that deeper inside, the canal was thinner and it steadily grew wider as it got closer to the falls. Walking in, he stepped over the water and reached the other side where more ground was located. He sat down, setting his backpack beside him.

_"Do you plan on staying there all day?" _

Robin looked outside and grinned. "Yes, definitely." Standing up after admiring the jungle horizon for a while, Robin pulled out the earpiece, took off his shirt and jeans, and stuffed them into his backpack. He set his clean clothes on top before going to the edge of the waterfall. "I've always wanted to do this."

Stepping back a few times, Robin made a running start and then jumped off the top, heading for the large, deep hole at the bottom. Forming his body into a canon ball, he closed his eyes, took a breath, and then landed in the water, a large splash coming up above him. Loosening his arms, he opened his eyes and swam around for half a minute before going back up. Reaching the surface, he opened his mouth and gasped in air. After shaking his wet head, he floated onto his back and used his feet to move around, his arms behind his head.

For two hours, Robin swam and relaxed in the water, jumping off the waterfall a few times as well. He then looked for food. He managed to kill a lizard for lunch and cook it in a fire. After eating and his food had settled, Robin swam for another half an hour before getting out and sunbathing. After putting his earpiece back in, he laid down on his back, his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he let the warm sun cover his wet body, making it shine. He sighed in content.

_"Robin, what are you doing?"_

"What, I can't just lie here in the sun for a while?"

_"That's not what I'm talking about," _Slade said. _"Don't you know how much time has passed?"_

"Um…no."

_"Stop doing that."_

Robin chuckled. "Stop doing what?"

Slade was quiet momentarily, trying to figure out _why_ Robin was acting this way. _"__…Are you…horny?"_

"Maaaaaybe."

_"Crap." _Sitting up while still feeling himself up, Robin turned on his butt and leaned against the waterfall cave wall. _"Robin, stop doing that right now."_

Robin grinned. "Or what, going to come down here and punish me?" he asked, trying to purr.

_"That's what I'd like to avoid actually." _

Robin moaned before saying, "Then y-you jerk off in your chair w-with me."

_"I'm not sitting in a chair."_

"Oh so y-you're…lying in b-bed. Wish I was th-there so you can wrap me up in th-those silk sheets while you're…f-fucking me."

_"I'm about ready to turn off the headphones."_

"Ha! You d-didn't say the headphones _aaaaand_ camera!"

Slade slammed his forehead into his laptop screen._ "Stop it."_

Robin let out a long moan. "C-Come down and fuck me and m-maybe I will. No pun intended!" Unable to take this torment, Slade threw his headset off, stood up from the bed, and stormed out of the bedroom. Robin was being affected by something in the water, he just knew it. Slade didn't want to go down there, but dammit, his pants were getting way too tight. Robin was panting and moaning as he pumped his shaft with one hand and fingering himself with three fingers on the other. He knew something was wrong with his brain, but he felt such a wonderful high that he didn't try stopping or slowing it down. All he wanted was Slade's giant cock buried all the way inside of him. "A-About damn…t-time."

"I had to make sure you couldn't figure out where the hideout was," Slade said as he pulled his Kevlar top off his broad arms and shoulders. He tossed it aside before throwing off his belt. "You can take the earpiece out."

"C-Can't… Occupied," Robin said, his voice faltering. After taking off his boots, pants, and boxers, Slade crouched before him, grabbing his boxers and yanking them off. "F-Forget the lube, I-I'm ready."

"Even if you weren't," Slade said moving his body over his waist, "I wouldn't use any. Now open wide."

Robin spread his fingers apart, allowing Slade to plunge into him, all the way to the hilt. After pulling his fingers free, he grabbed his arms that were on either side of him and thrust his body forward. Robin nibbled his lower lip, both moving forward at each other at the same time. His legs clenched up as Slade's pace quickened. Opening his mouth, he moaned, digging his knees into his ribs.

"T-Try harder, but s-slower. I…I-I want it to l-last," he breathed out. Moving his hips down lower, Slade slowed down his thrusts, holding it for four seconds before continuing in the same pace. "Aah, ah, hah, hah! Oh f-fuck that's s-so good."

Robin had his eyes closed, seeing amazing colors behind them. Slade thrust slow five more times before pushing forward and releasing his load. Robin let out a moan as he groaned in satisfaction. He slowly relaxed his legs, letting them fall until they were bent in a forty-five degree angle. For a minute he tried to regain his breath. He then let out a long sigh.

"A-Amazing…as always," Slade breathed out before kissing his shoulder. "We should try s-slower but harder more often."

Robin smiled weakly, breathing through his nose. "Fast and rough is g-good too," he said, his brain less horny now.

Slade moved his kisses to his lips, pressing hard and deep. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck, searching for his tongue with his own. They were soon pressed together, both trying to take dominance over the other. In the end Slade won because he was better at it. A small part of Robin allowed him to win though, but he wasn't about to tell him that. He couldn't even if he wanted to. About a minute later, Robin lowered his arms and pushed on Slade's shoulders. He kissed him one last time before staring into his eyes.

"Still horny?"

Robin practically giggled behind his grin. "Y-Yeah, just a bit."

"Good, because there's something else I want to do," Slade said, pulling out and standing up. He pulled Robin to his feet, leading him to the crack of the waterfall that widened and deepened at least three feet. "Get in."

Robin stepped down, the water coming up to his knees. Slade sat down inside, his back to the edge. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him onto his lap before lifting his knees a bit. Spreading his ass cheeks apart, he forced Robin on top of him until he was sitting in his lap, facing him.

"After this, you should just let me come with you," Robin said, making circles around Slade's left breast with his right pointer finger.

"I think not," Slade said, trailing a finger down his stomach. Stopping his circle making, Robin grabbed his hand that was trying to reach his penis. "Let go, silly boy."

Lifting his hand towards his mouth, Robin parted his lips and stuck his pointer finger inside, sucking on it. Slade smirked at the innocent act while he began massaging his cheek. Robin closed his eyes, sucking a bit harder, covering their hands with his own saliva. Seconds later and he pulled the finger out. Robin leaned forward and lightly kissed Slade.

"Please let me come with you," he whispered.

Slade chuckled. "Not even if you beg. Now, we'll do this once more and then I'm leaving you here."

Wrapping his arms around Slade's neck, Robin rested his head against his chest, the top of his head under his chin.

"Fine."

Slade smirked softly. "You'll find it tomorrow." Pushing his body away, Slade kissed him before grabbing his hips and lifting him up half an inch. "Put your knees down." Robin moved his knees so that they were resting by Slade's ass. "You can wrap your arms around my neck or place your hands on the edge on either side of me."

"Just f-fuck me fast and hard," Robin spit out, trying to grind against him.

"Then do as I say."

Growling, Robin gripped the rocky edge and waited. Once satisfied with the position, Slade made him ride him, the water moving slightly with each push down. With his hands, Robin helped move his body up faster, Slade slamming him back down, balls meeting flesh. Robin closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and panted and moaned loudly, saying Slade's name repeatedly. He was soon moving even faster, the water crashing out of the other side. The sounds of his pleasured cries echoed in the small cavern.

As he and Slade were nearing their peaks, Robin wrapped his arms around him, craning his head down to catch his mouth with his lips for a—hopefully—dominating kiss, despite the shortness of breath. Slade then burst after slamming him down once more, making him groan out in satisfaction against his mouth. Noticing he hadn't cum, Slade released his left hip, grabbed his hardened shaft, and moved his hand up and down steadily, making the pleasuring feeling last. Ending the kiss, Robin hung his head.

"Uhnnn…mmm." Robin thrust his hips up, forcing Slade's hand to hit his balls. "F-Faster…"

With him distracted, Slade used his other hand to reach for his belt, gripping the end and pulling it towards him. He moved his hand up and down faster, making Robin moan as it swelled to bursting point. Reaching into one of his pockets, Slade pulled out a syringe. He uncapped it with his teeth right when he came all over his stomach. Robin's body slowly relaxed and he slumped, breathing heavily.

"I really hate to do this, Robin," Slade said.

"H-Hate to do…wh-what?"

Robin growled in pain when Slade stabbed his upper arm with the needle. He injected the sleeping drug that would last the rest of the day. Within seconds, Robin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward, lying against him. Slade recapped the needle and put it away before leaning his head down to kiss Robin good night. He snuggled innocently against him, breathing steadily. Smiling softly, Slade wrapped his arms around him and slowly started to rise. He turned around and stepped up, getting out of the water. Going to the wall, he set Robin against it, letting the heat of the sun dry him off. Once he was dry enough, Slade started to put his clothes back on so he wouldn't catch a cold when he woke up around one in the morning. Once he knew he was safe, Slade grabbed his uniform and left without another word.


	14. Vacation

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

This was the first fic I had bondage involved, so it was a fun challenge :)

**SladinForever**

* * *

A drop of water landed on Robin's cheek. His eyes stirred and soon opened, another droplet hitting his left eye. He bolted up, rubbing furiously at it. He suddenly groaned at the headache.

"You…j-jerk."

_"Now that's not very nice."_

Robin snorted, yanking the speaker out of his ear and tossing it to the ground. It bounced and then rolled into the crack. "Yeah well you drugging me _again_ wasn't nice either!"

Grabbing his backpack, Robin used it as a pillow and laid down, closing his eyes instantly. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but he wanted to rest his eyes. It started to sprinkle, the soft pitter-patter calming him. Robin smiled, reminding himself that he loved it when it rained. It reminded him of the cleansing of the sins. It was pure, fresh, and most importantly, natural. He didn't understand why people hated it so much if it was so good for you. Oh well, if he loved the rain then it didn't matter what others thought. It was soothing to him and he enjoyed it.

Around seven, Robin woke up, not remembering falling asleep. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned, his shoulders and legs popping. He, surprisingly, slept nicely despite the hard rock ground. Rain droplets fell from the cavern ceiling. Robin could feel the moisture on him but he wasn't drenched. Even if he was, he couldn't care less. Besides, even if he was soaked, the hideout was close-by and a sexy Slade would be waiting for him to help warm him up. Robin grinned just thinking about it as he stood up and slung his backpack straps over his shoulders.

"I better have a hot breakfast waiting for me," he said out loud.

Robin actually snickered at the silence. Slade was probably annoyed that he had removed the earpiece and let it flow over the waterfall. Turning his back, he slowly climbed down the side of the waterfall, making sure his grip was stronger than yesterday because of the wet rocks. He soon made it to the bottom, dusted himself off, and headed in the direction his gut was telling him to go. Reaching a deep slope, he dug his feet into the wet dirt so he wouldn't go tumbling down the side. Frogs were croaking all over the place thanks to the rain. It was peaceful to Robin, that was for sure.

About half an hour later, Robin saw something abnormal through the gaps in the trees. He fought his way through. When he came out the other side, he saw a small concrete box with a door on the front. Grinning, Robin walked over, grabbed the handle and pulled it open. He frowned when he saw that it was actually an electrical box filled with wires and a circuit breaker. Tubes and wires went into the ground. Sighing, Robin slammed the door shut, turned and started walking. Within seconds he ran into something that wasn't there. He fell over backwards with swirls in his eyes and blue, chirping coo-coo birds moving in a circle around his head. Seconds later and a large building appeared with a door. It opened and Slade with his arms folded stepped out, stopping in front of his feet.

"That's for calling me a jerk," he said with a smirk.

Robin recovered and jumped up. "And I'll say it again: _jerk_."

"I'd take it back if you plan on eating your hot breakfast."

"Okay, I take it back," Robin said with a smirk. "If you plan on putting it on my _naked _body."

"Hmm, cute," Slade said. "I might be able to arrange that."

Using his toes to be taller, Robin kissed him. "Please do," he said with a bold smirk. Grabbing his face with his hands, Slade smashed their lips together for a passionate kiss. Robin moaned, pressing his body into him. "Oh…f-fuck…me…"

Going to his ear, Slade said, "Later."

Placing an arm under his butt, Slade lifted Robin off the ground. The teen wrapped his legs around his waist, sticking his tongue into his mouth as they kissed again. Slade stepped back a step towards the door, gripping his hair tightly as they made their way in. He kicked the door closed before turning around, slinging Robin over his shoulder, and walking further into the hideout. They soon reached a kitchen/dining room where a hot breakfast was waiting for them. Slade dropped Robin in his chair and scooted it forward.

"Unless you want egg yolk on your chest, I can't do much to eat anything off you," Slade said, sitting down next to him.

Robin looked surprised to see Slade with a plate with an omelet on it as well. "You're eating!"

"Yes, I was just mulling around, waiting for you, when I got hungry," Slade said. "It is very rare for me to do this."

"Well yeah," Robin said with a grin. "I haven't seen you eat _once_ since joining you. And that was almost five months ago." Picking up his fork, Robin cut his omelet in half, yolk drizzling out over bacon, ham, and salsa. He cut off another piece and ate it. "This…is good."

Chuckling lightly, Slade cut into his own omelet and ate it. He failed at pancakes, but not a mean omelet. "I'm very good at making smoothies," he said as Robin bit into a piece of buttered toast. "Mango, peach, strawberry, strawberry and banana."

Robin swallowed his toast before drinking from his glass of milk. "You'll have to make me one sometime. And you can pour it on my naked body and eat it off me."

The room got quiet as they continued eating. Half an hour later and they were washing dishes together, Robin drying.

"I have a full schedule planned out," Slade explained as he handed him a plate. "We can alter it if we need to."

Robin set the plate on the counter before drying forks. "Is there any relaxing time?"

"Yes, of course," Slade said, rinsing out the sponge and setting it down. He shut the water off. "I have a heated pool and hot tub, a surround sound for movies, and of course a large bed for you and me."

"With red satin sheets?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Yes, all the better to wrap you in," Slade purred. "Tonight will be a special night, like we had talked about back home."

"I'm looking forward to _that_," Robin said with a snicker. They soon left the kitchen, went through a few hallways, and then made it to a large living room with a giant flat screen, surround sound system, and DVD player next to a stack of movies. "If we're watching a movie, can I pick?"

Slade sat down on the leather couch, spreading open his legs for Robin to sit. He sat in between his legs, grinding his butt into his crotch while doing so.

"Don't do that or I'll have to fuck you right here," Slade said, wrapping his arms around his waist. "And I already picked the movie."

"What's so wrong with that?" Robin asked with a smile. Grabbing the remote, Slade turned on the TV and DVD player. It loaded and then a title screen after the previews came up. "The team and I watched Brokeback Mountain once. Beast Boy didn't know it was about two gay cowboys. He could hardly watch. It was funny."

"He was too young to understand," Slade said, pushing play.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "I mean we weren't homophobic or anything, but Cyborg and Beast Boy preferred not to see two men fucking."

"Some supporters are that way," Slade said. "Now hush."

During the entire movie, Robin rested back against Slade's chest, his hands on top of his arms. Sometimes he wondered if he realized he was cuddling him. It didn't really matter, but Robin thought about it briefly each time they were doing it. He suddenly yawned as the credits rolled.

"I'm sleepy," he said, closing his eyes.

"Well after hot tubing I was going to let you take a nap out here since I want the bedroom to be a surprise," Slade said. "That was next on my list of things to do."

Robin smiled. "Okay, that works for me. Got swim trunks?"

Slade chuckled as he picked him up and headed out of the room. "No, we're doing this butt naked."

Robin chuckled. "I never thought you'd say that."

Slade kissed his neck as they went down a flight of stairs. They reached the bottom where a large deep pool and hot tub were waiting for them. Setting him down by the pool, he started to undress, tossing everything aside. He then dove into the water and swam away. Chuckling, Robin took off all of his clothes and took a running leap into the pool. He rolled into a canon ball and then fell through the surface, a large splash coming up and getting their clothes wet. His body rolled over backwards before he uncurled himself and swam through the water like a merman. Robin soon reached the bottom, turned, and pushed off, swimming towards the surface in the same fashion. Breaking the surface, he gasped in air before floating on his back and swimming backwards, his hands behind his head. Slade resurfaced, shaking his wet head. He was almost all the way to the other side, watching Robin kick his feet one at a time to propel backwards.

Smirking cruelly, Slade dove and swam towards him near the bottom of the pool. Thinking of the Jaws theme song as he made his way below him, Robin was unaware what was going to happen. Slade quickly swam up, jumped almost clear out of the water, and tackled him. They both went under, Robin looking a little panicked. He managed to push Slade away and swim clumsily towards the surface. Slade followed him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and then kicked his feet to go to the top. They broke for air, Robin coughing and spluttering.

"D-Don't do that! I have a fear of drowning!"

Slade kissed his shoulder. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said gently. "I won't do it again."

Both being slippery at the moment, Robin turned around in his arms and kissed him. "You're forgiven," he said with a smile. Grabbing the back of his head, Slade passionately kissed him. He played with Robin's tongue, making him melt and moan softly. He even started grinding against him. "Mmm…hot…t-tub."

Within twenty seconds, they were in the shallow hot tub, Robin's stomach resting against the edge as Slade thrust into him from behind, making the tip of his penis hit the smooth tile. The water splashed harshly in the small space, some coming out onto the floor. Robin let out pleasured cries each time his prostate was hit deliciously. With a final, hard thrust, Slade came, pushing his seed deep inside him. He slumped over his back, panting.

"G-Good boy."

Robin relaxed his body and tried to regain his breath. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Slade sat down, Robin groaning slightly as he sat in his lap, all the way to the hilt. He was still panting, leaning back against him.

"My knees kinda hurt," he said with a chuckle. "We're _never_ doing it that way again." Slade kissed his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around his neck, Robin craned his head around to kiss him as he looked up. Pulling away suddenly, he yawned. "Ugh, dammit!"

Slade chuckled against his neck. "Still want that nap?"

It sounded very inviting. Robin nodded. "Yes, please." They got out of the hot tub, grabbed their clothes, and went back upstairs to the living room. Slade went to get some towels and a pillow. He tossed a crisp black towel on top of Robin's head when he returned. They dried off quickly and then he laid down, his body against the back of the couch. He grabbed Robin's arm, pulling him down. Robin curled up with Slade, placing the pillow in front of him to hold on to. He closed his eyes, feeling Slade's hand through his wet hair.

"I will wake you around one for lunch," he said quietly.

"Okay."

Slade continued to gently run his fingers through his hair, lulling him towards sleep. Within seconds, Robin was out.

* * *

Robin's eyes stirred behind his lids and he slowly opened them. An arm was snaked around his stomach, holding him close. He felt warm air on the back of his head. Slowly looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened. Slade was actually asleep, almost snoring, behind him. Robin couldn't help but smile. Carefully moving his legs towards the floor, he silently stepped down and stood up while placing the pillow in front of him. He stifled his chuckle when Slade grabbed it and held it tight. Tip-toeing from the living room, Robin went back to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards and refrigerator. He found supplies for sandwiches. He gathered everything he needed, pulled out a few slices of bread, and began to make a sandwich. Meanwhile, Slade's eyes shot open. Quickly sitting up, he wiped furiously at his right cheek, smearing a bloody tear that had leaked out of his blind eye with the back of his hand.

_'Dammit…'_

Once the blood had been wiped away and his nightmare forgotten, Slade looked around and didn't see Robin anywhere. Frowning, he got up and left to find him. Robin came around a corner, taking a bite of his sandwich. He almost ran into Slade. He swallowed before smiling.

"I decided to let you sleep."

Slade walked past him. "I wish you hadn't."

Robin turned to stare after him in confusion. He soon followed him. "Why not?"

They made it to the kitchen. Slade started making his own sandwich. "I became an insomniac because I kept having nightmares every time I closed my eyes," he explained. "And I know you understand enough about nightmares."

Robin sat down, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, I do," he said after swallowing. "Even though I found out that your dust was just a hallucinogen, I had trouble sleeping for a few weeks after that." Robin paused, suddenly thinking of something. "Did you really mean for that dust to kill me?"

Slade paused what he was doing with his knife. He was quiet for a long time. "It was never supposed to go off," he soon said, finishing his sandwich and then sitting down. "It was my last resort, but not after I died. I thought you would be safe since that box was in the basement. Then Red X showed up, triggering your mind to think about it. But you survived, thanks to Starfire and Raven."

Robin nodded. "Cyborg said the dust had been triggered outside the tower. To this day, I wondered who did it."

"The only person who could have was Brother Blood," Slade said. "He used to do business with me, giving me supplies when I needed them. He also gave me some mercenary jobs in the past. He made the dust for me. I gave him the trigger. So unless someone stole it from him, he is probably the cause of you inhaling the dust."

"Maybe."

They finished their lunch, cleaned the kitchen, and then decided to play cards for a while. They played a few games of Speed, Robin determined to be faster than Slade. The man would always be the winner of that game. Robin gambled well though. Slade wondered how and where he picked it up. Knowing Bruce, possibly him. Then for dinner they had meatloaf and mashed potatoes with cooked carrots and peas. Robin went to watch an episode of NCIS on the DVDs Slade had while he washed dishes. Robin was looking forward to his surprise in an hour.

"Alright, I'm going to blindfold you so you can't see," Slade said, taking black cloth out of his belt. He stood behind Robin, slipped the cloth over his eyes, and tied it snug in the back. "Blind?"

"Yeah."

Slade guided Robin to the master bedroom, taking him to the edge of the double, king-sized bed. Red satin sheets were pulled back to the foot of the bed. Helping him up, Slade moved him to the middle of it and straightened his legs out. Reaching for the edge of the bed by the leg, he picked up a thick, black leather strap with a buckle and looped it around his ankle. He tightened it before locking it in place and repeating the process with the other ankle. From the top of the canopy, Slade pulled down another strap and wrapped it around the bend in Robin's knee. He did the same with the other and then reached up for a pulley. Robin was already losing his cool as his legs were lifted by the knee and then bent. His feet were dangling half a foot from the mattress. Robin swallowed, feeling a little nervous.

"Comfortable?" Slade asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but I'm still curious to know what all you have planned. I've been tempted to take the blindfold off."

Slade chuckled as he grabbed his right wrist and lifted it up towards another strap, like the ones on his legs. Instead of leather it was strong silk that could withstand twelve hundred pounds but still had its silkiness. He locked it in place before getting his other wrist and locking it in place. Robin's legs and arms were spread apart in the air, only his back, ass, and head on the bed. Slade lifted his upper body up, grabbed another black leather body strap with a few silver buckles on them on the edge of the bed, and threw it across to the other side before laying him back down.

"I'm almost done."

"Good because just feeling the straps on my body is making me hard," Robin said, his breathing changing pace.

Grabbing the straps that wrapped over his shoulders, Slade looped them around twice before buckling them tight against his skin. He then grabbed the chest strap and buckled it tightly as well. Once fully locked tightly into place, Slade grabbed a different pulley and pulled it down. Robin's back came off the bed and went up until he was almost sitting. Now he just needed his ass up. Slade grabbed a strap that crossed below his navel and locked it in place. With a third pulley, it picked him up from the hips. Slade then wound the pulleys over the metal bar so that they wouldn't get in the way. He smirked at his handy work.

"Now there's a view."

Robin was panting now, his penis half erect. "I _must_ be horny," he managed to say. "I-I want to…s-see now."

"Just another two minutes," Slade said, grabbing the red satin sheets from the foot of the bed and folding it in a tri fold. Laying one end on his bare stomach, Slade looped it once to hold it in place. He then wrapped it diagonally over his stomach, wrapped it around his thighs, and then tightened it, tying the end to the leg buckle. "Silky enough for you?"

Robin moaned for his answer, his head hanging. Reaching into the bedside table, Slade pulled out a light yellow, liquid-filled bottle with a twist cap. He took it off, exposing a plastic top that squirted the liquid out. Starting from his neck, Slade started pouring the liquid over his skin. It slid down into the satin and soaked through.

"Wh-What…i-is that?" Robin asked.

Slade poured a few drops onto his stomach, inside his belly button, and over his thighs. "Body oil," he said simply. "You'll feel good real soon, I promise."

"Ah!"

Slade had poured four drops onto the head of Robin's erection. It dripped down the sides, over his balls, and within his butt crack. His skin soaked it up. Once he was covered, Slade put the bottle on the table and then got on the bed by his feet. He moved his body in between his legs and then slowly began rubbing the oil into his skin. Robin moaned when he pushed some of the oil into his ass with his finger. He trailed it back out, rubbed the oil into his testicles, and then gripped his penis. Pushing the ends to make the head open, Slade used his tongue to push the oil in, making Robin cry out slightly. Never in his life did he think a tongue could fit in there. His body shivered in lust at the wonderful feeling the oil created in him. He bit his lower lip, whimpering within a moan.

"I'm almost done," Slade said with a chuckle when he moved farther between his legs. He rubbed their penises together. Robin panted and moaned. "I usually like to stay quiet, but no offense, you look like a little slut hanging here."

Robin laughed. "O-Oh, so I'm a s-slut now, huh? W-Well this slut wants y-you fucking me a-already. But I want to see." Slade rubbed the oil into his stomach, chest, and neck before reaching for the blindfold and slipping it off his head. Robin opened his eyes and blinked quickly a few times before looking at the bondage gear holding him there. "I d-do look like some k-kind of slut, don't I?" Gripping his cock at the base, Slade straightened it out before pushing it into Robin's slick-with-oil ass. He threw his head back when only the head went in. He wanted the whole thing dammit! "S-Slade, f-fuck me! Oh dear god please!"

Slade chuckled, very slowly inching his way in. Robin growled, trying to move his hips forward but to no avail. "You have to earn your surprise, Robin," Slade said, massaging his nipples with his thumbs. Reaching his ear, he whispered, "Say something dirty for me."

Robin's entire body was shaking from the purring voice. Pre-cum was leaking out of his penis. "L-Like what?"

"Surprise me," Slade purred before nibbling his earlobe.

Robin moaned. "O-Okay, um…_fuck_, I don't know!" Slade pressed deeper inside, making him cry out. "Oh S-Slade, please…p-please fuck me l-like the little slut I am!"

Slade chuckled as he slipped further in, teasing him. "Keep going."

"Mmm, ah, fuck I…I-I'm a good s-slut, right?"

"Yes, you are," Slade said huskily, slipping further in yet again.

One more sentence and he would fuck Robin to his begging heart's content. Robin knew exactly what he should say too.

"I-I'm your slut, m-master-AHHH!" Gripping his hips, Slade pulled back and quickly thrust back in hard. Robin was practically screaming as every nerve was hit. Was the oil like a steroid for the nerves? "O-Oh g-god! H-Harder!" Leaning his head down, Slade licked his navel, saliva dripping over the sides. He thrust back and forth with fast, hard strokes, making Robin scream like a banshee. "A-Ah, ah, hah, hah! M-Master! Master, fuck me hard! F-Fuck your s-slut!"

Placing his hands on the bed, Slade panted over his chest, moving even faster than before. Cum was already squirting out of both penises, making a mess on the bed. After three more hard and fast thrusts, Slade came, making Robin almost scream his lungs out in pleasure. Slade started to slow down his thrusts, but kept the hardness going. A moan escaped Robin with each hit to his prostate. After a few more, he came fast and hard, cum splattering both of their stomachs. After a final push, Slade stopped, both panting heavily. After a few seconds, he lightly kissed his chest and nibbled his flesh. Robin was shivering, but in a good way.

"Th-That's my good l-little slut," Slade purred before licking and sucking on a hardened bud.

Robin breathed through his nose, smiling wide. "Th-This slut would like a k-kiss."

Chuckling, Slade gabbed his neck with both hands and smashed their lips together. He slipped his tongue inside the eager mouth, massaging his own. Robin moaned into it, battling Slade for dominance.

"Ah-ah," Slade said, pulling away. "You're not being a very good slut, Robin."

Robin chuckled. "What can I s-say? I'm rebellious."

Slade kissed his lips. "Calling me master was a nice touch."

"I had to get you to bang me somehow," Robin said with a smirk. "So, can I get down from here now? My legs and arms are falling asleep."

"Of course, since you asked," Slade said, slipping his limp penis free. He got up and pulled the pulleys down before slowly lowering Robin down onto his back. He untied the end of the sheet from the buckle before unlocking the straps and letting them fall over the edge. Robin lowered his arms to his sides and relaxed. Slade then sat down beside him, massaging his cheek with his thumb. "Did you enjoy being a slut?"

Robin chuckled. "It was interesting. Not to forget it was fucking amazing. It was like my nerves were on steroids."

"The oil enhances your muscles and nerves, making sex more pleasurable," Slade said, placing his hand by his head. "It also increases hormone levels, which is why you were screaming."

"I thought as much," Robin said with a soft smile. "By the way, sex twice in one day? Is that a record?"

Slade chuckled before pecking him on the lips. "I think so."

Robin closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content. "I'm glad you added the sheet. It still feels nice on my skin." Grabbing the end, Slade lightly slid it over Robin's penis, making him moan. "That feels n-nice."

Slade laid the end over his crotch before placing his hand on his neck and kissing him some more. "It's…almost time…for…bed."

"Okay."

Slade unraveled the sheet before unfolding it and laying it over Robin. The contours of his body shown nicely in the light. Slade was looking forward to licking almost every inch of thigh, stomach, chest, and penis. That was saved for next week.

"For the rest of our vacation, every day we will walk around the jungle and possibly do some hiking," Slade said, lying beside him and running his hand over his chest. "We should do bondage again some time."

Robin smiled, his mind slowly heading towards exhaustion. "Yeah, with toys," he said with a chuckle.

Slade kissed him. "Yes, of course. Good night."

Robin closed his eyes. "Good night."

* * *

A week and a half passed of Slade and Robin's vacation. Every morning they would take a walk for three hours, talking and, on occasion, laughing. Then they ate lunch, watched movies and shows, and before bed would sit in the hot tub, either talking or making out. Before falling asleep on the second Sunday, something was bothering Robin. He wasn't going to tell Slade about this feeling until the end of their vacation, but it kept nagging at him. He didn't want this vacation to end just yet. For the first time in a long time, Robin was happy.

"You're very quiet tonight," Slade said during dinner.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Slade asked before putting spaghetti noodles in his mouth.

Robin didn't want to lie to him, but he didn't want their vacation ruined yet either. He put on a believable, fake smile and said, "About how we should fuck tonight."

"Is that so. What did you have in mind?"

Robin was able to think of an answer instantly. "I want those toys you bragged about before our vacation," he said with a grin.

Slade snorted, amused. "I didn't _brag_ about them. But if it's what my slut wants, then that is what my slut gets."

Robin smiled. "Yes because this good slut gets what he wants. Screw me, I'm on vacation." Slade chuckled and continued to eat his dinner. About two hours later, after hot tubing, they went into the bedroom. While Robin got situated in the bed after they both removed their swim trunks, Slade went to a black bag, pulled the zipper, and reached for what lay within. Robin laid on his side with his head propped up on his hand, watching him grab things to hold in his hands. He already had a studded, vibrating dildo that was almost the exact same length as the man's penis, a cock ring, and a long, black device with different sized balls from smallest to largest attached called anal beads. Slade then grabbed a clear tube with both ends cut, handcuffs, and another vile of oil. "What, no fuzzy pink handcuffs? Those are the best."

Slade chuckled, standing up straight and turning around to join him. "It doesn't suit my style," he said, laying the stuff down and then pushing him onto his back. "Give me your hands." Robin held his hands up, holding the palms together. Slade cuffed his hands tight, but not enough to hurt. He tested to make sure they weren't too loose before pulling his arms back, putting the chain link under his neck. His elbows were sticking up in the air by his head. "Spread your legs and bend your knees." Chuckling, Robin spread his legs and used his feet to move his legs up and bend them by his knees. Slade then picked up the cock ring, hardened Robin's dick, and then put it on. After tightening it, he asked, "Want the vibration on?"

Robin blushed lightly. "That tiny thing vibrates?" Chuckling darkly, Slade pushed a small button on the side. The ring started to vibrate, Robin's eyes widening. His penis hardened and slowly became erect, making him shudder. "W-Wow, it…i-it does."

Slade smirked. "Just wait until I put the oil on it. Now what do you want first? The dildo or the anal beads?"

Robin started to laugh, confusing the hell out of Slade. "I-I'm sorry! J-Just you saying that is…i-is funny to me! Hahaha!" Scowling, Slade got in between his spread legs, picked up the anal beads, and, without preparation or warning, forced the first, smallest bead into his ass. By the time the third bead went in, Robin growled. "I w-wasn't making fun of y-you."

"Whether you were or not, I am having too much fun at your expense," Slade said, pushing the plastic wand up more. "Want the oil?"

Robin mumbled behind closed lips, bucking his hips to make another ball almost go in. "Y-Yeah…" Grabbing the vile, Slade unscrewed the cap and squirted some on the final ball. With the skin somewhat stretched from the balls going in, he poured some around the hole and then pushed the ball in. Robin's legs were shaking as he began to lose control. "Ah, hah, hah…"

Slade smirked at the satisfied moan. "Enjoying yourself?"

Robin snorted in amusement, a grin on his face. "Y-Yeah, of c-course. Anything else y-you can do with that d-device?" Slade pushed the anal beads wand all the way in, until only the ring was showing. He then stuck his finger in the hole and turned it slowly. Robin moaned, the tip ball barely touching his prostate. Slade then moved it up and down and back and forth, hitting his prostate a few times. "Okay, I want y-your dick now."

Slade tsked at him. "Such nasty words," he said with a chuckle as he slowly pulled the beads free.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Robin asked, lifting his head to glare at him weakly. Slade only shrugged as he poured oil on his body. He rubbed it into his skin and then reached back into his belt. Grabbing the dildo, Slade applied oil all over it. Once it was slick enough, he parted Robin's ass cheeks and then forced the tip inside, twisting it as he did. Robin moaned as he slipped it farther in. Once it reached the hilt, Slade turned the vibration on, making him writhe in ecstasy. "Oh J-Jesus…Chri-"

Hovering over his chest now—almost like a frog—Slade moved his head in between his bent arms and forced his tongue into his mouth. Robin lifted his head to catch his lips, fighting him for dominance. Slade pushed his elbows back and to the sides so that he could turn his head sideways without hitting them. Their tongues snaked around each other. Robin bucked his hips when the vibrations seemed to change direction. His erect penis was starting to ache the longer the ring was on. He groaned against Slade's mouth, trying to signal him to stop.

Pulling away, Slade asked, "Yes?"

Robin gritted his teeth as the pain became too much. "I _need_ to cum…"

"Giving in already?" Slade asked with a cruel smirk. "Are you sure?"

Robin could only nod his head frantically. Chuckling, Slade stepped back, turned off the vibration on the ring, and then unlocked it to take it off. He then took the tube, unraveled it, and stuck one end into the tip of Robin's leaking penis.

"Shit! That hurts, you ass!" After sticking the tube halfway in, Slade placed his mouth around the other end and began sucking on it like a straw while pulling the dildo out. "Ah, fuck! S-Slade, that's n-not…helpful…!"

Slade sucked on the tube a little harder, cum flowing through, thick like a milkshake. Robin bucked his hips, wanting to force it out. The dildo squelched free and Slade tossed it aside. Gripping his penis, he moved his hand up and down steadily. Within seconds the first stream of cum entered his mouth. He began to swallow as more came in. Robin was practically screaming when the tube slipped free from his penis, cum splattering his stomach and Slade's face. He slowly relaxed his body, lying back in exhaustion. Slade sucked the rest of the cum from the tube before licking his lips, which were covered by the cum on his face. Using his hand, he wiped it down and then licked his fingers. Robin lifted his head slightly to watch him.

"Do I taste good or something?" he asked, a glare on his face. "I want you to fuck me already."

Slade pulled his pointer finger from his mouth with a small, wet pop. "Do you now?"

"If I could use my hands, I would be pulling you on top of me, yeah," Robin said. "So get your manly cock over here."

Slade chuckled. "Alright, if you insist." Instead of moving his dick to his ass, Slade moved over his body, forced his arms down, and then landed on his knees. Robin glared at him. "You told me to bring it to you. Open your mouth."

Robin growled. "I meant in my ass you bastard!"

"You didn't say that. Now open your mouth. The faster you do this, the sooner I can fuck you senseless."

"No," Robin said defiantly.

"You shouldn't have said that," Slade said with a smirk. Robin wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but he knew pretty fast when Slade gripped his chin and forced his mouth open. Hovering over his head as he stood on his knees, he bent his body, forcing the head of his cock into Robin's mouth. He growled but didn't dare bite down or turn his head away. Letting go of his chin once half of it was in, Slade ran his hand through his hair. "Nice and gentle now. That's my good boy."

Letting out a sigh from his nose, Robin wrapped his tongue around the base, closed his eyes, and began to work his magic. It seemed his mouth was the only one good enough for Slade because he seemed to melt and lose control. At least Robin had that much power over him. Possibly the only power over him he had. Slade closed his eyes, softly gripping Robin's hair and coaxing him. His mouth was open partly as he breathed unsteadily.

"Mmm, R-Robin…" Robin had his entire length in his mouth now, his tongue flicking over his balls. His eyes were clenched tight, trying not to choke since the tip was touching the back of his throat. He tried to breath from his nose, Slade's musky scent entering his nostrils. "R-Robin, I'm…I-I'm cumming…"

Robin quickly pulled his head back milliseconds before Slade burst inside his mouth. He almost choked as it slid down his throat. Once there was nothing left, Slade pulled the rest of his limp cock from his mouth, moved back, and grabbed his leg. Robin swallowed the rest of the cum down.

"H-Happy now?"

"Y-Yes, very," Slade said with a soft smile. "Now you get your reward."

Slade finally entered inside of him, all the way to the hilt. Pulling the handcuff links out from under his head, Robin wrapped his arms around Slade's neck and pulled his body up into a sitting position. With his right hand, he pushed his face into his collarbone. He started to grind against him, biting his lower lip. Wrapping his arms tight around his waist, Slade helped his young lover ride him, kissing and sucking on his collarbone. Robin started to pant and moan as their pace quickened. He gripped Slade tightly, sweat forming on their bodies.

Robin's eyes opened a bit, the irises glazed over. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to forget all about the nagging feeling that Zucco was still alive, waiting. He wanted to forget about the Titans, Jump City, Red X, and the entire world. All he wanted was this moment…this wonderful moment with him. Robin wanted to be stuck in time with Slade, the world left forgotten.

_I want you to say you love me. I need to know. I want you to say it. Please tell me you love me. Say it. Say it. God please say it._

"I-I love you," he whispered.

Slade gripped Robin tightly, digging his nails into his sides. His eyes were narrowed, tears forming along the brims. He wanted to say it, he really did. It just wasn't that simple; he couldn't say it out loud. If he did, he feared his heart would break. He loved someone once and it drove them away, took away his eye, took away the way he used to be. Never again. Never again would he drive the one he loved away. He couldn't do that to Robin. He didn't want to lose him, didn't want him to push him away. Slade needed him. That's all he wanted.

_"Bad things only happen if you expect them to."_

Robin said that once, didn't he? Then why was it so hard?

Clenching his eyes tight, Slade thrust up once more before cumming, making Robin cry out and grip him tight. They panted, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies. They didn't speak for a long time. Robin slowly closed his eyes, wanting Slade to say "I love you too". But it never came. Sighing out of his nose, Robin lifted his body up with his knees and pulled his arms over his head. Without a word, he moved away from him towards the top of the bed. Slade released him, watching him with sullen eyes as he lay on his side, looking rejected and upset. Robin closed his eyes.

Sniffing, Slade got off the bed, grabbed the handcuff key from the bag, and returned to unlock the metal cuffs around Robin's wrists. He then ran his hand through his sweaty hair before turning around, dropping the cuffs and key back into the bag, and leaving the room. Robin opened his left eye and glanced at the door. Sighing, he gripped the pillow, closed his eye, and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Snakes on a Plane

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

For the next few days, Slade and Robin hardly talked to each other. Slade decided if he wanted his space, then he would give it to him. They hadn't had sex since that night Robin confessed he loved him. The feeling he had was stronger than ever. Robin kept it to himself for now. He could wait a little while longer couldn't he?

Robin was stretched out on the couch, reading a book above his face. Slade soon entered the room, walking past the arm rest. Going to the opposite end, he lifted Robin's head from the cushion, turned around, and sat down. He placed his head on his leg before playing with his hair with his left hand. They didn't speak or look at each other. With his thumb, Robin turned the page and then continued to read. After a while, he almost couldn't stand the silence. And, a minute later, he closed the book and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed Slade's other arm and held it down across his chest. He closed his eyes. Placing his hand on top of his head, Slade leaned down and kissed him softly, his eyes closed.

Moving to his ear he whispered, "I…" Slade hesitated.

_Bad things only happen if you expect them to._

This was his last chance. It was now or never.

"I love you."

Robin's eyes remained closed for a few seconds longer. Opening them he said, "I love you too."

Slade smiled softly down at him. Somehow it didn't seem bad at all. He actually felt…happy. "Now how about you tell me what's been on your mind."

Robin reverted his gaze, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I want to hold off until after our vacation."

"But I can tell it's bothering you," Slade said, resuming his petting. "It's time to take that load off your chest."

Robin sighed, wishing Slade wasn't so good at reading people. "It's about that damn obituary. I think it may have been fake to cover Zucco up. What if he's still alive? I kind of wish he isn't gone so I can still have my revenge. I just-" Robin sighed. "I don't believe it, not one bit. My gut is telling me that he's still out there, hiding like a coward. I need to confirm it myself."

"Then we will go to Gotham after we return home," Slade said. "If you really think he's alive, then we will find out. I promise."

Robin looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

Slade leaned down to kiss him. "I'm sorry."

Robin looked at him, confused. "About what?

"About not saying 'I love you' before," Slade replied. "There is a reason why I have trouble expressing myself."

Robin was silent for a few seconds. "Are you going to tell me that reason? We have time."

Slade stared down at him for a few seconds before sighing. "I used to have a family, years ago. I met my wife in the military. She was the only woman to ever kick my ass in combat. We fell in love, got married after finishing our serving sentence in the army, and then had two sons, Grant and Joseph. I became a mercenary after my best friend Wintergreen, you've met him before, was captured in Hanoi. I saved him and took on the name Deathstroke the Terminator. So I stayed a mercenary, which led to Joseph getting into some serious trouble. I saved his life, but his throat had been slit and he became mute. My wife was furious at me for what happened, so she tried to kill me herself. Addie was the reason I lost my eye. She then divorced me and took my sons away while I was in a coma. I loved them so much. Because of that, I trained myself to not have emotions. I just don't want to lose the people I care about the most. I thought that not saying I love you would keep you safe. I didn't know it actually hurt you and I'm sorry."

Robin blinked as he stared up at Slade. Lifting his left arm, he placed his hand on the right side of his face, moving his thumb across the scar that crossed down over his blind eye.

"Say it again."

Grabbing his hand, Slade kissed it. "I _love_ you."

Robin smiled and then quickly sat up. "Wanna go for a walk? I'm bored."

Slade chuckled as Robin stood up and stretched. "Alright."

Robin grabbed his book. "And can we hold hands maybe?"

Slade chuckled. "No."

Robin pouted playfully as they headed out of the hideout. "I'll get you to one of these days," he said, putting the book on the side table before walking out the door.

Slade smiled as he followed him outside, the door sliding shut behind him. "I highly doubt that."

For the rest of the afternoon, Slade and Robin explored the jungle a little further, stumbled upon the waterfall, and watched the sunset from the top of a tree. The two had a new spring in their steps. For the first time in many years, Slade felt happy. He didn't feel so worried about Robin's safety. He wasn't afraid to say "I love you" anymore.

* * *

Slade and Robin's vacation was now over and they were back in Jump City. The jet ride had been quiet. Robin slept the whole way, too exhausted from the night before. The second they entered the bedroom, Robin flopped down onto the bed.

"Oh how I've missed you," he muttered into the covers.

Slade snorted, putting his laptop on his desk. "And you wanted to live in that jungle."

Robin rolled over and scooted back into a sitting position against the headboard. "Well yeah, but I miss this place too. And this bed is _always_ warm. And, and-" Reaching over to the bedside table, Robin pulled open the drawer and grabbed his picture frame. "-I have this to look at before bed." Robin touched each Titan with his pointer finger, a small smile on his face. A few seconds later and he put it back. "We're still going to Gotham, right?"

Slade sat in his desk chair and then turned around to face Robin. "In three days, yes. Until then, I don't have anything planned. You're welcome to do what you want." Robin glanced back at the drawer, which was still open. He saw Starfire's diary sitting by itself. Slade watched him intently, wondering if he was planning on picking it up. "You have time to read it you know."

Robin hesitated but then grabbed it. He held it up, staring at the cover, trying to decide if he really should read it.

_She'd want you to, _the tiny voice in his head said.

Inhaling, Robin pinched the sides of the lock and pulled. The clip came free and he shakily opened the cover. The first, blank page had neat handwriting with flowers and swirls on it around the words "Starfire's Diary". Curling on his side, Robin flipped to the first page and began to read. While Slade showered, he leafed through, only stopping to read things that caught his eye. The little book had been completely filled, starting on the first few weeks of being the Teen Titans. He paid close attention to the entries when Robin had been obsessed with Slade and turned into Red X. Starfire sounded really hurt. Then, when he was Slade's apprentice, the alien princess had written that she was worried about Robin and didn't understand why he had turned on them the way he did. Then there was a lot of entries that dealt with Terra and how she felt that another friend had abandoned them for unknown reasons. Next was of Cyborg and his HIVE Academy infiltration and she was worried the plan would fail. Then the whole hallucinogenic dust problem appeared and she was afraid for Robin's life. Brother Blood then returned and Starfire had been afraid from that. Lastly, with Raven and her father Trigon, seemed to be the hardest time for her. Almost every one of her friends had been strayed towards evil and Starfire worried that Beast Boy would be next. Not much was written when the Brotherhood of Evil had tried destroying all of the teen heroes, but even then Starfire was worried and feared for her friends' lives.

The last entry ever written was a few nights before the explosion. Starfire had a bad feeling that, despite the Brotherhood being frozen, something wrong would happen. Robin had gotten all chocked up with the way she worded things in her entries. There was one snip that made tears fall.

_I wish I could tell friend Robin how much I care for him. I am unaccustomed to Earth's ways so I do not know how one would express themselves without sounding, I think you say, weird? On Tameran it is called kershanic, meaning love. I do not know if it means the same thing here. Sometimes I wonder if he knows the way I feel. I want to tell him, but I do not know how he will react. I hope one day he will read this, maybe once we are betrothed? I do not know. For now I will remain calm and hide the fact that I do love Robin. One day I will have the courage to say "Robin, I love you". I do hope that day will come soon. For now, I can just write I love you in my diary and show it to him when I am not afraid to admit it. Some day_…_  
Starfire_

Robin closed the diary so that his tears wouldn't stain Starfire's words anymore and set it aside. He wiped his eyes furiously with the back of his arm.

"Even someone very close to you had trouble saying I love you." Robin looked over at Slade, not realizing he had appeared and looked at that entry. "I, too, know how much you loved her. I saw it before you and I went to save Raven. I was jealous back then, but didn't feel like admitting it."

Looking away, Robin sniffed. "I'm glad you didn't. I always dreamed to marry her and have kids. I wish I had told her sooner how much I loved her. Zucco didn't give us the chance to do that."

The room grew silent for a few seconds.

"Do you ever feel guilty?"

Looking up at Slade again, Robin blinked in confusion. "Feel guilty about what?"

"You still love her, don't you?" Robin didn't reply. "I can see that you do. Knowing that, do you ever feel guilty when you and I make love?"

Robin looked away, not actually knowing the answer. Yes he really cared about Starfire, and at some point he was madly in love with her, but did he still feel that way?

"I don't know," Robin said quietly. "I guess I still do, but, do I feel guilty? If I did I don't think I would keep sleeping with you. I loved all of the Titans. They were my family. And now they're gone." He paused to sigh. "I just don't know."

Slade continued to stare down at Robin, not really knowing what to say next. He soon cleared his throat. "Well, guilty or not, if you still love her, then you love her. I know I don't feel guilty even though I had a wife and kids once. Like they say, there is no end, just new beginnings. If you still love her, I don't mind. As long as her and I are the only ones."

"What if I love her more?" Robin asked.

"Do you?" Robin shrugged. "I don't like being in second, or in this case last place, but no, I wouldn't mind."

Robin smiled softly. Back before the Titans were dead Slade would mind being in last place. Robin had gained even more respect for him. Slade headed back to his desk. Robin looked up at him.

"Hey." Slade stopped and turned to the side. Holding his arm out, Robin waved for him to come over. Slade obliged, stopping beside him. Robin grabbed his hand and pulled on it. "Cuddle with me?" Robin scooted over a few inches as Slade placed his right leg on the edge of the bed. He laid beside him on his left side, draping his right arm over his body. Robin leaned forward to kiss him. Slade right away became dominant, gripping his hair tightly with his right hand and pressing their lips harder together. Robin quickly put his hand in his face, pushing his head back. "No, bad Slade."

Grabbing his wrist, Slade lowered his hand to kiss his palm. "No entiendo Inglés."

"Mentiroso!"

"Ah, so you do speak Spanish," Slade said, wrapping his arms around him.

Robin smiled. "Sí."

Slade kissed him. "What other languages do you know?"

Robin snorted. "I thought you knew everything about me."

"Well, not _everything_," Slade said with a smirk. "Come on, tell me."

Robin growled low, but said, "I know German, Japanese, Russian, and Romanian."

"The language of the gypsies, hm?" Slade asked. "Do you believe in seers, reincarnation, and fortune telling?"

Robin shook his head. "Not really, no. I prefer their language and their belief in spirits. My mom was born in a Gypsy family, so I'm half. That's why I grew up in the circus life. I would go on about my life, but you know it already. So now it's your turn."

"You really want to know?" Robin nodded. Slade rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips. "How should I start this…?"

"From as far back as you can remember. Like, I remember my life from age four up to now."

Propping his elbow on the bed beside him, Slade placed his cheek in his hand and started to make circles around his left breast.

"I would rather avoid my childhood. There are no fond memories before I was sixteen."

"Okay, then describe your parents in one word," Robin suggested.

"Alright, my father was a bastard and my mother was a whore," Slade said bluntly. Robin blinked, trying not to laugh. "You said one word and I gave it to you. Now be quiet."

Robin chuckled. "Okay."

Slade sighed, feeling reluctant. "After I turned sixteen, I ran away from home and stumbled upon Wintergreen. He helped me into the army at an illegal age. I had blonde hair then, which I had to shave most of it off. There I trained to be a soldier, found my wife, Adeline, and served for a few years. Sometime halfway through they wanted soldiers that could survive several days without rest, food, or water, so I volunteered to become the army's Super Soldier, as they called it. Most of my comrades that tried the procedure didn't survive. I was the only lucky one to survive the unbearable pain that came with it. Once my serving sentence was complete, Addie and I got married, had two children, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera."

Robin was silent momentarily. "The army sounds boring, sorry," he said with a small smile. "Yeah you're serving your country, but now you don't so…you kinda fucked up."

Slade frowned softly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you broke a vow to serve your country," Robin said. "Mercenary, villain, whatever you want to call yourself, doesn't serve the country, they serve themselves. Right? In a way, you turned on the United States of America. Need I go on?"

Slade snorted. "No, you cheeky little brat." Robin chuckled. Grabbing Slade's hand, he pulled his finger off his chest and moved it towards his mouth. Slade shook his head when he started to suck and occasionally nibble on it. "You're like a kitten, you know that?"

Robin pulled his finger out with a small, wet pop. "No, you are. You purr when you're trying to seduce me."

"Because it always _works_."

"Pfft, there you go again," Robin scoffed. Slade chuckled before leaning down and kissing him passionately. Grabbing Robin's shoulders, he rolled them both over, wrapping his arms around the teen on top of him. "I…want…to…cuddle!"

Gripping his face underneath his jawline with both hands, Slade forced his tongue into his mouth, pressing it against his own. Robin couldn't speak now as he started to melt from the wet appendage massaging his tongue. It was his turn to press their lips harder together. He used his feet to move back and forth, grinding hard against him. Slade's hands slowly moved down his neck, his sides, and to his hips. Gripping his jeans, he pulled Robin forward, allowing him to bend his legs and sit on his knees. Robin quickly sat up and started working on unbuckling his belt. Grabbing the hem of his T-shirt, Slade pushed it up off his back. Letting go of the buckle, Robin reached back, grabbed a handful of the cotton, and pulled the shirt off, exposing the hickeys and teeth marks on his hips formed on the last few nights of their vacation. Robin tossed the shirt to the floor before lifting his butt off Slade's groin with the use of his knees and got to work on his own belt.

Once the ends fell to the side, Slade unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper while Robin worked on his jeans. Lifting his ass off the bed, Slade pushed his pants and boxers off his hips about the same time Robin did with his own clothes. Not stopping to take them off completely, Slade reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a tube of lube. He quickly applied it to his erection while Robin spread his cheeks apart with his hands. Once slicked with lube, he moved over the head and sat down on it, the length sliding in easily. He was moaning by the time he was all the way in his lap.

"So much for cuddling, hm?" Slade asked, holding his slim hips.

Robin stuck his tongue out at him as he began to ride him slow and steadily. Slade dug his fingertips into his sides, lifting him up while thrusting upward. They were soon moving in perfect sync, upward thrusts meeting downward drops. Closing his eyes lightly, Robin tilted his head back slightly and panted. Slade's abs tightened under his hands as he held on. He soon leaned his body back, pushing his butt down at a forty-to-fifty degree angle. Moans escaped him as their paces quickened. Lifting his right hand towards his chest, Robin tweaked his nipple and then bit his lower lip, moaning behind it. Slade gripped his erection that was leaking pre-cum and started stroking it with long, slow strides.

"Ah m-master…"

Slade chuckled. "Does my slut want to cum?"

"Mmm, no…you f-first…"

"Then scream it to me."

"M-Master please…c-cum." Robin moaned. "Oh god please!" Stopping his hand movements, Slade quickly grabbed under Robin's back and forced both of them into a sitting position. Wrapping one arm around his waist, he used his other hand to grip his slick shaft and continue his fast pumps. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck, forcing his ass down harder, balls smashing against his flesh. Slade started to slow down his thrusts, forcing Robin to do the same. "Ah, no…don't…do th-that…"

Slade gripped his waist tight, preventing him from moving on his own. "You'll enjoy it more if we cum at the same time," he said huskily in his ear. "Just be patient."

Robin gritted his teeth, not liking how slow and soft Slade's thrusts were. Getting an idea through his hazy mind, he tensed his leg and thigh muscles, Slade's cock getting swallowed in.

"Hey!"

Slade had slapped Robin's butt cheek, hard. "Stop that."

Robin half whimpered. "B-But I need it…"

"And you will get it…eventually," Slade said with a cruel smirk. "If I let it."

Robin groaned. "S-Slade!" Slade resumed his strokes, touching the tip with his thumb. When he felt it tighten around his hand, Slade lifted him up and slammed him back down. "Ah! Yes, th-that's- SLADE!" Robin wrapped his arms tighter around Slade when they both came. His cum splattered both his and the man's chest, dripping down their stomachs. His body shuddered pleasantly as Slade's cum started to slide back down his penis. "G-God, th-that _was_…m-more enjoyable…"

"Told you so," Slade said, letting go of his limp penis. "Now let go of my neck. You're almost choking me."

Robin lessened his grip and muttered a quick apology. He placed his hands on his shoulders, his elbows bent as he stared at him.

"Now what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Robin said with a shrug. He looked at his chest, suddenly having a good idea. "You still have to eat food off my body. Let's do that!"

Slade snorted in amusement. "First clean up your mess," he said, grabbing the back of his head and forcing it down. "Don't leave any behind."

Grumbling, Robin got to work.

* * *

Three days after eating food off each others' bodies and more sex, Slade was making sure there was enough fuel in his jet. Robin was packing a backpack with clothes, weapons, and the picture frame with the Titans in the bedroom, his mind somewhat jumpy at the prospect of actually finding Zucco, alive and well. Or injured, if that were the case. Robin _was_ leaning more towards the injured side of the spectrum.

Slade entered the room and started packing his laptop. Robin zipped the front pocket with the picture frame shut and then slung the straps over his shoulders. He turned to Slade, who tucked his laptop under his arm.

"Ready?"

Slade nodded, turning to the door. "We should be there by nightfall." They headed for the underground jet. Robin followed him, the door sliding shut. "Once we reach Gotham forest, we will have to do some walking to get to my hideout." They entered the basement of the warehouse where his pure black jet was ready to spread its wings. The door leading inside from the bottom was ajar, making a small ramp. They walked up and entered the cockpit. "Let's try to avoid stopping."

Slade sat in the pilot seat, setting his laptop between the chair and lever panel.

"Don't worry," Robin said, sitting down after taking his backpack off, "I peed already."

Slade snorted as he started the jet. It hummed to life. "Too much information." He checked the gauges and flipped switches. "Buckle up. I haven't flown this one for almost a year."

Robin clicked the seat belt into place. "But it is safe, right?"

"Yes, I made sure five times that everything was in working order," Slade said, putting his belt on. "We may hit some turbulence, but we'll get there in one piece." Robin sat back and relaxed. Once everything was ready, Slade grabbed the throttle beside him and pushed it up one setting. The jet jerked and then started to move forward. After it picked up some speed, he pushed it up another setting. It jerked forward and then started moving forward steadily. "Push the button above your head for me."

Looking up, Robin saw a green button with the word OPEN on it in black. He reached up and pushed it. When nothing happened, he was about to ask Slade what it was, but then the floor started to rise slowly at an angle. A bright white light appeared not too far away and the jet was heading straight for it. After pushing the throttle one more spot, the jet picked up speed, went up the ramp, and then took off into the sky, almost like a rocket. After ten minutes, they reached the right altitude, heading towards smooth sailing. Robin took off his seat belt, stretched, and yawned.

"I can tell this is going to get boring really fast," he said, closing his eyes as he held his hands behind his head.

Slade put the jet on autopilot. He took off his seat belt. "Well, suggest something to do. Though I daresay I Spy won't do us much good."

Robin smiled at the quip. "I guess not." They were silent momentarily. "Bruce and I went on a small trip in his Ferrari once. We played this game called Road ABC. You start at A and when you find an object that starts with A, you call it and then go to B. When you reach Z and call it, you win."

Slade snorted. "Sounds childish."

Robin glared playfully at him. "So is I Spy. But we couldn't do the ABC game here. You have to find objects outside, not inside."

"Shame," Slade said.

Robin looked back ahead. The cockpit became quiet for the next several minutes. After a while it was too much to bear. So Robin sat up, unzipped the front pocket of his backpack, and pulled out the frame. He smiled softly at the Titans' smiling faces.

"I hope this trip isn't a waste. I mean, if he is dead, then he's dead, but if he's not and we didn't leave Jump, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want Zucco walking free." Slade glanced at him. Robin was rubbing his thumb over Starfire, slow and gentle. "I won't let her death be in vain." Robin put the frame on the dashboard in front of him. "They're keeping me strong and their spirits are with me."

Slade stared at him a few seconds longer before looking away. He would never admit it, but he wished his son Grant and his ex-wife Addie's spirits were with him, helping keep him strong. Even in death they weren't there for him. They both had died with anger in their hearts.

_'You're making me more jealous every single day.' _To take his mind off of it, Slade turned to Robin and asked, "Have you ever flown a jet on your own before?"

Robin jerked his head around to look at him. "Not one like this, no. I mean, I've flown the T-ship, but I had the others helping me out. Bruce wouldn't let me touch the Batmobile or jet by myself. All I got was my motorcycle."

Leaning back, Slade patted his lap. "Then get up here."

Robin's eyes widened. "Really?"

Slade smirked. "Yes, Robin, really." Getting excited, Robin scrambled to his feet, stepped sideways over the throttle console, and sidled his body between the wheel and Slade. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he pulled him down onto his lap, grabbed his hands by the wrist, and held them to the steering wheel. "Now turn off the autopilot by pressing the button on the side of the steering wheel." Robin pushed the button with his right pointer finger. The light on the dashboard beside the wheel turned off. "It's just like driving a car, but you need to be more cautious. If you let go of the wheel, the jet will most likely flip and turn wildly, so hold on somewhat tight until you get used to the vibrations."

"Yeah, I can feel them go straight through my arms and shoulders," Robin said. "But it isn't that bad."

"That's good."

They sat there in silence for a long time, Robin feeling like a kid. His family had traveled with the circus so he hadn't had the experience of a parent letting him drive a car when he was six or seven. So this was all new to him. However, he had a good feeling that most parents wouldn't have their hands on his hips, let alone tapping them with their fingers.

"Why not just move your hand down further," Robin said with a smirk. "Maybe then you'll stop fidgeting."

Slade stopped tapping. "Not while you're flying my baby. Autopilot?"

"Yeah, I'm bored already." Robin pushed the button on the steering wheel. The light came back on and he carefully let go of the wheel. "And aren't _I_ your baby?"

Slade hummed while using his left hand to lift Robin's shirt. With his right, he unbuckled his belt, slowly unzipped his jeans, and slid it within his boxers.

"You've forgotten already?" Slade asked, rubbing his thigh teasingly. "You will always be my good little slut."

Robin moaned when Slade licked his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. "Mmm, good…point." Slowly moving his hand up his thigh, Slade moved it further down, holding Robin's balls in his hand. Robin moaned when he massaged them. "Use b-both hands." Slade moved his other hand in between his thighs, gripping his hardening penis. He began to stroke it gently. "Ah, yeah, that…f-feels good…" Slade smirked, gripping his balls tighter and eliciting a louder moan. "Mmm, f-faster…" Slade's hand moved up and down a bit faster. Robin bucked his hips forward slow and gently, moaning and groaning. "Ah, m-master…"

Slade's strokes slowed while saying, "If you want me to fuck you soon, you're going to have to do this yourself."

Robin bit his lower lip, moaning. With his left hand, he took Slade's place and started moving his hand up and down on his shaft. While Slade reached into his belt for lube, Robin slid his right hand up his shirt, grabbed his left nipple with his thumb and pointer finger, and pinched it. He opened his mouth to pant hot air, getting hornier every second. For a faster masturbating position, he leaned his body over and was practically fucking his own hand as he bucked his hips forward and back. Grabbing the top of his jeans, Slade slowly lowered them off his ass, exposing the soft, pink flesh underneath. Robin moaned when he slid his strong hands over both cheeks.

"H-Hurry a-and fuck me, p-please," he practically whined, feeling his orgasm getting closer.

Pulling his cheeks apart with one hand, Slade opened the tube and placed lube along the crack. Capping it with his thumb, he set it down and then forced his pointer finger inside his begging hole, pushing the lube in. Robin slowed his thrusts with his hand to stop from cumming. He was panting and moaning loudly, his eyes closed and sweat forming on his forehead. Slade unzipped his jeans, reached in, and pulled his half-erect cock out. Not bothering to slick it up, he grabbed under Robin's thighs, lifted him up, and carefully turned him around so he was facing him, his knees on either side of him on the seat. After spreading his ass cheeks apart, Slade set him down onto the head. Once all the way down on his lap, he moved his hand to the side of his chair and held down a button. The back of the seat slowly fell backwards. He was now in a half-lying position, staring up at him.

"Does my slut want to be fucked?" he asked with a cruel smirk.

"I s-said so t-two m-minutes ago…"

Grabbing his arms by the elbow, Slade placed his hands on his shoulders. "Then move."

Robin managed to glare down at him. "M-Make me do all the h-hard work…" he muttered.

Robin gasped when Slade groped him. "Stop complaining." Growling, Robin lifted his butt off his lap and then forced it back down. Slade smirked at him. "That's a good slut…"

Grabbing his hips, Slade helped him quicken his pace. Robin gripped his shoulders tight, using his knees for support in pushing his body up and down. Slade leaned farther down, applying his own thrusts into the tight space. Robin moaned, cum leaking out of his penis that lay against Slade's stomach.

"A-Ah, m-master! F-Fuck me harder!"

Moving his hands underneath his thighs, Slade lifted Robin up halfway and then slammed him back down. The teen had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open as he panted and moaned, all of his nerves jolting to life. With a final push down, Robin came all over Slade's stomach and chest. After a few more thrusts, Slade also came, making him cry out his name. Unable to stay up, Robin fell, landing in his own puddle of cum. Slade was almost winded by the force of his fall.

"W-Watch it," he warned.

"S-Sorry," Robin breathed out.

After regaining some of his breath, Robin suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Slade asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh, it's just that, we had sex in a jet," Robin said. "We did something that is somewhat cliché. I was also thinking about that one movie, Snakes on a Plane. They should re-title it Sex on a Jet instead."

"I think the altitude is getting to your head," Slade said.

Robin chuckled again. "Hey, at least we didn't do it in a plane bathroom."

Slade shook his head. "You are one crazy bird." He looked at the gauge on the dashboard. They were in a thin layer of clouds. "We may hit turbulence soon."

"I should get back in my seat then, huh?"

Slade smirked softly. "I have a better idea." Grabbing his seat belt, he pulled it over Robin's back and clicked it into place. "There, now you won't go flying out the window."

Robin snorted, resting the side of his head on Slade's chest. "Very funny," he muttered.

Moving his hand to the bottom of the seat, Slade lifted the back back up and then wrapped his arms around him.

"I think someone needs a nap," he said with a gentle smile.

Robin wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. "I love you."

Slade kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

Robin smiled weakly. He yawned and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep the rest of the way to Gotham.


	16. Grave Digging

After sitting in a small jet for five hours, Robin was glad to stretch his legs out. Not that there had been much sitting, but still, it had been cramped, it wasn't a lie. He had been able to fall asleep, but they had hit a tiny storm, in which the jolt could have thrown him off Slade's body hadn't it been for the seat belt. It dug into his back, but Robin was just fine. They were now in Gotham. The jet landed on the opposite side of Arkham Asylum while in stealth mode, so walking to get into the city would ensue.

"So where's the hideout?" Robin asked after his stretching was complete. "In the forest or the city itself?"

Slade handed his backpack to him. "Oh, we'll be staying in Arkham."

Robin glared at Slade then. "Don't even joke like that," he said annoyed, knowing Slade well enough by now. "I was in there for a job when I was eleven and believe me, even _you_ would go insane."

Slade just shrugged and grabbed his luggage. "My base is a ten-minute walk from here."

Slade slung the strap over his shoulder and headed away from the cliff. Robin followed, feeling eager to get as far away from Arkham as possible. He was already getting the willies. The walk was quiet but soothing, the temperature just right. They soon reached a small concrete building with no doors or windows. Stepping up to the blank wall, Slade placed his hand on it. A blue light appeared out of nowhere, scanning his fingers and palm. After it moved back up, the light vanished and something beeped. Lowering his hand and stepping back, Slade and Robin watched as the wall slid in a few inches and then opened to the right.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most secretive man I know?"

Slade headed inside. "I like my privacy." Shaking his head in amusement, Robin followed him inside, down a flight of stairs, and down a hall. As they reached a door, it slid open and they walked in. The bedroom was smaller than the one back in Jump. "Home sweet home."

Robin set his backpack on the bed. The mattress was set in an oak canopy and covered by blood red, satin sheets—no surprise there. Robin was going to sleep like a baby that night after some good ol' fashioned Zucco hunting.

"So it won't be nightfall until seven," he said, sitting down. "What should we do until then?"

"I was thinking we'd go out to eat first," Slade said, setting his pack on the small desk. "That way we can ask around about Zucco. I know a good bar and grill for bounty hunters, assassins, and mercenaries in the slums."

He turned to Robin, who had a disheartened look on his face.

"Erm…"

"Only if you want to, of course," Slade quickly added.

Robin scratched the back of his head. "I suppose we could," he said, somewhat reluctant. "Might be a good idea, instead of searching aimlessly for any signs of him."

"Then we should go right away."

Nodding, Robin got up and loaded his utility belt. Slade quickly dressed in civilian-wear, they both used the restroom, and then headed out towards Gotham City.

* * *

After a long half an hour walk, Slade and Robin made it to the bar and grill. The outside looked like all of the other buildings in the slums; broken down, covered in grime and blood, and the door covered by a sign saying that the building was no longer in use. The two ignored the homeless people in the alley while they headed towards the back, steel door. Before knocking, Slade pulled out one of his signature _S_-shaped boomerangs. Robin quirked an eyebrow and was about to ask why he brought it out when a peephole in the door opened. A big brown eye peered through the small space.

"What do you want?" a gruff, male voice asked. Robin folded his arms over his chest. Slade held up the boomerang. The guard growled and closed the peephole. Robin pretended to pick off a loose thread while they waited for the guard to return. The door opened, the guard standing off to the side. "Evening, Deathstroke."

Nodding, Slade pushed Robin through the doorway and into the bar. After the guard slammed the door shut and locked it, Slade led him deeper inside. Within seconds they entered a bar area with a few tables and booths. In one far corner, the sound of a glass bottle breaking resounded in the room and men shouting in anger. Robin glanced around while Slade led him to a booth fit for four, two on each side with a table in between. They both sat on opposite sides, the music from the old fashioned jukebox filling the room. A waitress wearing a skimpy outfit soon appeared, a small booklet in her hand. She was chewing unceremoniously on her gum.

"What can I getcha?" she asked in an obnoxious, twangy accent.

Slade ordered both of them a steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans with a glass of water. After writing everything down, the waitress left. Robin glared lightly at him.

"Just as annoying and disgusting as villains," he muttered.

Slade snorted. "Her, maybe. Most mercenaries are clean shaven and respectable. Some, I will admit, are better than me."

"Must be hard to say that with a straight face."

"Oh yes, it's killing me." Robin chuckled. Their waters arrived, Slade pushing his aside. "I will be back."

Robin nodded and watched to see where Slade was going. The bar. Typical. Muttering under his breath about underage drinking, he picked up his glass and took a few gulps. Slade, meanwhile, was asking the bartender about Zucco and if he was buried anywhere while he made a few strong drinks.

"Thinking about grave digging, D?" the man asked, setting a brown liquid-filled shot glass in front of him. "Isn't that beneath a man of your status?"

Slade snorted when he grabbed the glass. "A mercenary has to do what a mercenary has to do," he said before shooting the alcohol. He set the shot glass down. "Besides, my rank has gone down considerably because of those dead teenagers."

The bartender glanced at Robin, who had his face in his hand, pretending he wasn't interested in what the two men were talking about—he was.

"By the way, he doesn't look _anything_ like you."

"Hm?" Slade asked, slightly confused. As the bartender made another drink, he nodded towards Robin. Slade glanced at him briefly. "Oh, no, he isn't my son. He's my…_protégé_, so to speak."

"Adopted?"

"In a way, yes. Not son material though."

The bartender quirked an eye. "Did you kidnap him or something?"

Slade snorted, picking up the two drinks that were made. "I would not stoop to such a level as petty kidnapping," he said, standing. "No, it was a matter of he needed me and I needed him."

The bartender just shrugged and went to cleaning a cup with a rag. Slade returned to the table, sat down, and shoved one glass towards Robin. He straightened up and grinned.

"I'm not drinking that," he said in a slight sing-song voice, shaking his head a little and then frowning. "You two were talking an awful lot."

"Since when have you been so complaintive?" Slade asked dryly.

"I was in a jet half the day. I'm somewhat cranky from it. Oh, and jet lag. Can't forget jet lag."

"Then your drink should calm you down," Slade said, pointing to the alcohol. "If you don't like it, you don't have to finish it."

Robin snorted. "I'm not drinking that," he said, picking up his water glass again.

Slade just shrugged and sipped his. Ten minutes later and their food arrived along with the check. Slade quickly wrote TAB at the top, indicating that it was to go to his tab. The gum-chewing waitress took it. Robin wished she didn't have to come back ever again. For forty-five minutes the two ate dinner, speaking every so often, but rarely. As sneaky as he was, Slade somehow managed to switch the two glasses without Robin noticing. Once swallowing his last bite of steak, Robin picked up the alcohol glass by accident and started to move it to his mouth. He noticed Slade trying to keep a poker face and paused, lowering it slightly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Slade said, hiding the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Robin just shrugged and put the glass to his lips. Before it was too late, he gulped and then suddenly choked. He quickly set the glass down and started to cough at the hard liquor. His eyes watered and everything.

"Ugh, Slade!" Slade howled with laughter. Grabbing his water with both hands, Robin quickly swallowed tons down to get the taste out of his mouth. Once he recovered after a few more coughs, he glared at him. "I'ma kick your ass!"

Slade was about to say something when two people stepped up to their table, casting it in shadow.

"Ah, Deathstroke." Slade and Robin both looked over at the two very different men. The one who spoke was tall, had black hair with white streaks on both sides, and had green eyes. The other was practically skin and bones, was bald, and reminded Robin of Gollum from Lord of the Rings. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Robin glanced at the scrawny man, who was very jumpy and muttered to himself constantly.

"Hello, Ra's," Slade said, shaking the man's hand. "Still in the League of Assassins?"

"Heehee! League of Assassins! League of Assassins!" the bald man said.

Ra's Al Ghul lifted his cane, hitting the man with it. "Be quiet, Zane."

Zane jumped a few times. "Yes sir, sorry sir!" he said quickly and then laughed.

Ra's looked back at Slade. "Yes, I still return to headquarters now and again. Now, however, I am trying to find a new way to make Batman my successor, but, so far, have nothing."

Robin looked away, Zane noticing the look on his face.

"I am sorry that your plans aren't being fulfilled, Ra's," Slade said. "One day, maybe."

"Yes, I am trying my best. Well, what brings you here?"

"I'm on business, actually," Slade said. "My mercenary-to-be is here on a mission. We are trying to find Tony Zucco."

"I'm afraid you are too late. He is dead."

"We are not so certain."

Zane tugged at Ra's's cloak sleeve to get his attention. "Sir, sir! The boy! Zane recognizes the boy!"

Ra's finally looked at Robin, who was glancing at Slade intently. "Zane, it's not nice to stare. You have never seen him before. Now be quiet."

"But his hair! His hair!"

Robin snorted at the insane creature. He probably became that way due to the Lazarus Pit's power. Ra's hit Zane with his cane again, harder than the first time.

"That's enough."

Zane made a strange growl sound between his teeth. "Sorry, sorry!"

Ra's looked at Slade again. "I would not waste my time trying to find Zucco. He is dead."

"Well, just to make sure, where was he buried?" Slade asked. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, he was buried in Gotham Cemetery," Ra's said. "Next to his deceased mother and father. Planning on going grave digging, Deathstroke?"

"Possibly."

"Well, good luck then," Ra's said. "It was good seeing you again." Slade only nodded. "Zane, come."

Ra's turned around and headed out of the bar. Zane growled at Robin before following him and talking frantically.

"I know that boy! I know that boy!"

Once they were out of sight, Robin slammed his forehead on the table. Slade quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong now?"

Grabbing Slade's untouched glass of water, Robin drank it slowly. "That thing made me want to vomit," he said, setting the glass down. "I need some air."

"Alright, we will go," Slade said, standing and leaving a tip on the table. "Next stop is Gotham Cemetery."

After drinking the last of the water, Slade and Robin left, stepping out into the cool night air. They headed south. Almost fifteen minutes later, they saw the black iron cemetery gates, which were closed and padlocked. This was no trouble to them though. Reaching a clump of trees resting against the gray brick wall, Robin climbed up through a tree's branches to reach the top. Slade, on the other hand took a short running jump, grabbed the edge, and pulled himself up. They both landed on the other side at the same time. Robin was about to go, but Slade held his hand up to stop him.

"Stay here," he said, hiding in the shadows and going to the right. Robin leaned against the wall, out of sight, and waited. Ten minutes later and Slade returned with two shovels. He held one out to Robin. "Here."

Robin took it and then followed Slade towards the graves that littered the large cemetery. "So we're really going to dig up a grave? I thought you were lying." Robin lifted his shovel. "And where'd you get these?"

They reached another gate with a sign on it.

**Blood-Relations Only  
Beyond This Point**

"Are your parents in here?" Slade asked. Robin blinked. In his mind he saw a rainy day with the sun trying to peek through the clouds beyond the gate. Several feet away was a group of people around two coffins. An eight-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes stood close-by the coffins with a black-haired man standing behind him. The boy had tears running down his cheeks, the rain mixing in with them, as the priest spoke. A hand landed on his shoulder. "Robin?"

Robin blinked, his tears stopping. He shook his head vigorously. "Yeah, they're in there."

Using his shovel, Slade broke the padlock and then pushed the gate open. "Good, then we're not trespassing."

Slade walked in. Sighing, Robin followed after him. For the next five minutes they looked at the gravestones as they passed, looking for the grave site of past Zucco Clansmen. That made Robin think of something.

"This would be way easier if they alphabetized by last name. It's all random."

"Then complain to management." Robin snorted at the sarcasm. Another few minutes went by before a rounded rectangle tombstone made of concrete with the name Zucco on it appeared. Slade crouched in front of it, took out a small light, and turned it on. Tony Zucco was engraved on it. He stood up. "Found it."

After putting his light away, Slade gripped his shovel, placed the tip on the grave, and used his foot to press it into the mud. Robin was reluctant.

"Okay, I know I hate the guy, but I don't know if I can dig a grave to find the answer."

Slade had a small pile of moist dirt already on the ground beside him. He gave Robin an annoyed look. "Put your hero side away and help me."

Robin looked surprised. It had been a while since he heard Slade's demanding tone. "Okay, okay."

Nodding, Slade looked away and continued to dig. Shaking his head and sighing, Robin placed his shovel tip into the dirt and started to dig.

* * *

"S-So, ever done this b-before?"

Slade snorted as he threw more dirt onto the ground over his shoulder. They were now five feet deep in the grave. They had been at it for almost an hour already.

"When I was a teen, maybe. But as a mercenary, no."

"Y-Yeah, I would've figured." Robin threw more dirt on his pile. "I mean, I-I m-may have thought of it o-once or twice when I was with B-Bruce but-"

_Thunk!_ Slade and Robin's eyes both widened. Robin quickly scrambled out of the hole, throwing the shovel onto the ground. Slade was more graceful than him. Once out, he laid on his stomach, leaned over the edge, and started pushing the dirt aside. Robin crouched next to him, watching. Soon a mahogany-colored lid appeared. Feeling the edges now, Slade gripped the side and yanked up. Setting the coffin lid against the wall, he stood up, dusted himself off, and then took out his light. He was about to click it on when Robin placed his hand on it.

"Just give me a second to brace myself." Slade rolled his eyes without Robin noticing as he took a few deep breaths and got ready for the moment of truth. "Okay…turn the light on."

Nodding, Slade aimed the flashlight at the hole and then flipped the switch.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I am cruel aren't I? :D Suspense is suspenseful. So when will you expect the next chapter? I don't know 8D Evil, no? I will try really hard to get the next chapter done, promise :) Oh well, this might get me more reviews, people yelling at me at how evil I am. See, my plan is already working ;p Love ya guys!

**~UNTIL NEXT TIME!~**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, except the plot, annoying waitress, and Zane. Oh, and this cliffhanger :D


	17. To Seek Revenge

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

The coffin was completely empty. Robin's jaw dropped open, unable to believe it. Slade looked at him seconds before he closed his mouth.

"I knew he was alive!" Robin suddenly shouted. Turning to Slade, he pointed at him. "I told you so!"

Slade snorted. "I never said he was dead."

"Don't ruin this moment!" Robin interrupted, unable to contain his excitement. Slade rolled his eyes when he did a little victory dance. "I knew it! Zucco is still out there! And I'm going to find him!"

"Alright, I'm leaving," Slade said, turning around.

Robin pivoted around and watched him walk away. Growling, he dropped the shovel and ran after him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Instead of returning to base, Slade led Robin to Gotham Park, which was empty and dead silent. Not many came around there so late at night. Some people thought it was haunted after the sun went down.

"We probably should've buried the coffin back up," Robin said after they sat down on a bench.

Slade leaned back, his ankles crossed on the concrete path. He placed his arm behind Robin's back. "Someone will discover that Zucco is still alive somewhere. It may drive him out of hiding."

Quickly turning around, Robin laid back, placing his head on Slade's lap. "I hope so." Robin closed his eyes, laying his arms on his chest. Lowering his hand, Slade ran it through his hair, pulling it back off his forehead. The gentle gesture made Robin's mind drift. He didn't know how much time had passed before feeling a strange sensation below his stomach. A groan passed his clenched teeth. "S-Slade…quit it."

"No one is around to watch," Slade said, teasing the tip of his penis with his thumb.

"Th-They could-mmph!"

Slade held Robin's head down by the forehead while he kissed him. Gripping his penis firmly, he stroked it with long, fast strides, teasing the tip with his thumb every few strokes. Robin grabbed his arm, trying to pull his hand out of his pants. He growled. Lifting his head, Slade smirked.

"Cramped?"

"D-Don't you dare-" Slade unzipped Robin's jeans, pulling his half-erection out. The tip faced his stomach. He stroked him faster. "A-Ah…S-Slade, you…f-fucker…"

Slade smirked cruelly. "Good idea."

Before Robin could protest or knew what would exactly happen, Slade quickly rolled him over, forced him onto the concrete path on his back, and straddled his waist. With quick movements, he had his belt off, his pants unzipped, and was working on pulling his jeans off his rear. Robin glared at him in annoyance.

"If someone hears us-"

"Oh let them then."

Without a word of warning, Slade thrust in. Robin bit the inside of his cheek to prevent crying out. They would be in deep shit if a strolling police officer or homeless person heard or saw them. And in a park no less. They would most likely see it as a rape instead of making love.

After their small fuck session, luckily no one showing up, Slade quickly got Robin's ass on the bench. He hovered over his legs as he sat on his knees. Leaning his head down, he engulfed his still hardened member with his mouth and began sucking him off. Not having experienced this in a while, Robin closed his eyes and panted, gripping Slade's hair tightly. He felt the tip at the back of his throat. Robin let out a loud moan as he released his load a minute later. Leaning his head back, he tried to catch his breath.

"O-Okay, let's g-go now." Slade licked the underside of his shaft as he pulled back. After swallowing his cum, he quickly rolled him over, yanking his knees to the ground. Robin hovered over the bench seat. Slade spread his legs for better access before thrusting in. "H-Horny bastard."

Slade thrust in fast and hard, making Robin's waist ram into the bench. He growled behind clenched teeth, digging his nails into the wood. Lifting the front of his shirt with his left hand, Slade gripped his nipple in his pointer finger and thumb, tweaking it. Robin gasped as the bud hardened. His other hand never left his hip, using it for momentum with his thrusts. Unable to contain it any longer, Robin moaned loud and long each time his prostate was hit.

"S-So much for q-quiet, hm?" Slade chided playfully.

"Y-Your…fault." After a few more thrusts, Slade came a second time, letting out a groan in satisfaction. Robin slumped onto the bench, sweating and panting heavily. "A-Ass…h-hole."

"As they say, 'yours has been fucked'," Slade said with a smirk, pulling out and making himself decent.

Robin snorted. "Your h-humor has gotten lame r-recently."

"I could say the same thing about your insults," Slade countered before slapping Robin's right ass cheek. He yelped. "We can go now."

Growling, Robin quickly pulled his boxers and jeans up and then stood, slowly unbending his aching knees. Slade was already passing the Big Top by the time he turned around and saw where he was going. Robin made sure his legs worked before running after him. They headed back towards Gotham Forest in silence.

* * *

After a hot bubble bath, Robin crawled into bed, slumping down the second he reached the pillow. His skin was soft and silky thanks to the special bubbles. Slade soon joined him, curling up behind him. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he pulled Robin up against him, burying his face in his soft locks. Robin rolled his eyes, picturing Slade as a cat at that moment.

"Why not just paw me and get it over with?"

"I don't want to have to change the sheets."

"Not like that!"

Slade smirked. "Oh, you mean like this?"

Robin tensed, thinking he would do something else, but all he did was gently pet his head, pushing his fingers through his soft, silky hair. Relaxing, Robin closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"That feels nice." For the next few minutes Robin relaxed under the soft touch of Slade's hand, getting drowsier each passing second. His eyes shot open for a few seconds and then narrowed. "Now you're just being obnoxious."

Slade had planted a long, wet lick to the side of his face. "The bubbles made your skin tasty."

"Okay, sure." Robin closed his eyes again. "Can I sleep now?"

"I suppose," Slade said, sounding bored already.

Robin just rolled his eyes. "Good night, Slade."

"Good night."

When Slade became still and quiet, Robin was finally able to fall asleep. The next morning, after a wonderful, hot breakfast, Robin dressed in a black tank top and brown cargo shorts.

"I'm going for a run," he told Slade as he headed out the door.

"Alright. When will you return?"

"I don't know! Maybe in an hour!"

Before Slade could say anything more, Robin was gone. Sighing, he went to a flight of stairs at the other end of the room, deciding to exercise while he was gone. He set up a strong robot simulator that he had trouble defeating. So far it had been zero wins, four losses. Outside, Robin started off at the cliff's edge that was across from Arkham Asylum, stretching before starting his run. The sun beat down on him, already almost eighty degrees. Once he was ready, he ran down the winding path at a jog. As time went by, Robin picked up speed. Only a few minutes passed before he started sprinting. The path was mostly shaded, but the light came through the cracks of the branches. It was a little cooler inside the closed space.

Fifteen minutes later, Robin reached the edge of the forest, stopping to regain his breath. He leaned over, his hands on his knees. Sweat dripped down his face. He wiped every inch with his tank top, pushing his hair back as well. After performing some boxing punch maneuvers and some kicks, Robin turned and headed back at a jog. Almost fifteen minutes of going the same pace, he saw the hideout up ahead. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted the rest of the way.

Wiping his eyes with his hand, Robin didn't notice something taped to the door. He was about to enter the code to unlock it when he saw it. Blinking, he grabbed the bottom of a folded piece of computer paper and tore it down. Grabbing the top flap and lifting it, he saw almost unreadable handwriting. As he read, his eyes widened. Down below, Slade barely avoided a swift roundhouse kick to his head. Side stepping the simulator, he aimed a punch at its chest.

"Slade!"

Jerking his head around, Slade saw Robin by the doorway, panting and holding something in his hand. The robot he had been fighting grabbed his arm and yanked it harshly behind his back. Fumbling for a controller in his belt, he yanked it out and pressed the button. The robot released him and turned off. Snorting at being interrupted, Slade glared at Robin as he ran up to him.

"What?" Robin shoved the paper in his face. Slade read it quickly. "Well, it looks like he wants to meet you in a chemical factory tonight at eleven."

Robin threw his arm down. "I know what it says! How did he get this on the door without setting off the alarm?"

"Good question." Robin shot him a glare before looking back at the note. His body was shaking. Not from rage, but excitement. Robin never thought he would have such a murderous intent on his conscious. Slade tilted his head slightly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Turning around, Robin headed for the door. "Yeah. Never better."

Slade stared after him, his eye narrowed. He wasn't entirely convinced. Well, he didn't really feel like arguing about it, so Slade walked a few feet from the robot, turned around, and started it up again. Upstairs, Robin paced the bedroom, feeling too fidgety to stay still and think rationally.

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for for weeks. Tonight, everything would change. The Titans would finally be avenged. Robin stopped in the middle of the room, his hands curled into fists at his sides. A new look was in his eyes. It was of lust. A lust for spilled blood.

'_Soon. Soon these hands will be covered in blood. Then you will be avenged.'_

Feeling the need to relax, Robin entered the bathroom and went to the shower. He turned on the shower head, changing the temperature to the way he liked it. After undressing, he stepped in, closing the door. He sat down with his back to the jets, letting them hit him. Robin then folded his legs, sat up straight, and closed his eyes. With his hands on his knees, he began to meditate. Darkness surrounded him and the only thing he could hear was the sound of the water and his steady breathing. For almost an hour he sat there, keeping his mind clear. If he wanted tonight to go smoothly, he would have to be totally relaxed and ready. With his ears locked onto only the water, Robin didn't hear the bathroom door open. Slade came in, drenched in sweat. He knocked on the glass door gently.

"How long have you been in there?"

Robin opened his left eye. "Since I left you in training."

"If you're not finished, I'll join you."

Robin closed his eye. "Okay."

Slade undressed and opened the door. He quirked an eyebrow as he stared down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"You've been doing that this whole time?" Robin nodded, never opening his eyes. "Well, either stop and stand up or you're going to have to move."

Placing his hands on the floor beside him, Robin moved himself forward. Slade stepped in when he had enough room and closed the door. Robin kept on meditating. Lowering his head, Slade allowed the jets to rain over his sweaty hair. He couldn't help but feel Robin's presence behind him. It was almost strange since they weren't doing anything or speaking to each other. Slade didn't like it very much.

Once his hair was damp enough, Slade grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured the cool gel into his hand. He set it down and began lathering his hair. He did it vigorously, suds splattering the walls and glass. Robin didn't feel any of it as some landed on his back. Slade placed his head back under the water, letting the suds and water fall over his face. Once done, he soaked his body and grabbed the bar of soap. Glancing down, he saw Robin's meditation continue. Not once had Slade seen him so determined to do his very best.

With a small shake of his head, Slade scrubbed his body with the bar of soap for a few minutes before washing off. Lathering some up in his hands, he crouched behind Robin, set the bar on the floor, and placed them on his shoulders. Robin didn't make a sound or snap out of his meditative state, even as Slade began to wash him himself. He washed him slowly, making sure to have a good lather. Slade wanted Robin as relaxed as possible for later. He would definitely need it.

Robin's eyes slowly opened. Slade's hands moved down his arms. Lowering his hands to the floor, he lifted himself up a few inches and then moved back. Slade spread his knees apart and sat down on them. Robin backed up against him and exhaled. He closed his eyes again and began a steady breathing exercise. For the next few minutes Slade washed his body thoroughly, neither saying a word. When he was done, he carefully stood up, grabbed the head of the shower and held it at his back. The jets rained heavily down on him. Soap suds traveled down his body, moving towards the drain.

Crouching behind him again, Slade grabbed his shoulders and slowly turned him around. Robin opened his eyes to look at him. Slade saw something deep within them. Fear? Was Robin worried about tonight?

"Bad things only happen if you expect them to."

Robin blinked. A soft smile slowly formed on his face. "Yeah…"

Slade pushed his hair back with his right hand, moving it back down to rest on the side of his neck. Robin leaned in for a passionate kiss. Tonight would go smoothly, God be damned.

* * *

It was an hour before eleven. Robin clicked the top of his gun into place before placing it in the holder of his belt. Slade watched him get ready.

"What is your plan?"

Robin put in extra ammunition. "I'm going to go in, find him, talk to him possibly, and then shoot him in the head." He looked up at Slade. "I want you to be close-by, in case I need your help or something goes wrong."

Slade blinked and then said, "You don't plan things very well."

Robin snorted. "I didn't want to go into full detail. I already know where I'm entering from and I already memorized the blueprints of the place. I'm going to get in there, do what I came to do, and then be out of there before someone else comes along." Robin headed for the door. "I'm ready to end this."

Robin walked out the door, Slade following behind him. He kept a very close eye on him. They would have to walk all the way there. It would take almost the full hour to reach the factory. Halfway there, Slade spoke.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle it. I mean, I've seen death before, so it's nothing new to me." He glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye. "I was trained by one of the best."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "And don't you _ever_ forget it."

Robin laughed softly for a second. They traveled through the dark alleys and stayed as close to the shadows as possible, trying to avoid being seen. Slade stood out too much in the open with his outfit and mask. By five minutes to eleven, they made it to the factory. It specialized in making chemicals to help enhance cleaning supplies, insect and bug killers, and help fuel vehicles, planes, boats, and ships better. It was six hundred feet tall and three hundred feet wide. The first floor was the lobby and receptionist area. Then the next three floors produced the different chemicals. The fourth floor contained the machinery that powered the building and chemical mixers. The last floor was Top Secret. It was rumored that the chemicals that were made there were labeled as a Code Red danger level. From there, a balcony that stuck out from the roof outside could be reached by large windows. Out of all of these, Robin needed to be on the fourth floor.

They had to take the stairs. The elevators were locked after everything closed down. When they reached the right floor, they came to a door. Robin tried to open it, but it was locked. The handle was connected to a key card slider. Looking around, he saw a large vent on the wall of the landing. Slade walked past him, pulling out one of his boomerangs. He slid the flat end between the wall and metal cover. He cut into the bolt and then yanked the boomerang towards him. The corner of the vent came out. Slade pocketed the blade and then yanked on the vent. The cover came free.

"I'll come in after you."

Nodding, Robin moved past Slade and entered the shaft. Slade watched him crawl through. Once he reached the end, he turned left and was out of sight. Slade soon followed, moving a bit slower since he was much bigger. It didn't take long for Robin to come to the end of the ventilation. Turning around the best he could, he laid on his back and used both feet to kick at the vent cover. It took three tries to force it free. It clattered to the floor. Turning back over, Robin crawled to the opening and looked around.

The large room was filled with support beams, pipes, and machinery. Robin was currently at one end. It was pretty dark and a little hard to see. Once he adjusted to the darkness, he crouched at the edge and jumped down, landing in a crouch like a frog. Glancing back, he noticed that Slade hadn't caught up yet. Wanting to get a head start on finding Zucco, Robin stood up, turned left, and walked towards the other end. Taking out a flashlight, he turned it on and shined it around. He walked on silently, keeping a close eye out for any signs of a human being.

Back at the vent, Slade jumped down and stood up. He saw Robin's light a few yards away. Remembering his plan, Slade stayed to the shadows and out of sight. He turned the night vision on in his mask in order to see. Robin was almost halfway to the other end of the room when movement caught his eye. Jerking his light to the left, he saw a huddled form. Putting his flashlight away, Robin silently approached it, his heart pounding in his chest. Once he was closer, he could see that the huddle mass was a man, who looked sickly and dying. Robin's eyes narrowed once he recognized him.

Tony Zucco had lost a lot of weight. Possibly too much. His hair was almost gone and what was left was a dull gray. His clothes were shabby, soiled, and bloodied. He looked downright dreadful. Slowly reaching into his belt, Robin silently pulled out his gun and stepped up behind him. Zucco froze in his huddled state, his heart pounding in his chest.

"P-Please don't hurt me again." Walking around him, Robin stopped by his side, aiming his gun at him. With his foot, he kicked him onto his back. Zucco looked up in fright and confusion. "Who…Wh-Who're you? What do you want?"

Robin pulled the hammer back. It clicked into place. "You know who I am, bastard. You're going to pay for what you've done."

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking a-about-"

"Shut up!" Zucco flinched back. Robin glared at him. "Stop lying. You know what you did to me."

"I-I don't-" Zucco cried out in immense pain after Robin kicked him in the knee and broke it in half. "P-Please, I'm b-begging you! I don't know wh-what happened! Don't kill me!"

Robin placed his finger on the trigger. "Then let me refresh your memory. Ten years ago, you threatened Mr. Haley, the ringmaster of Haley's Circus, when he refused to pay protection money. You sabotaged the trapeze ropes that the duo known as the Flying Graysons would be using that night. You're the reason they're dead."

"Wh-Why do you c-care?"

Robin hesitated. Zucco's voice told him that he really didn't know who he was. His grip on the handle of his gun tightened. "I care because they were my parents."

Zucco's eyes widened. "I r-remember you. Y-You're…You're that boy. I remember now."

Robin's grip tightened on the trigger. "Yes, my name is Richard Grayson. You murdered my parents right before my eyes. You thought you could get away with it, but I have always remembered. I thought you would never return to my life, until a few months ago."

"N-Now what are you t-talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" Robin shouted, his arm shaking a bit. "You came to Jump City and killed my friends! You blew up the Teen Titans! I was their leader and you took them from me! You ruined my life!"

Robin was about to pull the trigger. "Wait!" Robin stopped. Zucco tried to back away. "I have n-never heard of the Teen T-Titans! You have the wrong man!" Robin lifted his leg and slammed it into Zucco's windpipe. "I-I swear! I swear I don't know what you're t-talking about!"

Robin slammed his foot into his chest again, breaking a rib. "Liar! I have evidence that you purposefully left at the crime scene! You came to Jump City after learning about me, left your calling card, and blew them up! I have proof! And I'm going to kill you for everything you've done to me!"

Robin started pulling the trigger again. Zucco whimpered and tried to stop him.

"I s-swear I don't know! I don't know any T-Titans! Please don't kill me!"

Robin gritted his teeth. "Too late."

Lifting the point of the gun at Zucco's head, Robin pulled the trigger a few times, hearing the bang buzz in his ears. Blood splattered the floor and Zucco's face and chest. He screamed as he was shot. Aiming at his forehead, Robin pulled the trigger one last time. The bullet went through Zucco's brain, killing him instantly. Soon, all was quiet. Robin slowly lowered his arm, staring down at Zucco's bloody face with narrowed eyes. Dropping his arm, he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them a bit.

"My name is Richard Grayson. You killed my parents and my friends." Robin lazily threw the gun to the floor. Turning around, he started walking away. "Have fun rotting in Hell." Robin took a few steps away from Zucco's body when the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He stopped, a shiver passing through him. His mouth slowly opened. A soft laughter filled his ears and was getting louder. Eyes wide, Robin slowly looked over his shoulder. Shock crossed his face. "Wh-What…?"

An insane laughter filled the vast room. A man dressed in a dark purple overcoat stepped out of the darkness. Robin turned to face him. The man laughed maniacally.

"The wittle birdie killed the murdering child molester! The wittle birdie killed the murdering child molester!"

"J-Joker?" Robin asked, completely confused. Joker stopped laughing after a few more seconds. He grinned deviously at him. "Wh-What are you-?"

"The pathetic wittle birdie hasn't figured it out?" Robin's heart skipped a beat. "I am _so_ disappointed!"

Eyes narrowing, Robin growled angrily at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Joker laughed again. "Stupid birdie! You killed the wrong man! Zucco didn't kill the stupid Teen Titans!"

Robin's mind went numb. He looked utterly surprised. Robin had killed Zucco for nothing? "What? T-Tell me. Tell me who killed them." Joker continued to laugh. "Stop laughing. Stop it!" Joker looked like he would start rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Robin's body shook with rage and he snapped. "TELL ME!"

Joker's laugh slowly turned into a dark chuckle. He grinned, showing off his ugly, yellow teeth. "Stupid wittle birdie. _I_ killed the Teen Titans!"

* * *

"_I _killed the Teen Titans!"

The Joker started to laugh again at the dumbstruck look on Robin's face. His eyes were filled with confusion and shock. Zucco didn't kill his friends? Robin felt his world spinning around him. His mind went numb.

"Y-You…? Y-You killed-" It felt like something was smashed against Robin's ears, making the sound distorted. Joker's insane laughter echoed in his head. Soon his vision blurred. The laughter grew louder and louder. Before darkness settled, Robin blinked. Joker's laugh didn't sound like an echo as he came back to the living. He soon let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Robin's hands curled into tight fists. "Stop laughing." Joker was stamping his foot from laughter. Robin snapped again. "STOP LAUGHING!"

Joker's laugh died down. His head slowly came forward, his evil grin plastered on his face. Robin was shaking in rage, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"Tsk, tsk wittle birdie. Where's your sense of humor?"

Robin's heart skipped a beat. "You think its funny?" Joker chuckled. "You think killing my friends is funny?!"

"Of course I do! Your friends went off with a bang! Of course, it's only hilarious when I do it."

So Robin had killed Zucco for nothing? The Joker had taken the Titans' lives? Zucco had been telling the truth the whole time? Robin growled angrily at him.

"How the hell did you find out about me and the Titans?"

"It's simple," Joker said. "Arkham guards are _such _blabbermouths. I was sitting alone in my cell, minding my own business, when a guard started reading an article from his newspaper. When I heard you had left the ugly Bat's shadow and started your little team, I started to think. What would happen if I killed wittle baby Robin and his wittle friends? Then I learned about you and Batman and who you really were. It didn't take long to find Zucco. I escaped Arkham, flew to Jump City, and planted my bombs. Then I planted the card and waited for your team to arrive. I wanted you to get blown to smithereens, but you didn't make it inside in time. After you ran, I escaped unnoticed and returned here, waiting for the day you would arrive to fulfill your revenge and kill Zucco for a crime he didn't commit. The news and obituary about him was all fake, to cover up his disappearance. And, now that you are here, I can finish what I started. So bye-bye wittle birdie!"

Everything Robin had known up to that point had been a lie. He had killed the wrong man. And now he had to kill another? Joker pulled out a gun and aimed it at Robin's chest. He was glued to the spot, unable to think clearly. Laughing, Joker pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang. Robin saw the bullet coming. He took a step back…

"Idiot, get down!"

The next few seconds happened so fast. Slade had appeared, tackling Robin from the left side. They both fell, the bullet grazing his arm. Robin braced himself as they crashed sideways into the floor. Slade lay on top of him, keeping his head down. There was more insane laughter.

"I killed the Titans! I killed the Titans!"

Robin groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Slade pushed himself up and ignored the blood coming from the small wound in his arm. He checked Robin's pulse, feeling his heart beating fast.

"Are you alright?"

Robin slowly pushed his body up, growling behind gritted teeth. Joker's taunting voice was fading away.

"I killed the Titans!" Robin's heart was slowly filling up with rage. Clenching his eyes shut tight, he dug his fingers into the floor. "I killed the Titans!"

Robin's eyes snapped open. "BASTARD!"

Robin scrambled up, accidentally kicking Slade in the chest when he ran too low to the floor. He grabbed his gun away from Zucco's dead body, intent on chasing the Joker and making him pay.

"Robin, wait!"

Ignoring Slade, Robin ran after the sound of Joker's taunting voice. With shaking hands, he removed the empty case from his gun, dropped it, grabbed a new case from his belt, and then slammed it on.

"I killed the Titans!"

Robin jumped over a set of pipes, dropping down to a catwalk underneath. Joker was heading for a second set of stairs that led to the top floor. The sound of a door slamming open resounded up ahead. After coming out of the mess of pipes and machinery, Robin reached the open door. He ran in as fast as he could, heading up the narrow staircase. He took two steps at a time. A glimpse of Joker's overcoat flickered out from the top of his eye. Another door slammed open. Robin reached the top right as it slammed shut, the Joker gone. Grabbing the handle, he yanked it down and threw open the door. He ran through, seeing the Joker a few feet ahead.

The top floor was big. It was filled with vast space that stretched almost two hundred feet left and right. Up ahead, Joker was reaching tee-like pillars that led to the large windows. He soon ran across, Robin almost halfway there. From what he could see, the pillars were in the middle of giant basins. Once he was a few feet from the first one, he saw that they were mixing machines for the bubbling green liquid that were in the basins. Steam rose from them, like the chemicals were still hot. By the time Robin made it to the third stirring pillar, Joker was pulling himself up onto the roof.

"JOKER! Get back here!" Robin made it to the ledge. With a running leap, he quickly pulled himself up and onto the roof, running from the open window. Joker was running straight for the end of the roof. Robin lifted his gun, pulled the hammer back, and placed his finger on the trigger. "Stop running you coward!"

Aiming low, Robin pulled the trigger. The bang went off and within milliseconds Joker tripped and fell. Blood flew from the center of his foot after the bullet went through. It came out the top, embedding into the concrete floor of the roof. Despite the pain coursing heavily through his whole foot and up his ankle, Joker was laughing.

"Wahahaha! That really hurt you little brat!" Robin slowed to a walk, aiming the gun at Joker's back. The insane man started to stand. "Ow, that smarts."

Joker practically crawled towards the edge of the roof, his bleeding foot dragging behind him. He stumbled to his feet, swaying to the right a bit. Once he was cornered, he stopped and limped around. Robin stopped a few feet away, aiming his gun at his chest. His hand was shaking uncontrollably from the adrenaline.

"Y-You son of a bitch!" Joker just laughed. "SHUT UP!"

Joker's laugh turned into a chuckle. "Why are you mad at me? I did you a favor. You should be leaping in laughter and joy for killing your parents' murderer. I helped you along the way! No reason to be upset!"

Robin's hand continued to shake. "You killed my friends goddammit! They were my family and you took them from me! I trained to be a killer and killed Zucco for NOTHING!"

Joker let out another laugh. "But you did kill him for a reason. You made the man that killed your parents suffer by killing him. You put the pig out of his misery!"

"That doesn't make it better! You still killed my friends!" Robin stepped forward. "And you'll pay for it!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Robin tried to pull the trigger, but his finger muscles froze. Joker was slowly reaching into the inside pocket of his overcoat. "Come on, shoot me. Kill me for what I've done."

Growling behind clenched teeth, Robin steadied his hand and pressed on the trigger. He instantly stopped when he felt Slade brush past him. Eyes widening, he watched as he tackled the Joker. Slade grabbed his wrist, to stop him from pulling on something inside his coat. They both fell over the edge of the roof. Dropping his gun, Robin ran to the edge. He got on his hands and knees, looking over the side. His eyes widened when he saw an explosion.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Robin frantically looked around, trying to locate him. The large cloud started to fall from the third floor. It soon disappeared once the wind picked up, slowly blowing it away. Slade and the Joker were nowhere to be found. Robin's heart stopped, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "S-Slade?"

Robin's body went numb. Blinking, he slowly backed up, moving back to sit on his rear. He moved backwards as far away from the edge as possible. Swallowing, he stared at the floor, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. The explosion replayed in his head.

_'__S-Slade's…dead?'_ Robin's brow furrowed. Closing his eyes tight, his body started to shake. He dug his fingers across the floor. Gritting his teeth, he let out a small sob. He inhaled sharply as he tried to breathe. Tears and snot streamed down his face as he began to lose it. Soon, Robin couldn't hold it in any longer. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, sobbing and crying his lungs out. He sat there for a few minutes, having trouble breathing. When he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and turned, running fast and hard towards the exit. Head hanging, he saw the explosion that killed his friends and the one just now in the darkness of his mind. He had to get out of there.

Robin didn't know how long it took to reach the hideout. He hadn't stopped running until he made it inside. His knees suddenly gave out, making him fall into a heap on the floor. Robin continued to sob and cry loudly, tears streaming onto the floor in front of him. Curling his hand into a fist, he slammed it into the floor by his face.

"Why? Why did you fucking _do_ that?" Robin hit the floor again, his watery eyes finally opening. He sobbed some more. "You bastard, how could you? Y-You should've just l-let me kill him! You should have just s-stayed away!" Robin was feeling so many emotions at once. He hated everything and everyone, even himself. "Wh-Why must e-everyone I care a-about die? What d-did I do to d-deserve th-this?"

Robin punched the floor continuously, not caring that it hurt so much. He continued to cry heavily, a heavy weight pressed against his ringing ears. He sniffed and sobbed, unable to stop. What was he supposed to do now? Where was he supposed to go? Who was he supposed to go to? Was he destined to always be alone? What was he supposed to _do_?

"Robin…?" Robin's tear-filled eyes shot open. His heart beat twice in quick succession, continuing to beat in the same fashion. His mouth was open in surprise. Uncurling his fist and placing his hand down, he slowly rolled onto his side, looking over his shoulder. More tears streamed down his face. Slade crouched behind him, looking at his wet face. He looked so concerned. "Robin, why are you crying?"

Not believing his eyes, Robin slowly rolled over, getting into a crouch. After staring at Slade's face for a few more seconds, he closed his mouth, gritting his teeth. Suddenly closing his eyes, he quickly forced himself at Slade. He caught him in his arms, staring across the room in confusion. Robin sobbed and cried heavily against his chest. He even started hitting him.

"Y-You s-son of a bitch! Wh-Why did you make me b-believe you were dead?!"

Slade glanced down at him. "What?"

"I-I saw the e-explosion! I c-couldn't s-see you after th-the smoke c-cleared! You bastard I thought you were dead!"

Eye narrowing, Slade snorted. "You really thought I would die so easily?" Robin continued to sob against his chest, exhaustion slowly consuming him. "When did you start becoming so faithless in my abilities?"

"Because I th-thought you were d-dead!"

Sitting down, Slade held Robin in his lap, holding him tightly to his chest. "I got away before the explosion happened. Joker had bombs in his coat, bent on killing anyone that was near him. I made him pull the cord and the explosives had a small delay, giving me enough time to grab my grapple and fire. I got away right before they went off. I was sent flying from the force of the impact and was winded. When I recovered, I quickly returned, hoping you would have come here. When I couldn't find you, I went into the basement and waited."

Robin's sobs were quieting down from emotional exhaustion. "Y-You still scared the sh-shit out of me."

Slade gently ran his hand through his hair. "That was never my intention."

Robin sniffed and closed his eyes, feeling very tired from all of the crying. So much had happened so fast. But Slade was alive. That's all that mattered. And, two evil men were dead, never to hurt the innocent again. Robin curled closer to Slade.

"I want to go home."

"We will in the morning."

Sniffing again, Robin buried his head in his bare collarbone. Soon, the emotional exhaustion forced him into a much needed, deep sleep.

**THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU HAVE MADE ME A VERY HAPPY FANGIRL! *hugs and kisses all around***


	18. What Am I Going to Do?

**Disclaimer: ****See chapter 1**

Robin and Slade will be back in Jump City this chapter :) Red will also show up and help change some things. You should give the nice, adorable thief a cookie! ^ ^ Enjoy!

Red: Someone say cookie?

Yes, cookies. Chocolate chip ones

Red: Wew! *holds out hands and waits for cookies* Gimme!

(You can tell I want cookies XD)

Red: _I'm_ the one who wants cookies! Don't listen to the insane writer *sits and waits*

**SladinForever**

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Slade and Robin were heading back to Jump City. Robin had slept through the entire night, but was still exhausted from the previous night's events. He stared out his jet window, his eyes almost fully closed. Slade was leaning back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest. An unbearable silence was lingering in the cockpit. Slade looked at Robin out of the corner of his eye.

"You should be glad Joker and Zucco are dead."

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Robin mumbled quietly, sounding bitter. "Bruce was right: revenge doesn't make you feel better. And it doesn't bring the ones you love back."

Slade unfolded his arms, placing them on the armrests. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "Yes, but just remember: you did the world a favor. The Joker and Zucco can't hurt anyone ever again."

Robin blinked a few times. Exhaling out of his nose, he turned his head and closed his tired eyes. He felt like sleeping the whole day. There was no ounce of happiness in him. Robin was falling into a world of depression once again.

* * *

The moment Slade and Robin returned home, Robin went straight to bed. He hated how exhausted he felt, but he couldn't help it. He wanted nothing more than to rest. Closing his eyes, he hugged his pillow as he lay on his stomach, his head turned to the side. Slade unpacked both sets of luggage and then stored the packs in the closet. He headed for the door.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"I'll be in the training room then."

The door slid closed behind him. Sighing, Robin rolled onto his side, yanking the covers over his head. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Robin slept the whole day away. He was now outside on the roof, watching the setting sun. His knees were drawn up to his chest. He was holding them with his arms wrapped around them. The dimming glow from the red sun washed over him, casting his face in a warm, red-orange light. He sat there alone for a long time, watching the sun go down below the horizon. It was almost half gone when a soft _tump_ sounded behind him.

"Hey, Chuckles, where have you been?" Red X stepped up to Robin's left side, crouching next to him with his arms dangling on his knees. "You and Slade have been gone for a long time."

"I don't want to talk about it," Robin said, not looking at him. "Go away."

Instead of listening to him, Red sat down, dangling his legs over the side. He held the edge with his hands in between his spread legs. He turned his head to look at Robin. "Why the long face?"

"I said to leave."

X smirked deviously. "Make me." Robin didn't move. Red frowned. "What's wrong? Usually you _would_ make me." Robin didn't speak. He slowly lowered his legs, placing his hands on the floor beside them. Red quickly wrapped his arm over his shoulders, leaning his face in close. "Hey, I may not look it, but I give good advice." He poked Robin's chest with his finger. "You should voice your troubles to me. I'll listen without question."

Robin shrugged his arm off. "Will you leave if I do?"

Red placed his right hand to his heart and held his left in the air. "I swear on thief's honor that I will leave you be when my advice has been given."

Closing his eyes, Robin sighed. "Fine. Slade and I found out via Internet that Tony Zucco, the man that killed my parents and the Titans, had died from a heart attack. I had trained for months for nothing and I was pissed off about it. So Slade and I went on vacation to one of his hideouts on some jungle island place. We were there for three weeks. Before the vacation was over, I had this nagging feeling that Zucco might be alive. So Slade promised the moment we returned, we would go to Gotham and find out the truth. We went grave digging where Zucco was buried. When we lifted the lid, the coffin was empty. From this clue, we decided to stay in Gotham until we found Zucco so that I could avenge the Titans. I got a note while I was out running one morning, saying to meet him at some chemical factory at eleven. So we went and found Zucco, just like the note said. I took out my gun and killed him while he begged for his life."

"Well, you got your revenge," Red said with a grin. "I bet you weren't satisfied enough."

"No, that has nothing do with it."

Red blinked in surprise. "Then why do you look unhappy?"

Robin took a few seconds to respond. "It wasn't Zucco who killed the Titans."

"Oh." There was a pause. "So…who did?"

"It was the Joker." Red wasn't sure what to say. Robin sighed. "I had killed the wrong man and when I had to kill another, I didn't know if I could. Only when Joker cheered that he had killed the Titans that I ran after him. We went to the roof and I was going to shoot Joker when Slade appeared. I guess he knew about the hidden bombs."

Red blinked. "Joker had bombs?"

"Yeah. If I shot him, his hand would've pulled the string attached to them and killed us all. Slade tackled him off the roof in order to save me. Joker detonated the bombs and I thought Slade had been killed." Robin paused. Red waited patiently for him to continue. "For a while I really thought I was meant to be alone. I didn't know what I was going to do now that I had no one to boss me around. I returned to the hideout and cried. It turned out that Slade had survived because the bombs had a short delay. He had gotten away, but for a while I really thought he was gone."

Red X tapped his masked chin. "Well if he's alive and you're still working for him, why are you acting this way? You should be happy, not sulking. What's really bugging you?"

Robin sighed again. "That's just it, I don't know."

Red stared at Robin a little while longer before looking at the horizon and standing up. "Well, I don't know how to help if you don't even know why you feel this way. All I can give you is good luck in figuring it out yourself." Red was about to push his invisibility button, but paused. He looked at Robin. "You know, if you haven't, maybe you should thank Slade. He gave you a new life and then saved it. That, at least, should count for something." Robin blinked a few times. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask." Robin looked up at Red. "What did you pay Slade with for him to train you? Everyone knows he doesn't do anything for free."

Robin slowly looked at the dimly lit horizon. The sun was gone and the stars were beginning to appear in the slowly darkening sky. He exhaled.

"I let him take my virginity."

Red X's masked eyes widened. He was stunned at hearing that. The shock quickly passed and he chuckled. "Well, guess that's one way to thank someone." Red started to push the cloaking button. "See ya around, kid."

Red X vanished. Robin stayed on the roof for a long time. Blinking, he slowly looked up, watching a shooting star streak by in the night sky. Once it was gone, he felt something in his heart. That's when he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Slade was sitting at his desk, his laptop in front of him. He was just finishing up his journal entry when the door slid open.

"Good, you're just in time for bed." Slade's chair was suddenly forced around, catching him a little off guard. Robin stopped it as he stood in front of him, holding it still by gripping the arm rests. Slade blinked at the strange look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Something passed through Robin's partly narrowed eyes. Forcing himself on Slade's lap, he forced their lips together, kissing him passionately. After the few seconds of confusion passed, Slade lifted his left hand to his neck, gripping it right under his ear. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, pulling Robin on top of him. They both fought for dominance, Slade, of course, winning in the end. Robin tilted his head to the left and wrapped his arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. He gripped his hair firmly, feeling the soft locks brush against his skin. Slade lowered his hands to his waist and gripped his hips. Wanting to feel him, Robin started grinding against his crotch, their penises rubbing together. Their kissing started to get very passionate, their tongues wrapping around each other.

Robin's grinding grew fervently, looking like he was actually fucking Slade. Reaching for the front of his belt, Slade took it off and then unzipped his jeans. He slipped his hand inside his jeans—Robin was commando—and gripped his penis. Robin kept grinding, feeling the organ slip through Slade's hand that didn't move. With his other hand, he cupped his balls and massaged them. Letting off his mouth for air, Robin dug his nails into his neck and undid Slade's belt with his left hand. He panted and moaned as he fucked the hand, trying desperately to get his lover naked. Or, at least, naked enough for him to enter and fuck him.

Before either of them knew it, they were on the floor, Robin on his hand and knees while Slade thrust in and out of him from behind. His shirt was crowded around his hands. With Slade leaning over him, he could tease his right nipple with his left hand while the other held his hip firmly. They both panted loudly, Robin moaning excessively. He felt Slade's balls hit his thighs as he thrust in hard and fast. Cum was already squirting out of Robin's penis and hitting the floor in a heavy stream. Not soon after he was empty, Slade burst, making him scream his name. Robin panted down at the floor, his eyes lightly closed. Slade hovered over him, breathing deeply. They stayed that way for half a minute before Robin slowly pushed himself back with his hands. Gripping Slade's arm to hold on, he sat up straight and leaned against his chest. With a deep breath, he started to grind against him again, thrusting his ass backward harshly. Sliding his hands over his hipbones to grip them better, Slade thrust forward and pulled his hips back. While he did that, Robin snaked his left arm around his neck and craned his head around to forcefully kiss him. Slade kissed back, gripping his hips tight. He continued to thrust into him, one hand snaking around to the front. Placing it against his stomach, he held it to hold his waist back. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of his head and gripped his hair tight. Soon, Robin was losing his breath. Sensing this, Slade pulled his head back and then pressed his hot mouth to his collarbone. Robin panted and moaned loudly with each thrust and suck of his shoulder. He continued to grind against him, pressing back harder.

Needing air himself, Slade lifted his head from his shoulder and panted, his eyes closed. He lowered his hand from Robin's hair and joined it with the other one on his stomach. With his neck hurting, Robin turned his head back around and moaned. A small grunt passed Slade's lips on his next thrust. Any second now and he would cum again.

After Slade came a second time, Robin slumped back against him, breathing heavily. After staying in that position for a minute, Slade began to rise off his knees. As he stood, he picked Robin up bridal style and then proceeded towards the bed. He laid him down on his back and then sat down beside him. With his hand, he ran it through his soft hair. Robin stared up at him with a strange, blank look. Slade's eye narrowed slightly, not sure what the look meant. He was about to ask about it, but Robin spoke softly to him.

"I haven't told you this yet, but…thank you for saving me from death and the Joker. It meant a lot to me."

Slade ran his hand through his hair once more before resting it on the side of his head. He rubbed his thumb along his temple. "Anything for you, little bird." Leaning down, Slade kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."

Standing up, Slade headed for the door. Robin sat up to see him properly. "You say "anything for you", but you know what I _don't_ get from you?" Slade stopped and then turned to see him. "You know, when you thank someone sincerely, the other person normally replies back with "you're welcome". But you have _never _done that. And I guess I just-" Robin looked down at his hands in his lap. "-I guess I just want to hear it from you when I say it. Especially now when I feel like my life is meaningless."

"Meaningless…?" Robin looked up after Slade spoke in such a soft voice. He was staring at him with a strange look. Returning to his side, he crouched beside the bed and grabbed Robin's hand with both his own. Robin blinked. "You are not meaningless. At least not to me." Tears welled up in Robin's eyes at hearing this. Slade stood back up and leaned in close to his ear, whispering, "You're welcome."

Releasing his hand, Slade turned around and walked away. Robin watched him leave, the tears gone almost as soon as they had appeared.

* * *

Seven months came and went. After a month from returning home, Slade suggested a bit of traveling to study up on other countries and the languages and cultures that ruled them. He had many hideouts that they were able to use during their travels. They would spend two to three weeks in each place, visiting landmarks, monuments, the ocean, lakes, rivers, plus much, much more. Being a fast learner, Robin had learned a lot in such little time.

They were now in Paris, taking romantic walks through the beautiful streets at night, visiting a few museums, going to the Eiffel Tower, and going to Paris's very famous Shakespeare and Company bookstore to brush up on history, the culture, and the language. It was Robin's most favorite place that they had visited so far. There was one place, however, that he had forgotten about entirely. Slade planned to refresh his memory.

It was half an hour to midnight on a Friday. Slade and Robin were leaving La Maison Blanche after a romantic, outside dinner. It was their last night there before leaving later the next afternoon for Mumbai, India.

"There is just one place left that we need to go," Slade said as they were walking over a small bridge that crossed a narrow canal.

Robin glanced at him. "Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly in slight annoyance and confusion. He wasn't very fond of surprises, but he decided to trust Slade's judgment. Besides, maybe this was one of those good surprises. Paris wasn't called the City of Love for nothing.

Almost an hour later, Slade and Robin were nearing the edge of the large city, where old parts of the city used to be. It was mostly old warehouses or dead houses that were crumbling down. After a while, while walking through the slight darkness, Robin felt like he had been there before. He honestly, for the life of him, couldn't remember what felt so familiar about it. A chill ran down his spine.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Slade didn't answer. "I suddenly feel a heavy weight on me, like I've been here before. I don't like it." A few more minutes later and they were approaching a small building with a busted, metal door. When they got there, the feeling pressing down on Robin got increasingly worse. Grabbing the edge of the askew door with both hands, Slade pulled as hard as he could. Robin scowled. "Why are we going inside?"

When the door came completely free, Slade carefully moved it aside and then they both looked into the darkness of the new opening. Not saying a word, Slade stepped in, confusing and annoying Robin even more. Why wasn't he answering him? Growling, he followed Slade inside, feeling chills run through him. What was up with this place? And why was Slade getting shorter? Looking down, Robin saw a step. He moved his eyes to see even more steps. Once he realized it was a descending staircase, he slowly and cautiously followed after Slade. Soon the chills got so bad that he had to wrap his arms across his chest. He really wasn't liking this.

After another minute, Robin stepped off the last step and stood beside Slade. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Taking out his black communicator, he turned it on and held the light out. Robin furrowed his brow, trying to figure out why he recognized the wide, stone hallway they now stood in. It was cold and damp and ominous. Lifting his hand, Slade placed it on the top of the communicator and lowered his hand, turning it off. Robin glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Just give it a second."

Robin was very confused now. "Give _what_ a second?"

The second the last word left his mouth, there was a soft humming sound and then lights slowly started to appear, dim at first. They grew in brightness for a few seconds before they were halfway on. Understanding what Slade meant, Robin put his communicator away. Slade headed down the hall. Still confused as hell, Robin followed after him, looking back and forth between both walls. He was still trying to remember why this place was so familiar to him. Had he been there before? If so, when? And why had he forgotten when he never did, especially when they were very important things?

After traveling through winding hallways for a few more minutes, Slade stopped in front of a wide opening. Robin stopped beside him and looked in. He felt quite a few somethings inside, but couldn't see anything due to darkness. The lights had stopped a few feet back. They stood there momentarily in silence.

"After you."

Robin glanced an annoyed glare at Slade, jutting his lower lip to the side. Snorting, he took a step past the threshold and made his way inside. There was an air about the place that made him realize that he was in a large area with large objects at the other end. He was probably halfway in when lights suddenly burst to life. Robin suddenly stopped, almost tripping as he did. His eyes widened in shock and confusion. At the other end of the room, which had a _very _high ceiling, bodies that were frozen in place were standing in different areas of the shelves that reached up to the ceiling. In the very center on a stage, a pillar of ice gleamed in the light. Swallowing, Robin made his way closer to the bodies.

"I remember now," he muttered. Robin stood a few feet away, staring at the Brotherhood of Evil lined up as if on display in a museum. Slade was coming up behind him, having stayed back to let Robin process their visit seconds before. He sighed wearily. "Why did you bring me here? Shouldn't I be putting the past behind me?" Slade stopped a few feet away. Staring at the Brain suspended in mid-air, Robin walked up to it. He tapped the frontal lobe gently. Slade took another step towards him. "It's been so long since every teenage super hero and I fought for our lives against this guy. That Madam Rouge was a pain in my ass mostly." Robin shuddered. "She used to talk sweetly to me before I was going to be frozen. I think she even licked my ear with her creepy tongue once. I'm just glad I don't have to kill any of these pe-Wah!" Robin bumped into Brain after Slade gently nudged him with his elbow. The ice in the center broke and made Brain collapse to the floor. His brain shattered into thousands of pieces. Robin had tried to save it, but fumbled. Slade walked past him, heading for the controls. Robin stared at him in shock. "You did that on purpose!"

Slade stopped at the keyboard and started messing with it. "I _accidentally_ bumped you, actually."

"You stupid ass liar!" Robin seethed. Slade pressed the Enter key and the screen crackled to life. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Come over here and you'll find out." Grumbling about stupid people, Robin stormed over to him, standing next to him. "You have some decisions to make from here on out, Robin."

Robin blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Slade opened a control box on the computer. At the top it read "FREEZE MACHINE CONTROLS". He typed in quite a few things quickly and then hit Enter. The option controls vanished to be replaced by a pop-up message. Robin read it. "Unfreeze Activated?"

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Slade turned him around to see the frozen villains on display. "You are to pick as many of these villains that you wish to free from their cold prisons for future assignments."

Still confused, Robin looked at Slade. "But I don't want to unfreeze any of them."

Slade looked at him. "Robin, you are a mercenary now. You chose this life with me. Before I pit you against people you've never met and have never heard of you, you are to practice killing the villains you know now. Once you have accomplished that, you will have bigger fish to fry." Robin's heart froze. Slade expected him to search and destroy the villains that made his hero companions go through hell as target practice until the real deal? For him, that seemed like an impossible task seeing as he was so familiar with them. Could he really kill them so easily? "Well, have I made myself clear?"

Robin came out of his thoughts, jerking slightly in surprise. "Erm, yeah, but…" Robin trailed off. He knew by now that Slade didn't take no for an answer. He had no choice in the matter anyway. Slade was his boss—with benefits—and if he gave him an assignment, he had to take it, no matter the task. After contemplating this complicated decision, Robin sighed. "Yes, I understand."

Slade patted his shoulder for encouragement. "Good, then decide who you want to set free and then we'll leave the rest. Not everyone you pick will be a target however, so the decision will be harder than you probably originally thought. You could even free them all if you wanted to. There is no limit on time or quantity, so take your time."

Slade stepped away to let Robin breathe and have total concentration. He looked at every frozen statue for a long time, deciding who had given him the middle amount of hell. Monsieur Mallah was definitely not one of them though. That giant, talking ape was a pain in the ass to take down. Definitely not Madame Rouge either. She had been a humungous problem and her morphing abilities were a hard match. Besides, Robin didn't want anymore tonguing from her. Ding Dong Daddy wasn't on his list either. He was a fat blundering idiot and Robin didn't have the heart to kill him. The HIVE teens weren't worth the effort and they were weak anyway. Sticking with the adults was easier on him anyway. Well, except for one…

Robin stared at Johnny Rancid for a long time. He loathed him just as much as Johnny loathed Robin. He was also a good adversary. Annoying, but good. If there was a word that they both agreed on, it was "rivals". In a way they were just that. Deep down, Robin knew he had to free him, but didn't have a clear idea why. Call it intuition. After looking at everyone in turn and making a decision, Robin had his list ready.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Slade moved to the keyboard. "Tell me who and I will add them to the list of whom to unfreeze from the computer." Nodding, Robin picked Brother Blood, Johnny Rancid, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Master of Games, Mumbo, Professor Chang, and Katarou. "I see you only picked the adults. Why?"

Robin glanced at Slade over his shoulder. "I'm not going to kill teenagers."

"Yes, but shouldn't you free them anyway?"

Robin blinked in confusion, looking all the way over his shoulder. "But-"

Slade turned to him. Robin did the same so that his neck didn't strain. "I told you the ones you set free wouldn't necessarily be one of your targets. Johnny Rancid is a good example. I know his back-story and it isn't a good one. Why else would he have become a villain?"

Robin blinked a few times. Johnny would not be a target? He was kind of young, wasn't he? Perhaps freeing Mammoth, Gizmo, Kid Wykkyd, and See-More wasn't a bad idea. They were just misguided teenagers after all.

"Then free Mammoth, Gizmo, Kid Wykkyd, and See-More too." Nodding, Slade turned back to the screen and added their positions to the list. Once they were highlighted, he unmarked the "Unfreeze All" option and picked a specific spot. He then tapped the Enter key and the conveyer belt hummed to life. Robin watched as Brother Blood's statue moved under the beam of light that froze and defrosted people. "I always wondered how he got his body back after Cyborg magicked his limbs off."

"That is because I freed him from prison and reconstructed him," Slade said, holding a red button down. A red beam of light came down and covered all of Blood's body. "He's a big client of mine and I will need him for future purposes."

"Such as…?"

Perspiration dripped down the ice that was Brother Blood.

"Weapons and security, mostly," Slade replied.

"Oh. So he's _that_ kind of client."

Stepping away from the computer, Slade approached Blood, stepping around to stand in front of him in case he fell when he came to. "What naughty thoughts you have, my little Robin."

Robin scowled at him. "That's _not_ what I meant and you know it."

"I'm teasing."

"Didn't seem like it from where I'm standing," Robin muttered incoherently.

A chunk of ice broke off Brother Blood's leg seconds after he spoke. There was a puddle of water under his feet and slush was coming off in clumps. It took almost five minutes for Blood to fully defrost. He stood rigid, his normal eye closed. After a few more seconds, it slowly started to open. His body then shuddered and, with his legs completely numb, he slumped. Getting on his left side, Slade quickly grabbed him so that he wouldn't fall painfully to the floor. Once he was slumped against him, his lips moved, but no sound came out. Robin wondered if he was okay.

"Blood, it's Slade. Can you hear me?"

Blood tried to open his heavy eyelid, but it quickly fell. Then he groaned softly, probably feeling his muscles come back to life. The heat ray warmed him quickly, soothing his frozen joints and mechanical parts. His mechanical, red eye flashed on and off several times.

"Mmh…S-Slade? Is really y-you…?"

Robin thought he sounded dreadful. His words were slightly slurred. Well, what could he expect when a person was chronologically frozen for over a year?

"Yes Blood, it is," Slade said, pulling his arm over his neck to give him support. Robin's eyes narrowed in annoyance when he saw him wrap his arm around the half-dead man's waist. He suddenly blushed when he thought of something that he would never relay to anyone. "You've been frozen for a year, two months, and nine days. A lot has happened since then."

"Frozen…?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil, Blood. Don't you remember?"

Blood was silent for almost a minute, probably recollecting his memories. "V-Vaguely… The h-heroes…h-had been winning…"

"They did win, Blood," Slade stated. "Every villain that was involved had been frozen. Some of you are being unfrozen tonight. I need you to do the rest for me. When do your back-up electrical currents restart?"

"S-Soon…" Robin stared at the two villains the whole time Blood was recovering. After almost ten minutes, his back-up battery was fully functional. A new strength entered his body and he stood a bit straighter. "I'm feeling better, Slade, th-thank you." Slade released his waist and pressed his hand to his chest. He felt the electrical currents flowing through him, helping to continue circulating everything that needed fixing. After a few more seconds, Blood was almost fully back to normal. "Again, thank you."

"There's something important that we need to discuss," Slade said, loosening his grip on his arm. "The original Titans were murdered."

Robin hated to hear this part, so he turned away and walked off while Slade explained everything. He wasn't particularly fond of Brother Blood knowing the Titans' fate. It wasn't his right to know. After a lengthy fifteen minutes, Slade was finished.

"So Robin is to take over your job," Blood said. "You're retired?"

"Not exactly," Slade said. "I'll be his employer. I give him missions. For practice, he'll be killing a few villains before taking on newer targets."

Blood found it amazing that Robin had become a mercenary so willingly. "He's changed quite a bit in such a short amount of time."

"Well, it took some persuading to get him to open up."

"Yes, and you giving him the ultimatum worked to your advantage."

"I mostly did it for him, actually."

"Aren't I lucky?" Slade and Blood looked over and saw Robin standing a few feet away. "That was partly sarcasm. It was bad luck that killed my friends. My _family_. Everything else though…"

"Yes, I do apologize for your loss," Blood said, actually meaning it. Robin quietly snorted. "But in the end, the show must go on." Blood looked at Slade. "So…what do you need me to do, Slade?"

"I need you to unfreeze the villains that are listed on the screen behind us while Robin and I return to base. We need to leave early in the morning for Mumbai for more reconnoitering. Are you up for it?"

Blood nodded. "I can. I'll scour headquarters for medical supplies to help them recover. What has to happen once they are back on their feet?"

"They can go as they please," Slade replied. "Don't tell them that they will be future targets because not all are and we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. And let them find out for themselves that Robin's friends passed away."

Turning around, Blood walked to the computer and changed some settings. "I will do as you ask. Once you return to Jump City, give me a call. I will see about collecting new weapons for Robin and you."

"Thank you, Blood. Be careful. I will see you in about two months."

Slade placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Bye Blood," Robin said.

"Good-bye, Robin."

Turning him around, Slade and Robin left the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters, returned to base, and got ready for bed.


	19. What's The Appeal?

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating. You all probably have forgotten it anyway ^^; But I will have it finished! Even if no one reads it, I'm going to finish the last 2 chapters so that I can mark this story as Complete. So let's roll!

Also, summary of last chapter: After returning home from Gotham, Robin is depressed, Red X shows up with some words of encouragement, and Robin gets Slade to have sex with him to feel better and to thank him for saving his life. They then travel for a while, free most of the villains from their frozen prisons back in season 5, and after giving Brother Blood instructions, Robin and Slade leave and that ended the chapter

**SladinForever**

* * *

**Two Years Later****…**

There was a heavy battle going on in an abandoned warehouse. A flurry of punches and kicks were issued from a strong, bald man against a younger man with black hair. The two people in question were Robin and Katarou. Robin was dodging every single attack the man threw at him. Katarou was pretty swift for his size, years of training grained into his muscles and mind. After another failed kick, he stepped back, almost out of breath.

"You little bastard. Fight me properly!"

Robin stood in a relaxed fighting stance. "I am fighting. One good strategy is to tire your opponent out and then finish them with a single blow. You are at my mercy now."

Almost in an instant, Robin stepped forward and lifted his leg, roundhouse kicking Katarou in the chest. The villain was knocked off his feet, sliding back a few feet. He panted from exhaustion. Placing his hand down, he pushed himself up, but his hand was sweaty and he slipped. He fell sideways, his body twisted. Pulling his leg over, he got to his hands and knees and pushed himself up to one foot. He placed his hand on his knee and attempted to stand when he heard a click at the back of his head. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a calm-looking Robin a few feet back, pointing a steel gun at his head. Katarou slowly turned around, sweat dripping down his face.

"You don't have the guts-"

Katarou quickly slammed his hand into Robin's wrist and forced the gun down. He was about to pull him close to knee him in the gut, but Robin swiftly yanked out a second gun with his free hand and fired right into the villain's temple. Blood spurted from both ends as the bullet went clear through Katarou's brain and skull. There was a last second look of shock on his face before he collapsed, dead. Robin jerked his hand out of his loose grip and then pocketed both guns into their belt holders. Not bothering with the body, he turned around and headed for the warehouse door. Reaching into the pouch attached to his right thigh, Robin pulled out two explosive balls and nonchalantly threw them over his shoulder. They hit the floor and bounced a few times before rolling into Katarou's body and exploding.

As Robin was leaving the building, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned wide. He dropped them when he was done before reaching into a back pocket of his utility belt and pulling out a pocket-sized notebook. He took the small pen out from the coil, clicked it open with his thumb, and flipped the cover over. On the first page was a list of people. A few names had already been crossed out. Going to the bottom of the list, he fleetly crossed Katarou's name off before putting everything back. He then ran his hand through his hair, sighing. Robin had been living on his own for half a year, sleeping here and there in neighboring cities of Jump. Tonight was laundry night and he had to stop by the store for more detergent.

For a while, Robin walked in silence through the streets of San Joaquin. He was in a bad part of town, which helped him for cover purposes. He tried keeping to the darkness, to avoid as many people as possible. The problem where he was currently walking was that druggies claimed certain streets as their own and weren't too keen on seeing outsiders waltzing through. Robin wasn't scared of them, but he didn't want to deal with intoxicated morons. He was ready for bed once he was done with laundry that night.

Robin was just passing a dark alley when he stopped. Turning his head ever so slightly to the right, he strained to hear the noise he had heard. He was about to continue on when he heard a grunt. Eyes narrowing, Robin turned and entered the alley, squinting his eyes to adjust to the dark faster. He took slow, silent steps as not to alert whoever was in there. There was another sound, which he had heard behind a dumpster. Robin moved to the opposite wall and sidled his way over. Stopping to the left of the dumpster, Robin looked down at the man sitting slouched against the dirty wall. His eyes fully adjusted and he immediately recognized who he was.

"Rancid."

Johnny Rancid, who had much shorter hair and was bare chested and more muscular, slowly lifted his head, panting with one eye closed. Sweat covered his face.

"W-Well, well, if it i-isn't the B-Boy…F-Fuck Up," he said weakly. Robin just blinked at the insult. "Wh-What are you doing so…f-far from…h-home?"

Johnny suddenly shifted. Looking down lower, Robin saw that his hand was clamped to his left side, pressing down as hard as he could. It didn't take him long to notice he was bleeding terribly over his fingers.

"What happened to you?"

"S-Someone stabbed me, d-dipshit. Hurts like a bitch."

Robin looked back at his face. "Why not go to a hospital?"

Johnny snorted. "Yeah right. Can't afford it. Besides I…c-can't get up." There was a pause. Out of nowhere, two tears streak down Johnny's cheeks. "I-I'm right fucked, a-aren't I, k-kid?"

Robin's hands curled into tight fists at his sides. His face was calm. His eyes then narrowed softly. "No. No you're not."

Johnny shuddered in pain. Going to his right side, Robin crouched, placed his left arm over his shoulders, grabbed under his arm with his right hand, and attempted to pull him to his feet. Growling, Johnny placed his free hand to his chest and shoved him away.

"Fuck off, Bird Brain. I-I don't need your damn help."

"I'm not leaving without you."

Johnny whipped his head around at him, glaring. "Stop being the goddamn hero all the time! Now beat it!"

Robin glared down at him. "I quit being a hero. I want to help you because I feel like I owe you one."

Johnny barked out a laugh. "You can't q-quit being a hero. Just like I c-can't quit being a…b-bad guy. Now stop wasting your g-goddamn time…and get out."

"No."

Johnny gritted his teeth in anger. He attempted getting up. "Don't m-make me make you."

"In your condition, you'd only die faster. Now let me help you."

Johnny stood shakily on his feet. "I-I don't need it."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "That's not how I see it."

Growling, Rancid threw a sloppy punch at his face. Without unfolding his arms, Robin dodged to the left, standing a foot away. Johnny stepped down and stumbled sideways, crashing into the wall.

"Sh-Shit…"

Unable to stay standing, he slid down the wall, his legs tucked. Robin stepped up to him.

"I'm not leaving, no matter what. So put aside your pride and let me help you." Johnny didn't respond. "Just because you're willing to die, doesn't mean I'll stand by and watch. And if I have to break your legs and drag you someplace to save your life, then I will."

Johnny made no attempt to move from the wall. Robin made another attempt at picking him up onto his feet. Grabbing his left arm, he crouched and then used his knees to pull him up. Johnny got weakly to his feet and allowed Robin to pull his arm over his shoulders. Holding his wrist tight, Robin hoisted him up a little higher and then turned one foot to the left. Johnny stumbled around with him as they turned the opposite way. They then headed slowly out of the alley.

A lot of time passed as they traveled slowly towards their destination. Robin had his other arm wrapped around Rancid's stomach, helping him stay mostly upright. Johnny kept his hand pressed to his wound, which leaked more blood with each fifth step. After another few minutes, the burly biker glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye.

"Wh-Why the hell are y-you helping me anyway?"

Robin adjusted his grip. "Why not? I _am_ on your side."

"That's a lame answer B-Bird Brain."

Robin looked at the concrete as they kept on walking, just five-to-ten minutes away from his hideout. "Let's just say I had a serious case of déjà vu when I discovered you."

"You h-helped a villain after f-finding them in an alley, p-possibly…d-dying?"

Robin chuckled. "More like the other way around. I'll explain it more when you're not so disoriented."

"…F-Fair enough," Johnny said weakly.

After another few minutes, they made it to a broken down part of town where a bunch of homeless people lived to stay warm. Robin started to round a corner to get onto the next street. Just twenty feet away was a boarded up building. There was a makeshift door within a ragged frame. Going to it, Robin nudged it open with the toe of his shoe. It creaked open, revealing darkness. Robin pulled Johnny over the threshold and then made his way inside.

The inside was spacious and had hardly anything in it. The other half of the room was blocked off by walls and two doors. Robin led Johnny to the one on the left. Inside was a bedroom. The bed was set on a homemade wood box, low to the floor. Stopping next to it, Robin helped Johnny down. He laid down, grunting in pain. Robin moved his arm off his neck and then went to another door. It led into a bathroom. Going to the cupboard attached to the sink, Robin pulled out a standard first-aid kit. He returned to Johnny Rancid's side and opened it on the bedside table. As he got out what he needed to clean and bandage the stab wound, Johnny wiped blood off onto his jeans. The wound seeped more blood with the pressure gone.

"Who stabbed you anyway?" Robin asked as he began soaking up the blood.

"No one of y-your concern."

"Oh, I don't know," Robin said, grabbing the peroxide bottle, "maybe if you told me who did it, I'll find them and make them pay."

Johnny snorted. "You can't keep these th-thugs in j-jail. They a-always get out." Robin poured peroxide onto the gash, making Johnny jerk and howl in pain. "Th-That fucking hurt you little shit!"

"Who said anything about jail?" Robin asked, ignoring his outburst.

Robin let the cleansing solution do its work while he got the bandage ready. Johnny laid back down, hissing in pain as it lingered. He then looked back at Robin.

"Who the hell a-are you and wh-what have you done with Robin?"

Robin smiled slightly as he wiped the remaining liquid off his skin. "A lot has changed, Johnny." He placed the thick bandage against the wound and taped it down. "After you get some rest, I'll tell you all about it." Pulling a syringe from the box, Robin pushed the plunger to make sure the morphine would escape the needle and then slipped it in close to the wound to numb it. "I'll go to the twenty-four hour store for more food and clothes. Want anything special?"

Robin started packing up his box. Johnny let his arm hang so that he wouldn't get anymore blood on the bed.

"A beer would be nice…"

Robin clicked the first-aid box shut and then stood up. "That would just make things worse." He went back in the bathroom, put the kit back, and then got a washcloth wet. He returned to Johnny's side, grabbed his bloody hand, and washed it. "If you don't give me specifics, I'll just get what I'd eat in your predicament."

"Fine by me."

Robin set his arm on the bed when he was done and washed the cloth in the sink. He laid it out to dry before closing the bathroom door as he exited.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be back in half an hour."

Turning around, Robin headed for the door. Johnny stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning his head in his direction.

"Hey." Stopping within the doorway, Robin looked over his shoulder at him. Johnny gave him a curt nod. "Thanks for being a stubborn jackass."

After giving a weak smile, Robin looked away and closed the door behind him as he headed out.

* * *

It took a little longer than Robin expected, but he was finally back with five brown paper bags full of food, water, aspirin, and clothes for Johnny tucked under his arms. He entered the bedroom and set everything on the floor. He pulled out the box of aspirin, extra large-sized jeans and some shirts, and opened the case of water bottles. Going to the table, he put the aspirin and a water bottle down close to Rancid. He put the clothes on the floor in front of it.

"You're late."

Robin looked at Johnny, who was looking at him. He snorted. "You should be asleep."

"Yes _mom_."

Robin scratched the back of his head. "I have to do laundry. Do you want your jeans washed?"

Johnny turned his head away, closing his eyes. "Nah. You can toss them later."

"Okay, I left you a water bottle if you get thirsty."

Johnny stayed silent. Robin returned to the bags, pulled out the laundry detergent, and left the room, closing the door again. Going to one dark corner of the building, he stopped in front of his washer and dryer and set the detergent down. Reaching down to the side of the washer, he picked up a laundry basket full of his dirty clothes. He just threw everything in uncaringly, started the water, and then poured detergent in it. After closing the lid, he turned and walked away. Across the way was an open kitchen and dining room. There were cupboards, counters, a sink, and a microwave like a normal kitchen would have. The whole building ran on a generator outside. The only thing he didn't have was a refrigerator and freezer. He only ate canned food, usually cold, anyway. When he wanted hot soup, he would microwave it.

Going to a cupboard, Robin pulled out a can of soup and set it on the counter. He made himself a bowl for dinner before retiring for the night. When the bowl and spoon had been washed and put away, Robin used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his hands, and then retired to the couch fifteen feet from the bedroom. His temporary home looked like a frat boys house. Sitting down, Robin pulled off his shoes and socks and set them aside. He then reached back and pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He stretched out on the couch with his arms behind his head, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Yo! Rob! Star! You gotta get in here!"

Starfire flew into the cabin at top speed. Robin, on the other hand, stayed back, feeling like he had seen this before. The Titans had been having dinner at their favorite pizza place when a call about an intruder came in. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had entered the cabin first when they arrived. Starfire and Robin brought up the rear. He felt like something bad was about to happen, but he didn't know what.

'_I have to help my friends!'_

Making up his mind, Robin rushed towards the cabin, feeling and hearing the explosion before it even happened.

Robin bolted up out of his sleep. "NO!" Robin was panting and sweating all over his face and neck. He was staring across the room at a wall separation with two doors attached to it. For a few seconds he forgot where he was. After one last hard breath, he regained calmness. Sighing, Robin lifted his hands while looking down at them simultaneously. He suddenly snorted. "After all this time and I suddenly have that dream?"

Sighing in annoyance, Robin got off the couch and headed outside. He needed some fresh air to cool his head. Stepping into the crisp, cool night, he sat down against the side of the building. He looked up at the still dark sky, figuring it was only two-thirty in the morning. The stars were still out and the moon was just barely coming out from behind the many buildings surrounding the neighborhood.

Robin thought back to his dream. It was actually a nightmare; a nightmare that actually happened. It had only been about three years since the explosion that took his friends' lives. Why have that dream now? Was it a sign that something bad was going to happen again? Blinking, Robin glanced back at the door that led into his hideout. On the other end of the building, Johnny Rancid was sleeping and trying to recover from a stab wound. Was he somehow next on the list of people Robin knew that would die?

Turning his head back around, Robin shook it hard. "That's absurd. Besides, it isn't like the two of us are friends…" Robin trailed off, thinking about that for a moment. His eyes were heavy and drooping as he stared at his outstretched legs. Would it be so bad to think of Johnny as a friend? God only knew Robin had none left. Was this a blessing in disguise? Had he stumbled across Rancid for a reason? Robin snorted at himself. "Oh, don't be stupid."

Robin looked up at the sky again. He didn't believe in fate or destiny. Things happened because that was the way life worked. No one knew what would happen in a minute or the next day. He didn't find Johnny in that alley because of some higher power that wanted him to. It had purely been a coincidence. But did he really believe that?

Feeling frustrated, Robin got up and stormed away. He needed to kick some bad guy ass right about now. If he wasn't against prostitution, he would have gotten rid of the tension in a sexual manner. But breaking a few bones and landing villains in the slammer was the next best thing. He avoided killing anyone that wasn't on his hit list, more so to keep his trail clean from police or the FBI. Robin wondered how long it would take for anyone to find Katarou where he left him. He would hopefully be back in Jump City before then.

For the rest of the night, Robin walked around, kicked some butt along the way, and then ended his night by going to a cafe that opened very early in the morning. He bought a bag of specialty bagels and donuts and one plain, medium cup of coffee. The woman at the counter—the cafe's owner—gave him a teasing smile.

"So you have company, do you, Larry?"

Robin took the bag from her and handed her a twenty. "Yeah, just some clingy chick I encountered at the club last night."

The woman gave him his change. "Is she blonde too?"

Robin pocketed his coins and dollar bills. "Not this time. See ya, Maria."

First grabbing his coffee and then turning, Robin headed out.

"Have a great day hun."

Once the door closed behind him, Robin sighed. He liked Maria, but she could be annoying at times. And yet, he kept going back every now and again. By the time Robin made it back to the house, the sun started to rise. Yawning, he shoved the door open and then kicked it closed as he walked further into the room. He headed straight for the bedroom to see how Johnny was doing. He would have to change his dressings before breakfast.

When Robin first walked inside, the first thing that came to mind was panic; Johnny wasn't in bed. He quickly set the bag of donuts down on the bed and then immediately went to the bathroom door. He wrenched it open and was almost instantly relieved. Johnny was standing perfectly normal, taking a piss. Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"When I saw the bed empty, I thought you left."

Johnny zipped his jeans when he was done and then washed his hands. "I don't see why you give a shit."

Robin scowled at him. "I have my reasons."

Johnny dried his hands and then shoved past Robin as he left. He turned the light off for him. Seeing the bag on the foot of the bed, Johnny snatched it up and looked inside.

"Get any cream filled?"

Robin stole the bag back and held it behind him. "I have to change your bandages first. Go lay back down while I get the first-aid kit."

"I'm fine."

Robin quickly glared at Johnny and pointed to the bed. "Go lay back down _right now_," he said sternly. "Or you get _nothing_."

Glaring, Johnny snorted and turned back to the bed. Robin went back into the bathroom, grabbed the first-aid kit, and returned to the bedside. Johnny stretched out and watched as Robin removed the old stained bandages. The wound was crusted over with dried blood. Robin smeared a paste on it and then wrapped the wound back up. After putting everything back in the box and putting it on the nightstand, he grabbed the bag of donuts and looked inside.

"Okay, I have chocolate frosted ones, three strawberry-filled ones, four glazed rings, and the rest are bagels. The chocolate ones are Long Johns."

Johnny thought about it briefly. "I'll have one glazed and a bagel. Plain, if you have it."

Robin grabbed his desired donut and bagel and handed it to him. "Need water?"

Johnny sat up against the wall and tore part of his glazed donut ring off. "What, no milk?"

He plopped the piece into his mouth. Robin stood up with the bag. "I don't have a refrigerator."

Johnny swallowed. "That's stupid."

Robin sighed. "I don't stay in the same place for long. So there'd be no point."

"Next you're going to tell me you don't have a TV or video games."

Closing his eyes tight, Robin smacked his forehead. "I'm strictly here on business."

Johnny looked at him. "What kind of business?"

Robin lowered his hand and turned around. He started for the door. "The killing kind."

Johnny blinked after him as he walked out. Going to his kitchen, Robin opened a cupboard and pulled out a black box with snaps on the front. He opened it on the counter. Inside were various weapons. He had a few extra guns packed, knives, boomerangs, a few cases of fifty bullets, a heat laser, and different kinds of bomb pellets. He grabbed a box of bullets and took out six. He put the other bullets back, closed the box, and then replaced it in the cupboard. Taking out his gun from the back of his jeans, he took the bullet holder out of the handle and put the new bullets in. He then snapped it back in, pulled the top towards him, and then clicked it back into place. He then pocketed the gun before grabbing two bottles of water. When Robin returned to the room, Johnny was pacing carefully. Robin watched him for a few seconds.

"You should be resting."

Johnny glanced at him but kept pacing. "I can't sit still for very long. I have to be doing something. I'd ask you to get me a TV and game station, but you'll probably say no."

"That's right," Robin said. He stepped up to him and held a bottle out. "You should drink that." Johnny snatched the bottle, unscrewed the lid, and took a few giant gulps. "We can go outside, if you want. You should get some fresh air anyway."

Johnny lowered the bottle and his head to look at him. "Sounds good to me."

Robin turned around. "We should probably talk anyway. There's something you should know about me…" Robin walked out. Johnny soon followed, albeit slowly due to his hurting wound. They went outside and to the side where they could have shade. Robin leaned back against the fence on the opposite side. Johnny stood standing close to the building wall. Reaching back into his jeans, Robin pulled out his gun and held it in his palm to let Johnny get a good look. "I started learning to use a gun about three and a half years ago."

"For what?"

"To kill the man that killed my friends and parents," Robin answered, pocketing the gun. "Turned out this guy didn't know the Titans." For a good half an hour to fifty minutes, Robin relayed his past as Slade's apprentice in order to become a mercenary. Johnny listened intently without interruption. "Before I found you, the person on my hit list was a large man named Katarou. In a few days I have to go find Chang and get rid of him too. Then I can go back to Jump City with Slade."

Johnny nodded. "Since you helped me, I may as well become one of your contacts. Word gets around quickly with me." Robin remembered his thoughts from earlier that morning. "Just don't go sexing it up with me, got it? You can say I'm sort of a homophobe."

Robin snorted. "Not all gays have sex with guys just because they feel like it. Besides, Slade's mine and only mine. I'm not even remotely interested in you."

"Good, because I only fuck girls." Robin just shrugged. There was a long moment of silence. "…I need a walk."

Turning, Johnny headed away from the building. Robin pushed away from the fence and walked after him. They walked around the city for a while, stopping a few times for Johnny to rest. He was doing pretty good for a stab victim, Robin noted. He must be stronger than he originally thought.

"We shouldn't stay out too long," he said. "You still need rest."

"Stop babying me," Johnny said, annoyed.

"You were _stabbed_."

Johnny turned on him, making him stop abruptly. "Look, I appreciate the concern or whatever, but your excessive faggotry is pissing me off. Stop being such a clingy girl."

Before Johnny saw him, Robin punched him in the wound. He doubled over in pain. Robin helped keep him on his feet. "Just because I'm into guys, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Robin muttered in his ear. He turned them around and forced him towards the hideout. "And don't use that disgusting term on me."

It didn't take long for Johnny to be able to walk on his own. They returned to the hideout thirty minutes later. Johnny got back into bed while Robin grabbed the first-aid kit again and checked the damage his fist caused. He didn't use as much force as he normally did, so it wasn't too bad. It just bled a little, but it was handled quickly. Johnny had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Why do you like dicks in the ass anyway?"

Robin snapped the box shut. "You know, for a "sort of" homophobe, you sure are interested in what we do in bed."

He got up and went to put the box back.

"I just don't get the appeal."

Robin came back out, left to grab two more waters, and then returned. He gave a bottle to Johnny. "I can't exactly explain it."

"And why not?"

"What's the appeal of you sticking a dick in a vagina? Why do you like it so much?"

"I don't know. Because I just do?"

"Well then there you go," Robin replied. "If you can't explain your love for vaginas, then I can't explain my love for dicks. Are we done talking about it now?"

Johnny snorted. "I'm sure I can come up with a reason."

"I really don't care. Go to sleep."

Sighing, Johnny laid down on his other side and closed his eyes. Robin stared at him for a few seconds before leaving and lying on the couch for a few more hours of sleep.


	20. You Can't Save Them All

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

After four days of not doing much except sleeping and rest, Johnny was feeling much better. The paste Robin used helped close the wound up. He still needed to be careful though.

"You know, I _really_ have to do something today before I go insane," Johnny stated. "If you don't mind, there's a club I frequent. It has good food and booze. Wanna go?"

Robin was cleaning his gun at the table. Johnny was drinking water as he watched him.

"I'd rather stay in the shadows, if you know what I mean."

"Because you're gay?"

Robin paused to look at him. "No, because I don't want anyone to recognize me. I shouldn't have even made acquaintances with my cafe girl."

"Well the people at this club wouldn't rat people out to the police. It'll be more your crowd anyway."

Robin looked back down at his gun. "I don't know."

"Fine, then I'll go alone," Johnny decided. "I shouldn't be hanging out with fa-you anyway."

Standing up, Johnny went outside to take a walk around the building for exercise. Robin continued to clean his gun for the next ten minutes. He was very articulate and made sure there was no residue on it. Ever since yesterday, he contemplated calling Slade about his stay, but was deciding more and more to forget it and finish what he started. He needed to find Professor Chang, kill him, and then go home. He had been homesick for weeks now.

Once everything was spic and span, Robin packed his cleaning supplies away, placed his gun in the back of his jeans, covered it with his shirt, and then put the box in the cupboard. He stretched and yawned as he headed outside. He waited for Johnny to come back to the front of the building before speaking to him.

"I'll go to this club of yours."

Johnny laughed. "About damn time!"

Robin snorted. "But the second I feel we're in danger, we're leaving. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Johnny said with a smirk. "But lighten up will ya! You're so…serious all the time."

"I have to be if I don't want to get killed," Robin muttered.

Johnny turned around, waving his hand through the air by his head. "Yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever. Now let's go. It'll take around thirty minutes to get there."

Johnny started walking. Sighing, Robin followed after him, worried that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Robin was starting to regret his decision. First off, the lights were burning the retinas out of his eyes. Second, it had female strippers. Lots and lots of female strippers. And almost all of them were naked. Too naked for Robin's tastes. And, finally, the people close to Robin and Johnny were swearing their mouths off, were most likely drunk, and were whistling horribly loud at the strippers. Johnny was drinking Heineken while Robin had nothing. He never drank except for that one time on his birthday three years ago. He really hated drunks, especially those who tried to hit on him. It didn't look like he'd have that problem here. These men were gangsters, so they probably hated gays.

"Hey, lighten up."

Coming out of his thoughts, Robin looked at Johnny. "Why the hell do you like coming here?"

Johnny motioned to the beer in his hand and then the girls with his free hand. "Because I'm a real man and real men like booze and naked women. Guys like you, on the other hand, aren't real men."

"Keep spouting jackass comments like that and you can stay here alone," Robin said.

"Hey, I stopped calling you a fag, so be grateful I even do that," Johnny snapped before taking another swallow of beer. "Don't be such a twat." Closing his eyes, Robin sighed heavily. "Want a beer? It'll make you feel better."

Robin looked at him again. "I don't drink."

"You're boring."

"And seeing men act like retards when they're drunk off their fat asses is boring." Johnny actually laughed. Robin didn't find it funny. He turned away. "Why do I even bother?"

Johnny stopped laughing long enough to suddenly notice something out of his peripheral vision. He turned a little pale then. Robin wasn't noticing. After swallowing the rest of his beer, Johnny got up.

"We should go."

Quickly looking up, Robin saw him walk away. "We just got here."

"Just move your ass Bird Brain."

Johnny headed for the back door. Confused at his sudden change in behavior, Robin got up and followed, not realizing someone was doing the same. It didn't take long for them to get outside in the alley. Johnny was reaching the opening when someone said his name. Both he and Robin stopped, but only Robin turned around. Standing near the door they just left from was a tall, thin, short red-haired man about twenty-six or seven. He wore skinny jeans and a black tank top. A nasty scar ran along one cheek. Robin's eyes narrowed at him.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Sorry, faggot, but you're of no concern to me." He had a thick Hispanic accent. He looked past Robin to look at Johnny. "You gonna face me or what?"

Johnny didn't move for a long time. Slowly turning, he stared at the man with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do you think?" the man asked, suddenly glaring. "I want my fucking ten grand already. I thought that stabbing would've made you see reason, but it looks like it didn't."

Robin's narrowed eyes widened slightly. "So you're the one that tried to kill Johnny?"

"Smart faggot. Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because he owes me tons of gambling money. He thought he could win that poker game, but I managed to have all the best cards. I gave him plenty of time to pay me back, but he hasn't. So I gave him a warning." The man reached behind his back, lifted his shirt, and then pulled out a revolver that could fire eight rounds. He pointed it at Johnny and Robin. "If you don't give me my money, then I'ma have to kill you, Johnny. I suggest you give it to me in ten seconds."

"Sorry, jackass, but you'll never get it."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't have it, that's why," Johnny spat. "And I know for a fact you cheated because I paid close attention to how the hands were dealt and who got rid of what. I had the highest hand but then you cheated and got a Royal Flush. Probably pulled that card out of your ass is my guess."

The man chuckled. "I won fair and square, dumbass. You're just sour that you lost. I've always been better at everything you do, Johnny. So don't pull your bullshit on me. Now give me my money."

Robin stepped in Johnny's way, glaring at the gangster. "You must be hard of hearing. He doesn't have it and he never will. Find some other way to get your shit back."

The man smirked. "So, you got yourself a little bodyguard, eh, Johnny? Guess that makes you a fag too." He pulled the hammer back and aimed better. "Fine, I'll just kill you both."

"I wouldn't do that," Johnny said. "Robin's much faster than you ever could be. He'd have his gun drawn before you knew what hit you."

The man chuckled and then started to laugh. "That would work if he fucking had it!" Both Robin and Johnny's eyes widened. The man regained his composure. "Before you spotted me, Johnny, I made one of my loyal followers follow you as you two headed for the bar. He took your fag's gun from his pocket without him even knowing it. So now you both are gonna die."

The man was about to pull the trigger when Robin reached behind him. "You're stupider than I thought."

The man looked confused. "What are you talking about? The only idiots here are the two of you faggots."

Robin started pulling something out of the hem of his jeans. "Because I have two guns."

Quickly pulling out his second gun, Robin instantly pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

* * *

A strange buzzing sound filled the darkening air. Robin dropped his arm and sighed. A streak of blood dripped down his cheek, but he ignored it. The other guy wasn't so lucky. There was a good sized bullet hole in his chest. Blood pooled underneath him. Suddenly remembering why they were there, Robin pocketed his gun while turning.

"He's de-" Robin's eyes widened in a panic. "Shit!" Running to Johnny, Robin landed on his knees beside him. Johnny was lying on the ground, blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth and his chest spurting blood. He was having trouble breathing. "Just hang on! I'll get you to the hospital!"

"D-Don't…bother."

Johnny's voice was weak and shaky. Pulling his shirt off, Robin pressed it to the bullet hole, keeping pressure on it.

"I won't let you die on me!"

Johnny coughed up blood, but it didn't seem to faze him. "D-Don't waste your…b-breath. I'm done h-here."

Robin growled at him. "Stop talking, idiot!"

"N-No, you l-listen to me," Johnny said forcefully. "G-Get out of here before the p-police show up."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth tight, Johnny's body shook violently for a second and then he swallowed. "I-I…w-want you to kn-know…something. I a-appreciate you c-caring about me. N-No one has e-ever done that before." Grabbing Robin's hands with one of his own shaking ones, Johnny pulled them away from his chest. Robin stared at him in disbelief. "There's s-something you have to r-realize, k-kid." Robin swallowed down the lump in his throat. "You c-can't save e-every…o-one."

Robin's mind went numb. "Wh-What are you saying…?"

Johnny coughed again, droplets of blood hitting the air. "Y-You think you are i-invincible when it c-comes to saving people. But th-that's c-complete and utter…b-bullshit." Robin's eyes widened in shock. "E-Everyone l-loses sometimes, R-Robin. E-Even you." Robin was completely speechless. Johnny relaxed when he paused before trying again. "B-But…j-just because you lose, d-doesn't mean y-you're a f-failure. Y-You keep on g-going, e-even when the s-situation is as bad as th-this. You showed me c-compassion wh-when no one else…w-would. A-And that means _e-everything_." Robin stared at him with his mouth slightly open for a few more seconds before closing it and swallowing. Lowering his gaze, he placed his bloody shirt on the ground beside him. Johnny's next breath shuddered and pain shot through his chest. "R-Robin…"

Looking back up, Robin stared at Johnny's face. "Yeah?"

Johnny placed his hand on his forearm. "Y-You can't s-save them…a-all." Robin's next heart beat faltered. "B-But th-that's okay. E-Everything…i-is g-going to b-be—" He had to lean closer to hear Johnny's last, dying breath. "—O-Okay."

Johnny's next breath died, his heart soon stopped, and then he drifted away.

* * *

It was sunny in Jump City. The birds were out and people were either with their families, walking their pets, shopping, or simply eating and hanging out at the mall. Everyone was pretty happy with how things were going in their lives. Everyone but one…

A door slid open and then the sound of slightly dragging feet filled the room. At his desk in his bedroom, Slade was looking over some reports about the happenings in the world.

"You're home early," he said, not looking away from what he was reading. Robin stopped behind him a few feet away. "How did everything-?" Slade had started to turn his chair when he saw the look on Robin's almost hidden face. He quickly stood up, sensing that something was wrong. "Robin…?"

Without lifting his face, Robin asked weakly, "Its okay that I can't save them all, right?" Slade blinked. He was totally lost. Finally looking up, Robin stared at him with a very sad look, tears forming in his eyes. "Its okay that I can't…right?"

Slade didn't know what to say. Dropping his head, Robin closed his eyes and sobbed. His shoulders shook as he cried. Still unsure as to why Robin was acting like this, Slade walked over and wrapped his arms around him. Robin cried heavily on his chest.

"Of course it is, pretty bird." Slade placed his hand on the back of his head, his eyes narrowing. "Of course it is."

Robin wrapped his arms around his broad back, gripping a fistful of his shirt. He cried on him for a long time. Slade still didn't know why Robin started crying like this after so long. Had something happened while he was traveling the country? He did say something about saving someone. But who would Robin have helped, but couldn't save? Slade couldn't think of anyone but himself. Robin soon stopped crying, but was falling into exhaustion.

"…Then how come it hurts so much?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Ending Notes:** I'm actually sad that I killed him off. I never really understood why, but Johnny is one of my fave characters. I don't know, he just seems so misunderstood. I've always given him a tragic backstory, which is what made him who he was in the show. At first I wanted him to become Robin's ally, meaning if he needed info, he'd talk to him, but then I decided that he needed to give Robin some good, meaningful, thoughts about what life actually is. As Johnny stated, everyone loses sometimes, and Robin is no exception. That was blatantly clear ever since the Titans died in chapter one


End file.
